Tales from the Mission
by Serotonin2501
Summary: A Compilation of One shot episodes, mainly focused on Eric and Nell but there are times where other members are focused on. New Episode: After Action
1. Episode 1: I Want to Be a Good Man

**Deeks has once again been forced to become the one person he hates in the entire world. Now he struggles with who he really is. Marty Deeks, LAPD Detective or Max Gentry, vicious thug. And only one person can reach him before his own darkness consumes him.**

**I WANT TO BE A GOOD MAN**

* * *

Kensi pulled the car up to the curb and threw it into park. Frustrated, she twisted the key to turn the car off and pulled them out. She grabbed her phone and looked at the 5 messages she sent to him over the past few hours and there was no response. She knew the last case had been rough on Deeks. It was always hard on him when he had to become Max. Kensi hated that name. Max Gentry. The evil alter ego of Marty Deeks. Marty Deeks was a goofball LAPD detective who was always fun to be around because he always seemed to brighten the mood. Even Sam couldn't deny it and Sam was Deeks' biggest critic. Max Gentry was a whole different animal. Max was a ruthless thug who would do anything it takes to get what he wants. Assaulting people, threatening bodily harm on man or woman alike, nothing was beyond him. Max even threatened to rape the girlfriend of one of his contacts because he wouldn't give him what he wanted. Kensi found it almost impossible to stand in Ops, watching it. Hetty picked up on it because she reached out and patted Kensi's hand gently, giving her a reassuring smile. But the case was over, the bad guy was caught, and the day was saved.

* * *

_The Mission_

It was a Friday, usually the day when the team would go out together and do something fun. Deeks on the other hand wanted nothing to do with it.

"Look guys. I'm sorry but I'm going to just go home. I'm exhausted." He said.

Every one's eyes showed very clearly that none of them believed it for a second but they decided to give him some space. Deeks left not even bothering to take off the leather jacket that had become synonymous with Max. Didn't say good night to anyone. He just left.

* * *

_The Boardwalk_

The rest of the team went out to get dinner on the boardwalk. They sat at a picnic table chatting away when Kensi started withdrawing from the conversation.

"You alright, Kens?" Callen was the first to pick up.

"I'm just worried about Deeks." She said.

"He did seem to take this case really rough" Eric said.

"You can't tell me I'm the only one who is worried about it." Kensi said.

"Trust us. You aren't. But there isn't a whole lot that we can do for him." Sam said. Callen nodded.

"Go on. If anyone can pull him out of this funk, its you." Kensi stood up, tossed the scraps of her food in the nearby trash and jogged off to her car.

* * *

_Outside Deeks' apartment_

Kensi stepped out of her car and locked it. She walked up the path and up the stairs to Deeks' apartment. She knocked on the door. Nothing. She knocked again.

"Deeks. I know you are there. Open up" She said. Still nothing. "If you don't open the door I'm coming in." She said. Fishing into her pocket she pulled out her keys which happened to include one for Deeks' apartment. "I'm coming in" She repeated as she opened the door and stepped inside.

The living room was dark due to the setting sun but was still bright enough to see a figure sitting on the couch. He was slouched with his left arm on the arm rest and his fingers dug into his temples, hiding his face from her.

"Get out." Was all he said. She came around to face him and realized he was only wearing his boxers and there were at least 12 empty beer bottles strewn around. "I said get out" He repeated, turning his face away from her.

"Oh no you don't. You aren't getting out that easy Deeks." She brushed the bottles aside and sat on the coffee table facing him. "I am not going anywhere so we can either sit here for hours on end or you can talk about what is going on and I can listen." She said, reaching out and touching his knee gently. Deeks sniffed and Kensi could tell he had been crying or on the verge of crying. "What is wrong, Marty?" She said. Using his first name was a rareity for her but when she did it was because it was something important.

"Marty? Max? I don't know who I am anymore. I'm starting to think that Marty was the alias and I've been Max all along. " His voice cracked as he almost whispered it. "Why is it so easy for me to do these things? To harm others to get what I want?" He said, rubbing an eye with his palm. "I am not a good person, Kensi. I am a bad person." He said.

"That is not true." Kensi said.

"I thought if I took off the clothes I would feel normal again but I don't. I feel like I've being torn in half." He continued. "I have hurt so many people when I become Max. I threatened to rape a woman, damnit! What is to stop me from harming the people I am closest to? I wish I had never come to NCIS. I wish I would have never heard those letters ever." Kensi took in a breath. Her voice wavered and her eyes welled up.

"Do you believe that? Do you honest to God believe that? Because if you do then I will leave," her voice broke and she had to compose her self after a few sobs "And I will never be coming back"She said.

"I don't know what I believe anymore." He said after a few moments of silence

"Listen to me. You are a good man, Martin Deeks. You may not feel it but I know you are. You have gone out of your way to help people who are in need. You were shot saving an owner of a convenience store from a robbery, you went out of your way to protect your best friend when half of the gangs in Los Angeles were after him. You dropped everything, risked your career to follow us after Hetty, you protected Michelle from Sidorov at the expense of your body, and above all you came for me." She wiped tears from her eyes. "You came to rescue me half way across the world. You are a good man, Deeks. You are the man I love." She said grabbing his hand and pulling it to her cheek. She reached out and took his face and turned it toward her.

"You are not Max Gentry. Max Gentry does not exist except in two places. On paper and here." She said as she patted his head. "But the one place Max does not exist is the most important. Here" She said as she placed her hand on his heart. She stood up.

"Now. I'm going to take a shower." She said starting to pull on him to get him to stand up.

"And you are going to join me." She said. He looked up at her and got up, stumbling a little bit due to how drunk he was. She let him into his bedroom and sat him down on the bed. She backed away and undid the buttons on her shirt before crossing her arms and and grabbing the bottom of her shirt, peeling it off and tossing it aside. She undid her jeans and slid them down her legs. She took his hand and led him into the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet while she started the shower. She leaned in and started to kiss him as she fiddled with her bra, unsnapping it and sliding it down her arms and tossing it away. Grabbing the hem of his boxers she pushed them down before following with her panties. Breaking the kiss he started to kiss down her neck and shoulder. Moans started to escape her as she closed her eyes and let herself go. Leaning her head on his shoulder she bit his shoulder lightly as she felt his hands on her skin. She loved his touch on her skin, every touch sent sparks coursing through her body. Pulling him into the shower she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. For a time they just stood in each others arms, letting the warm water cascade over them. She then started to wash him. Washing every inch of him with his body wash which she loved, then washing his hair. She could feel the tension melt from him from her touch. It felt like it had been hours before she shut the water off and they stepped out to dry off. They went into his room and climbed into bed. She rolled on top of him, her face inches from his. He reached up and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you Kensi." He said, smiling. "I love you too, Marty" again deliberately using his first name. She sat up and positioned herself over him. Lowering herself onto him slowly cause both of them to close their eyes feeling the closeness of each other.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Kensi woke up the next morning laying on top of Deeks. Her head rose and fell with his breath. She rolled off of him and cuddled up to his side. With her ear on his pec muscle she could faintly hear his heart beating and it almost lulled her back to sleep. Just then he stirred and groaned.

"Kensi! The sun is too loud. Make it shut up!" He whined facing away from the sun. She couldn't help by smile.

"That is what you get for getting drunk last night." She said.

"I never learn" He replied.

"How much of last night do you remember?" She asked, biting her lip slightly.

"Everything. I remember everything, Kens." He said, rolling on his side to face her.

"You were right. I am a good man." He said kissing her.

"Just do me a favor, Shaggy?" She said.

"Anything princess." He said.

"Next time you get depressed and decided to get drunk, call me first. I can get you drunk off of something without the hangover." She grinned, pulling him in and kissing him again.

* * *

**This was partially based on the events of "Plan B" And "Parley" when it comes to Deeks struggling with his identity as Max. I just decided to have to it come full circle with his relationship with Kensi. Hope you enjoy it. Review if you like. I do have another story coming down the pipe that will hopefully be a sequel to Hell to Heaven. I wasn't originally planning on it but an idea popped in my head and if I can get the right story elements I will do it. Stay tuned**


	2. Episode 2: Your Place or Mine?

**A late night marathon of work ends with a Tech Operator, an Intellegence Analyst, and a couch.**

**YOUR PLACE, OR MINE?**

* * *

_Mission Ops, Late night_

Eric looked at his watch for the 5th time in the last 20 min. Nell looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Watching the time just makes it worse, Beale" she said.

"Yea, I'm just doing what I can to stay awake. Coffee isn't helping anymore and we are so close to being done." Eric said, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. This caused Nell to yawn as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop that!" She said shaking her head. They were getting close to 2 am and all was quiet in the Ops Center. With their latest case ending they found they had a mountain of work to do and decided to stay late to finish it. But then 1 hour turned to 2 which turned to 5 hours later.

"Maybe take a walk around the building?" She said.

"Nah, that has never really worked for me." He said.

"Then here, go downstairs and lay down on the couch. Take a 30 min nap." She said.

"You sure? You don't mind?" He looked over at her questioningly.

"Yea. I can handle things on my own for awhile." She said, smiling.

"Ok, but promise me you will wake me up in 30." He said.

"Of course, Eric." She said, leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Good night." She said, smiling.

"Good night." He smiled back as he got up and left Ops. He walked down the stairs and over to the bullpen. He kicked his flip flops off and laid down on the long couch, thankfully long enough for his tall frame. He took his glasses off and placed them on the nearby stand before laying back, one arm rested on his chest and the other behind his head. He sighed before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Hetty unlocked the door to the Mission and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and began her morning routine of turning everything on, getting everything ready for the day. She was about to turn the lights on near the bullpen when something caught her eye. Over on the couch lay the sleeping figures of Eric and Nell. He was laying on his back and she was on top of him, her head rested on his chest and his arms circled around her. They hadn't changed their clothes leaving Hetty to determine they had been here all night. She couldn't help but smile as she grabbed a nearby quilt and draped it over them. She stood there for a few moments watching them. She had her sights set on the two of them for many years before they joined NCIS and she knew they would work well as partners, playing off of each other strengths. But as good as Hetty was with reading people she had to admit she didn't expect this so soon. But the content look on both of their faces was evidence that there was more between them and Hetty couldn't be more thrilled. She continued her rounds as people started to come in. Then around 8 the team started to funnel in. Kensi and Deeks were first, followed by Sam and then Callen. As they entered the bullpen they all stopped and took in the sight of Eric and Nell asleep. The jokes started to fly about young geek love when Hetty came in.

"They both had a long night so I think some rest is in order. In fact I wanted to tell you all personally that because there are no cases and all of our work is caught up we can all afford to take the day off. So finish up any lingering business you have to do and then go home. I don't want to see any of you here until Monday." She said. The team got excited and jumped on finishing up the last bit of work they had left over and then left as quickly as they could.

* * *

_Later that morning_

An hour later Eric started to stir, opening his eyes and rubbing the sleep out of them he looked down and smiled. He stared directly in the fiery red hair of Nell. He looked around and found the building relatively empty save for a few people. He reached up, trying not to disturb her, and grabbed his glasses and felt something under it. He slipped his glasses on and found a note that was left.

_Everyone has the day off. That includes the both of you. Have a good weekend and I will see you Monday. Hetty. _

Eric grinned before looking back down. He gently ran a hand down her back and she arched in response. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Morning, sleepy head." He whispered.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked.

"You needed your rest so I finished up everything," She said, leaning up on her hands. The nervousness in her voice came in.

"I…hope you didn't mind sharing the couch" She said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how many times I have dreamed of this?" He said. She blushed.

"So we have the day off. So I guess we should go home then." Eric said, his voice betraying the fact that he really didn't want to. Nell felt the same way. They both didn't want this moment to end.

"Yea. I guess we should." She said, throwing the blanket off of them and standing up. She straightened out her clothes and ruffled her hair a bit to get it back to normal somewhat. Eric swung his legs over and stood up. He slid his sandals back on and for a moment they both stood there, looking at everything except each other. Nell started to fiddle with her hands.

"So…Eric. Do you want to maybe do this again? Say tonight?" She asked, her head down.

"I would love to." He said.

"Your place or mine?" She said, looking up at him, their eyes finally meeting.

"How about yours?" He said, smiling.

"I like the sound of that. " She smiled, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"Bring a couple changes of clothes." She whispered. "We have an extended weekend after all." She said as she walked away, looking over her shoulder.

"This is going to be an amazing weekend." He said to himself as he went to pack up his things.

On the other side of the room Hetty stood with a cup of tea. "It's about time, you two." She said out loud as she raised her cup and took a sip. "It's about time."

* * *

**Little one shot that was going to part of the new story Im writing (A Sequel to It's Hell getting to Heaven) but I couldn't fit it in so I decided to publish it as a one shot. I hope you like it. **


	3. Episode 3: The Rain

**In the Middle of a Storm two people reach for each other through the rain. One needing to be pulled to safety and the other to be the savior**

**THE RAIN**

* * *

_Eric's Apartment_

When Eric opened his eyes the only sounds he could hear is the rain and thunder outside. He turned his head toward the window in his bed room and saw the telltale flashes of lightning. Rubbing his eyes he reached over and grabbed his phone, checking the time. 3:08 am. He sat up rubbing his forehead, sleep had been difficult tonight. Try as he might he couldn't help but worry. Nell's experiences this last case in the Kill House had got to be getting to her. He could feel it. He didn't know how, but he could feel it. It had kept him up all night and was driving him crazy. He really wanted to call her, to make sure she was ok but he didn't want to seem overbearing. He swore in his mind and pulled up his contacts and called her. After a few rings she answered.

"Hello?" She said. She didn't sound like she was woken up but he could tell it was not her normal voice.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but I couldn't sleep and just wanted to see if you were ok." He said, trying to force the words out.

"No, Eric. I'm not ok." She said, her voice going up in tone like she was about to break down.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked, standing up and pulling on a pair of shorts. There was a soft knock on his door.

"Yea, there is." She said as he walked over to the door and opened it a crack. He almost dropped the phone when he saw her. She was soaked due to the rain and looked completely different then the cheery, happy Nell he had come to know. "Let me in, please?" She almost whispered.

Eric hung up the phone and opened the door and pulled her inside. She was shivering, dripping wet. He took her into the bathroom and gave her a towel to dry off with, while he started to run a bath for her so she could warm up a bit. When the bath was full she handed him the towel. She looked up at him.

"Umm…can you turn around, please?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

"Oh, yea…sorry" He said, snapped out of his trance. He turned around and heard the sound of her wet clothes drop, then the sound of her stepping into the bath, finally the curtain being drawn. He turned around.

"I'll go toss these in the wash and get you some fresh, dry clothes. Let me know if you need anything." He said as he started to gather her clothes. He thought how under normal circumstances he should be going nuts with all of this. Her clothes on the floor and between two sheets of thin plastic laid the girl who was constantly in his dreams, completely naked. He shook his head, turning around to leave before he made an ass out of himself when he heard her call his name.

"Eric?" He looked over her shoulder to see her head from behind the curtain. "Thank you." She said, smiling a weak smile.

"Anytime, Rockstar." He said, smiling back at her.

* * *

_Later that Night_

After 20 min he heard the water drain, her steps out of the tub and her slipping the spare clothes he laid out. He was sitting on the bed when he came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of his pajamas and a large t-shirt of his. He stood up as she walked over to him.

"Feel better?" He asked, reached out and stroking her cheek.

"Almost" She said as she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his chest, laying her head against him. After getting over the initial shock he wrapped his arms around her, one hand holding her head against him. She squeezed him gently. "Now I feel better" She said.

He felt the tension in her body melt away in his arms. She finally let him go and stepped away, wiping a tear from her eye.

"So….I guess I'll take the couch and you can sleep in here tonight." He said as he made for the door to the bedroom when she reached out and grabbed him. He stopped and looked at her. She shook her head gently.

"No, Eric. I want you, please? I just feel so safe in your arms." She said. He nodded gently.

"Ok, Nell." He said as she led him over to the bed. He sat down and she sat down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against his shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Thank you so much, Eric. I don't know what I would do without you." She said, kissing his neck gently.

"I don't know what I would do without you too, Nell." He whispered as he laid back, cradling her in his arms. He pulled the blanket around them, tucking it around them to stay warm tonight.

"Good night, Eric." She whispered to him as she fell asleep. "Good night, Nell" He whispered back, placing a gently kiss on her forehead before quickly joining her in slumber.

* * *

_Morning_

Eric woke up first to the sun hitting him in the face. He turned his head to get rid of the light and looked over at the time. It read 10:30. _Thank God for Saturday_ He thought to himself. He then realized something was pinning him down. He looked down got a face full of red hair. When he realized who the hair belonged to he smiled. She started to stir before moving her head to look up at him.

"How long have you been awake?" She said, yawning slightly.

"Not long." He said.

"Then why are you smiling?" She said.

"Because for a brief second I thought that last night was another dream." He said. She smiled.

"You have dreamed this before?" she said.

"Something similar." He said.

"Did this live up to it?" She asked.

"It was better than I could have dreamed of. " He said, chuckling. She laughed.

"Very punny, Beale." She said.

* * *

_Later that Morning_

Eric poured them cups of coffee as Nell came out dressed in her dry clothes. She took the cup and took a sip of it.

"How about breakfast? I know a little dinner around the corner that serves some amazing Waffels." Eric said.

"That sounds great. Let me run home real quick to get some things and we will go when I get back." She said, smiling. She looked down at the shirt she carried, the one she slept in last night. "Um… so…random question. Would you mind if I….if I kinda keep this shirt?" She asked. "It's really comfy to sleep in...and it smells like you." She said, blushing.

"Uh…sure. Go ahead" Eric said, stammering.

"Last night I slept better than I have in many years, Eric. Thank you so much." She said as she grabbed him in a hug.

"Anytime, Nell. You are always welcome here." He said, kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you in an hour." She said as she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. Eric just stood there for a few moments, a smile on his face. She was OK now. And that made him smile every time.

* * *

**Post Kill House**


	4. Episode 4: What the Hell Am I Doing?

**An upcoming op leaves one member unsure of his future, and his present.**

**WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?**

* * *

_Mission Gym_

It was a lazy Thursday afternoon. Not much going on the in way of big cases so everyone spent time working on smaller projects. Callen and Kensi were taking the time to catch up on paperwork and Deeks was prepping for a short term undercover op. He was going to be working out at a boxing gym trying to gather evidence of weapons trafficking. Sam, having experience boxing himself, offered to help Deeks prepare. They stood in the gym, Deeks in gloves, and Sam holding pads for Deeks to target.

"How long this op supposed to take?" Sam asked, moving his hands around, giving Deeks different targets to punch at.

"Shouldn't be too long, a week at most. Thank God it's not a deep cover op. I don't know if I could handle one of those right now" Deeks said, focusing on the training. Deeks' usual cheery demeanor was nowhere close by right now.

"Let me ask you something, Deeks." Sam said, swinging for his head. Deeks ducked and threw a body blow that Sam blocked. "Why are you still LAPD?" He asked.

Deeks dropped his hands for a second before ducking a swipe from Sam and throwing a couple of jabs. "I like being a cop. It's who I am." Deeks said.

"That's good and all. But you've been here for 6 years now. You are an Agent in all but name. Why?" Sam said.

"This is the first place I feel like I belong, Sam. I don't have a family. No siblings, Mom passed away, dead Dad." Deeks said, really wanting to end the conversation right there. "I don't want to change any of that."

"Nothing will change for the worse if you become an Agent, Deeks. Hell, not really much is going to change at all." Sam said. They decided to take a break. Deeks walked over to the wall and slid down it. His shaggy hair covered in sweat. He sat there breathing heavy when a shadow came over him. He looked up and saw Sam holding out a bottle of water.

"Thanks" He said, taking the water and bringing it to his lips to take a big swig.

"I get it. You feel like you don't belong. You still feel like an outsider." Sam said, sitting next to him.

"I never wanted to be some super Special Agent when I was growing up. I didn't want to go to other countries to fight battles, fight terrorists and arms dealers, deal with weapons of mass destruction. I just wanted to help people." Deeks said.

"You do, Deeks. You have helped so many people here, you just don't realize it. And it's not just people out there" he nodded his head toward the door outside. "You help people in here." Sam said, patting the ground. "I know Kensi has been wanted to see you become an Agent. Nell, Eric, even Callen. We all want to see you take what belongs to you." Sam said. He stood up and pulled Deeks up. "Think about it, man." Sam said as he walked away to go hit the shower.

Deeks stood there for a few moments, trying to process what Sam had said. He started to undo the gloves and he dropped them on the floor. He then walked into the locker room to get a shower himself

* * *

_Later_

Hetty was going through a stack of papers when Deeks walked up and sat down across from her. "Can I bother you for a second, Hetty?" He asked.

"I could use a distraction. What is on your mind?" Hetty said, setting the pen down and folding her hands together.

"A few years ago you gave me a file before you left for Prague. You said I could hold on to it until I was ready." He said.

Hetty nodded. "Indeed I did, Mr. Deeks."

Deeks opened the folder, looking at the contents, before closing it and handing it to her. "I'm ready now." He said.

She took the folder, opened it and looked at the paper. "Forgive me for saying this but it's about damn time." She said with a slight smile. Deeks smiled back.

"I'm a slow learner." He said.

"This will take a few days to process. It should be ready when you get back from your operation. " Hetty said, placing the folder to the side.

"Good. Just do me a favor. Don't tell anyone until I get back?" He asked.

"Of course, Mr. Deeks. Now, you be careful out there. Come back to us whole." She said.

Deeks stood up. "I will."

* * *

_The Next Week_

Deek's returned from the undercover op successful. They had made the arrest and stopped the flow of weapons. The team greeted him warmly, then they sat down to begin work for the day Eric and Nell came down the stairs. Hetty walked up to the bullpen carrying a small box.

"Do we have a case?" Kensi asked.

"Yes, Ms Blye. We do have a case but before we do there is some more pressing matters." Hetty said. She looked over a Deeks. "Mr. Deeks. I must ask for your badge." Hetty said.

Deeks stood up and walked around his desk to her.

"Hetty, what is going on?" Kensi said, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Simple, Ms Blye. We are saying good bye to our LAPD Liaison Officer" Hetty said.

Deeks pulled out his badge from his back pocket and stared at it for a few moments. He then handed it to her.

"And we are welcoming our new team member. NCIS Special Agent Martin Andrew Deeks." Hetty said as she opened the box, revealing a new NCIS Badge and ID card.

The whole team smiled and clapped their hands as Deeks took the badge and admired it.

"How does it feel, Agent Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"Like it belongs to me. Like I belong here." Deeks said.

"Also you will not need to surrender your sidearm. I spoke with Director Vance and he agreed to allow you to continue to use your current weapon." Hetty said.

"Wow. That is great, Hetty!" Deeks said, laughing.

"Consider this a welcome aboard gift. Now we all have work to do." Hetty said as she waved toward Ops.

Callen and Sam walked over a gave Deeks a hand shake and a pat on the back. Nell followed, giving Deeks and hug and a kiss on the cheek, following by Eric giving him a hug as well. Everyone left for Ops, leaving Kensi standing there, watching him.

"What do you say, Fern?" Deeks said.

Kensi felt tears welling up. "You have no idea how proud I am right now." She said, wiping a tear from her face. She walked over and threw her arms around his neck. "I am so happy for you." She said.

Deeks stroked her cheek. "Come on, partner. We have work to do." He said before kissing her. They broke the kiss and he took her hand as they walked up the stairs and on to another day at the office.


	5. Episode 5: Professional Opinion

**One man's candid comments and views about the team from OSP…off the record**

**PROFESSIONAL OPINION**

* * *

_The Mission, evening_

The day was over, the case was closed, and the team were all in the bullpen winding down the day. Nate walked by them and sat down across from Hetty at her desk. She had two glasses on her desk and poured a generous amount of scotch for the both of them. Nate set a stack of files on her desk.

"Here are the psyche evals for the whole team." He said.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Getz. Here, have a drink." She said as she handed him the glass. She took her own and held it up in a toast. Nate held his up before they both took a sip. Hetty set her glass down and folded her hands.

"Tell me about them." She said. Nate raised an eyebrow.

"It's all in the reports." Nate said.

"I understand. But I want your opinion, both professional and personal. Off the record" Hetty said.

Nate took in a breath. "They are not like a normal team. It's natural for teams to grow close over time but they are different. Most of them don't have significant family. Only one has an actual family." He said.

"Sam" Hetty filled in the blanks.

Nate nodded. "Callen and Deeks don't have any parents or siblings. Kensi has her mother but they are nowhere near fully repairing their relationship. Eric has no family and Nell's family are on the other side of the country, so she is isolated."

Hetty nodded before taking another drink.

"Some of them are growing closer in other ways." Nate continued.

"You are referring to Mr. Deeks and Ms Blye?" She asked.

"As well as Eric and Nell. They aren't just involved as partners. They have all developed feelings for each other, romantically. I….may have had a hand with Eric and Nell." Nate's voice trailed off like he was in trouble.

Hetty smiled. "I don't fault you for that Nate. To be honest I could not be happier for the 4 of them. My only concern is if it will affect their work. You and I both know how dangerous that can be." She said.

"That is true. But it's because of those connections that makes them stronger. Deeks was able to endure intense physical and psyological pain due to Kensi. Nell and Eric are much more insync now that they are able to solve issues much faster." Nate continued.

"Speaking of Mr. Deeks. What do you feel about him?" She asked.

"Deeks is a lot stronger then what he lets on. He was so used to being on his own, not only as a teenager but also as a undercover officer. He uses humor as a defense and acts weaker then he really is. I honestly think he could eventually lead his own team someday if he wants to go that way." Nate explained.

They both watched the team pack up and leave, talking about going out for pizza. Both Nate and Hetty watched the body language of Kensi and Deeks as they joked with each other. As they walked down the hall they bumped hips together. Nell and Eric followed behind and just before they walked out the door they reached out together and grabbed the others hand, intertwining their fingers.

"You have brought together a good group of people, Hetty. Probably the strongest team of any agency. And they aren't going anywhere." Nate finished up. He took another drink.

"Thank you very much, Nate. I appreciate your candor" Hetty said as she poured them another drink.

"Just one question, Hetty. When are you going to undergo a psych eval?" Nate asked.

"What makes you think I need one?" Nate said.

"Because the team isn't the only one who has had rough times. Dom's death, The White Ghost, Branston Cole, Operation Comiescu. You can only handle so much." Nate said.

"Nate." Hetty said, with a little force in her word.

"Hetty, you asked for me opinion and I'm giving it to you. Now you and I both now you can't do this forever. At some point you will need to walk away and when that time comes you need to be aware that this team will continue without you. They are your children, we all are. But there is only so much a mother can handle herself." Nate said.

"Mr. Getz? Much braver men then you have said such words to me in the past." Hetty said, her face serious.

"That may be true, Hetty. But they also didn't worry about you as we do. You are part of this family too. You want what is best for us, but we want the same to you. They dropped everything, put their careers in jeopardy to go to Prague and get you. You and I both know things would have been completely different if they didn't" Nate said.

Hetty pursed her lips like she was thinking. "You are right, Nate." She said, finishing off her drink. She held the bottle out, offering a third. Nate shook his head.

"I'm done for the night." He said standing up. "Good night Hetty."

"Good night, Nate. See you in the morning." Hetty said.

Nate raised an eyebrow.

"I have a meeting with my psychologist after all." She said, smiling.


	6. Episode 6: Pint Sized Princess

**One little joke steps over the line and some secrets are revealed.**

**PINT SIZED PRINCESS**

* * *

_Mission Armory_

Callen rounded the corner into the armory, carrying a file. He scanned around and found Nell at one of the benches, typing away at her laptop as she rested her chin in one hand. Callen walked up to her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He said as he set the file down on the bench.

"You've found me now, Callen. What do you want?" She said, with no hint of friendliness.

"Ouch, Nell. To what do I owe your scorn?" He said, leaning against the bench. "Everything ok?" He asked, showing genuine concern.

She signed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you. I was hiding in here because I wanted to be left alone for a while." She said.

"Whats going on?" Callen said as he pulled up a stool and sat down.

"Eric made a joke that dug a little deep for me. He called me his 'Pint-Sized Princess'. He thought it was cute." Nell said, leaning her head on Callen's shoulder.

"And that is a problem for you?" He asked.

"I've always been sensitive about my height. Ever since I was a little girl everyone always overlooked me because of how short I am. That is why I fought so hard to get where I am. I studied my ass off in school, clawed my way into high level Intelligence. I was hoping people would look at me based on the work I do, not how tall I am" She said, sniffing a bit.

Callen wrapped an arm around her. "Don't sell yourself short, Nell" She looked at him like she was saying _Really?_ to him. "No pun intended. You are a lot smarter and stronger that you give yourself credit for. And you are an important part of this team. Look at it this way. Who does Hetty trust to run this place when she is not here? Because it sure isn't me." Callen said.

Nell rubbed a tear out of her eye. "You are the only other person in this building that is allowed to give us orders besides Granger and Hetty. That just proves how important you are in the short time you have been here." Callen pulled her into a brotherly hug.

"And go easy on Eric. You and I both know he wouldn't knowingly hurt you. I bet you he feels just as bad." Callen said, patting her on the head. "Now, here is the file you needed." Called said as he slid the file across to her before turning and walking away.

"Thanks, Callen." She called after him.

"Anytime." He said without looking back

* * *

_Mission Ops Center_

Kensi walked into Ops and walked over to Eric standing at the table, scrolling through something on his tablet. "How is it going?" She asked. Eric didn't respond. She called again. "Eric?" Still nothing, She nudged him. "Eric!" She said, causing him to jump.

"Whoa, Geez, Kensi. Do you want to warn me before you give me a heart attack." Eric said, holding his hand over his heart.

"Wouldn't need to if you would have answered me the first time...or the second." She said.

"Sorry, just had a lot on my mind." Eric said.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"I made a total ass out of myself to Nell. I made a joke and she got upset and ran off. I feel really bad about it but when I get up the courage to go find her and apologize I freeze up. I can't leave this room." Eric said.

"Everyone has their fights. That healthy in any relationship." Kensi said. She leaned up against the table next to him. "You just need to find her and tell her how you feel." She said.

"I feel awful. I'm scared I blew any chance I had with her." Eric said.

"Nell is a strong, tough girl. She can handle what you can throw at her." Kensi said, patting him on the shoulder.

Eric smiled and reported to Kensi what he found. Kensi left to go update the others while Eric went back to his computer. He hovered his hands over the keyboard to start typing but couldn't. He pulled his ear piece out, stood up, and walked out the door.

* * *

_Mission Entrance Hallway_

Eric rounded the corner and almost bowled Nell over as she walked out of the Burn room. He put the brakes on before crashing into her. "Whoa. Sorry" He said.

"No, it's OK. I wasn't watching where I was going" She said, looking at the ground. The both stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"Hey, I need to tell you something"

"Hey, I need to tell you something"

They both said in unison. They went back to awkward silence before she said. "You go first."

"Look, Nell. I'm really sorry I upset you. I feel terrible about what I said. I never wanted to hurt your feelings. And I hope you can forgive me." He said, trying to get everything in one breath so he wouldn't freeze up.

"It's OK, Eric. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. My height is something I'm really sensitive about but that doesn't give me an excuse to yell at you." She said, their eyes finally meeting.

"But, my dear Nell, your height is one thing I love about you." Eric said. Nell looked at him questioningly.

"You are the perfect size. When we are in bed together your body fits perfectly against mine. When we walk down a hallway I can wrap my arm around you without making it hard for us to walk, and when I hold you I can smell your hair and rest my chin on your head without crouching, causing us to pull apart." Eric said, pulling her into a hug against him.

"And when you hold me like this I can hear your heart beating. It is wondrous." She whispered.

"That, Nell, is why you are my Pint-Sized Princess. You are the perfect size for me." He said, leaning and kissing her gently.

"And you are the perfect size for me too, Eric" She said. "Now, lets get back to work." She said as they walked down the hall back to the bullpen.


	7. Episode 7: For the Fallen

**One member's ritual cast some light on his past and evolves into something more**

**FOR THE FALLEN**

* * *

_The Mission, Bullpen_

The team sat in the lounge area next to the bullpen talking about their plans for the evening. Nell and Eric were going to catch a movie tonight, Sam and Callen had tickets to a basketball game. Kensi figured she would do what she normally did with Deeks, Dinner at either of their places and watching TV. But Deeks seemed a little bit distracted tonight. He sat at his desk, staring at his laptop, deep in thought. Kensi stepped over to him and leaned on the desk next to him.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked.

Deeks took his hands away from his face. "Yea, I'm fine. Just having a rough day." He said.

"Anything I can do?" She asked.

"Nah. It's something personal." He said.

Hetty walked around the corner carrying a small dark bottle. "Mr. Deeks." She said as she set the bottle on his desk. "For your ceremony." She said, giving a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Hetty. I really appreciate it." Deeks said as he inspected the bottle.

"What's that?" Nell asked. The rest of the team's curiosity was piqued.

Deeks took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He figured they were going to find out sooner or later. "Couple of years after I joined LAPD I help found a special unit in LAPD specifically for deep cover operations. There were 5 of us and we were the best that LAPD had."

He set the bottle down and stood up, leaning against the pillar. "A year and a half after we formed we were doing a deep cover op into the North End Triads, one of the toughest street gangs in LA. Big into the drug and weapons trade. We spent months placing ourselves into positions of trust with in various parts of the gang. Money launders, attorneys, arms dealers, the works. But something went wrong. Our covers were blown. No one in LAPD knew who blew it but it was always thought to be an insider. The Triads struck with a vengeance and within a span of 20 min everyone was killed…except me." Deeks voice began to crack telling the story.

The mood in the area sombered up as they listened to Deeks. Nell gripped Eric's hand and he squeezed it gently to reassure her.

Deeks turned his laptop to face them showing a picture of a younger Deeks with 4 other guys. They were at a BBQ in a backyard holding beers and smiling. Tears started to well up in Kensi's eyes.

He turned the laptop back around. "It took me almost a full year to finally realize that there was nothing I could have done to save them and that it wasn't my fault. LAPD did an IAB investigation into the leak but never found out who did it." He reached down and shut the laptop.

"That is why for the longest time I did ops by myself. I couldn't go through that again." Deeks sniffed a bit. Hetty pursed her lips as she thought for a moment and then walked away.

"Today is the day that they were killed and every year on this date at the exact time I drink a toast to them, to my friends." Deeks finished.

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Nobody said anything or even moved for a bit. Kensi grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Hetty returned with a tray of glasses and set them on his desk. "Tonight, Mr. Deeks, we toast with you." She said, smiling.

Deeks smiled a bit before grabbing the bottle and opening it. He poured into the glasses and Hetty passed them out. Hetty held her glass up.

"Tonight, we drink to the fallen." She said.

"To Lauren Hunter" Callen said, raising his glass.

"To Dom." Sam said in a low voice, raising his glass as well.

"To Mike Renko" Kensi said

"To Lara Macy" Eric said.

"To Moe" Nell followed suit.

"To my brothers." Deeks said, bringing all the glasses together. They all separated and drank the scotch.

They said their glasses down and stood in silence for a few moments. Deeks broke the silence. "So, Hetty, how much is this going to cost me?" He said, adding a bit of humor into the situation.

"This one is on me, Mr. Deeks. This one is on me." She said, smiling.

* * *

**Off Topic here. 4k views? I'm stunned. You like me, you really like me! Or at least the random fantasy stuff that comes out of my head. I've been debating on starting up One shot comploations for the other series, Tales from the Navy Yard, and Tales from the Big Easy. Please let me know if that is something you all would enjoy. Also I am still working on the Sequel to It's Hell getting to Heaven. Fear not. I've just encountered a few walls in the story that Im trying to figure out how to navigate around but I have not fogotten about it. Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. Please keep it up!**


	8. Episode 8: The Masquerade

**A young couple gets ready to spend a night out on the town**

**THE ****MASQUERADE**

* * *

_Mission, early evening_

Sam and Deeks sat at their desk, going through old reports before they left for the day. Callen and Kensi were digging through stacks of files, trying to find an obscure file from years ago for some report they were preparing. They were making jokes at each other and talking about their weekend plans when out of the corner of Sam's eye he caught a glimpse of someone. From the vicinity of the locker rooms walked Eric, dressed to the nines.

"Woah, check out Thing 1" Sam said, nodding his head toward Eric as he walked toward the wardrobe area where Hetty stood.

"Wow. Wonder what the occasion is for?" Kensi said.

"Must be something big." Callen said.

"How do you figure?" Kensi replied.

"Because he is wearing pants. When was the last time you ever saw him wear pants?" Deeks said.

Hetty gave him a once over, adjusting his jacket and tie. She brushed him with the lint brush and gave him a nod of approval. He smiled and nodded to her. He then turned and walked toward the bullpen.

"What do you guys think?" He asked. He was even wearing contacts.

"Who are you and what have you done with Eric Beale?" Deeks said, smiling.

"Hey now. That isn't very nice." Eric replied in a joking manner.

"Maybe so but you must forgive our shock. It's not every day we see you wearing something other than shorts and flip-flops." Sam said.

"To answer your question, we have a date tonight." Eric said.

"We?" Callen said.

"Nell and I. It's our anniversary and I got tickets to the LA Cultural Arts Center Charity Masquerade Ball." Eric said, beaming with pride.

Sam whistled."Pricey tickets. How did you pull that one off?" He asked.

"I had a hand in helping him procure them, Mr. Hanna." Hetty said as she came around the corner holding a hat and a cane. "Here you are, Mr. Beale. The perfect accessories to your ensemble." She said as she handed the hat to him.

"Thanks, Hetty. I really appreciate everything you have done." Eric said.

"It is the least I could do to reward the two of you for all your hard work. Now, we both know that danger is everywhere so be careful tonight." She said.

"We will, Hetty." Eric said.

Hetty showed him the cane. It had a rounded top with a raised ridge around the top. "If you find yourself in trouble, just push the top of the cane." She pushed it and slid the cane off, leaving a 2 ft long blade. "And you will have something to defend yourself with." She slid it back into place.

Eric took the cane and looked at it. "Hope I won't need it." Everyone knew that he didn't like weapons. He hated guns but blades also gave him a bit of a pause.

"As do I, Mr. Beale." She smiled, reassuringly

Deeks coughed and when everyone looked at him he nodded toward the stairs. Everyone looked where his eyes faced and saw Nell at the top of the stairs. She was smiling as she walked down in a flowing blue strapless sequined gown. It contoured to her figure perfectly and seemed to just fall around her with how it moved every step she took. She had a shawl around her shoulders and her hair, nails, and makeup were meticulously done.

Hetty met her at the bottom of the stairs and gave her a work over like she did to Eric, checking her dress, her hair and makeup. "You look ravishing, my dear." She smiled, like a grandmother to a granddaughter.

"Hetty, I can't even begin to thank you enough for this." She said.

"No thanks are necessary, Ms Jones. As I told your gentleman this is my thanks to you. Now, it's rude to make him wait." She said as she stepped aside.

Everyone was watching her as she stepped toward Eric. They just stood there, looking at each other.

"Well, say something. The others are staring" Nell whispered.

"You look amazing." Eric said.

"Thank you. You clean up great yourself" She said as she felt the hem of his jacket lapel. "We should get going" She said.

"One more thing. It isn't a Masquerade without the Masks." Hetty said as she brought over a box and opened it. Inside were two masks that resembled masks from the Phantom of the Opera. They were brilliantly colored and were designed as opposites of the other. One had Red and White colors, the other had Black and Blue colors. Nell's was adorned with feathers as well. "I had an old costuming friend of mine make these. They are custom made original pieces."

Eric and Nell both admired their masks. "Pulling out all the stops, aren't you Hetty" Kensi laughed.

"Now, get going you two. You don't want to be late." Hetty said.

Eric held his arm out for Nell. She wrapped her arm in his and they walked down the hallway toward the door. He pushed the door open for her and as they walked outside they had another surprise wating for them.

"Hetty!" Nell exclaimed.

There was a limo parked, waiting for them. The driver opened the door and they climbed in.

"Have a wonderful evening, you two." Hetty called out to them. She then leaned into the limo. "And don't worry about coming in late tomorrow. I think we can hold the fort down without the two of you for the day." She smiled.

"You are amazing Hetty." Eric said.

Hetty smiled and waved as the driver closed the door and they drove off.

* * *

**Get a twofer today. Last chapter was actually written a few days ago, just didn't get to upload it until today. I know I'm a little heavy on Nell and Eric but I find them the easiest to write. **


	9. Episode 9: Welcome to the Family

**Questions are finally answered about the team's one enigma,**

**WELCOME TO THE FAMILY**

* * *

_Joelle's House, Dining Room_

Callen sat at the dining room table with a tablet in front of him. Next to him sat Joelle Taylor. They had been dating for half a year but the recent events of the past few days had cause a huge road bump in their relationship. She told him that she wanted to know who he was, her way of saying that she was still in it.

"Joelle, before I go any further I want you to know that there are certain things I can't tell you. It's not that I don't want to. If I had my way you would know everything, but I can't." He said.

Joelle nodded. "I understand." She said.

"To start my name really is G Callen, that was not a lie. And no, I don't know what the G stands for. I am the Special Agent in Charge for the NCIS Office of Special Projects. Naval Criminal Investigative Service. In layman's terms we police the Navy and Marines as well as anyone connected to them. Officially we don't exist. Everyone has cover identities that we have to maintain for our security as well as those around us." Callen explained. Joelle just nodded, trying to keep up.

"I was born in Romania but was brought to the United States when I was a child. I was raised in Foster care for most of my childhood, rarely staying in the same place for long. My house was one of the ones I stayed in the longest at just a few months. For a few years I worked for the CIA as an undercover agent until I moved to NCIS where I am now."

Callen powered on the tablet and pulled open a folder of pictures. He pulled up one of the entire group on one of their outings.

"You already know Sam so I won't go into much detail but Sam and I have been partners for almost 7 years. Through thick and thin he has always had my back."

Callen pointed to a slim brunette with wavy hair. "That is Kensi Blye. Don't let her looks deceive you. She is tough enough to eat nails and ask for seconds. She is a Marine child and is a huge tom boy. Has an encyclopedic knowledge and can give me a run for my money when it comes to languages she speaks."

He then pointed to a scruffy blond with shaggy hair next to her. "That is Marty Deeks. He isn't an Agent technically. He is our liaison with LAPD and he is Kensi's second partner, and her boyfriend. They just went public with it a few days ago but I've had a feeling for a few months about them. He is a fun person to have around because of his sense of humor. He always finds a way to make you laugh. We've been tough on him in the past but he has saved my life on more than a few occasions. There are a few times I felt bad for what we put him through. All of us are hoping that he officially becomes an Agent since he has proven time and time again that he belongs."

Next he pointed to two people. One was a tall, blond man with glasses and a stereotypical surfer look. Next to him was a short girl with red hair. By how close they stood to each other Joelle figured they were together somehow.

"That is Eric Beale and Nell Jones. We call them the Wonder Twins because they are inseparable. He is our Technical Operator who helps us out with anything computer, cell phone or video related. He also does a lot of our research. Nell is our Intelligence Analyst. She goes through all of our data and looks for things we can't see. She eventually wants to become a field agent and she is a wicked shot with a gun. And to answer your question, Yes. They are dating." Callen explained, chuckling at his last line.

Callen then pointed to the tall man with the short dark hair. "Nate Getz is our operational psychologist. For a time he helped us out with psychological profiles of suspects, witnesses, and things of that nature. Lately he has been doing some undercover stuff on his own so we don't see him that much but he pops in from time to time to help out."

Callen focused on a balding man in a suit. "This is Assistant Director Owen Grainger. He is basically our boss' boss, real rough around the edges but he stands behind us, even though he will never admit it himself. He and Hetty go way back."

Callen finally focused on a short, old woman wearing glasses. "Henrietta Lange, or Hetty as everyone calls her. She is our Operations Manager and is one of the most interesting people you will ever meet in your life. There are things even I don't know about her. But she was responsible for me coming to the United States because of her connection with my Grandfather in the OSS. She helped take care of me growing up, making sure I was in foster care, getting an education. She actually bought me the house I live in. Very much the den mother of our little family." Callen finished explaining.

Joelle took a few moments to try to process everything. "That is quite a family you have, G." She said.

"I still want you to meet them. You kinda already met Kensi and Deeks but I want you to know them as I know them." Callen said as he reached out and took her hand, softly rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"We are having a potluck get together at our boatshed in two weeks. I really want you to come with." He said, his eyes showing that he was not lying to her, not this time, not ever again. She nodded.

"Ok, G. I trust you. I will come." She said

Callen smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

_The Boatshed Two weeks later_

Nell and Kensi worked frantically to arrange the food on the table. Everyone was started to arrive and the table was filling up quickly. Deeks was outside working the grill with Eric bringing in the food in as it was finishing up. Sam and Michelle arrived, bringing their food as well. Soon after Nate arrived with Rose in tow. Hetty followed close behind and even Granger showed up. They were all about to dig in when Nell asked where Callen was. "We can't start without all of us being here." She explained.

Everyone looked to each other and it became clear no one knew where Callen was. Sam pulled out his phone and was about to call him when the door opened and Callen stepped in. "Sorry I'm late guys." He explained. "I had to make a stop on the way."

He waved toward the door and someone else entered. Sam smiled when he realized who it was. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my girlfriend. Joelle Taylor." Callen said, smiling.

"Hi, everyone," She said. "I hope it's not a problem me being here."

Hetty walked up to her and took her hand. "Not at all, my dear. The more the merrier." She said, smiling and patting Joelle's hand. They stepped over to the table as Deeks brought in the last of the food from the grill.

"Chow time!" He said out loud as he set the burgers and hotdogs down. "Dig in everyone!" He said.

* * *

_Later on_

Everyone was eating and just enjoying the day when Hetty walked over to Joelle. "Ms Taylor. Might I have a moment of your time?" She asked.

Callen patted her on the shoulder, telling her not to worry. "Sure. Hetty was it?" Joelle said as she stood up from the couch and followed Hetty to an empty corner of the room.

"I'm sure Mr. Callen explained the nature of our work, correct?" Hetty said.

Joelle nodded. "He gave me the basics. Told me about each of you and what you do." She said.

"Then you understand our need for secrecy. Now, don't believe that I oppose your presence here or in Mr. Callen's life. In fact the opposite is true. I feel responsible for him ever since I was unable to save his mother so he is very much like a son to me. All I ask is that you protect our secret. We are putting our trust in you." Hetty said, patting Joelle's hand.

"Of course, Hetty. I may not fully understand what you do but your secret is safe with me." She said, smiling.

"Thank you, my dear." Hetty said, placing a kiss on Joelle's cheek. They returned to the rest of the group.

Joelle sat back down next to Callen, who wrapped his arm around her. She looked around the couples. Nell sitting on Eric's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. Deeks sitting on the floor up against Kensi's legs, her arms wrapped around his neck, Rose and Nate holding hands as she leaned up against him and Sam and Michelle sitting shoulder to shoulder, her resting her weight against him. Joelle for the first time in years felt like she belonged. After a few minutes Hetty returned with a bottle and a tray of glasses. "I believe a toast is in order." She said. She poured the alcohol and passes the glasses out. "To family, the ones we are born into, and the ones we chose. Ms Taylor. Welcome to our family" She said as they raised their glasses together.

* * *

**As much as I hate to say it I'm starting to run out of ideas. I have maybe two more good ones but most of the others that pop in my head I am not particularly keen on them. If you guys have any ideas please send them to me and if I like them I'll write them out. This is a nice challenge for my writing and creative skills. It still blows me away that I have 5.3k views in less than a week. I hope you continue to enjoy these scenes. **

**Quick update on future plans. Tales from the Navy Yard is still a possibility as I have 2, maybe 3 scenes that I can do. To be honest Tales from the Big Easy might not happen. I guess because the characters are so new it's hard to write for them. I am really trying to push through the blocks I have on the sequel to It's Hell getting to Heaven too but unfortunately since it is very case heavy there are a lot of details I need to come up with. But I will not abandon it, trust me. Thank you for your continued reading and I hope you continue to enjoy them.**


	10. Episode 10: The Other Side of the Dawn

**Once he helped her through the rain, now he has to help her from the abyss**

**THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DAWN**

* * *

_Eric's Apartment, evening_

Eric sat on his couch, playing some online game that was barely keeping his interest, just barely. Try as he might he couldn't focus. After a few minutes he finally shut it down and slumped back, burying his face in his hand. He sighed out loud to the emptiness of his apartment. He was worried about her. He always was when something like this happened. Last time he was there for her but this time she shut him out. She wasn't answering her calls or texts and it was driving him crazy. He stood up to go get a drink when his phone dinged. Like a cat he pounced on it, flicking the screen to show the message. His heart sank a bit when he realized it wasn't from Nell. It was from Nate.

_Can you talk?_

He typed out a quick acknowledgement and after a few moments his phone started to ring. He flicked it to answer it. "What's up?" Eric said, trying to hide his feelings but failing.

"I know you were expecting someone else. Sorry to disappoint you." Nate said.

"It's ok. Not your fault." Eric said.

"Not your fault either, Eric. Don't forget that." Nate reminded him.

"Easier said than done." He replied.

"Under normal circumstances it was be unethical for me to discuss with you what I am about it but I feel that in this situation it is warranted. It's about Nell." Nate said.

_Like it would be about anything else? _Eric thought to himself.

"To put it bluntly, Eric, she needs you. She isn't going to admit it herself but she needs your support." Nate said.

"She made it pretty clear that was not the case." Eric said. Earlier that day he had tried to be supportive and comfort her but every attempt was met with more and more hostility. She actually yelled at him the last time. They had been together for months and she never flat out yelled at him in anger.

"She doesn't want you to see her fragile, like she is. But you are the only one who can help her. You don't need to her to talk to you. Just put her at ease. I've known Nell for many years, Eric. She is a really special person." Nate continued.

"Were the two of you…you know…." Eric's voice trailed off.

"Together?" Nate finished. He sighed softly. "I won't lie to you, Eric. Yes. Nell and I were together many, many years ago before she joined NCIS. In fact I was the one who recommended her to Hetty. But regardless what feelings I had for her in the past the one she truly belongs with is you. There is no doubt in my mind."

Eric swallowed trying to fight off the dry throat so he could talk. "Thank you, Nate. That means a lot to me."

"Bring her back, Eric. She is on a cliff staring into an Abyss and you are the only one who can bring her back." Nate finished. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Eric stood up and tossed the phone on the couch. He started to pace back and forth, his mind racing a mile a second. After a few minutes he grabbed his phone and his pack, threw open the door to his apartment and left without a single further thought.

* * *

_Nell's Apartment_

Eric was sure he broke at least 3 traffic laws trying to get here but he was beyond caring. He threw his car into park, turned the car off and stepped out. He entered the building and walked up the flights of stairs to get to her floor. He found her apartment with ease, considering he spent half his weekends here. He adjusted the strap on his bag and took a deep breath. He knocked gently on the door. There was no answer for a few moments. He knocked again…still no answer. Right as he was about to knock a third time he heard the lock turn and the door opened slightly, held by the chain. He felt a cold hand crush his heart seeing her. Once she saw who it was her eyes immediately darted to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, weakly. It was obvious she had been crying, Her cheeks were wet, her eyes were read, and her voice was nasally

"Do I need a reason to come?" He said.

"Go away, Eric" She said, her voice starting to become angry.

"Nell, please!" He said, raising his voice. He stopped himself for a second and repeated "Please" in a lower voice. "Please don't shut me out. Not now." His voice wavered.

"I don't want you to see me." She said, her eyes meeting his for a brief second.

"Please, Nell. Let me in. Just give me 5 minutes and if you don't want me around I will leave." Eric said, pleading with her.

She stood for a second before closing the door. Just as Eric was about to feel his heart rip in half he heard the chain come loose and the door opened all the way. She stood off to the side, still looking at the ground.

He stepped in and she walked back to the couch and sat down. He pulled his sandals off and set his back down. He closed the door and locked it, replacing the chain. He turned around and looked at her.

"Take a picture, Beale. It will last longer." She said.

"Do you mind if I get some water?" He asked. It felt odd having to ask her. They had free reign of each other's apartments but he didn't want to overstep his bounds.

"Go ahead." She said, leaning back on the couch, crossing her arms.

He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. He opened the fridge and pulled out her water pitcher. Pouring himself a glass he drank it quickly before filling up again. "Want me to get you anything? Since I'm up that is?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said, not looking at him.

The almost robotic sound in her voice was not lost on him. He pulled out a small tea kettle that Hetty got her for her birthday. He filled it up with water and set it on the stove. He turned the stove on and returned to sit back down. He noticed a book sitting on her coffee table.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"The Sword of Truth." She responded.

"Is it any good? I've heard about it but never tried it." He said, leaning back against the couch. The physical distance between them felt like a Grand Canyon to him. So many nights were spent on this couch, their bodies touching. It was agony now to see her on the other side of the couch.

"It's alright, I guess." She replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments when the kettle started to boil. He got up and pulled it off the stove. Grabbing a tea cup he poured the hot water into it. Grabbing the tin of tea leaves she owned he filled a steeper with the leaves and brought it and the cup over to her. He sat them down on the coffee table.

"I'm not thirsty." She said.

"Well, in case you change your mind." He said. He looked at his watch.

"One minute left." He said out loud.

He turned to face her. "Look, Nell. I know you think I want you to talk about what happened today. You think I came here to get you to open up about your feelings. You break down and cry, I comfort you, then we make out, maybe even have sex, than fall asleep in each other's arms." He said. She tensed up a bit at the sex part.

"But that is not why I am here. I am here because I want my Nell back. I want the Nell that always makes me smile when I see her every morning. I want the Nell that laughs at my failed attempt at humor. I want the Nell that stole my heart. I want the Nell that every night I count the days until I can spend the day with. I want the Nell that is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. I know she is in there somewhere, buried under all of the pain and torment she went through." Eric said, wiping a tear from her eye.

They sat in silence and from the silence he could hear her sobbing faintly. He saw her shoulders rise and fall as she tried to fight it. He looked at his watch again. "My 5 minutes are up." He said. "I understand, Nell. I'll talk to you soon….I hope" He made to go stand up.

"Wait." She whispered between sobs.

He stopped for a second just to see her throw herself at him, wrapping his arms around him and burying her face in his chest. She squeezed him as hard as she could, trying to get closer and closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her, cocooning her. "Please don't go! Please, Eric." She franticly pleaded with him. She curled into a ball against him.

"Shh. It's ok Nell. I'm not going anywhere. Now or ever." He whispered to her as he stroked her hair and kissed her head gently.

They sat for almost 15 min, her sobs slowly dropping off leaving just the occasional shudder from her body as she breathed in and out franticly. Then finally he felt her relax, felt her body loosen as she let him take her weight. Finally she removed herself from his chest, still sniffing. His shirt was wet from her crying. "I'm sorry." She said, weakly.

"It's ok." He said softly to her, brushing her hair away from her face and stroking her cheek. "Are you ok now?" He asked, rubbing the tears away with his thumb.

She shook her head gently. "No, but I'm better." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Let's watch a movie." He said as he reached for the remote to her TV. He turned it on and flicked through the movie selection before finding one they watched just a month ago. They both enjoyed it and he knew she would be familiar with it. He grabbed the nearby blanket and unfurled it around them. He tucked it around their bodies and placed his hand on her back. She reached out and grabbed the other, intertwining her fingers with his. Eric couldn't help but smile and he softly stroked her back as they laughed at the jokes in the movie. Time seemed to just melt away for them.

* * *

_A few hours later_

The credits started to roll as Eric grabbed the remote and shut the tv off, darkening the room. He set the remote down and just sat there for a few moments. He looked down at Nell and realized at some point she had fallen asleep. He looked at her, a small smile on her face, causing him to smile as well. His phone dinged and he reached for it.

_How is she doing?_

The message from Nate said.

_Doing better. She will make it through this._

He responded.

_Good to hear. Let me know if you need anything._

_Thanks, will do._

He started typing out another message.

_I'm really sorry but I won't be able to make it in tomorrow._

After a few moments his phone dinged again.

_Ms Jones?_

_Yea. I don't want to leave her alone._

_I understand. Take the day off. If an emergency comes up I will let you know. Good luck, Eric. Keep her safe._

_Thank you Hetty. I'll bring her back_

He set his phone down. He nudged her. "Hey, wake up sleepyhead." He whispered to her.

She groaned and rolled over off of him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said.

"It's ok. I can think of nothing better than my beautiful girlfriend falling asleep in my arms." He said

"Speaking of we should get to bet. You have to get up tomorrow." She said as she sat up and stretched.

"I already told Hetty I wasn't coming in." Eric said as he stood up. "You are more important right now." He pulled her to her feet and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down into a kiss. They held it for what seemed like an hour before they finally broke it.

"I love you, Eric." She whispered.

"I love you too, Nell" He whispered back

She grabbed his hands and led him into her room. She started to strip her clothes off. Eric turned around quickly as she took her bra off and tossed it aside. She noticed he was looking away. "I don't mind if you look, Eric." She said as she started to slip into her pajamas.

"I know you don't mind. I really want to but I want our first time to be special." He said.

She grabbed his elbow and turned him around. "Eric." She said.

"No, Nell. I don't want to see you naked until we both decide is the right moment. And right now it isn't. Because you have been through a lot and I feel like I would be taking advantage of you. You may not feel that way but I do. I would never forgive myelf." He said.

She stroked his cheek. "I understand, Eric. And I promise you one day, very soon, that I will give myself to you completely. I am and always will be yours." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. She pulled him in and kissed him.

"Come to bed, my love." She whispered. Eric stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed. She climbed on top of him and curled up against his body. He pulled the covers around them before circling her with his arms and settling in.

"Good night, Eric." She whispered.

"Good night, Nell. See you on the other side of the dawn." He whispered.

He felt her relax in his arms and fall asleep. It didn't take long for the darkness to overtake him as well. As he was falling asleep he stroked her back, one last time, thinking about how much he wanted the morning to come to see her again.

* * *

**I went through 3 title changes until I came up with Other side of the Dawn. I started with Abyss and then I Just Need Five Minutes but then I settled on this one. This is based off of the events of The 3rd Choir. Hope you guys enjoy it!**


	11. Episode 11: As Tough as They Come

**A team member goes down and one person takes it extremely hard**

**AS TOUGH AS THEY COME**

* * *

_Mission Ops_

Chaos had erupted in the OPS center of NCIS OSP when the call from Callen came in. Sam had been shot and it looked bad, really bad. Now Hetty and Granger were at the hospital with Michelle and the kids, Callen was interrogating the CIA's new asset, and Kensi and Deeks were working with their Gurkhan guest to find out who did it. Eric and Nell were running everywhere trying to keep up with any information they could find.

"Eric, both LAPD guys are down. Send backup now!" Kensi said into her phone franticly.

"On it." Eric said as he hung up and reached over to dial LAPD.

"Dispatch." The voice on the other line responded.

"This is Eric Beale with NCIS. Passcode is Alpha Charlie 6 0 0. I need immediate back up with medical." He said. He provided the location.

"They are on their way." The dispatch responded.

"Thank you very much." Eric said as he hung up. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. He looked at his hands and noticed they were shaking. Nell reached over and took one of his hands in hers, gently squeezing it.

"Gonna be ok?" She asked, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yea. I'm fine." He said as they continued to work.

* * *

_Few hours later_

Eric and Nell reported to Kensi, Deeks, and Thapa what they had found. Nell promised to fill them in on anything about Sam. Kensi signed off and Nell sat back, breathing out a sigh. She knew the worst was over for now. She looked over a Eric who was still frantically typing away at his computer.

"Eric, there isn't much more you can do right now. We are running all the searches but unless you can compress time or own a Tardis you aren't going to make it come any sooner." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Eric didn't respond, just continued to type away. "Earth to Eric." She said. Still nothing.

"Ok, that is it." She said. She pulled his headset out of his ear and tossed it on the desk. Before he could ask what she was doing she spun him around and grabbed his arm. With a force that surprised even him she hauled him to his feet. "You are coming with me, mister." She said.

"What? Nell!" He protested but she was determined.

She pulled him down the stairs and down the hallway to the burn room. Giving him a slight push into the room she followed and closed the door, locking it.

"What has gotten into you, Nell?" Eric said, rubbing his wrist where she had grabbed him.

"That is something I should be asking you, Eric." She said crossing her arms. "I know something is wrong. And I want you to talk to me." She said, her voice softening.

"Nothing is wrong, Nell. I'm fine." Eric said, fidgeting.

"Eric." She said in a voice that showed she didn't believe that. "Eric you are my best friend. You are my partner. I know you better than that." She said.

She made a step to him and took his hands in hers. "I know you are worried about Sam. It's ok to admit it." She said, staring into his eyes.

They stood there for a second, tears starting welling up in his eyes. His breathing quickened before he grabbed her in an embrace and buried his face against her shoulder. Muffled sobs came from his as his body shook. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held his head against her. "It's Ok, Eric." She whispered into his ear.

They stood there for minutes when he moved his head, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm not worried about him, Nell. I'm scared to lose him." He said between ragged breaths.

"You have a family back home, Nell. I don't. This place is my home. You are all my family." He continued.

She ran a hand up and down his back. "I know." She said. She pushed him away for a second so he could look at her.

"You and I both know that Sam is as tough as they come. He will make it through this." She said, as she stroked his cheek.

"We aren't going anywhere, Eric. I am not going anywhere." She said as she brought his head to hers. They touched foreheads and both closed their eyes, feeling the closeness of each other.

"I love you, Eric." She said.

"I love you too, Nell." He replied.

She pulled him into a kiss and held him against her. They broke the kiss after a few moments.

"Better?" She asked.

He pulled his glasses off and wiped the tears from his eyes, sniffing. He put his glasses back on and nodded. "Better." He replied.

"Now come on, Wolfram. Let's go catch these guys." She smiled as she took his hand.

"Lead the way, Rockstar." He smiled back as she opened the door and walked out into the hallway, Eric right behind her.

* * *

**Thanks to Dubigail for the idea. Normally I stay away from brand new stuff but she gave me the idea for Eric and Nell's reaction (since they were kinda forgotten) and I had the idea of reversing the rolls and having Eric struggle. Honesetly I don't know if his lack of a family is accurate or not since they have never mentioned it but I've always ran with it. **

**I received a lot of feedback with last episode and the fact that I had Eric and Nell refrain from having sex. I wanted to keep this rating accurate and really wanted to focus more on their dependence on each other, not the growth in their relationship. I may or may not explore that down the line. Also keep and eye out for Tales from the Navy Yard soon. I have enough ideas to get a good start on it. Thank you all for reading, favoriting, reviewing, and following. Keep it up and Stay tuned for more!**


	12. Episode 12: Just a Little Bit Closer

**Two lovers, thousands of miles apart, one chest unites them**

**JUST A LITTLE BIT CLOSER**

* * *

_5 weeks, 2 days, 3 hours, 28 minutes, 38 seconds. That is how long it has been since I last saw her. Only 3 more weeks to go. _Eric sat, thinking to himself. He sat on his couch, staring at the clock. It was 12:45 in the morning. She was supposed to call in 15 min. Eric couldn't stop fidgeting. Try as he might he couldn't sit still. He stood up and went into his room, opening his closet and pushing some of his clothes aside and finding a small golden chest. He picked it up and walked back to the living room.

He sat down on the couch and set the chest on the coffee table. He ran his hand over it, letting the memories come back in. He bought the chest shortly after she left. He still remembed how they felt after Hetty broke the news

* * *

_6 weeks ago_

Eric and Nell sat in the Ops Center going through some intel that was brought in. They teased and joked with each other, taking advantage of the down time. Just then their phone rang. Nell grabbed it.

"Nell…..Yea, Hetty….Ok, we will be right down." Nell said as she hung up.

"Hetty wants to see us in the armory right now." She said as she pulled her headset off. Eric followed suit as they left Ops and came down the stairs, went down the hallway and turned the corner to the armory.

"You wanted to see us, Hetty?"Eric said as they walked up to Hetty. She was standing on the far side of the armor next to the two stools.

"Yes. Please, sit down you two." She said. Eric and Nell looked at each other, questioning looks on their faces.

"Um…ok?" Nell said as they sat down.

"Is everything alright?" Eric said.

"That depends on your definition of alright, Mr. Beale. I'm afraid I have some less then pleasant news." Hetty said. By instinct Nell grabbed Eric's hand.

"I am afraid that Ms Jones has been temporarily reassigned." She said as she sat down facing them. Nell and Eric both felt their chests tighten. Nell squeezed his hand.

"Reassigned? Why?" Her voice started to shake.

"The NCIS Field Office in Rota, Spain needs some additional Intelligence Analysis help and Director Vance feels that you are the best person to assist." Hetty said.

Tears starting to well up in Nell's eyes. "Spain? How long will I be gone?" She said as she leaned against Eric. He threw his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Two months at the most." Hetty said. Eric squeezed her body against his, trying to reassure her.

"I'm genuinely sorry. But I made sure that this will just be an Analyst position. You will not be in any dangerous situations. And I made Director Vance aware that beyond a shadow of a doubt that I will raise all manners of hells if anything happens to you." Hetty said, patting Nell's hand reassuringly.

"When does she leave?" Eric tried to force out.

"Next week." Hetty answered. She placed her hands on each of their shoulders. "Finish up any work you have to complete and then go home. Take the rest of the week off. Spend as much time as you can with each other. I will let the others know." She said.

They both nodded silently. Hetty left the armory and once they were assured they were alone Nell buried herself in Eric's chest, crying. "It's ok, Nell. It's going to be alright." He said assuring her.

* * *

_Present_

Eric returned to the present, staring at the chest. He ran his thumb over the small combination lock. He smiled as he entered the numbers 0312. March 12. The day they met. He opened the lock and put it aside. He opened the lid and listened to the jingle that it played. He started to pull out the items in the chest. Two passes to San Diego Comic Con along with the picture of the two of them in costume as Dr. Who and The Master. They were back to back holding their Screwdrivers up, looking over their shoulders at each other. Eric smiled at that memory.

Next was a take home menu from a Pizza place on the Boardwalk where they had their first official date. They devoured a large pizza with the works and spend the rest of the night walking barefoot on the beach. He still remembered the strapless summer dress she wore that night, it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

Eric couldn't help but chuckle when he pulled out a little sprig of mistletoe. It was the exact piece of mistletoe that they had their first kiss under during Christmas.

He pulled out a picture of Nell in some burlesque lingerie with a feather boa posing in a chair. It was her Valentine gift to him. Hetty had gotten her in contact with a well known photographer who specialized in Pin up and Burlesque style photography. She surprised him after they had dinner at her place. She sat him down on the couch with his eyes closed. She connected her computer to her TV and set up a slide show of the pictures. He was speechless, watching her in different clothes, dresses, and much less, all in different poses. She had always admitted to him that she struggled with her self-image but she admitted that Eric had brought out that side of her.

Another picture showed them at Kensi and Deek's wedding. They were both in the wedding and they had a picture of the two of them together. Eric was in a beautiful tuxedo and Nell was dressed in a blue dress that complemented the both of them. The smiles on both of their faces were evident that there was no other place with both wanted to be.

Next picture was one that Kensi had snuck during a surfing double date with the 4 of them. Eric and Nell sat on a beach towel, Eric's board stuck in the sand behind them. He was leaning back on his hands with one leg bent and the other one straightened. Nell sat in her bikini with her knees toward bent and her legs crossed at her ankles. They were leaned into each other and their heads touched each other. Both of their eyes were closed, content on their faces.

He pulled out a hair clip with a lotus flower on it. It was a souvenir from their trip to Hawaii last year. He remembered waking up on the beach every day with her for a week, thinking that if that wasn't Heaven to him, he could sure see it from there.

He sat back, looking at the items spread around the coffee table. He couldn't help but smile. _5 weeks, 2 days, 3 hours, 48 minutes, and 23 seconds._ He thought. Just then his TV started to beep. His Skype showed that he was receiving a call. He rushed to put all of the items back into the chest before he pushed a button on his remote. A window opened and he looked into her eyes, her red hair, and her smile.

"Hey, Wolfram. Hope I'm not keeping you up." She said.

He smiled. "Not at all. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He said.

"Yea, me too." She said. Her eyes moved to the chest on the table.

"What is that?" She asked curiously.

"This?" He looked at the chest. "Oh, nothing." He said.

"Nothing?" Her eye brow raised.

"I'll tell you when you get home." He said.

"Ok, Eric." She said, nodding. "I miss you." She said in a low voice.

"I miss you too." He said.

"So how was your week?" She asked as she leaned on the desk, resting her chin in her hands.

"Busy. Had a case dealing with some thugs stealing explosives from Pendleton." He began to tell her about his week. While he explained everything that happened in the back of his mind he thought. _3 more weeks is just a little bit closer now._

* * *

**Getting another Twofer on Tues. This was one I had for awhile but just didn't get to a point where I liked it until I had the idea of the chest. Thank you for Reading, Following, Reviewing, and Favoriting. Not just this episode but all of them. I am comming up on a full week since I started this and I've had over 8k views which I could never dream of. I am still blown away that you are all enjoying it enough to keep comming back for more. I just hope I can continue to deliver**


	13. Episode 13: He Would Approve

**One Agent takes a gigantic step, with a little help from an unlikely place**

**HE WOULD APPROVE**

* * *

Kensi stood in the dressing room of the large beach house that was rented for the occasion. Kensi found it just a little ironic that it was the same place where they engaged in the shootout to save Hetty so many years ago. But now she wasn't here because there was danger. She was here because she had finally decided to take the final step with her relationship with Deeks. She was getting married to him. She thought for a second of the day he finally popped the question to him. She couldn't help but smile the work he must have put into it.

* * *

_Mission Bullpen 3 months ago_

Kensi sat at her desk, putting the finishing touches on her report. Everyone had left for the night leaving her almost alone. She knew that Eric and Nell were still up in Ops because she hadn't seen them leave but she was sure she saw Deeks, Callen, Sam, and even Granger leave for the night. Hetty had just said good night to her and left when Kensi's phone dinged. She picked it up and flicked the lock screen.

_Came you come up to Ops real quick? Got something to show you._

The message was from Nell. Kensi's brain tried to figure out what she could want this late in the evening. She shrugged, closed her laptop and walked upstairs.

* * *

_Misson Ops_

"Hey, what's up?" Kensi asked as she entered Ops. Nell stood by a chair sitting in the middle of the room facing the giant screen.

"Sit down." Nell said, patting the chair.

"Nell? What is going on?" Kensi asked, very leery of the situation.

"Just trust me, Kens. It will be worth it." Nell said, giving her a wink

Kensi sat down in the chair. "This had better be." She said.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Nell said as she moved to the other side of the table, behind her.

Nell punched a few keys on her tablet and the screen was replaced with a picture of Deeks standing in the gym downstairs.

Kensi smiled, she couldn't help it when he had that goofy looking grin on his face he always had when he was up to something.

He pulled out something from behind his back and Kensi realized it was a giant sign, or a bunch of them as he started to pull them away, one by one

_Hi. My name is Marty Deeks_

_I live in Los Angeles California_

_I am a LAPD Detective with ties to NCIS_

_I work with a bunch of amazing people_

_And I have an awesome partner_

_And an even more awesomer girlfriend_

Kensi tried to stifle a laugh as her eyes started to well

The background changed behind him showing he was at an MMA gym. She knew it immediately

_This is where we first met_

The background changed to the nightclub where they had their first op together

_This is where we worked together for the first time_

It changed again showing he was at the hospital

_This is where she watched over me after I was shot_

Now he was at the beach

_This is where I taught her how to surf_

Outside of a large business building downtown.

_This is where we went undercover together_

Kensi couldn't help but laugh at how much fun that memory was

Now he was at a stadium

_This is where I rescued her from a bunch of Russian agents_

He was sitting on his couch

_This is where she helped put me back together after I was broken_

Kensi lost the fight trying to hold back the tears remembering everything they had gone through with Siderov

Outside a restaurant

_This is where I told her I wanted to be with her_

By the ice rink

_This is where we had our first official kiss_

Now he was back in the Gym

_I am a lucky guy_

_To have such an awesome person in my life_

_And now I want to ask one question of her_

_Kensi Marie Blye_

_Will_

_You_

_Marry_

_Me?_

Kensi lost all sense of control as she jumped up out of the chair and ran out of the room.

Nell, stood in a corner smiling and wiping a tear out of her eye. She reached up to her headset. "She is on her way down"

* * *

_Gym_

"Got it" Eric said. He nodded to Deeks. "She is coming" He said before he walked out of the room.

Deeks tossed the final sign away and got down on one knee, right as Kensi came running full speed into the room. She stopped at the doorway, tears streaming from her face. "Is this real?" She whispered.

"Real as it can get, princess." Deek said as she picked up a box and opened it, revealing a ring.

She walked up to him and couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Well, Fern, Kensalina, Kensi Marie Blye?" deliberately using all of his nicknames for her. "What do you say?"

"Yes, Marty, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She said.

He stood up and grabbed her, pulling her against him as he kissed her harder then he has ever kissed her before. She responded equally as she pulled him by his hard closer to her.

Finally they broke the kiss and stood facing each other, their noses almost touching as they were trying to catch their breath.

Just then the sounds of clapping came from the door. They looked over to see the whole team standing there, grinning from ear to ear.

"I thought you all left?" Kensi said.

"I…kinda let them in on the plan" Nell said, jokingly

"How long were you planning this?" She asked Deeks

"Two months" He said. "Did it work?" He asked.

"Better then you could have hoped for, Shaggy." She said as he slid the ring on her finger.

* * *

_Present_

Hetty walked into the room. "Are you ready, My dear?" She asked as she gave Kensi a once over, making sure her dress, hair, and makeup were perfect.

"I doubt I'll ever be completely ready, but I'm as ready as I can be." She said, nervously.

"It's alright to be nervous." She said as she adjusted her veil.

"How do I look?" Kensi said.

"You look amazing. I would give anything for Donald to be here to see you." A gruff voice came from the door way. They both looked.

"Assistant Director Granger. I thought you were in DC?" Kensi said. A quick glance to Hetty revealed that she was just as surprised.

"I cut the trip short so I could make good on a promise I made years ago." He said as he walked into the room.

"A promise, Assistant Director?" She asked.

"I'm not here as your boss, Kensi. You can just call me Owen." He said with a slight smile.

"I made a promise to Donald Blye when you were a little girl that I would protect you, keep you safe. I regret that I have not been able to keep that promise on numerous occasions."

"Afganistan?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Even older than that. I should have been there for you when Donald died. I can only start making up for that now, by walking you down the aisle. I owe Donald that much." He said, taking her hand.

Kensi stood there, fighting back tears. "I know Dad would love for you to do it." She said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Then let's go. He is waiting." Owen said as he held his arm out for her. She wrap her arm around his.

"And Blye? I know he would approve." Owen said as they walked down the hall toward the backyard. Kensi caught a glimpse of Deeks standing at the end of the path with his groomsmen. She starting crying as the music started to play as they walked outside and everyone stood up, watching the two of them walk down the aisle. The music stopped as everyone sat down. The priest asked who will give the bride away.

"I speak for her Father, Donald Blye. I give this woman." Owen said as Kensi let go of his arm and stepped in front to face Deeks. Owen then sat down in an empty spot as the priest began the ceremony. He looked up at the sky, clouds rolling across and thought to himself. _She is in good hands, Donald. I promise you._

* * *

**Ive been focused a lot of Eric/Nell lately Im trying to come up with more that focus on other characters. Props if you can name all the episodes I referenced. Hope you all enjoy it. 10k views here we come! Thank you all!**


	14. Episode 14: A Soul Torn in Half

**One decision forever changes the course of life as he knows it**

**A SOUL TORN IN HALF (Part 1)**

* * *

_Mission Late Night_

Sam pulled the Challenger into his normal parking spot and turned the car off. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. Sleep had been tough tonight. Michelle and their daughter were away visiting Michelle's parents for a few days and Sam always had a tough time sleeping in an empty house. He decided to come down and get some work done to keep himself occupied. He unlocked the door using the security code and opened it, locking it behind him. He walked down the hallway and noticed that there were a few lights on. Pushing against the wall he peered around the corner and saw the main room was empty. He heard faint sounds, of some impact over and over. He slid along the walls and made his way toward the gym where the sounds were coming from. As he got closer the sounds got louder and louder, then they were joined by grunting sounds. As he peered around the corner he saw the silhouette of a man punching the bag. It took him a moment to realize it was Deeks. Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into the gym.

"What are you doing here, Deeks?" Sam asked.

Deeks didn't even stop or acknowledge Sam. "Couldn't sleep"

Sam smiled. "Kensi hogging the blankets?" He joked

Deeks didn't respond. Sam shrugged it off.

"I couldn't sleep either so I thought I would get some work done. Let me know when you are done and we can go get some coffee." Sam said. Again Deeks didn't respond. Sam raised an eyebrow but decided to let it slide.

He left the gym and walked over to the bullpen. Pulling out his laptop he powered it on and flicked on his desk lamp. As his computer booted up he glanced around and noticed a sheet of paper on Deeks' desk. It looked like it was crumpled up. Sam grabbed it and went to toss it away when out of sheer curiosity he opened it up and smoothed it out. He started to read

_Dear Marty_

_I wish I had the courage to say this to you directly but I don't. You call me Bad Ass Blye all the time and talk about how tough I am but when it comes to anything related to you I become a total coward. I know you said you would be patient with me and you were, more than anyone has ever been with me in my life. The way you look at me you make me look like I am the most beautiful angel in history but I am afraid I am not, Marty. I wish I could be everything you want me to be, but I can't. I can't be that woman you need me to be. You are a good man, Marty, and you deserve so much better then what I can provide. I am sorry. Goodbye_

_Kensi_

Sam couldn't stop his hands shaking. He knew now. Why Deeks was here. He stood up and walked to the gym.

Deeks was still punching the bag, his blond hair was coated in sweat and Sam couldn't even begin to imagine how long he had been here.

"Deeks?" Sam asked as he walked it.

"What do you want, Sam?" Deeks said, obvious annoyance in his voice.

"We need to talk." Sam said.

"I'm fine, Sam." Deeks said.

"That is crap and you know it. You are not fine." Sam said as he stepped toward Deeks.

"Why do you care?" Deeks said.

"Because you are my friend, Deeks. Not my partner, not my coworker, but my friend." He said. He held out the letter. "I know, Deeks. No sense in lying to me."

Deeks glanced over out of the corner of his eyes. "Oh that thing, What about it?" Deeks tried to shrug it off. If it was any normal person they would have bought his tone but Sam knew Deeks better than that. Deeks was one of the best undercover operations Sam had ever worked with, he knew how to hide his feelings.

"She's gone…isn't she?" Sam said.

"Does it matter? Partners come and go, don't they?"

"Not this kind of partner, Deeks. You both made it abundantly clear to us that day at the skating rink. You two where in love." Sam said.

"And look at where that got us." Deek said, hatred spewing from his voice.

"She is gone." Sam said with a sigh.

"No matter." Deeks said, sniffing and shrugging his shoulders before continued to work on the bag. Sam didn't notice until then but Deeks didn't even wrap his hands or put gloves on.

"I work better when I'm alone anyway. I spent years in LAPD doing deep cover Ops on my own and even Hetty felt I worked better alone. She sent Kensi off to the other side of the world for 6 months." Deeks said.

"You and I both know that is not the reason Kensi was reassigned." Sam said.

"Don't care. It showed me that I don't need her." Deeks replied.

"You really don't think that." Sam said.

Deeks looked over at him and stopped punching the bag. He walked over to Sam and pushed up against him, his face centimeters from Sam's

"How do you know how I feel? Huh? How do you know? You don't know. You can't. YOU CAN'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" He yelled as he turned around and started punching the bag again. Then he turned and starting punching the lockers, denting the metal. Finally he started punching the wall which was solid concrete. The rock started to be stained with red as Deek's hands started to bleed. Sam swore he could hear bones breaking too.

Then the scream came. Sam had been though a lot in his life. He couldn't even count the number of times his life had been at risk. He was a brave man, it took one to do this job. But nothing could have prepared him for the sound that came from Deeks as his punches started to lose power. Deeks slowly slid to his knees, his hands looking like pounds of ground beef they were so shredded. Deeks started sobbing and then he screamed out loud a deep guttural scream. And for the first time in Sam's life, he was frightened. He knew what that scream was. It was the sound of someone's soul being torn in half. Deeks whole body went limp as Sam rushed to him. He grabbed Deeks in a bear hug and held him as Deeks started to cry. Anguished sounds filled the entire room as Sam could do nothing but hold on to him as his whole world was shattered. Muffled words came out from Deeks.

"How could she do this to me, man? How could she?" He was barely able to make out. Sam grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "It's me… I need you in the Mission…right now… It's Deeks…it's bad…real bad…..yea you better wake her up….Ok. I'll see you in 20" He said as he hung up the phone. He tossed his phone aside and returned his attention to Deeks. "It's ok, man. We will get you through this." He whispered as Deeks continued to sob. In the back of his mind though Sam was not so sure that he could ever come back from this…

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

* * *

**I apologize in advance for any mental anguish, depression, thoughts of suicide, weight gain due to consumption of comfort foods, and any other determent incurred due to this episode. I've had a rough day so I wanted to spread the misery a bit. Part 2 should be out in a few days. Stay tuned**


	15. Episode 15: Starting Over Again

**Life moves on, and then the pieces become jumbled again**

**STARTING OVER AGAIN (Part 2)**

* * *

_The Mission, 2 years later_

"You so did not save my ass back there, Deeks" Sam chuckled as they walked down the hallway to the bullpen.

"Did you not see yourself? You were running around like a chicken with your head cut off. Seriously, Sam, what would you do without me?" Deeks smiled as they sat down at their desks.

"Did we miss something?" Agent Lisa Grey said.

"Deeks thinks he saved my ass from some wannabe gangster that jumped us." Sam said, grinning.

"Deeks saved you? That I have to see! Pics or video or it didn't happen"Agent Ryan Mitchell said.

Deeks looked over a saw Eric come down the stairs. "Eric, please tell me you caught that." Deeks said.

"Caught what?" Eric looked confused.

"Forget it. I guess I will only know who saved the day." Deeks said, laughing.

Nell walked up to the bull pen. "Good work everyone. One less terrorist cell being supplied with weapons. Director Granger is happy…or at least I think he is. He is really hard to read." She said, they all chuckled

"All it a day's work, Nell." Lisa said.

Nell looked over to Eric. "You about ready?" She asked.

Eric nodded. "Yea. Ready when you are." He replied.

"Alright, this is it. I wanted to let you know that Assistant Director Stone is coming up from San Diego to help run things while I'm out bringing a new Agent into the world." Nell said as she rubbed her large belly. "Try not to run him off." She smiled

Everyone stood up to offer Nell well wishes. Deeks gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You let me know if you need anything, okay?" He said.

"Of course." She smiled.

Deeks clapped Eric on the shoulder. "That means you too, Dad." He said.

"Hetty offered to be in the delivery room with her. I'm not sure I could handle it" Eric grinned sheepishly.

"I will be fine. You all stay safe. I will see you in a few months." Nell said.

"Keep us posted." Ryan said as Eric and Nell left the building.

"So Deeks, wanna come over and watch the game tonight?" Sam said.

"Tempting but I need some ocean therapy so I'm going to make it an early night so I can get up in time." Deeks said as he packed his bag.

"Alright, Catch you Monday." Sam said as he and Deeks bumped fists.

"Night guys." Deeks said to Ryan and Lisa as he walked out the door and left

* * *

_Beach next morning_

Deeks walked out of the water, wiping the sea from his face and his hair. As he walked toward his things he saw her and froze. She sat on the sand, next to his gear and just looked at him, a slight smile on her face. He continued walking toward his bag as he stabbed his board into the sand and began to take his wetsuit off.

"Hi." She said.

"Do I know you?" He replied.

Her face soured a bit, but recovered. "You still recognize me?" She asked.

"I recognize you just fine. Doesn't mean I know who you are." He said, smiling a little inside at that barb.

Her eyes showed that the barb hit its mark. "Deeks…" She started before he cut her off.

"Don't…Kensi…Don't even start." He said, staring holes through her.

"Can I please explain?" She tried to say but her voice started cracking.

"What could you possibly say?" He said, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you honestly think there is anything you can say that can change what you did?" He stopped trying to hide the contempt in his voice.

"No, there isn't. I wish there was. I wish I could magically make the last 2 years disappear." She said, staring out toward the ocean.

"You would like that, wouldn't you." He said.

"That's not fair." She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"No! Do you want to know what is not fair?" Deeks said, his fists clenched to keep them from shaking.

"Do you have any idea what I went through? It took Nate 6 months to get me back to working condition. 2 more before I could even go back out into the field. Even then Callen and Sam felt they had to protect me, Nell and Eric felt they had to walk on eggshells around me, and Hetty constantly doted over me. Do you realize how humiliated I felt?" Deeks said.

Kensi started to break down. "I know."

Deeks refused to stop. "No, you don't know. Kensi. You were too selfish to think about anyone other than yourself. I just want to know why. Why did you do it?" He thanked whatever Gods were listening that they were in a secluded spot, with very few people within ear shot.

Kensi buried her head in her hands. Deeks continued to pepper her with questions. Finally she looked at him and yelled out. "I found the Ring!"

Deeks fell silent, trying to calm himself down.

She continued. "I found the ring in your sock drawer when I was doing laundry. I got scared. I'm not proud of it." She said in a low voice.

"Did you ever love me?" Deeks said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's a simple question. Did you ever love me?" He repeated.

"Of course I loved you." She said.

"You are going to have to forgive me, Kensi, but I am having a real hard time believing that." He said.

"I am not here to make up for my past, Marty" She said.

"Then why are you here? Why after two years of destroying everything I cared about did you decide to come back?" He said

"I don't know. I honestly don't know" She whispered, drawing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on her arms.

"I spent the past two years since that night hating myself. For what I did to the team and for what I did to you. I looked at myself in the mirror and hated the woman I saw. I tried to change my look, change my hair, but nothing helped. I tried seeing a therapist to help me sort it out but that only raised more questions than answers. I thought maybe if I came back I could start to put things back together."

Deeks' expression softened a bit. "So do you expect you to show back up and everything going back to the way things were?" He said.

She shook her head. "I'm not stupid, Marty. I know I hurt you and I don't ever expect you to forgive me, or to want me back in your life. But I couldn't go any further without telling you how I felt."

"Do you know when I got that ring?" He said, sitting down staring out.

"It was a few weeks after Thapa was killed. Watching him die and realizing the family he left behind made me realize how short life is. I've been around Death all my life but his death was the first one that really hammered home to me that I needed to cherish who I had right now. Not worry about the future but concentrate on the now. I wasn't planning on proposing yet, I wanted to give you some time. But I wanted to be ready at the moment I knew you were. "

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Do you still have the ring?" She asked.

"No. I sold it. I decided I couldn't wait forever." Deeks said, refusing to look at her. He knew how she would react.

She couldn't help the sob softly at that. All the pain she felt came rolling back in.

"What happened with everyone else?" She asked.

"Callen was killed in an overseas op in Bosnia. There was nothing we could do. He is buried next to his sister and the city turned his house into an orphanage. Hetty had some heart troubles last year and retired. Nell took her place as Ops Manager. Vance retired from the agency 6 months ago and Granger was selected to replace him. We have two new agents. Ryan Mitchell, Former AFOSI, sharp as a tack, Good kid. Also Lisa Grey, 15 year veteran of NYPD, relentless investigator and profiler. Sam was promoted to Special Agent in Charge and I am Senior Special Agent. Eric is still Eric. I don't think that is ever going to change." He explained.

"What about Monty, how is he?" She asked.

Deeks took a breath and hung his head. "8 months ago his arthritis became too much. He was in constant pain and wouldn't eat for 3 days, so I decided to put him to sleep. LAPD gave him a official send off and Hetty allowed me to bury him in her back yard." His voice broke, reflecting on his best friend.

"I'm sorry." Was all Kensi could say, tears rolling down her face.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours before Deeks stood up. "I should go." He said as he started to pack up his things.

"Deeks." She was able to force out. He stopped at looked at her. "I know I can't make up for what I have done. But maybe I can start over?" She said as she stood up.

"What about the others?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm done being an Agent. If you want to tell them, that is up to you. Maybe someday I will see them but not right now."

Deeks nodded. "I think I can do starting over." He said, a slight smile on his face

Kensi held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Kensi." She said, smiling

"Hi, Kensi. I'm Marty. Nice to meet you" He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. Sooo I'm new in town. Do you know of a good place to eat nearby?" She said, her hands fidgeting.

"Yea, as a matter of face I was going to go get some breakfast. Care to join me?" He said as he picked up his back and slung it over his shoulder.

"That would be awesome. I would love too." She said. Deeks waved toward his car as he started to walk away, she followed close behind him.

* * *

**In response to the recent critisims. Yes, I am writing more personal drama stories. Because that is what I am good at. I am not going to write something that I don't feel is good and I am not good at writing case based stories as blatantly evident by my struggles writing the Hell to Heaven sequel. If you don't like it there are plenty of other stories for you to read.**

**All venting aside this will probably be the last episode for quite some time. How long? I don't know. But I am not enjoying writing this as much as I used to and one of my life rules is if you don't find enjoyment out of doing something it's time to walk away from it. Will I write in the future? Very likely. When? I have no idea. But thank you all for 13.5k views in almost 2 weeks since I started this. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of the views, favorites, reviews, and followers. In case I do not continue to write for this again, it has been an absolute pleasure to write for you. Thank you!**


	16. Episode 16: The Director's Office

**Sometimes you need some convincing from the top**

**THE DIRECTOR'S OFFICE**

* * *

"I am just about to get blown to pieces by 3 guys with guns when this guy steps in as a sign twirler. He is flipping this sign around, wearing a fanny pack, and goes on and on about how he can raise this place's business." Kensi continued, leaving everyone laughing and one embarrassed Detective sitting next to her.

"And you conveniently forget to mention that I drew my weapon soon after that." Deeks replied.

"That is because nothing came of it. You got captured too and it was up to Sam and Callen to save us."  
She said.

"I really wish you would have had a picture of that." Abby said.

"Sorry, Abby. That was a 'you had to have been there' moment." Deeks said.

Director Vance walked into the bullpen and looked at the Agents. They were all sitting around after a hard day's work, which included needing Kensi and Deeks to come in from LA for some assistance.

"Good work, all of you. SECNAV is happy, which makes me happy." He said.

"It's what we do, Director" DiNozzo said.

"Especially you two. Hetty wasn't lying when she said we could make good use of you." He said to Kensi and Deeks.

"Always a pleasure to help out, sir." Deeks said. Kensi nodded in agreement.

"I've got you both booked on a flight that will leave in two hours and I'm having your things picked up from the hotel. We will get you home before dinner." Vance said.

"Appreciate it, sir." Kensi said.

"Detective, if I can have a moment of your time in my office?" Vance said.

"Me? Uh…sure." Deeks was caught off guard.

Vance walked up the stairs with Deeks in tow.

"Wow, he is so busted." Bishop said.

"Ya think?" Gibbs said.

* * *

Vance and Deeks stepped into his office and Vance closed the door after him.

"Have a seat." He said, waving to the conference table.

"Uh. Yes, sir." Deeks said as he sat down.

"Would you like a drink?" Vance said walking to his liquor cabnet.

"Just some water would be fine." Deeks said.

Vance fixed them both up drinks. He walked over and handed Deeks his before sitting down.

"Uh, Am I in trouble?" Deeks said.

"Now why would you think that, Detective?" Vance said, smoothing out his shirt and tie.

"Not every day a LAPD cop gets asked into the office of the Director of a Federal Agency."

"True, but you aren't just a run of the mill cop, now are you?" Vance said, taking a drink.

"Point taken." Deeks said.

"Truth is, Detective, I make it a point to connect with each of my agents one on one as much as I can. Out of all of them I encounter regularly you are the only one I haven't yet." Vance said.

"Well, I'm not one of your Agents." Deeks reminded him.

"You could be, if you would just sign that damned paper Hetty gave you." Vance said with a slight grin.

"You know about that?" Deeks said.

"Of course I do. It's my job to know. Part of the reason why I asked specifically for you and Kensi was because of what we are doing right now. I want to talk to you about why you are holding back." Vance said, leaning against the table and intertwining his fingers.

"In the 6 years since you started working regularly with OSP not once have I seen a misconduct report, an official complaint, or any sort of negative feedback cross my desk. In face quite the opposite. Your file is impeccable. You have achieved raving reviews from personnel both inside the agency and outside. One Talia DeCampo from the DEA said you were one of the few people she has worked with that she would consider as a partner. And given her track record of working alone that is high praise."

"Yea, I don't think Kensi would go for that." Deeks chuckled.

"No, no she wouldn't. Hell hath no fury like a female partner scorned." Vance said.

"I know you have told Dr Getz many times that you feel like you don't belong. You are just a cop in an Agent's world. But I can tell that you belong here, Detective. We want you here." Vance said.

"You're right. I don't feel like I belong. I never had any plans to become some Super Special Agent. I became a cop because I wanted to help people." Deeks said.

"An honorable goal if any. I know you have had a rough time lately. The events with Siderov, Kensi being reassigned to Afganistan, Thapa's death. I know that those have affected you deeply. But I can tell you that regardless of whatever happens. You will always have a home here in NCIS. Think about it on the flight home for me." Vance said.

"Yes sir." Deeks said.

"You are a good man, Detective. You will make a hell of an Agent." Vance said, finishing off his drink,

"Thank you, sir." Deeks said as he finished off his.

"Now, go socialize. Your ride to the airport should be here soon." Vance said

"Thank you sir." Deeks stood up.

Vance stood and stuck out his hand. "Think about what I said, Detective."

Deeks took it and shook it. "I will." He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Sshhh. Here he comes!" Abby said.

Deeks walked down the stairs and returned to his place in the Bullpen.

"Relax guys. I'm in once piece" He said.

Kensi bumped her hip against him. "On a scale of 1 to Hetty, how bad was that chewing out?" She said, smiling.

"Negative 12" Deeks said, smiling back at her.

"You serious? What did he want?" Kensi asked.

"Just to talk to me a bit. Nothing major" Deeks said.

Kensi checked her watch. "Ride should be here any minute." She said.

Deeks reached down into his back and grabbed a small package.

"Hetty wanted me to give you this, Dr. Mallard." Deeks said as he walked over to Ducky.

"Please, Martin, call me Ducky" He said, taking the package.

"Ok, Ducky. She said that she knew you liked Afgani blends so she came across this one and wanted to send it to you." He said.

He opened the package to find a small burlap sack of tea leaves from Afganistan.

"Yes. Well you tell her that the next time she is in DC that she must stop by. It is bad form to not share tea given as a gift with the person who gave it." He said.

"I will tell her that. It was a pleasure working with you." Deeks said as he stuck his hand out.

"Pleasure was all mine. I hope you return soon." Ducky said, shaking his hand.

They each took turns saying goodbye to the team. Palmer had promised to visit LA some time, Bishop talked about taking her husband there, McGee gave them some games to take to Eric, DiNozzo gave them a DVD to watch on the flight home, Abby gave them both hugs and made them promise to come back. Then Deeks stepped up to Gibbs.

"It was an honor working with you, Sir." Deeks said as he stuck his hand out.

"Don't call me, Sir. I work for a living." Gibbs said, shaking his hand.

Gibbs smiled. "You did good, Deeks."

"Thank you, Gibbs." He replied.

"Don't let this one get too bothersome, Kensi." Gibbs said.

"Never, Gibbs." Kensi replied, smiling.

The agent that was going to drive them to the airport stepped up to the Bullpen.

"Mr. Deeks, Miss Blye. I have your things and we are ready to go." He said.

"See you all soon." Kensi said as they waved good bye and walked toward the elevators.

"So what did Vance really want you for?" Kensi said.

"Just to talk, really. Nothing important." He said, as they got on the elevator.

"I am ready for the LA heat. It is way too cold here in DC" Deeks said.

"Wuss." Kensi said, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

* * *

**Im back temprorarly. Ive been working on a major project that allowed me to focus on something other then NCIS LA so it allowed my batteries to recharge. Updates are going to be more sporatic as The Hunter Saga is now my top prioroity. I have about 3 episodes including this one right now but nothing after that. Unfortuanately this also means that the sequel to Hell to Heaven has been put on an ****indefinite** **hold. I really want to finish it because I like the story I have but it's really hard for me to write case based storylines. **

**This episode came out of my interest in more crossovers like we had at the beginning of the series. And again I play on Deeks' reasoning for not joining NCIS which I think would be an awesome storyline to see play out if/when they finally decide to go through with it. Hope you like it. Thanks for Reading, Reviewing, Following, Favoriting, and just plain putting up with it. More to come**


	17. Episode 17: The Bullet Hole Club

**The last person they thought would ever go down…just did**

**THE BULLET HOLE CLUB**

* * *

_Mission Bull Pen_

The team gathered in the bull pen, starting their day discussing their plans for Saturday night. Sam and Callen were going to a basketball game and this time had invited Kensi and Deeks to go with them. Sam, of course, was constantly teasing Deeks, threatening to ask someone else to go when Deeks' phone rang. He picked it up.

"Marty Deeks?" He asked. "Hey Ryan, long time no see…What?" Deeks shot up, catching the attention of the others.

"Where?...How long ago?" He asked as he grabbed a note pad and started writing on it franticly.

Callen and Kensi looked at him questioningly as he looked up at them. He mouted the words _Get Hetty_ to them.

Kensi took off toward the armory where she saw Hetty go just a few minutes ago.

"Ok…Thanks for letting me know…I'll keep in touch." He said as he hung the phone up.

"What is going on, Deeks?" Sam asked.

Kensi rounded the corner with Hetty in tow.

"That was my buddy Ryan Jenkins from Robbery and Homicide. There was a botched robbery at a store about 30 min ago. Eric was there, and he has been shot." Deeks said.

Kensi gasped as Hetty closed her eyes for a moment.

"Ambulance just left taking him to LA Mercy General. Two shots, one to the side and one to the chest. Small caliber." Deeks said.

"Oh my God!" Kensi said.

"Shooter?" Sam said.

"Got away but witnesses say it was on foot. Ryan is coordinating a search of the area. They are going through witness statements and trying to get surveillance footage of the shooting." Deeks said.

"Any indication he was targeted?" Callen said.

"Not sure yet. They are still processing the scene." Deeks said.

"That is a question that will need to be answered swiftly. And we will offer our assistance to LAPD. Mr. Deeks, Miss Blye, I want the two of you to go to the crime scene and work with LAPD. Sam, Mr. Callen, I want you to go to the hospital and keep watch over Eric in case this is more then what it seems." Hetty said.

"What about Nell?" Kensi asked, looking up toward Ops. Nell had been upstairs all morning.

"I will break the news to her. I want the two of you to take her with you to the hospital." She said, looking toward Callen and Sam.

"Let's go." Deeks said as he grabbed his equipment and followed after Kensi.

* * *

_Mission Ops_

Hetty took a deep breath before stepping through the door into the Ops Center. Nell was typing away at her computer when she looked up and saw Hetty.

"Good Morning, Hetty!" She smiled.

"Good Morning, Nell." Hetty said, mustering a smile.

"Have you heard from Eric? I left him a Voicemail about 20 min ago but haven't heard from him." Nell turned toward her.

Hetty sat down in the chair next to her.

"Nell, My dear. We just received word that Eric was involved in a robbery that went south. He has been shot." Hetty said, taking Nell's hands into her own.

Nell gasped, her eyes wide. "Is….Is he…?" She tried to say but couldn't

"He is at the hospital right now. We don't have any word yet." Hetty said.

"I have to go, Hetty." Nell said as she shot up.

"Go, my dear." Hetty said, not holding her back at all.

Nell ran down the stairs toward the exit as fast as she could, which was surprising with the shoes she was wearing.

"Nell" Callen called after her.

"Whatever it is Callen, it can wait." She called back.

"Actually I was going to say he is driving." He said. She turned around and saw him with his thumb pointed at Sam.

* * *

_Robbery Scene_

Kensi threw her car into park and they both climbed out. They walked up to the crime scene tape when a uniform officer stopped them.

Deeks flashed his badge and nodded toward Kensi.

"She is with me." He said. The cop raised the tape and let them in.

Deeks scanned the area and found the man in the suit and tie talking with an officer and writing a few things down on a notepad.

"Ryan!" Deeks called out to him.

He looked up. "Marty! Thanks for coming down." He walked over and extended his hand.

Deeks took it and shook it. "This is NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye. Kensi, this is LAPD Robbery and Homicide Detective Ryan Jenkins."

Ryan stuck his hand out. "Nice to finally meet you, Agent Blye. Deeks has told me a lot about you."

Kensi shook his hand. "All of it good, I hope."

"Deeks has been a good friend for many years. Helped me out of a bind when I was still a Uni, got my life and career back on track." Ryan said.

"I just showed you the door, you are the one who opened it." Deeks said with a smile.

Ryan's face turned serious. "This looks like a robbery that went bad. Your friend was the only injury. Found 2 9 mm casings from the weapon but the perp ran off with it. I'm having my guys canvassing the area. He couldn't have got far." He explained.

"Checked the security footage?" Kensi said, nodding toward the camera.

"My guys at the crime lab are working on it right now." Ryan explained. "Look. I made call to you as a courtesy, Deeks. I don't need Fed heat on this." He said.

"Not looking to take over, Ryan. Just offering to help out. Eric is one of ours." Deeks said.

"Well I can always use some extra eyes."

* * *

_LA Mercy General Hospital_

Sam, Callen, and Nell walked into the hospital lobby. Nell was still shaking even after the agonizing 30 min car ride. Callen had sat in the back seat with her, holding her hand as Sam drove.

Sam walked up to the receptionist. "I'm looking for an Eric Beale. Came in with two gunshot wounds." He said, showing his badge to the receptionist.

"Mr. Beale is still in surgery right now. If you would like to wait I will call you as soon as he is out." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Sam bowed his head. He turned around and walked back over to them.

"Eric is still in surgery. They will let us know when he is out." He said.

"I'm going to check in with Deeks and Hetty." Callen said as he turned to walk toward the door.

Sam placed his hand on Nell's shoulder. "Come on. Let's take a seat. Nothing we can do right now but wait." He said. Nell just patted his hand. She hadn't said a word since they left the Mission.

* * *

_Outside the Hospital._

Callen pulled out his phone and dialed Hetty.

"Mr Callen?" Hetty answered.

"Eric is still in surgery. Not really much beyond that right now." Callen said.

"All we can do is hope and pray." She said. "Standby, Mr. Callen. Mr. Deeks is calling. I will conference us together."

The line went dead for a second before she came back. "Mr. Deeks. I have Mr. Callen on the line as well." Hetty said.

"LAPD is canvassing the area. No evidence so far that Eric was targeted, just wrong place wrong time. Any word yet?" He said.

"Still in surgery." Callen repeated.

"Ok. Nothing more we can do here but Ryan said he will call if he finds anything or needs our assistance." Deeks said.

"Good job, both of you. Now, Mr. Deeks, I think Miss Jones would appreciate some additional support at the hospital." Hetty said.

"We are on our way." Kensi said.

"See you soon." Callen replied.

* * *

_An hour later_

Deeks and Kensi walked into the lobby of the hospital and saw Sam, Callen, and Nell sitting against the wall. They walked over to them as Callen stood up. Sam had his arm wrapped around Nell and was holding her hand with his other arm. She just stared at the ground, not even looking up to see who came up.

"Still no word, yet." Callen said.

Deeks and Kensi sighed. Deeks nodded toward Nell.

"What about her?" He said.

"Been like that since we left. Hasn't said a word." He said.

"Why don't you guys go take a break? We will sit with her for awhile." Kensi said.

"Thanks. I'll go get some something to drink." Callen said. Sam stood up and patted Nell on the shoulder.

Deeks said down and resumed Sam's position.

"He's going to be ok, Nell. He will make it through this." Deeks said in a low voice.

Nell managed to smile just slightly, as she laid her head on Deek's shoulder.

* * *

_45 min later_

A doctor and nurse walked up toward them. "Family of Eric Beale?" The nurse asked.

They all shot up. "Yea, that is us." Deeks said. Nell rushed in front of everyone as soon as the Doctor walked up to them.

"This is Dr. Carter. He is the one who operated on Mr. Beale." The nurse introduced him.

"You are the family?" He asked as he shook hands.

"Yes. We are his co-workers and the only family he has." Deeks said.

"Eric was very lucky. One bullet went through his side clean, no major damage. The one to his chest punctured his lung. We were able to patch him up but he is going to be on oxygen for the next few weeks while his lung heals." The Doctor said. The tension in the team visibility started to ease.

"He lost a lot of blood into his lung so we need to keep him in the ICU for a day or two. Once he is stable we can move him to a room and he can have visitors." The doctor said.

"Can I see him?" Nell said, finally breaking her silence.

"I just said he can't have visitors right now." The Doctor said.

"She just needs to see him. This is his girlfriend, Nell." Deeks explained.

The Doctor thought for a moment. "I think we can make this one exception. Lisa," He said turning to the nurse. "Can you take her back?" He asked.

The Nurse nodded. "Of course, Doctor. Right this way, Miss." The nurse waved toward the hallway.

The Nurse led her down the hallway and through a few corridors until they game to a long room lined with glass. The nurse pointed to one bed and Nell looked at who occupied it. She had to brace herself against the wall.

Lying on the bed was Eric, hooked up to all sorts of machines. He was shirtless but his entire upper torso was wrapped in bandages.

"He is going to be fine. Like the Doctor said it was a small caliber." The nurse said. Nell just wrapped her arms around her stomach.

The nurse gave Nell a few moments before gently touching her shoulder.

"Time to go. We will call you as soon as he is out of ICU." The nurse said, gently.

"Thank you." Nell was able to say before they walked back to the lobby.

As they returned to the Lobby Nell noticed a new figure with them. Hetty had arrived.

She saw Nell come over and she grabbed her in a hug. "Are you ok, my dear?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, Hetty." Nell said.

Hetty turned to the Nurse. "My name is Henrietta Lange. I am Mr. Beale's next of kin. I would appreciate it if you were to call me the moment he is out of the ICU. My number is provided on his forms and it available 24/7."

The nurse checked the forms on a clipboard and nodded. "Of course Mrs. Lange." The nurse said.

"Miss Lange, actually. Thank you m'am" Hetty said as the nurse returned to her work.

She turned to the rest of them. "There is little else we can do so I suggest we head back. Nell, if you want to go home you are more than welcome to."

Nell shook her head. "I don't want to go home." She said. "I think Im going to get a hotel room tonight. I can't stay at our place tonight." She said.

Hetty shook her head. "Perish the thought, Nell. You can stay at my home tonight. " Hetty said.

"Thanks Hetty." Nell gave a weak smile.

"I want to swing by LAPD Crime Lab. Check up with Ryan." Deeks said as they all walked out.

"Okay. See you guys back at the Office." Kensi said.

* * *

_The next morning_

Hetty slowly opened the door to the guest room and stepped inside. Nell was asleep on the bed on her stomach, gripping her pillow in a death hug. Hetty moved to the side of the bed and gently shook Nell.

"Nell…Nell, wake up" She said gently.

Nell stirred and opened her eyes. "Hetty?" She moaned.

"I just got a call from the hospital. Eric is out of the ICU and in a room. They said he should be awake in the next few hours. Get cleaned and dressed. I will have breakfast ready for you and then I will take you to the hospital.

Nell slowly moved to a sitting position and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Thank you so much, Hetty." She said, barely stifling a yawn.

"Of course, my dear." Hetty said as she left the room.

* * *

_LA Mercy General Hospital_

Hetty pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. She looked over at Nell who was dressed in a casual business look that Hetty selected for her.

"Hetty, do I want to know why you had clothes that were exactly my size?" Nell said.

"Always pays to be prepared my dear. Do you want me to go in with you?" Hetty said.

"No. I can handle it from here. I will call if I need anything." Nell said, finally genuinely smiling for the first time in days.

"Of course, my dear." Hetty said as she pulled Nell into a hug.

Nell opened the door and stepped out. She walked inside of the hospital lobby. She walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi. I was here yesterday for Eric Beale. I was told I could visit him now. My name is Nell Jones." She explained to the receptionist.

"Yes, I remember you. He is in room 1235. Down that hallway past the second nurses station on the left" The receptionist pointed down the hallway on the right.

"Thank you." Nell said as she walked down and found the room. She took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. She walked over to the bed and saw him lying there. He didn't look like he just woke up from the Matrix now, only thing he had was an oxygen tube in his nose and an IV in his arm. She leaned over him and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

His eyes stirred a bit and opened at the kiss. He tried to blink a few times, unable to focus. She grabbed his glasses and put them on him. When he realized who it was he smiled.

"Hi there." He said in a raspy voice.

She couldn't help but smile. A tear welled up in her eye.

"Why do you have to do that?" She asked as she laid her head on the bed next to him.

"Do what?" He rasped.

"Look at me like that whenever you see me. You always have that look like I'm the first person you've seen in years. It makes me feel…special." She said.

He smiled weakly. "It's because you are." He said.

"I'm not special. I'm just a run-of-the mill Midwestern girl." She said, blushing.

He shook his head. "You are to me. And that is what counts." He said.

"I really wish you hadn't been shot." She said.

"You and me both." He said.

"Because I really want to hug you and kiss you to kingdom come right now." She said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Rockstar." He said. He moved like he was trying to sit up.

"Woah! What are you doing?" She said.

He managed to scoot a few inches over to the side of bed. "Making room for you" He said between breaths.

She climbed onto the bed with him and curled up against him.

"You have a punctured lung and you still think of me?" She said, moved by the gesture. "Eric Beale, you are too good for your own good." She said.

He chuckled painfully. "Yea, I guess I am." He said as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Don't go anywhere, Nell." He rasped.

"Never, Wolfram. I'm not leaving you ever." She said as she started to relax. Eric slipped into sleep and Nell spent the better part of the day watching over him, holding on to his hand and, as she said to him, never letting go.

* * *

_A week later_

Nell and Eric slowly walked down the hallway into the Mission. It was slow going because Eric was still having some trouble breathing. He was on oxygen while his lung was healing but he wasn't 100% yet. Hetty stood in the center, smiling.

"Welcome back, Mr. Beale. We missed you." She said.

"Good to be back. I may feel like an old man, wheezing and such, but I can still help out." He said.

"As long as you stay off your feet and don't strain yourself. I have given Nell the authority to kick you out if she needs to, and I have no doubt she will act on that." Hetty smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said.

Nell squeezed his arm. "Come on. Let's get you situated. The others will be in shortly and will want to come up to see you.

They made their way up the stairs and into Ops. Nell rolled his chair over and he sat down, hanging the oxygen tank on the back. She rolled him over to his computer.

They both saw the card sitting on the computer. Eric reached over and grabbed it. Tearing open the envelope he opened it. It was a welcome back card signed by everyone. He couldn't help by chuckle at Deeks' note.

_Welcome to the Bullet Hole Club, brother._

_Deeks._

* * *

**Little long to be a One Shot but not enough flow to be a Two shot. I guess you could call this a One and a half Shot. And guess what? :: Sarcasm Alert :: It's an Eric/Nell Drama story! OMG! Sorry. Im being a little patronizing but everytime I post one of these I get the rage. And you know what? I don't care! Don't like it? Read something else!**

**Ok, Rant over. Thanks for continuing to Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite it. I don't have much past this so next episode is going to take some time, especialy since this is not my top priority anymore. Thank you all!**


	18. Episode 18: Tapestry

**Life is what you make of it…one thread at a time**

**TAPESTRY**

* * *

_Boatshed_

Henrietta Lange sat in a rocking chair up on the balcony of the boatshed. She was slowly rocking back and forth, looking down into the main area. The whole place had been rearranged for the day. It was Thanksgiving, and the sounds of everyone watching the Football game came up. She couldn't help but smile as she reached over and picked up the cup of tea she had and took a sip of it. Setting it back in place she resumed her rocking. She looked over each couple. Nell and Eric, Nate and Rose, Sam and Michelle, Callen and Joelle, and Deeks and Kensi. Each one brought back memories to her. She looked over at Eric and a pregnant Nell. She was leaning against him as he ran his hand over her stomach. Nell was 7 months along and they knew they were having a daughter. Kensi and Deeks had always been there to help them with their relationship, even when they weren't on solid ground either. But Hetty remembered the day Nell and Eric repayed Kensi and Deeks in their own way

* * *

_Beach House 2 years ago_

Everyone had gathered in the large hall of a gigantic beach-front mansion to celebrate the one event everyone at NCIS was waiting years for. It was finally the day that Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye were getting married. The ceremony was over and the reception was in full swing. Eric had recommended a DJ friend of his to play at the wedding and the dance floor was full of activity. Kensi and Deeks sat at their table, joking with Sam and Callen as Nell sat at a nearby table, enjoying watching her friends be happy. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Eric.

"Hey, everything is ready to go." He said.

She smiled. "You ready for this?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. You?" He replied.

"We've been planning this for months. Of course I am." She grinned at him.

"Then let's do it, Rockstar." He said as he held his hand out to her.

She took it and stood up. They walked out to the dance floor just as the last song had ended. Eric walked over to the DJ and grabbed the mic.

"Excuse me, everyone. I would like to ask everyone to clear a space on the dance floor for a few moments." He asked. The floor cleared as people looked on with curiosity.

"Kensi, Deeks. You have been close friends and family to both Nell and I for many years. We spent days trying to figure out how to repay you for all the memories you have given us with your friendship." He said.

Nell took the mic. "So we decided the best way was to give you some memories of us to remind you of today." She said.

Eric took the mic and handed it back to the DJ. He then nodded to the DJ who started playing a song called _Booty Swing_ by Parov Stelar

As the opening Piano played Eric bowed and Nell curtseyed to each other. Nell started first, placing her hands on her hips and moving her feet to the beat. After a few moments she stopped and Eric did the same

_Now, Arab sheikhs on the burning sands,  
Come into their harems and clap their hands,  
Said, "Come on, girls, are you ready to play?  
Let's have a little more of that swingin' today."  
Now, in the land of Fu Manchu,  
The girls all now do the Suzie-Q,  
Clap their hands in the center of the floor,  
Saying, "Ching, ching, chop-suey, swing some more!"_

Nell and Eric came together, each wrapping one arm around their waist and holding the other one out as they started to swing in a circle.

_Now, geisha girls in old Japan,  
Wink behind their peacock fans,  
Since they learned to say, "Yeah!  
Let's swing it like Amelican's swing swing dance!"_

When the trumpets started to play they broke apart and started dancing shoulder to shoulder, spinning in circles and moving their feet so fast it looked like they were rubber. The people in the reception started clapping to the beat as they watching the performance.

_Now, Gypsy caravans have changed their mode,  
They truck down the Romany road,  
With their hi-de-hos, and their hey-hey-diddle,  
Doin' the swing on the Gypsy fiddle._

They spun in circles opposite of each other, then came together with his arm sticking out. She wrapped her arm around his as they walked a few steps before resuming their amazing footwork. Deeks and Kensi were grinning ear to ear watching.

_Them eastern wisemen know the story,  
Of the swing with Oriental glory,  
They stroke their beards and grin,  
Sayin', "Swing, little children, till the dawn comes in!"  
Now, geisha girls in old Japan,  
Wink behind their peacock fans,  
Since they learned to say, "Yeah!  
Let's swing it like Amelican's swing swing dance!"_

_Gypsy caravans have changed their mode,_  
_They truck down the Romany road,_  
_With their hi-de-hos, and their hey-hey-diddle,_  
_Doin' the swing on the Gypsy fiddle._

Continuing their routine until the music faded out they spun around one more time and pulled each other together, staring at each other's eyes as the place erupted in applause. Both Nell and Eric were breathing heavy and sweating.

"You think they liked it?" Eric asked, smiling.

Nell rolled her eyes, looked off to the side and smiled. "Um, yea. I think they liked it." She said.

Everyone came up to them, congratulating them and giving complements. Nell explained they went dancing one night and thought it would have been a perfect gift to perform at Kensi and Deeks' wedding. They had spent the past 2 months every weekend taking dancing lessons to prepare for it.

* * *

_Boathouse_

Some noises brought Hetty back to the present as she looked down and saw that Deeks was taunting Sam when his team scored a touchdown.

Hetty found herself going back to the day that Sam would easily admit was the proudest day of his life. The day his son graduated military school and was accepted into the Navel Academy

* * *

_Mission_

Everyone was gathered in the Mission this Saturday afternoon. Kensi and Nell were busy preparing the table with snacks as Sam, wearing his dress uniform, paced and Called tried to calm him.

"Dude, you are going to wear those shoes out before he gets here if you don't stop." Callen said.

"Can't help it,G." Sam said.

"Can't really blame him." A voice came behind them. Sam and Callen looked over.

Deeks strode up wearing an LAPD Dress uniform.

"Deeks, you didn't need to dress up." Sam said, grinning slightly. Deep down he did appreciate the gesture.

"I gotta get some use out of it every once in awhile." Deeks smiled as he tried to adjust it. "Still a little tight though." He said.

Sam shook his head as Callen smirked.

"Besides, I know this is a special day for you." Deeks said, serious.

Sam reached out his hand. Deeks took it and they both shook.

"I appreciate it, Deeks." He said.

Eric came down the stairs. "There are here" He said.

"Ok. Places everyone." Hetty said as everyone gathered behind Sam.

Sam took his spot at the end of the hallway, standing straight.

The Door opened and in walked in Michelle and Kamran walked in, followed by Aiden in his academy uniform. Michelle and Kamran walked over and stood behind Sam with the rest of the group as Aiden walked up, stood at attention and saluted Sam.

"Midshipman Fourth Class Aiden Hanna, reporting as ordered, sir!" He said

Sam returned the salute, pride beaming in his eyes.

"At ease." He said as they dropped their salutes. Sam grabbed his son and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you son." He whispered.

"Thanks, Dad." Aiden whispered back as they rest of them clapped.

* * *

_Boatshed_

Hetty looked over to Nate and Rose, sitting on the couch. She knew neither of them were big sports fan but it was nice to have them all the same. He sat back on the couch, his legs crossed and one arm thrown over the back of the couch and the other holding her hand. She curled up against him, laughing at Deeks and Sam's relentless trash talking. She thought back to the day Nate returned…for good.

* * *

_Mission, 6 months ago._

It was late evening when the door to the Mission opened. Callen walked in leading Rose down the hallway.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. I saw the boatshed but this is where you guys actually work?" She said.

"Yep, this is home. You should feel special. Most people don't even know about this place." Callen said.

"So why did you bring me here at 8:00 at night?" She asked.

"Because I asked him to." A voice came from the stairs.

She looked over and saw him for the first time in 6 months. She couldn't contain herself.

"Nate!" She exclaimed as she ran over to him and threw herself at him as soon as he got off the stairs.

"I missed you." She said as she squeezed him.

"Me too." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

After a few moments of being in each other's arms they separated.

"How long are you in town?" She asked. A question she asked every time she saw him.

"Baring the big quake finally hitting, I'm going to say the rest of my life." He said.

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?" She said.

He nodded. "I've done what I have needed to do. I'm through traveling all over the place. I want to settle down." He said.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." She said as she pulled him into a kiss.

They both stood there for a few minutes, kissing each other when they heard Deeks give a howl. They broke the kiss and looked up to see the whole team standing on the balcony watching them.

"Welcome home, Nate!" Nell said, smiling.

"Thanks, guys." Nate said. "Now if you will excuse us. We have some catching up to do." He said as he held his hand out for Rose.

"Don't go anywhere." She said, a tear welling up in her eye.

"Never, Rose. I'm not leaving you, ever." He said as they walked out the door.

* * *

_Boatshed_

Hetty returned to watch Callen bring over a plate of drinks for everyone before taking his place on the couch with Joelle. Seeing them together brought many memories to Hetty, but one stood out.

* * *

_Callen's House_

"Don't you find it weird that Callen is actually inviting us over to his place?" Deeks said as Kensi followed behind him.

"Maybe a little bit. But be nice." She said, whacking him in the head.

"Ow!" He said, almost dropping the plate of food they were bringing.

Kensi knocked on the door and Callen answered.

"Hey guys, Come on in." He said as he opened the door. "Everyone is in the backyard." He said as he closed the door behind him.

As Kensi and Deeks walked toward the back she whispered out of the side of her mouth. "Furniture." She said.

"What?" Deeks said.

"Furniture, he has furniture." She said.

"Oh, right. I noticed that too." He said as they stepped into the backyard. Everyone was sitting around the picnic table as Sam was working on the grill. Kensi set the plate of food down with the rest as Deeks sat down and grabbed a beer that Callen offered. Kensi plopped down on his lap, took the beer, drank from it, before giving it back to Deeks.

"Now that we are all here," Callen said, "We have an announcement."

Joelle stood up and grabbed Callen's hand.

"I've asked Joelle to marry me, and she has accepted." He said as Joelle raised her hand to show the ring.

Everyone started smiling and offering their congratulations with pats on the back and hugs to both of them.

Later that evening after the sun went down everyone was inside watching a moving while Callen sat outside, just looking out at the stars. Movement next to him snapped him out of his trance as he looked over to see a bottle offered to him. He looked up and was surprised it was Deeks.

"Thanks Deeks." He said as Deeks sat down and took a drink of his own bottle.

"Anytime bro." He said. He stuck his bottle out to Callen. "To the end of bachelor hood" He said.

Callen clinked his bottle to his and they both drank.

"It's crazy. All my life I've been so used to being alone. Ever since Sam set me up with Joelle she has changed me. I mean look at me, Deeks. I sleep now, I own furniture, I don't take things apart for the hell of it anymore." Callen chuckled.

"I know what you mean, man. Kensi has the same effect on me. That is why you know Joelle is the one for you. When you find she doesn't just complete you, she makes you a better person." Deeks said.

"I should thank you, though." Callen said.

"What for?" Deeks said.

"You and I have never really seen eye to eye. When you came in I tolerated you because I trusted Hetty's instincts. But watching you and Kensi over the past few years really showed me how important it is to not only have someone you can trust on the job, but someone to come home to afterward." Callen said.

"That means a lot, coming from you," Deeks said, finishing off his beer.

"We should get back before the women send a search party." Callen said, finishing his beer off too before standing up. He pulled Deeks up into a hug, Deeks clapping him on the back. They both walked back inside and joined the rest of the group in the living room.

* * *

_Boatshed_

Hetty looked finally to Deeks and Kensi. Deeks' mood changed when Sam's team started to stage a comeback and Kensi was trying not to die laughing at the change in her partner's mood. After a few moments Deeks stood up and walked up the stairs to Hetty.

"How is our little man doing?" He asked, quietly.

Hetty looked down at the 7 month old that was curled into her arms, sleeping away. She flashed back to the day the newest member of the family joined them

* * *

_LA Mercy General Hospital_

The entire team sat in the waiting room, everyone except Deeks who was wearing a channel into the ground he was pacing so much.

"Deeks, chill out. They will be fine." Sam said.

"Both Julia and Hetty are in there with her." Callen reminded him.

A nurse walked up to him. "Mr. Deeks?" She asked.

Deeks almost ran up to her. "Yes. How is she? Is she ok? Did he make it?" He asked

She smiled. "Both of them are just fine. Your wife is getting cleaned up and moved to a room. While we wait I can take you to see your son."

Deeks breathed deep as he started to relax a little. He thumbed toward the rest of the group.

"Can they come with? They are family." He asked.

"Of course!" She smiled, "Right this way." She said as she led them to the nursery.

Even though Deeks had never seen him before he knew instantly which one was his son. He pointed him out to the rest of them. Nell covered her mouth to keep from crying.

"He is so cute!" She said.

Sam placed a hand on Deeks' shoulder and squeezed.

"Congratulations, Dad" He said.

The nurse returned. "Kensi has been moved to a room with her mother and Miss Lange. You can go see them now. We will bring him in shortly." She said as they followed her to the room. Kensi was asleep as Julia sat on one side of the bed and Hetty sat on the other. Both of them smiled when they saw Deeks walk in. Deeks walked over to Kensi, leaned down, and kissed her forehead gently. Her eyes fluttered and opened.

"Hi there, Kensalina." He whispered.

"I hate you." She whispered back.

"You don't hate me." He said, chuckling.

"After spending hours in labor, right now I hate you." She said.

"Well I love you. Our son should be here any moment." He said.

Right on cue the Nurse rolled the crib into the room. Hetty helped raise the bed so Kensi was more upright. The nurse picked up the baby and gently handed him to Kensi.

"Deeks. He is beautiful!" She said, fighting back tears and losing.

"Of course he is. He gets his looks from his mother." He said, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Now, maybe. We both know he will be a lady killer like his dad." She said, nudging him with her elbow.

"Have you two decided on a name?" The nurse asked.

Kensi looked up at Deeks.

"Marty. I know what you want. It's ok." She smiled to him.

"You sure?" He said. Kensi just nodded.

Deeks reached down and picked up his son and walked to the far corner of the room. He whispered low, so that no one could hear him.

"Hi there, big guy. You know me. I'm your dad. I've been talking to you for months now but now you are here. I've promised you a lot of things over the past few months. But I want to make one last promise to you. I promise that I will do everything to be a good Father to you. I don't have anyone to look up to so I am kind of playing this by ear. But I know I'm not alone. You have two Grandmothers that will do anything for you and a whole bunch of Aunts and Uncles to play with. You will even have a few cousins soon, I'm sure. In fact my entire family is here. And I know they want to meet you."

He sniffed, fighting back tears. He rubbed his eyes with his arms before continuing.

"There is just one person who is missing. And I wish everything that he was. But he is here in spirit. It is a spirit you will carry with you always. You have some big shoes to fill, big guy. But I know you will make him proud. I love you, Donald." Deeks said as he kissed his son on the head.

He walked back over and gave him to Julia for a few moments. "Mom. Meet your grandson, Donald." Deeks said. Her eyes widened and teared up.

The whole group gasped a bit when they realized the significance. Deeks had named his son after a man he would never meet. Kensi's father. Kensi was crying when she pulled Deeks to her.

"I love you." She said as she kissed him.

"I love you, too." He returned.

"He will make you proud, both you and Dad." She said.

Deeks smiled, embarssed.

"No one was really supposed to hear that." He said.

She pinched his arm. "I just finished labor but that doesn't mean I can't read lips anymore." She said, laughing.

Julia passed Donald on down the line, letting everyone say Hi to the newest addition to the family.

* * *

_Boatshed_

"Oh, He is just as content as can be." Hetty smiled, replying to Deeks' question.

"Do you ever regret not having children of your own, Hetty?" Deeks said, kneeling down.

"What woman at some point in her life would not want to have a child, Mr. Deeks?" She nodded gently.

"There are times, yes, where I do regret. Fate decided to deal me the card that prevented me from bearing children. But I know that even though I will never have my own child I know that when I am gone I will continue to live on through all of you, and through him" She said, gently patting Donald's stomach.

"You have raised us right, Hetty." Deeks said, a slight smile on his face. He stood back up.

"You just let me know when you decide you want a break." He said.

"I will, Mr. Deeks. But for now, I am fine right where I am."

He smiled and went back downstairs to join the rest watching the game again.

Hetty thought back to an old friend of hers from many years ago who gave her a crucial piece of advice that Hetty carried with her to this day.

_Life is like a tapestry. It is woven by your actions and your memoires. It is up to you, however, to choose the threads that go into it. As such, you are the weaver of your own legacy._

Hetty looked down at Donald and smiled. Her tapestry was coming together nicely

* * *

**This was a compilation of smaller scenes that didn't really work as stand-alones so I decided to combine them. Again I wanted to try to focus on everyone instead of one pairing. So there is something for everyone. If I messed up anything in the Sam and Michelle flashback (which is a very likely possibility) then I apologize. **

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting , Following and your continued enjoyment of these. 20,000 k views here I come!**


	19. Episode 19: Networking

**4 Offices, 3 conference calls, 1 busy day**

**NETWORKING**

* * *

_Boatshed_

"We've tracked them down to the DC area but we need some extra muscle. We were hoping the two of you would like a change of scenery for awhile." Director Vance said.

"As long as it isn't a full time gig. I've had enough of East Coast Winters." Sam said.

"Oh Come on, Chief. Losing your edge?" Gibbs couldn't help but smile.

"No on your life, Gunny" Sam chuckled.

"I've got you both booked on the next flight to DC. Agents DiNozzo and Bishop will pick you up when you arrive."

"Looking forward to it Director." Callen replied.

"I've sent everything we have on The Brethren to you both. You can review it on the way." McGee stepped into view from MTAC.

"Thanks McGee." Callen said as they closed the connection. Sam stepped away to call Michelle and fill her in.

"I would love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation." Callen said, looking at Sam.

"Michelle knows our work. She will understand." Hetty said. "Now, both of you get ready. I'll arrange some transportation for you to LAX." She said as she turned and left to head back to the Mission.

* * *

_Mission Armory_

"LAPD Crime Lab identified the prints from the botched heist and matched one of your cases. Your cat burglar is in LA now." Deeks explained.

"That would explain why we haven't been getting anywhere with the investigation. It was like one second he was here and then he vanished." Brody explained.

"How long ago was this botched heist?" Pride asked.

"2 days ago." Kensi replied.

"Means the trail is still fresh, King." LaSalle said.

"This is your case. So it's your call." Deeks said.

"Does that Henrietta of yours still drink tea by the gallon?" Pride asked.

"You know how they say the human body is 70% Water? With Hetty it is more of 90% Tea." Deeks said, causing everyone to crack a smile.

"Well I will have to hunt some down for her. It's rude to not give a gift to your host. Brody, LaSalle, you two head to LA. I'll hold down the fort and follow up with Sebastian and Loretta." Pride turned to his agents.

"You owe me dinner, Deeks." LaSalle said. "I've been curious to try what you West Coasters call cuisine."

"Always willing to oblige. Least I could do while you are on my side of the coast." Deeks said.

"We will be there tomorrow." Brody said.

"Look forward to it." Kensi said as the connection closed. She looked over at Deeks questiongly.

"LaSalle treated me to the whole New Orleans experience last time I was there." He explained.

* * *

_Ops Center_

"We have tons of intel but not enough time or manpower to process it. OW!" Dave yelled as Claire punched him in the shoulder, "Or womanpower" He said rubbing his arm, eliciting a chuckle from Roy.

"We that is why you have some awesome friends like us here in LA." Eric said.

"Go ahead and send what you have. I'll start combing through it." Nell said as she typed on her tablet.

"Really appreciate it, you two" Paris said.

"How is sunny Albuquerque?" Nell said.

"Ran into Walter White lately?" Eric said.

"Like we haven't heard that joke a million times." Kai rolled his eyes.

"You can't tell me you havn't swung by the House, or Los Pollos Hermanos." Eric said.

Dave's eyes shot to the left and the right embarrassed. "Nope" was all he said.

Eric and Nell suppressed a laugh. "We will let you know as soon as we find anything." Nell said.

"Thanks again. And tell everyone we said Hi" Roy said.

"We will. Be safe guys" Eric said, signing off.

* * *

_Bullpen later that evening._

Nell and Eric came down the stairs just as Kensi and Deeks were packing up. Sam and Callen had already left and were probably in DC by know.

"Am I the only one who thinks today was really strange?" Deeks said outloud.

"Strange?" Nell asked.

"Yea. You know, something weird about today. Can't really put my finger on it." He said.

They all shrugged. "Maybe a little." Eric said.

"What say we get a drink? I'll buy?" Kensi said, smiling.

"I'll take you up on that." Deeks said.

"We are in." Nell spoke for both of them.

Deeks called over to Hetty at her desk. "You in on this, Hetty?" He said.

"Oh no. Mr. Deeks. But you all have fun tonight. I will see you tomorrow." She said, looking up from the paper work she had in front of her.

"Don't work too hard, Hetty." Nell said.

"I'll try not to, my dear." She said as the rest of them all walked down the hallway and out of the building.

* * *

**This came out of my need for more crossovers. We get so few of them now a days. They don't even need to be full appearances; just some passing references are fine by me. Also, am I the only one bummed that they didn't pick up RED? I understand why though. They never really established all the characters besides Roy and Paris. The others kind of felt like bit players. I do hope at some point CBS does a big crossover event with all 3 and maybe even all 4 teams for some huge thing. **

**Thanks for Reading, Following, Favoriting, and Reviewing. Have one or two coming down the pipe. 21K Views!**


	20. Episode 20: Please Don't Go

**Only 4 times she ever said the words to him, and his answer was always the same**

**PLEASE DON'T GO**

* * *

_Mission Ops_

"We got him, Hetty. Cruz is in custody" Callen reported over the Coms.

Eric, Nell and Hetty all breathed a sigh of relief. "Excellent work, everyone. Hand him over to LAPD and come home." Hetty ordered. "The goes for the two of you as well. Very good work." She smiled.

Nell and Eric both smiled and nodded their head. Hetty turned and left the ops center.

Eric went to sit down at his computer. He started finalizing everything to send off to LAPD. After a few moments he glanced over and noticed that Nell was not sitting next to him. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw her standing there, staring at the screen, frozen.

"Hey, Nell. You ok?" He asked, turning his chair around. She didn't respond to him.

He knew she was taking this case really rough. All the victims of this psychopath had hit really close to her. Each one seemed to mirror part of her, from the red hair, to the short stature, to the intelligence.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Nell?" He asked, quietly to not scare her. He could see a tear welling in her eye. He softly took the tablet from her hand and punched a few keys, taking the images of the bodies off the screen. The room was dark now as he set the tablet on the table.

"It's over, Nell. We caught the bastard." He said. She slowly turned her head to look at him. She didn't say a word but her eyes told him everything. They lacked that fire he always saw in them. He grabbed her shoulder gently and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her.

Her breathing started to intensify, then become ragged as soft sobs started to escape her. Eric didn't speak, he just held on to her, encircling her in his arms. He laid his head on hers and squeezed her gently.

She moved her head to the side, pressing an ear to his chest. She sniffed a few times before she was finally able to make the words come out.

"Please don't go."

* * *

_LA Mercy General Hospital_

The last thing she remembered was stumbling into tech area on the bottom floor of the Mission. She was clutching her stomach and whincing. Eric was working on a computer trying to repair some damage to it when he looked over and saw her. He took off the magnifying hat he wore and threw his glasses on.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

"I don't know." She was able to make out. "I was sitting in Ops working when all of the sudden my stomach starting hurting. At first it was an ache but it's gotten worse." She said.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"Right here." She rubbed her right lower side where her stomach met her hip.

"I'd better get Hetty." He rolled a chair over. "Sit down." He said.

"Eric…" She tried to protest but he cut her off.

"Nell, sit down." He said.

"Ok" She said, knowing that she wasn't going to win that battle.

After a few moments Eric came walking up with Hetty in tow. Hetty knelt down in front of Nell.

"You said it was right here?" She felt the area Nell had shown Eric.

"Yea." She said.

"Hmm. I don't like this." Hetty mused as she though. Eric grabbed Nell's hand in support.

"Ms. Jones, we need to get you to the hospital. Eric, go get her things from Ops. I'll get a bag packed for her just in case." Hetty said as she stood up.

"On it." Eric said as he took off, and climbed the stairs with a speed Nell didn't think was possible.

"How bad is it?" Nell asked.

"Well we won't know for sure until you can be examined properly but I'm glad you made us aware of this now." Hetty said as she went to wardrobe and pulled out some clothes for Nell.

5 min later they all got into Eric's car, Nell and Hetty in the back seat and were driving to the hospital. Thankfully it was early afternoon so it was not quite Rush hour but the Lunch rush was over. Eric broke more than a few speed limits, looking back at Hetty consoling Nell.

After a 20 minute drive they pulled up to the entryway for the Hospital. Eric ran out of the car and inside. He found the receptionist.

"I need help. My partner is having severe abdominal pain that has been getting worse over the past hour." He said, trying to calm his nerves.

The nurses sprung into action. One grabbed a wheelchair and went outside to Eric's car while the other one processed the info Eric had given them as well as reviewed her history, generating a chart.

Eric turned to see Nell be wheeled in followed by Hetty. Through the pain Nell managed to look at Eric. "Thanks, Eric." She said.

Hetty turned to Eric. "Eric, I know you want to be here with her and under any other circumstances I would let you but the Team need you right now to be focused. I'll will keep watch over her and let you know the second I know anything." She said, placing a hand on his arm. He knew she was ordering him but she did it in a way to not demean him.

"Ok. Hetty. I trust you." He said.

After a quick examination by the doctor it was found out that Nell had developed an acute case of appendicitis and had to have surgery to remove her appendix. When she woke up 8 hours later she turned her head and saw him sitting there, watching her. She couldn't help but smile. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi, yourself. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Well, my stomach doesn't hurt, everything else does though." She said.

He reached out and took her hand. "I'm just glad you are better." He said.

"How did the case go?" She asked. Eric filled her in with the details, letting her know they were able to make an arrest and close it.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"3 hours. I came here as soon as the arrest was made. The paperwork can wait." He said.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You are more important."

She closed her eyes and sighed at the kiss. She opened them to look at his eyes and smiled.

"Please don't go."

* * *

_Nell's apartment_

Eric opened his eyes to see the first beams of light coming through the window. It was still dark in the apartment so it took his eyes a few moments to adjust. He was in Nell's apartment, in her bed, with her curled up against him. It took him a few moments to remember the last 24 hours.

It was Eric's birthday and Nell was determined to make it special. He had always gone out of his way to do nice things for her birthday and she wanted to repay.

She had started planning a month in advance and went to everyone for advice and ideas. At that point everyone in the entire Mission knew of Nell's plan. The only person who didn't, which still surprised Nell given that OSP was a huge vortex of gossip, was Eric.

The day had started with Nell waking Eric up at his apartment way earlier then he would get up for work. She claimed she was going to take him surfing, a proposition that raised a tired eyebrow from him. "Did I wake up in opposite land?" He asked.

"What? You don't think I could take you surfing for once?" She said, in a mock huff. "Hurry up! We have to hurry if we want to make it there on time."

When they arrived at the beach Eric noticed it was not the usual spot they went to. He was about to ask why there as they climbed out of her car when he caught the sight and stopped dead in his tracks. Eric had been surfing all of his life and had seen countless waves. But nothing could have prepared him for the waves today. They were easily the biggest; most beautiful he had ever seen. He looked over to her and she gave a slight grin.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I've been studying currents and weather patterns for weeks trying to find the best place for you." She said as they walked onto the sand. She laid a towel out and sat down, curling up with a blanket. The sun was barely coming up so it was still cold outside. Eric didn't seem to mind it though. "Go. Have fun." She said as he ran with his board out onto the water.

3 hours later they came into the Mission. Eric was all smiles as he made his way upstairs as Nell went over to the Bullpen with the team. Deeks lit up when he saw her.

"How did it go?" He asked, quietly.

"It was amazing. I have never seen him that excited before." She smiled. She kissed Deeks on the cheek. "Thank you so much." She said.

"Anytime." He smiled and went back to work.

Nell went upstairs and joined Eric in Ops. Hetty walked in shortly afterward.

"Mr. Beale. I take it you had a fun time surfing this morning?" She asked.

"Is it that evident?" He asked.

"Only person I have ever seen with a bigger smile on your face was Jack Nicholson, and he was playing the Joker at the time." She said, eliciting a laugh from the both of them.

"Any cases this morning?" Eric asked.

"Thankfully no. We have been so busy lately that it is nice to step back and work on some other projects." Hetty said.

"I can't agree more." Eric said.

As the day went on they were able to knock out a bunch of small projects. Nell had left to go take care of some document disposal when Eric's phone rang.

"Eric?" He answered.

"Mr. Beale. We seem to be having some issues with the electronic equipment in the boatshed. Would you please head down there and take a look?" Hetty said.

"Yea. I just need to finish up a few things and I'll head right over." He said.

"Thank you, Eric." She said and hung up.

Eric grabbed his tool kit and left the Mission to head to the Boatshed. When he got there he was expecting it to be empty but as soon as he opened the door he smelled the wonders aromas of food. He stepped inside and saw a whole lunch spread on the table and Nell standing there with a smile on her face.

"There is no broken electronics, right?" He said, grinning.

She shook her head. "Nope." She stepped around the table and threw her arms around his neck.

"Happy Birthday" She whispered, bringing her lips to his. They stood for a few moments, lips locked against each other before they finally broke.

She leaned to his ear and whispered again. "The first of many."

They had finished their lunch and spent an hour just sitting on the couch, cuddling and enjoying the serenity of the day. Nell thanked whatever God could hear her that the world decided to give them the day off. There were no terrorist threats, no WMDs, no murders, not even a parking violation to interrupt the day.

"I guess we should be heading back. Don't want them to send a search party." Eric said as she got off of him and helped him up.

She gave an exaggerated sigh. "I guess." She said, smiling.

The rest of the day went by quickly. After the day was over they all went out to a tavern that Hetty had reserved a private room at. They spent the next few hours drinking, toasting to Eric, and over all having fun. They all agreed that it was something they were lacking.

That night Eric, having too much to drink to drive, was helped into Nell's apartment. He wasn't falling down drunk but he did feel light headed at times and his balance was off. She sat him down on the couch and climbed on top of him. They sat there for what seemed like an hour, just holding each other.

"This was the best day of my life." He said, softly stroking her hair.

She leaned in and whispered. "The day may be over, but the night is still young." She said as she stood up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch and into her bedroom.

The memories that came to him were just a cacophony. They must have made love multiple times over the night. It was not their first time but it was defiantly the time he would always remember.

He reached over and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was 4:15 in the morning. Way too early to be up, especially on a weekend. He set his phone down and rubbed his face. His motions must have been enough because he heard her moan.

"Please don't go"

* * *

_Ops Center_

All he could see was Red in his vision. How could she be so bold? Any other person would have chalked her filtrations with the tech as her undercover training. But Eric knew differently. He knew Nell like the back of his hand. That was not just some idle flirtation to get Intel, it was something else entirely. When she returned from the field he barely said a word to her for an hour. Finally she had reached her limit.

"Do you have a problem, Eric?" She finally turned and blared out.

"No," He said shaking his head. "No problem at all." He returned to his typing, not even looking in her direction.

"That is crap and you know it." She said.

"I said there was no problem." He said.

Her face turned red as his obvious deflection.

"I thought after 5 years of working together, 3 of them being together, you would at least have the balls to tell me the truth." She said.

"I guess that explains why you were drooling over pretty boy over there." He said.

"Is that what this is about? Poor Eric is Jealous?" She said, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"No, that is not what this is about. This is about you slapping me in the face!" His voice started to rise.

"How am I slapping you in the face?" Her voice started to rise to match.

"Did you not hear yourself out there?" He said.

"I did what I needed to do to complete the op!" She said.

"And felt like you needed to rub it in my face?" He replied.

"Why are you getting bent out of shape about this?" She asked.

"You talked to him exactly like you talk to me! That is why!" He yelled out.

She got caught off guard by his outburst.

"I thought what we had meant something to you." He said.

The words were out of her mouth before she knew she said them.

"I guess it doesn't, now does it?"

His eyes grew wide as the realization dawned on her. She covered her mouth to stifle the sobs as she ran out of the Ops center. She found a rarely used file room, closed the door and locked it. She leaned against the wall, letting her body slide down the wall to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and started to cry.

Eric stood dumbfounded for a few minutes. He sat down at his computer and started typing, or at least tried to because he couldn't will his fingers to move. He just sat there, with his eyes closed, trying to fight back his emotions.

A hour later the door to Ops opened. Eric knew who it was before he felt her arms snake around his neck. One hand rested on his opposite shoulder and the other on his chest. Her head leaned against the back of his.

"Please don't hate me, Eric." She whispered in a low voice. "What you and I have doesn't mean something."

He clenched his fist, preparing for the exact moment she was going to rip his heart out.

"It doesn't mean something because it means everything to me." She said.

She rested her chin on his shoulder, the feeling of her breath was like a ghost on his skin.

"Do you know why I talked to him like that?" She asked. "It's because when I was out there I was thinking I was talking to you. You always put me at ease. I don't get nervous around you. You make me a better person."

Eric reached up and grabbed her hand, clutching it gently. She turned her head to kiss his neck and without removing her lips from his skin whispered the words

"Please don't go"

* * *

She moved her head to the side, pressing an ear to his chest. She sniffed a few times before she was finally able to make the words come out.

"Please don't go."

She closed her eyes and sighed at the kiss. She opened them to look at his eyes and smiled.

"Please don't go."

He reached over and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was 4:15 in the morning. Way too early to be up, especially on a weekend. He set his phone down and rubbed his face. His motions must have been enough because he heard her moan.

"Please don't go"

Eric reached up and grabbed her hand, clutching it gently. She turned her head to kiss his neck and without removing her lips from his skin whispered the words

"Please don't go"

She had said the words to him 4 times. And every time his answer was the same.

* * *

She moved her head to the side, pressing an ear to his chest. She sniffed a few times before she was finally able to make the words come out.

"Please don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Nell"

He said as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

She closed her eyes and sighed at the kiss. She opened them to look at his eyes and smiled.

"Please don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Nell"

He softly stroked her cheek

* * *

He reached over and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was 4:15 in the morning. Way too early to be up, especially on a weekend. He set his phone down and rubbed his face. His motions must have been enough because he heard her moan.

"Please don't go"

"I'm not going anywhere, Nell"

He said as he rolled onto his side and pulled her against him.

* * *

Eric reached up and grabbed her hand, clutching it gently. She turned her head to kiss his neck and without removing her lips from his skin whispered the words

"Please don't go"

He stood up and turned around. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him as he kissed her, all the pent up emotions erupting forth from them. Finally they broke the kiss, both panting to catch their breath. Their foreheads touched and they stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Nell"

* * *

**Episode 20!**

**I wanted to play with the one event repeating over and over. Ive seen it happen other times and really felt it fit in this episode. I also liked playing with their emotions. You have Happy Nell, Scared Nell, Angry Nell, Happy Eric, Determined Eric, Pissed off Eric. It was alot of fun.**

**Thanks for the continued Reads, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows. **


	21. Episode 21: Home

**Halfway across the world, one soldier's words ring true**

**HOME**

* * *

_Mission_

To say that Deeks was having the week from hell was about the biggest understatement he had ever heard. From his fight with Kensi, to Thapa showing back up, to Sam getting shot and Thapa being killed trying to save him, to Kensi suggesting a night off from each other (which he didn't seem to mind, he was in a lousy mood anyway and didn't want to upset her). All of it kept piling on and piling on. He was getting maybe 3 hours of sleep a night if he was lucky and he just found himself hating life right now. So it should have not been any surprise when he walked in and saw the note on his desk to see Hetty when he got in the first thought was _What now? _He set his bag down and walked over to her desk where she was enjoying a cup of tea and she had set out a cup of coffee for him.

"Sit down, Mr. Deeks." She said, waving to the seat.

"For me?" Deeks looked at the coffee.

"Of course." Hetty smiled.

He grabbed the cup and took a drink of it.

"So, you wanted to see me?" He asked as he set the coffee down.

"Yes. As you know Thapa's body is being transported back to India in a few hours. He is to receive full State honors as well as India's highest military honor." Hetty said, folding her hands.

"As a show of our respect for what he has done for us the Navy is sending him back on a Gulfstream and Director Vance, Grainger, and I want you to accompany the body. You will not have to attend the ceremony if you do not want to. But we want to show his family how much we appreciate his work." She said.

Deeks starred off into space, trying to process everything.

"You do not have to accept this, if you do not want to, Mr. Deeks. No one will think less of you." Hetty said, almost reading his mind. Deeks found himself for a few moments actually considering turning it down. He forced it out of his head and looked at her.

"Okay. I'll do it."He said.

She nodded her head. "Thank you, Mr. Deeks. I already have a bag prepared for you. The flight leaves in two hours so you have some time." Hetty said.

Deeks didn't say anything; he just stood up and walked back to his desk. Callen and Kensi came in a few minutes afterward. Deeks asked how Sam was and Callen updated him on his condition. Deeks explained to them how he was going to be gone for a few days.

When he broke the news to him Callen and Kensi both nodded in silent agreement. Kensi tried to hide it but her eyes betrayed that she was worried about him.

When the time came for Deeks to leave the whole team met in the Bullpen to see him off. Eric and Nell gave him some movies to watch on the flight, Callen shook his hand with a firm look that he was going to be ok, and Kensi gave him a tight hug. She didn't want to kiss him in front of everyone but she did whisper in his ear.

"Call me when you land. I don't care what time it is." She said.

"I will." Deeks said.

He grabbed his bag and walked outside where the car was waiting to drive him to the airport.

* * *

_Gulfstream_

Deeks climbed aboard the plane and handed his back to the stewardist on the plane.

"Welcome aboard Detective. I'm Mary. I'll be taking care of you on this flight. We should be taking off in about 20 min of you want to get settled in." The woman smiled.

"Uh. Thanks." Deeks said as he sat down in one of the chairs and buckled in.

"Where is everyone else?" Deeks asked.

"You are the only passenger on this flight, Detective. We weren't made aware otherwise."

Deeks nodded like he understood when he didn't but he didn't want to go any further.

He looked down on his phone and saw he had two messages.

_Have a Safe flight. Try to get some rest. I put some sleeping pills in your bag in case you need them_

_Hetty_

He must really look like Hell. He sent a quick Thanks and looked at the other message.

_I'm really sorry this week has been so bad for you. It has been bad for all of us but I know you are taking it worse. When you get home I am going to do whatever it takes to make you happy. Until then I love you._

He smiled a little bit as he sent _I love you too_ back to Kensi. He then flicked his phone to Airplane Mode right as Mary told him they would be taking off in 5 minutes. He felt the plane taxi down the runway and then take off. As they climbed Deeks started to settle into his chair. Mary came by.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked with a smile.

"Can I get some water, please?" Deeks asked.

"Of course, Detective." She said as she walked to the back of the cabin and fixed his drink. She brought it back and set it down on the table next to him.

"Let me know if you need anything else." She said.

"Thank you." Deeks forced a smile as she turned and walked away. He opened his bag and found the pills Hetty gave him. He pulled one out, tossed it in his mouth and took a drink of water. He pushed the seat back and started out over the ocean, slowly feeling the pill start to take effect as his eyelids became heavier and heavier until he finally surrendered to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

As he slept he dreamed. He dreamed of Monty, he dreamed of Sam and Callen, of Eric and Nell. He dreamed of his friends he had lost, he dreamed of his family, he dreamed of the ocean waves and the snow covered mountains. But above all he dreamed of her. He dreamed of her wavy hair, her perfect skin, her mismatched eyes, her beautiful smile, her amazing body, her gentle touch, her soothing voice. No matter what he dreamed about it always came back to her.

* * *

The plane shook Deeks out of his sleep. He realized he was covered with a blanket and a pillow was under his head. He sat up and looked out the window, seeing they were over land. He look up as Mary walked up to him.

"Glad to see you're awake. We are landing in 2 hours. Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yea, a little." Deeks said.

Mary smiled and walked away. She returned shortly after with some eggs and bacon with fresh coffee.

"You've been asleep for almost 19 hours so I figure you would like some breakfast." She said.

"Thanks." Deeks said as he started to eat. Ridiculously expensive plane aside it was still airline food but he was starving so it felt like a 5 star meal to him. After he finished up eating he got his back out and went to the lavatory to get ready. He washed his hair in the sink, brushed his teeth and trimmed his facial hair. Opening his bag he pull out a black set of clothes and smiled. It was his LAPD Dress uniform. Hetty had the forethought to pack it for him. He quickly changed and stepped out, retrieving his hat from the bag and setting back down. Mary brought him another cup of coffee as they made their decent into New Delhi. As they landed and pulled up to the tarmac he saw a group standing there with a herse. There was a group of military men and a woman and two small children, one male and the other female. They pulled to a stop as Deeks stood up and exited the plane.

* * *

When he set foot on the ground he stood rigid at attention. He turned on the balls of his shoes and walked to the cargo door. He stopped next to it and stood at attention as the military guard stepped foreward with a cart. One opened the cargo door and started to pull the casket, draped in the American Flag, out of the plane. As soon as the casket came into view Deeks saluted and held the salute. The solders lowered the casket onto the cart and then started to remove the Flag. Reverently folding it one of the soldiers stood in front of Deeks and saluted him before handing the flag to him. Two more unfurled an Indian flag and draped it over the casket as they slowly took it to the herse

Deeks stood there, still holding the salute. In the back of his mind he thought how much he didn't want to be there. He was hot, he was tired, he was cranky, and it was too dry, too sandy here. He then flashed back to Thapa's words.

_I've been walking the warrior's path for so long that home isn't a place anymore. It is a feeling. It is my wife's smile, my children's laughter, the friendship I never expected. I built my home on these feelings so I would never have to leave. So home is not in the heart. Home... is the heart._

He decided to heed Thapa's words. He felt himself drawn away from the airport. He found himself in a cabin in Montana, up in the mountains. He looked around and saw Monty there, asleep at his feet. He was lying on the couch in front of the fire and she was there too. She was curled in his arms, whispering "_I love you"_s to him. For the first time in days, he felt home.

They finished loading the casket into the car as one of the soldiers and the family walked up to him. The soldier saluted him.

"My name is Gugan Singh. On behalf of the Indian people, I thank you for bringing Thapa home." He said.

"He was one of the bravest men I have ever known. His death is a great loss for your people." Deeks said.

The little girl said something to the soldier.

"She wants to know if you were with her father when he died." He translated.

Deeks knelt down to be eye to eye with the girl.

"I was. You're father saved a man who is very close with me. I will never forget his sacrifice." He said. The soldier translated for the girl who stepped forward and grabbed Deeks in a hug.

The son stepped forward. "I hope to one day become a great warrior like my father." He said and the solder translated.

"He will always watch over you. You will make him proud." He said.

Deeks pulled out a note pad and scribbled on it. He tore a page off and handed it to them. "This is my address. Please feel free to write me whenever you want. If you find yourself missing him then write me and I will answer." He said.

Deeks stood up as the woman spoke. "She says the last time he was home he spoke of you. He talked about how you were a confused man but a honorable one. One that he was glad to call friend. He would have wanted you to have this." She held out a wrapped bundle. He unraveled it to reveal a Kukri. "Gurkan tradition states the warrior is buried with his Kukri and he will be. But this is one of his spares. He would have wanted you to have it." She explained.

A tear started to well up in Deeks' eyes. "I will cherish it for as long as I live." He replied.

"Would you like to stay for the ceremony?" She asked.

Deeks thought long and hard. "I am afraid I can't. I must go home." He said.

She smiled. "I understand. But you will always have family here. Farewell Mr. Deeks. May the strength of the Gurkah follow you." She said as she took his hand in hers.

The family turned and walked away, getting into the vehicle and driving off. Deeks wrapped the Kukri back up and went back onboard the plane. He sat down and packed the Kukri in his bag. Mary walked up giving him some water. "We will be refueled in 20 min and will be on our way shortly afterward." She said. Deeks changed out of his uniform and sat down right as they were getting ready to take off.

* * *

_Los Angeles_

The trip back was just as uneventful as the trip over. Deeks managed to nap a few hours at a time but when he got back he was exhausted. The feelings he had crept back in. He was home but he wasn't Home. Not yet.

It was well past midnight when he pulled up to his apartment. Slowly he climbed the stairs and opened the door. Monty came up to him, wagging his tail. He reached down and petting his friend on the head. "I'm back." He said. He looked up and saw her standing in front of him. She was dressed for bed but had obviously not gone to sleep. She was waiting for him. She stood there, staring into his eyes. It was her eyes that finally did it. Like a dam breaking he collapsed to his knees and started to cry. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, holding on to him and softly rocking him back and forth. He cried for everyone who was lost to him. Everything that he had bottled up for days came flowing out.

Kensi could do nothing but hold on to him. She whispered to him that it was alright. Everything was alright but it did little. Eventually his sobs tapered off and she released him. "Come to bed." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She led him into the bedroom and slowly started to peel his clothes off. Her hands traced over his skin as she took her own clothes off and then pulled him into bed with her. She whispered to him. "I love you," as they made love. When they finished he collapsed onto the bed next to her. She curled up against him and softly stroked his back as he fell asleep. She closed her eyes and followed soon afterward.

* * *

_1 year later_

Deeks stood on the beach staring into the mismatched eyes of Kensi. He smiled and laughed, looking down trying to will himself to talk.

"An old friend of mine told me once of his home. He was a brave man, a warrior. He talked about how his home wasn't a place. It was a feeling. It was the smile of his wife, the laughter of his children, the friendships he had. He said he built his house on those feelings so he would never be away from home. I never really understood what he meant until he died. As I was escorting his body back I imagined my home. And you were there Kensi. When I saw your smile for the first time in many years I finally felt home. And no matter how far apart we may be, I know I will always be home when you are in my heart. I love you Kensi Blye, and I look forward to the many years as your husband." He said as he slid the ring onto her finger. Kensi had to pull a hand away to cover her mouth from the soft sobs escaping. A quick glance saw she wasn't the only one. He looked over at the Navy Chaplin and nodded.

"By the power vested in me by the State of California and the United States Navy, I now pronouce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said.

Deeks reached out and cupped Kensi's cheek as he pulled her into a kiss. Everyone stood and started to applause as they broke the kiss and turned to the crowd.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Martin Deeks." The chaplain said as they started to walk down the pathway back to the boardwalk where their reception was set up.

Deeks leaned into Kensi. "I told you I would eventually tell you what he said." She laid her head on his shoulder, obviously moved. "Let's build that home together." She said. "Together" He repeated as the guest started to line up to congratulate them

* * *

**You know you have some good writing on your hands when you almost depress yourself writing it. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Check my profile for a poll on what your favorite episode out of the first 20 are. Im curious to see which one you all pick as your favorite. I have my own personal favorites but I want to see what you all think. Thank you for your continued Reads, Reviews, Follows, and Favorites. More to come!**


	22. Episode 22: Broken Heart

**You never know how much someone means to you until they are no longer there**

**BROKEN HEART**

* * *

_Mission Ops_

It had been 3 months…3 months since he left. No one, not even Hetty knew where he went. They were given the usual red tape rhetoric but everyone knew it was a lie. Hetty was on the phones for hours threatening, calling favors, trying to find some clue to where he went but it was all to no avail. Nell felt that they were giving up to easily. Nell hated coming into work now. She usually came in bright and early with a smile on her face, entering the Ops Center and seeing her partner and best friend Eric or beating him there and waiting for him to arrive. They would talk and joke and prepare for the day, either to work on small projects or get the team for a major case. But now she always arrived to an empty room.

"This sucks" She sighed on morning. She hadn't slept that night, her wardrobe was a disaster, her hair was everywhere and she hadn't eaten in two days. She plopped down in her chair and started to review the latest reports when Hetty walked in.

"Good Morning, Ms. Jones." She said.

"Good is a matter of perspective Hetty." Nell said, not even looking up from her work.

Hetty brushed the comment aside and stepped over to her work station.

"Who dressed you this morning? A third grader?" She asked. She had always admired Nell's fashion sense. She had even helped it grow over the years.

"How I dress has no bearing on my work, Hetty." Nell said again, far from her usual cheerful self.

"Be that as it may I know you are capable of more than this fashion faux pa. When we are finished briefing the team I am taking you straight to wardrobe." Hetty said as she handed over a file.

"Until then, summon the troops. We have work to do." She said. Nell took the folder and glanced over it as she grabbed the phone. She punched a few buttons. "Case on Deck" was all she said before she hung up, not even waiting for a response.

Slowly but surely the team started to file in. Callen and Sam gave a quick smile to Nell that went unreturned. Kensi gave her a genuine smile that caused Nell to look over but again not return it. Deeks, being Deeks, came in boisterously "And what does the Nellmeister have for us today?"

Nell got up and walked over to another computer, grabbing her tablet and beginning the briefing. Her responses were short, curt, and completely devoid of any personality. The team shot glances between them as she droned on. Hetty gave them a few orders and the team left.

"Ms. Jones. When your duties permit I would like your company for some tea at my desk." Hetty said.

"Sure." Nell said, returning to her typing.

* * *

_Hetty's desk_

Hetty poured a generous amount of tea into two cups and handed one to Nell.

"A special blend, ideal for relaxation." She said.

Nell took it and took a sip. It wasn't bad but she doubted it would help.

"Nell, my dear. I am not here talking to you as your boss. I am talking to you as your friend. Okay?" She said as she leaned forward and folded her hands.

"Got it." Nell said, trying to look at everything other than Hetty.

"Your performance lately has been less than stellar. You come in late, normally you are dressed very cleanly and made up well and now you look like you ran through a thrift store. You personality has changed. To be blunt, my dear, I am worried about you.

_That is the understatement of the year_ Nell thought

"Now I know the last few months have been rough for you" Hetty said.

_Scratch that. THAT was the understatement of the year_

"If you want to get away from work, take a vacation, go visit your family, do something to cheer yourself up then you are more than welcome. I will gladly give you as much time as you need." Hetty said.

"That won't be necessary, Hetty." She said.

"Well, think on it then. The offer stands." Hetty said as she leaned back and rested her chin in her hand.

"But make no mistake, Nell. My priority is to this team above all. If it comes to a point where I believe you are becoming a detriment I will do whatever I need to do." She said.

"Like you are doing everything you can to find Eric?" Nell said.

Hetty normally did not show emotions very well. She kept herself very contained but for a brief instant she let a little out through her eyes. This outburst completely caught her off guard. And the worst part was Nell noticed it. Hetty looked away as Nell stood up, tears starting to well in her eyes. She ran off in the direction of the locker rooms.

Kensi, who was in the bullpen with Deeks going over some intel noticed the exchange and she stood up and walked over to Hetty.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Kensi asked.

Hetty took a breath and composed herself. "No, Ms. Blye. I think the best thing for us to do is to just leave her alone. She will come to us when she is ready."

Kensi gave a nod. She understood, she didn't like it, but she understood.

* * *

_Later that evening_

The team was packing up for the night they were just about to leave when they saw Nell come down the stairs. Deeks decided to make his move then.

"Hey, Nell. We are going to go get something to eat. Care to join us?"

Sam and Callen, who were thankfully facing away from Nell, looked at him questioningly. He just returned their glances with one of his own, telling them _Just go along_.

"No thanks. I'm just going to go home" She said, turning and walking away.

Deeks sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You did what you could" Sam said, trying to console the detective.

"Yea. I guess I did." Deeks said.

* * *

_Kensi's apartment_

Deeks sat on the couch, watching TV with Kensi curled up against him. He softly stroked her side with his right hand while his left arm was propped up on the couch and his fingers dug into his temple. His phone was sitting on the arm rest and periodically he would check it, punch in a few words and return in

"Hey, you ok?" Kensi said.

"I'm good." Deeks replied.

"You havn't touched your beer at all." She said, nodding to his almost full beer bottle. She sat up and pulled him to face her.

"What's wrong? I know something is bugging you." She said.

"It's Nell." He said.

"We are all worried about her. She will make it through this." Kensi said.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Kensi, but you are wrong. She isn't going to make it through this." Deeks said.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I see what she is going through and I understand. The only difference is I knew where you were and I had a way to keep in touch with you. Poor girl doesn't have that." Deeks said.

Kensi felt her chest tighten at the mention of the events in Afghanistan.

"Do you think you can help? Nate can't help her and neither can Hetty." Kensi asked.

"I have to. I am the only one who knows what she is going through. If I can't help her…" His voice trailed off. Both of them knew they didn't want to think of the possibilities.

"You should go check on her." Kensi said.

"Are you sure?" Deeks said, caught off guard.

"Deeks, you said so yourself. If anyone can help her through this it is you." She said, stroking his cheek

He nodded and stood up. "I'll call if I need anything" He said

He grabbed his things and left. Kensi reached over and grabbed his beer and took a drink. "Bring her back, Deeks." She whispered.

* * *

_Nell's apartment_

Deeks pulled into the parking lot of the complex and got out. He climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor and found the unit he was looking for. He knocked a few times. No Answer. He knocked again. He was about to knock a third time when he heard the lock move and the door open.

"What do you want, Deeks?" She asked. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was wearing some pajamas and a tank top but it was now completely apparent how bad of a shape she was in. She was a lot skinnier then she had been in the past. Deeks was quick to get over the shock of seeing her this bad.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Thought you could use a friend."

"I'm fine, Deeks." She said, looking like she was going to shut the door on him.

"Nell, you and I both know you are lying." He said, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"Ok. You are right. I'm not fine. But I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"I'll make you a deal. Let me in. I will do the talking." He said.

She hesistated for a few moments before closing the door, removing the chain, and opening the door. She walked back to the couch and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Make it quick" She said.

Deeks closed and locked the door. He walked over and saw the TV was covered in pictures of Eric. Deeks sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Look, Nell. I know I'm not good about talking about these things but I'm going to do my best. I'm just going to dispense with the 'I'm worried about you, the team is worried about you' garbage." He said as he crouched over and rested his elbows on his knees.

He hung his head for a second. "When Kensi left for Afghanistan that was the worst time of my entire life. It was worse than all the lonely nights I spent undercover, worse than all the abuse I suffered at my fathers hands. I woke up every morning and just ran on auto pilot every day, just to come home and do exactly what you are doing right now."

"You are just trying to make me feel better. You seemed to manage ok." She said, looking away.

"That is because I'm better at hiding my feelings then you are. And I eventually found a way to communicate with her. Both of those are things you don't have" Deeks said.

Nell curled up into a ball, trying to fight back the tears.

"You love him." It was not a question, but a statement.

"And he loves you." Again a statement.

Nell started to sob gently

"But you never have told him." He sighed.

Nell shot up.

"Yes! Is that what you want to hear? Do you want to hear all the things I want to tell him? How about the fact that Eric Beale is the only person I have ever met in my life that actually understands me. He is the only person I have never had to lie to because he knows everything about me. Or how about the fact that for the past two months I have been waking up to an empty cold bed, taking a shower by myself, driving to work and going through the day completely alone, and coming back to solitude and every second of every day wishing he was here! I lie in bed at night touching myself thinking it is him, I listen to old voice mails of him just to hear his voice, and I stare at pictures of his smile for hours on end so they are burned into my memory, trying to take away the pain of not having him here with me! And above all else, I want to tell him that I love him with ever fiber of who I am and want to be with him for the rest of my life! So yes, there is a lifetime of things I want to tell him, but I can't because I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL EVER SEE HIM AGAIN!" She paced back and forth, her voice getting louder and louder before collapsing on the couch and crying into her hands.

Deeks shot onto the couch like a bullet, grabbing her and pulling her to him in a giant hug. "Shhh, Nell. It will be ok. You will make it through this. You are strong." He whispered to her, rocking her back and forth like an older brother comforting his little sister. He held her for almost an hour when he felt her go limp. He looked down and realized she had finally exhausted herself and had fallen asleep. Carefully he scooped her into his arms and carried her into the room, gently placing her on the bed and tucking her in. He leaned down and kisses her forehead gently.

"I promise you, Nell. I will do everything I can to get him back, just so you can tell him the truth." He whispered as he closed the door. As he left the apartment he pulled out his phone and sent a text.

_I know tomorrow is Saturday but I need to see you._

He waited for a response. As he got into his car his phone digned.

_Boatshed at 0900_

* * *

_Boatshed the next morning._

Deeks paced around the boatshed. He had been there for almost an hour but he couldn't get his mind off of last night. The door opening broke his train of thought as Hetty stepped in.

"I hope you have a good reason for this, Mr. Deeks." She said.

He sighed. "It's Nell."

"We all know she is going through rough times without her partner here. I fail to see the reason behind this." Hetty said.

"Because you and I both know it goes deeper than that. She loves him." He said.

"I don't really find that surprising. They do spend a lot of time together." Hetty said.

"Not too long ago you had the same thing happen. Partners who fell in love were separated for a long period of time. But the outcome of that story turned out for the best. This time I am not so sure." Deeks said.

He sat down on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. "That could have been me, Hetty. What Nell is going through is the exact same thing I went through. The only difference is I could control it. She is starting to lose that control." Deeks said.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Deeks, I have made it clear on numerous occasions that I am unable to find him, or anything on what he is working on. I've gone through every official channel I can." Hetty said as she sat down next to him.

Deeks looked down. "Then maybe it's time we go through unofficial channels." He said.

"You are treading on dangerous ground, Detective." Hetty said.

"We don't need to know what he is working on specifically or even where he is. The only critical piece we need to know is that he is alive and ok. If Nell can know that she can push through this." Deeks stood up.

"Look. I asked you here because I trust you. And now I am asking you to trust me. All you need to do is look the other way. If something happens I will take all the heat for it. But last night I made a promise to Nell that I would do whatever I could to find him. And I fully intend to do that." Deeks said.

Hetty pursed her lips for a moment and thought. "Alright, Mr. Deeks. You do what you need to do. But if you fail.."

"I know the consequences, Hetty." He said, interrupting her. "I would be here if I didn't." He said in a lower voice.

Hetty nodded. "Good Hunting, Mr. Deeks" She said as she left. Deeks sat for a few minutes, running his hand through his hair as he thought. After few moments he pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Hey Sam. Callen is with you, right? Cool. You guys want to meet for lunch? Take a break from house repair? Cool. Let's meet at the boatshed. I'll call Kensi. Ok. See you in an hour."

He hung up and called Kensi. "Hey, it's me. Need you to come down to the boatshed for Lunch. Sam and Callen are on their way. Ok, See you soon." Deek hung up and left to go get the food.

* * *

_An hour later_

Deeks and Kensi were getting everything ready when Sam and Callen pulled up. Both of them were sweating from all the work they had been doing at Sam's house.

"What's the deal, Deeks? Lunch on a Saturday for the hell of it? Or did you miss us that badly?" Sam joked.

"Why not both?" Deeks grinned as he passed beers to the two of them.

"Ok, You've had your jokes. Now tell us why we are really here." Callen said with his smug grin as he took a drink.

"Never can get one over you, can I Callen?" Deeks laughed as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Nope." Callen said.

"It's about Nell. I went and saw her last night. Guys she is falling apart and we have to do something." Deeks said.

"Hetty has tried everything to locate where Eric is or what he is doing." Sam reminded him.

"I know that. But it's time we start doing our own digging, under the table." He said.

They all went silent for a few moments.

"You do realize what you are asking, right?" Callen said.

"What I am asking is to call in any favors you have with anybody to try and find out at least if he is still alive and if so where he is. That is all she needs is just to know that he is ok. We don't need to know why." Deeks said.

Sam sat deep in thought for a second. Kensi knew she was already in. Callen was the only one who was not convinced.

"You realize the amount of trouble we could get in if this goes south? The trouble Hetty could get in?" Callen said.

"Hetty is going to look the other way. As far as she is concerned we did this without her knowledge." Deeks said.

"Oh, that makes things so much better." Callen said.

Deeks was starting to get frustrated. "Look, Callen. I know you don't think the world of me. And right now I don't care. But this isn't about me. This is about Nell. The wonderful, cheery girl we all work with and who every day makes our lives just a little bit more tolerable. She has always been there for us and it's time for us to return the favor in spades by finding the one man who she cares for above everything. You may not be used to having people close to you but that is your prerogative. I am doing this with or without you. But if you chose to walk you are going to have to look in Nell's eyes and explain why you chose not to help her" Deeks said, slamming his beer down and walking toward the door. He walked down the path to the water and crouched there for a few moments, trying to let the ocean calm him down.

After a few minutes Sam walked down and joined him.

"Gonna chew me out for that little break down?" Deeks asked.

Sam shook his head. "Nope. For the first time in over 6 years I don't have my partner's back on this one. I have yours." He said.

"Never thought I would see the day." Deeks said.

"You realize this isn't going to be easy." Sam said.

"I know. But I went through everything she is going through and I am scared what is going to happen to her if this goes on too long." Deeks said.

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Fortunately she has someone like you to go the distance for her." He said.

Kensi's voice rang out, calling for Sam and Deeks. They turned around and saw her waving back up to the boatshed. Deeks stood up and walked back up the path with Sam following him.

They entered the boathouse to see Callen looking out the window. He turned around and walked right to Deeks. He sighed before speaking.

"You were right." He said.

Deeks smiled. "Did I just hear you? Did you just actually admit I was right? Can I hear that again, one more time?"

"Deeks." Callen said, his face serious.

"Sorry." Deeks said.

"We do need to help Nell out. And to do that we are going to have to go off the reservation for this. But if we get caught, this is all on you. Understand?" He said.

"I'm getting some Déjà vu right now because I swore I said the same thing to Hetty. I wouldn't be here if I didn't understand the risks." Deeks said.

"Good. Now that is over. Let's get to work" Callen said as he held his hand out to Deeks who shook it.

* * *

_4 days later_

Deeks knocked on the door of Nell's apartment. After two knocks she opened the door, still looking as ragged as she did last week.

"What?" She asked, letting him in this time.

"Sit down, Nell. I have something to tell you."He said.

"Just tell me, Deeks." She said.

"We found him." Deeks said.

Nell's eyes widened. "Is he…?" She asked.

"He is alive, he is fine, and he is safe." Deeks cut her off. He placed a folder on the coffee table and opened, revealing a pile of pictures of Eric.

"Last month he was in Berlin, 2 weeks ago it was Paris, Intel has him 24 hours ago in Moscow." Deeks said as he sat down next to Nell.

She started going through the pictures. His hair was longer and died black and he started to have the growing of a beard.

"Only thing I could find out was he is part of a Black Op team hunting down a massive cyber terrorist group that operates out of Europe. Interpol is heading it up but this includes people from all over the world. That is why he couldn't contact you." Deeks explained.

"How did you find him?" Nell asked, trying to fight back tears, and failing.

"Callen has some old CIA contacts that are friendly with Mossad. They were able to locate him after an extensive search." Deeks explained.

Nell grabbed Deeks and hugged him as tight as she could. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She said.

"Hey, hey. Now this info didn't come cheap." Deeks said.

"What?" Nell looked at him questioningly.

"You owe us. And some point soon you will have to pay" Deeks said.

"How?" She asked.

"I'm not talking about money. To pay us back you have to do one thing. When you finally see him you tell him. Everything you have been holding in, everything that you have been going through. You tell him everything." He said.

She hugged him again. "Deal." She said. She kissed his cheek and without removing her lips whispered "Thank you."

* * *

_1 month later_

Hetty set her tea down and called out to Nell.

"Ms. Jones. A moment?" She said.

Nell stepped up to her desk.

"Yes, Hetty?"

"I want you to go to wardrobe at pick out a new outfit." Hetty said.

Nell looked down at her clothes. "What is wrong with what I am wearing right now? You haven't said anything at all." Nell looked up confused.

"Oh no, my dear. I don't have a problem with your outfit. But it pays to always look your best. And I do see a little room for improvement. You never know what could happen." Hetty said with a smile, looking over Nell's shoulder toward the hallway. She nodded slightly in the direction.

Nell turned around just in time to see the door close and also she saw him. He was ragged, looked exhausted, and completely not like the man she knew. But deep down she knew it was him. He was carrying two duffle bags.

When her brain finally reconnected she was able to speak. "Eric?"

At the exact moment she said that he finally saw her. "Nell?"

"ERIC!" She screamed as she took off running toward him.

"NELL!" He yelled in return as he dropped the duffels just in time to catch her as she lept into his arms.

Tears were streaming down both of their faces as she pushed her lips to his and kissed him with 4 months of passion, loneliness, and pent up emotions.

The rest of the team came over to them, smiling at the reunion. When Eric finally set her down and they broke the kiss Deeks commented.

"Did anyone else remember to hit the record button? I think I want to watch that in slow motion. That was a pretty epic leap on Nell's part." He said as Kensi punched him in the shoulder, eliciting a laugh from everyone.

Eric and Nell looked batch at each other, their faces inches apart.

"You look like hell" Eric smiled.

Nell looked him up and down, then back in his eyes with a look that said _Really? Have you looked at a mirror?_

Deeks coughed. "Nell." He said. When she looked over he was rubbing his fingers together like he was asking for money.

"Right." She said as she turned back to Eric.

"Eric. There are so many things I need to tell you right now. But that can wait until later. But there is something that cannot wait. It is something that should have been said months ago. Eric, I know love me. You have never actually said the words to me but I know you do through your actions. And I am telling you here and now that I love you, Eric." She said

Eric smiled. "I love you too, Nell." He said as he pulled her into another kiss.

"Mr. Beale." Hetty said. They broke the kiss and both turned to face her, holding on to each other's hand.

"I have been completely patient with your choice of wardrobe but here and now I draw a line. I will not have you come in looking like some hobo and expect to work. And you, Ms Jones. Not only has your work become lax but you also seem to be letting yourself slip in the wardrobe department. And I have had enough. Both of you are suspended with pay for the next week. You have 5 minutes to gather your things and leave the premises immediately. I do not want to see you at all for a whole week. And I expect you to be in bright and early Monday morning ready to work. Do I make myself clear?" She said.

Both of their faces started to show worry but then erupted into grins when she gave her "punishment". Even Hetty couldn't keep a straight face for long, cracking a smile as they turned around and left down the hallway.

* * *

_1 week later_

The following week the team met early in the bullpen. Getting ready to start the day Sam noticed Eric and Nell coming down the stairs. Eric had cut is hair back to length, still darker due to the dye job, and he was clean shaven. Nell didn't look as thin as she was, her spring was back in her step and her smile was back on her face.

"Hey guys." Eric said .

"Now there is the surfer we know and love." Sam said as they all stood up to welcome him home.

"So Deeks. You said I had to tell him everything." Nell said.

Deeks nodded. "That I did."

"Well then I guess we can technically call this your fault." She said as she raised her hand, still holding on to Eric's. On her finger was a ring.

Everyone's smiles got bigger as they offered congratulations now to the two of them.

"Tonight will be a night of celebration. Until then we have work to do." Hetty said walking up. The team returned to their work as Hetty walked up to Eric and Nell.

"Mr. Beale. Welcome home." Hetty said.

"Thanks Hetty. I don't ever want to leave again." He said.

"That makes two of you." Hetty said, giving Nell a knowing smile. Nell could only blush in response.

* * *

**The scene when Nell snaps and goes on about what she wanted to say was partially inspired by "The Date" By SilverSentinal21. I highly recomend reading that one if you ever get a chance. This is also officially the longest one shot to date at almost 5k words**

**No one has voted on the Poll yet! I want to know your answers!**

**Thanks for the continued Reads, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows. **

**Post update.**

**25k views!**

* * *

**Post update.**

**If you caught it I did change up Nell's rant a little bit. Truth be told the end never quite sat right with me so I fixed it.**


	23. Episode 23: Nutshell

**NUTSHELL**

* * *

"Hurry up! We are going to be late!" Kensi's voice rang out.

"We are coming." Deeks said as he led their 4 year old son out of his room.

"Where are we going, mommy?" their daughter asked.

"We are going to go see your Aunt Nell and Uncle Eric." Kensi said as they walked to the car. Deeks helped get the children buckled in and then climbed in the passenger seat.

"Will Uncle Sam and Aunt Michelle be there too?" their daughter asked.

"Yes, they will sweetie." Kensi said as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Have you heard from Callen?" Kensi asked Deeks.

"I spoke to him a few days ago. He was going to try to make it but he wasn't sure." Deeks explained, staring out the window.

"He had better. He knows how important today is." Kensi said.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Kensi pulled up to the curb and turned the car off. Walking down the path to them was Sam and his family. Deeks got out and unbuckled the children. They were excited to see Sam and Michelle.

"Uncle Sam!" they both yelled with excitement.

He scooped them up into his arms.

"Man, you two are getting so big. I'm not going to be able to do this much longer." He said.

Michelle gave them both hugs. "How are you two doing?" She asked.

"We are doing good. Just taking one day at a time." Kensi asked.

Kamran said hi to the children as Aiden stepped forward.

"So I hear you are a Lieutenant now?" Deeks said.

"Yes, sir." Aiden said with a smile.

"Don't sir me. We are proud of you." Deeks said as he shook Aidens hand.

Nate and Rose arrived soon after, greeting the whole group.

"Anyone else coming?" Kensi asked Sam.

"I doubt it. Let's wait 5 more minuets and then we can go." Sam said

"There is no need to wait, Mr. Hannah." A voice said behind them. They turned around to see Grainger and Callen standing there.

Sam had a big smile as he greeted his partner.

"Good to see you, G." Sam said.

Kensi hugged him. "I thought you said you couldn't make it." Deeks said.

"Granger was able to get me here. Sorry we are late though. We had to make a stop." Callen said as he turned to the side, revealing now the presence of a short old woman.

"Hetty?" Kensi was stunned.

Hetty, cane in hand, slowly walked toward them. "It is so good to see you all again." She said. The children both jumped at the chance to see their Grandma.

"Kids, calm down. There will be plenty of time to visit Grandma." Deeks said.

"Shall we go?" Hetty said.

* * *

They all walked up the pathway before stopping at a particular marker. They all gathered around it.

_Here lies Eric Beale (1982 - 2014) and Nell Jones(1985 – 2014)_

_Loving Friends, loving family_

_Their spirits will always live on_

Sam opened the bouquet of flowers he brought and handed out two flowers for each person. One by one they knelt down and laid a flower on each grave. Kamrain and Aiden started. Then Michelle. Rose and Nate were next. Nate kept his usual stoic face but everyone knew on the inside he was devastated. It was a rough time when the Operation Psychologist needed one himself. Rose gripped his hand as he knelt, staring at the names on the stone. After a few moments he stood up.

Callen was next, running his finger over their names, silently talking to them before returning.

"I hope you saved room for some more." A voice interrupted all their thoughts.

Everyone turned to see the familiar faces of Abby, McGee, Gibbs, and Leon Vance.

Sam handed extra flowers to them.

"By all means. They would be glad you are here." He said as he gave Abby a hug.

"Even though I hate this city, I would never miss this for the world." She said, trying to fight back tears as she took her turn, signing to them. McGee, Gibbs, Vance, and Granger all followed.

Hetty took a step forward. "Please help me."

Sam and Deeks helped lower Hetty to her knees. She laid the flowers down and started to speak to them quietly in German. Even though half the people could understand her they blocked it out of their minds. This was between Hetty and them.

After a few moments she nodded to Sam and Deeks. They both helped her back to her feet. Deeks looked to Kensi and nodded silently.

Tear welled in her eyes as she laid the flowers down, running a hand on the stone. She stood up and kissed the stone before moving back with the children.

Deeks stepped forward and knelt down.

"Hey guys. Sorry I haven't come sooner. The little twins have been keeping us real busy. I wish you could see them. They are getting so big soon I can't call them little any more." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"I am so sorry. I should have been there to protect you. You both should be happy with your own little ones running around. But your not, and I am to blame..." he couldn't finish as he broke down crying. Kensi knelt down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Marty. There was nothing anyone could have done." She whispered to him.

"I know. It still doesn't make it any easier." He said.

Taking the roses he laid them down on the graves.

"I miss you both so much." He said.

They turned to their children.

"Eric, Nell. Come say hi to your Aunt and Uncle" Deeks said as their children came over to them.

"They are good kids. And they know you will watch over them. I love you two." Deeks said as he kissed the stone and backed away.

They all stood in silence for a few moments before Granger and Callen left and returuned with a small table and a cooler.

They set the table up and fished glasses from the cooler. Callen pulled out a bottle of champain and opened it, pouring each glass as Granger handed them out.

"To Eric and Nell" Sam said, raising his glass.

"To Eric and Nell" Every one repeated as they drank to their friends.

_We chase misprinted lies  
We face the path of time  
And yet I fight  
And yet I fight  
This battle all alone  
No one to cry to  
No place to call home_

_My gift of self is raped  
My privacy is raked  
And yet I find  
And yet I find  
Repeating in my head  
If I can't be my own  
I'd feel better dead_

_Lyrics by Alice in Chains_

* * *

**This was partially inspired by the Forever Young series by DARWIN51. Very well done series (even if it is incomplete)**


	24. Episode 24: The Family I Choose

**Everyone has two families. The one they are born into, and the one they chose**

**THE FAMILY I CHOOSE**

* * *

_Eric and Nell's apartment_

Nell woke up in blackness and rolled onto her side. The clock showed that it was 5 am, 30 min before their alarm went off. She rolled over to curl against her fiancé, Eric but felt only empty bed. She sat up, looking around trying to see where she was. She stood up, slipped on her pajamas that had found their way to the floor last night and went out into the living room.

Eric sat at the table, a bunch of papers spread out in front of him. He took a drink from his coffee and read the most recent letter that he had received yesterday. He felt her hands glide over her shoulders.

"Morning." She whispered to him.

"Morning. Sorry if I woke you up." He said.

"It's ok." She said as she went to grab herself a cup of coffee.

"What is all this?" She asked, glancing over the pages.

"Family stuff. It's complicated." He said, obviously dodging her question.

She knew he wasn't willing to talk to her about it so she kissed his cheek.

"Ok, Eric. Just let me know when you are ready to talk." She said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"I will, Nell. Thank you." He said, truly grateful that she understood his need for space.

"I am going to get ready." She said as she left to go take a shower and prepare for work.

* * *

An hour later she came out dressed for work as Eric was gathering up everything and putting it in his bag.

"Nell, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't hide things from you. All this stuff was from a lawyer in San Jose who is representing my Great Aunt Deloris. She is dying and has prepared a will that includes me." He explained.

"I thought you didn't have any contact with your family?" She asked.

"I don't. She was the only one who tried to keep in touch with me. She was the only one that remotely cared for me after my parents were killed. Last night I received a letter from the lawyer that she is on her death bed and she wants to see me." He said, handing her the letter.

"Do you want to go?" She asked, looking up from the letter.

"I don't know. Half of me does want to because it's her. But the other half of me doesn't because I don't want to see them." He said, the bitterness barely veiled in his voice.

She reached out and stroked his cheek. "It's up to you, Eric. I will back you up regardless." She said as she giving him a reassuring kiss.

"Come on, I'll drive." She said as she grabbed the keys to their car and they left to head to the Mission.

* * *

_Mission_

Eric opened the door and let Nell pass as he closed the door behind them. Walking down the hallway Nell went up to Ops to start the day while Eric walked over to Hetty's desk. She looked up at him as he stepped up to her.

"Can I talk to you a moment, Hetty?" He asked.

"Of course, Mr. Beale. Please sit." She said waving him to one of the chairs. She poured him a cup of the tea she just made.

"Thanks." He said as he took it and took a drink.

"What is on your mind?" She asked.

"Do we have any cases today?" He asked.

She pursued her lips. "Not that I have heard of, why?"

He pulled out the letter and handed it to her.

"Because I just received this yesterday." He said.

She took it and read over it. "And you are conflicted if you should go?"

He smiled. She knew how to read his mind.

"I understand your confusion, Mr. Beale. From what you have told me in the past your Aunts and Uncles are not the most pleasant of people." She said.

"I really want to see her but I am worried that something will happen and a huge scene will be made." He said.

"A valid fear, but one I think the risk is worth. She is the last real connection to your family. And you did not get to say goodbye to your parents." Hetty said.

"I shouldn't be gone for more than a day at the most." He said.

"We will worry about that when the time comes, Mr. Beale. I have no qualms allowing you and Miss Jones the time to go." She said.

"I really appreciate it, Hetty." He said.

He reached into his bag and pulled out the rest of the papers.

"Can I ask one more favor?" He said as he set the papers on her desk.

"Do you mind looking over these? This is not something I'm familiar with and I want to do it properly." He said.

"I will make some calls. Now, go take care of any business you have here and then have Nell and yourself meet me in wardrobe. I will have suitable attire ready for you." Hetty said.

* * *

_6 hours later_

Eric pulled the car up to the large house and put it into park. He turned the car off and they both got out. Eric smoothed his shirt out and grabbed the suit jacket from the back and put it on. Nell adjusted the dress she was wearing as she walked over to him and help adjust his tie.

"You will do fine. Let's do what you need to do and go home. Not one second longer then we need to be, okay?" She said.

"Okay." He said. She kissed him gently and then took his hand and walked up the stairs to the door. He rang the doorbell. After a few moments an overweight man in shorts, tank top, and Hawaiian shirt with a horseshoe head of hair answered the door. His eyes looked shocked and then changed to suspicion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

Eric pulled out the letter from his jacket.

"She wants to see me." He said, his eyes narrow. Nell squeezed his hand gently.

The man took the letter and read it. As he did he backed away and let them in. A man in a suit walked in.

"You must be Eric. I am glad you could make it. I'm Richard Franklin and I am representing Deloris." He said as she stuck his hand out. Eric shook it.

"To be honest I almost didn't come. This is my fiancé, Nell." He said.

"A pleasure." Richard responded.

"I will go see if she is ready to see you. She has been resting constantly. I'll be right back." Richard said as he walked up stairs toward the master bedroom.

"Are you going to introduce us?" The fat man said, shoving the letter back toward Eric.

"Hadn't planned on it but since you insist. Nell, this is my Uncle Jessie, his wife Donna, their 3 daughters Lisa, Laura, and Lana. Also my uncle Charlie and his wife Maria." Eric pointed them out

Donna was skinny, almost to the point of being skin and bones. She had the bronze skin of a sun worshiper and wore a faded summer dress. The 3 girls all had the same bronze skin and blonde hair, typical valley girls. Charlie was dressed in a suit that made him look like a used car salesman from the 80s and Maria looked right out of the same era.

One of the girls, the name Nell instantly forgot, made a snide comment about Nell's dress that she heard. Something along the lines of getting it at a flea market.

"Actually, girl whose name is not important enough for me to remember, this dress is 100% Egyptian cotton, hand woven in Cairo, by a master seamstress. Its worth 5 grand, and you know what? I can afford it because he is a computer programmer and I am a national news producer and together we make over 70k a year. Comes with each of us having individual IQs that are higher than your bra sizes combined!" Nell lashed out, instantly shutting them up. She glared at the parents, almost begging them to say something before Richard came back down.

"She is ready to see you." He said as he waved them up. As they climbed the stairs Richard leaned into Eric.

"I spoke with Miss Lange. She said she would handle everything on your behalf." He whispered.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Eric replied as he opened the door to the master bedroom.

Lying on the bed was a frail woman propped up by pillows. There was an EKG machine monitoring her heart beat and an oxygen tank with tubes in her nose. Eric moved over and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He reached out and took her hand gently.

"Deloris?" He said in a low voice. Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times trying to focus and when she did her face erupted in a smile.

"Eric? Oh my sweet Eric. I was hoping you would come." She said as she reached out to him. He leaned in closer so she could kiss him on the forehead.

"To be honest, I almost didn't" Eric said as he sat back down.

"I don't blame you, Eric." She said as she settled back down against the pillows.

"One of my biggest regrets is what happened to you after your parents died. I spent months trying to find you but I couldn't" She said.

"I didn't want to be found." He said, his voice cracking.

"Still there was so much more I could have done. But I was too self absorbed to try." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't blame yourself Aunt Deloris. I turned out better than I could have dreamed." He said, Nell shut the door and walked over to stand behind him.

"I am a Federal Agent for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I have a family there. A former Cold War spy as a mother, a Navy Seal, Marine brat, CIA agent, and LAPD detective as siblings. And I have the most beautiful woman in the world as my best friend, my partner, and my fiancé." He said as Nell placed a hand on his shoulders.

"We do good things. We save lives, we make the world safe." He said.

"I am so proud of you Eric. I can leave this world happy that you turned out better than I could have ever dreamed of." Deloris said, wiping a tear from her eye. She looked over at Nell.

"Come here, my dear." She reached out and kissed Nell on the forehead as well.

"You take care of my Eric." She said.

"Eric is a lot stronger then he gives himself credit for. You have nothing to worry about." Nell said as she squeezed Deloris' hand.

"I love you, Eric." Deloris said.

"I love you too, Aunt Deloris." Eric said, smiling.

"When I see your Mom and Dad I will tell them how much of a good man you grew up to be." She said.

"I think they will like that." Eric said, wiping a tear from his eye. He leaned in and kissed her and then stood up. He took a moment to compose himself before opening the door and leaving the room.

Richard walked up to him in the living room.

"Thank you for letting me know." Eric said as he shook hands.

"It was the least I could do." He said.

"You aren't staying for the Will?" One of his relatives said, Eric didn't even bother finding out who.

"No, I have work to do back in LA. There is nothing left for me here" Eric said. Nell took his hand and kissed him.

"Let's go home, Wolfram." She said.

"Lead the way, Rockstar." He said. They left the house and got into the car. Nell decided to drive back to give Eric some time to think.

* * *

_Mission_

It was well into the evening when they pulled into the Mission. Walking inside they saw that Hetty was waiting for them.

"I take it your visit was worth it?" Hetty asked.

"It was. Thank you." Eric said as Nell went to go change.

"I did speak with Mr. Franklin. I provided him all the information for the charities you asked for. But I just have one question. Do you want to at least keep a little bit of the money? There is a lot you could do with it." Hetty asked.

"I could never use 5 million dollars Hetty. And after what I saw greed do to my family I don't even want a thousand. I am happy where I am and that is not going to change." Eric said.

Nell walked up to him and wrapped her arm around him. She looked at him with loving eyes.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked, embarrassed.

"All of it. And I am not upset in the least. You are a good man, Eric." She said as she kissed him.

"Now, go change so we can go home." She said.

"Don't worry about coming in tomorrow." Hetty said to them.

"Hetty?" Eric said questiongly.

"Eric, you need to grieve in your own way. Go surfing tomorrow; spend a day at the beach, whatever you need to do. We will last the day without the two of you." Hetty said, giving him a reassuring smile.

He nodded in acceptance and left to go change.

* * *

_Eric and Nell's apartment_

"So she is leaving you 5 million?" Nell asked as they walked into their apartment.

"Yea, her entire fortune. The rest of them get nothing." Eric said as he set their stuff down and sat down on the couch.

"And you are donating it all." She said, more of a statement then a question.

"Various military and orphan charities. It can be put to better use then anything I could do with it." He said as she curled up against him.

"I remember why I love you." She said as she flicked the TV on and pulled up a show they recorded on the DVR. She set the remote down and took his hand. He thought in the back of his head.

_Everyone has two families. One they are born into and one they choose. I'll choose this family any day of the week_.

He smiled as he gently squeezed her against him.

* * *

**Let's face it. The Nerds don't get enough love around here. Eric is really the only character they have not touched on his history. No mention of family or anything before he joined NCIS. I hope at somepoint they do an episode that focuses completly on him and his past. **

**Thanks for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following.**

**Please go vote in the Poll on my profile. **


	25. Episode 25: Don't Want to Be Alone

**Solace can only be found in the arms of a friend**

**DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE**

* * *

_Boatshed_

Nell quickly threw her car in the park and jumped out, practically running to the door. She stopped for a second and composed herself. She turned the knob and stepped inside. She walked up to the whole group.

"There she is!" Kensi said, smiling. Nell returned the smiled.

"You good?" Sam asked her.

"I'm good. You all good?" She replied.

"You know I have a slight kink in my neck." Deeks said, rotating his shoulder and neck. Kensi wacked him in the arm.

"We are all good. Although there is someone that could use your attention." Kensi said, softly nodded behind her to Eric.

"Right." Nell said, taking a breath.

Sam waved them away. Nell swore she heard Deeks say "This is happening" but she wasn't sure.

Eric tenses up when he saw her.

He swallowed to quench his dry throat. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." She returned. She looked at the gash on his head. She leaned in and touched his head.

"It looks worse than it is." He said. "I broke my glasses again." He said.

"I know." She said, a slight playful pout on her face. Truth be told he looked much better without them. Much more handsome and sexy.

"Hetty is getting a spare for me." He said.

"Glad she keeps some in stock. That is the 3 pair in 6 months." She said.

"4 to be exact." Hetty's voice was like a hammer, causing them both to jump.

"Mr. Beale. Please try to keep these in one piece." She said as she handed a brand new pair of glasses to him.

"I will try, Hetty." He said as he slid them on.

"Go home, both of you. Put today behind you." Hetty said as she turned and left.

Nell turned to face Eric. "You know…you took a nasty blow to the head. Concussion symptoms can take hours to develop. You shouldn't be alone tonight." She said, playing with his shirt.

She looked down. "And the truth is…..The truth is I don't want to be alone tonight either." She said, laying her head against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Let's get out of here, Rockstar. We have had enough excitement for one day." He said, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He let her go and took her hand.

"I am starving. What do you want to do for dinner?" She asked as they walked to their cars.

"How about we order some pizza? Have a night in." He said.

"That sounds perfect. I'll swing by a liquor store and get some drinks tonight." She said as she went to her car.

"I'll see you in an hour" She said as she drove off. Eric followed close behind her

* * *

_Eric's apartment, 1 hour later_

There was a knock on the door as Eric was on the phone. He opened it and saw her smiling. She held up a 24 pack of drinks and had her bag slung over her shoulder. She had changed from her work clothes to a pair of lounge pants, a tank top, and a zip up hoodie. He waved her in and closed the door after her. She set the drinks down as he took her bag and took it into the room. He came out right as someone picked up. He placed his order and gave them his payment info.

"Ok thank you. See you soon." He said as he hung up. He set his phone down on the counter and turned to face her when she almost tackled him in a hug.

"Woah, What brought this on?" He said.

"I was so worried about you today. I'm sorry I got mad at you." She said.

He remembered their argument when he asked her to keep the money in his account secret.

"You had every right to be. I never should have asked you to lie for me." He said, softly stroking her hair.

"You didn't ask me to lie." She said.

"No, I did. I asked you to keep it secret which is a lie by omission. You were right." He said.

She sighed.

"Let's make a deal right now. No more talking about what happened today." She said.

"Deal. Now let's see what you got to drink." He said as he opened the fridge.

"They had a big pack of hard ciders so I figure this gives us a little bit of everything." She said.

"Perfect!" He said as he grabbed one and opened it. She fished one out for herself.

They clinked their bottles together and took a drink.

"So Movie, Video Games, or TV tonight?" Eric asked.

"Hmm…Let's do TV tonight."

"Ok. Genre?" Eric asked.

"Something light hearted so Comedy." She said.

The door bell rang. Eric went to answer it finding it was the pizza. He signed the receipt and brought the pizza in.

Nell was on the couch, flicking through the On Demand listings. She found an old British Slap Stick series from the 50s. "This looks good." She said as Eric brought over plates with pizza for them. He sat down next to her.

"Queue it up." He said as he set down napkins for them and grabbed them another pair of drinks. He turned the lights off as the opening started to play.

* * *

_3 hours later_

After 12 episodes they had found themselves in a completely different position. Eric had laid out on the couch and Nell was spooned up against him. She rested her head on a pillow with her arms circling it. Eric draped his arm around her waist and propped his head up with the other one. The episode came to a close and the credits started to show.

Nell yawned. "I think that is enough for me. I am beat." She said as she sat up.

"Yea. I'm ready to call it a night." He said, trying to work the kink out of his neck.

Seeing him working his neck she reached out and started to massage his neck. "How is that?" She asked.

"Much better." He said, closing his eyes. It did feel really good, not just his neck being massaged, but the fact of who was doing said massage.

She stopped and looked up at him. He finished moving his neck and looked at her, returning her gaze. After a few moments she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself in, kissing him on the lips. It wasn't their first kiss but this one was different. There was gentleness to it, a willingness to draw it out instead of rush it. They broke the kiss but didn't pull away from each other.

"I would say I'll sleep on the couch tonight, but something tells me you wouldn't go for that." Eric said, with a knowing smile.

Nell grinned. "Not tonight, Beale." She said.

She released him and they both got up and cleaned up the living room. Eric put the rest of the pizza in the fridge while Nell picked up the bottles. After it was clean they went into Eric's room, closing the door behind him.

"You can change in the bathroom." He said, pointing to where he set her bag. She stooped down to grab it, giving him a smile over her shoulder as she closed the door. He slipped out of his clothes and into a pair of pajamas and a t-shirt. He pulled down some extra pillows for her as she knocked gently.

"You're clear." He said. She opened the door and stepped out wearing a blue pair of pajamas and tank top. He remembered she was looking at them one day they went shopping.

She set her stuff down and walked up to him.

"Thanks for letting me stay over." She said, staring into his eyes.

"Anytime." He said, smiling.

She reached up and took his glasses off, setting them on the night stand. She took his face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss. This one had passion in it, her tongue probing his mouth. He back up until his legs hit the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and fell back, pulling her on top of him. She slipped a hand under his shirt and felt his chest. He responded by sliding his hand up her back, softly stroking her skin. She sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Good night, Eric" She said as she kissed his cheek gently.

"Good night, Nell" He returned, kissing her forehead.

Both physically and mentally exhausted from the day both of them fell asleep rather quickly in each other's arms.

* * *

_4 hours later_

Nell slowly woke to the bed shifting. She opened her eyes and saw the place was still pitch black. She noticed a soft noise coming from next to her. She realized Eric was tossing and turning. Mumbles escaped his lips as he shifted, sweating and breathing heavy. Nell sat up and gently touched his shoulder.

"Eric" she whispered. He did not respond.

"Eric" She whispered again a little louder, gently shaking his shoulder. He yelled out as she shot upright. Nell jumped back as Eric looked around, panting.

"Wha…what?" He said. Then it dawned on both of them. He was having a nightmare. She reached out and touched him again.

"It's ok, Eric. You are safe." She said.

He drew his legs up and rested his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands. He was still breathing hard.

"Just…just gimme a minute." He said.

She got up and went to the kitchen, returning with a glass of cold water for him.

"Here, drink." She said as she handed him the glass. He took it and drank.

"It's ok, Eric. I'm right here." She said, softly stroking his back.

"I just keep feeling that damn needle in my neck" He said, fingering the spot on his neck, scratching it.

"I know it's hard, Eric." She said as she cradled his head in her arms. "But you can get through this." She said.

"Th..thanks for staying." He said between ragged breaths.

"Always." She said.

"Go back to bed. I'll try to get some sleep." He said.

"We both know that isn't going to happen." Nell said.

Eric knew she was right. Unless both of them were able to sleep neither of them would.

She laid back down on the bed and pulled him down next to her.

"Come here." She whispered as she pulled his head to her chest.

"Listen to my heart. Focus on my breathing. Breath with me." She said. She took a deep breath through her nose, held it for a few moments, and slowly exhaled through her mouth. Eric followed suit and together they established a rhythm

Breath

Beat

Beat

Breath

Beat

Beat

Breath

Eric felt his world expand around him, the sound of her heart and her breath enveloped his mind. Then the blackness started to take him, eventually falling back asleep.

It took her a few moments to realize that he was asleep. She looked down at his blond hair.

"Sweet dreams, Beale." She whispered before falling back asleep herself.

* * *

_The following morning_

The light from outside made its way through a crack in the blind and managed to land right on Nell's face. She groaned a bit before rolling over right into the body of her partner. By instinct she wrapped an arm around his waist. She opened her eyes when she realized what she did and she smiled.

Eric was still, his breathing light. He was still sound asleep. Nell curled up against his body and placed a gentle kiss on his neck. For what seemed like hours she just laid there, listening to him. She flashed back to the last 24 hours and how much it scared her. Not just that there was a mole in OSP, not just that innocent people were hurt, but this was the closest she had ever gotten to losing him. Instinctively she squeezed his waist gently, wanting to make sure she wasn't just dreaming and that he was really there.

He opened his eyes and rolled over, looking right at her. He smiled.

"Good morning."

She smiled back, softly stroking his cheek.

"Morning yourself there." She said.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"An hour or so." She said. She took his hand in hers and kissed it.

"I'm glad you are ok." She said.

"I probably wouldn't be if it wasn't for you." He said.

They laid in silence for a time, just starting into each other's eyes, telling each other everything without words.

"So, what do you want to do today?" She asked him.

"Hmm. I think today should consist of a lot of Video games, TV, and other general laziness." He said.

She smiled. "Sounds good to me." She said.

"But for now, All I want is this." He wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. He ran his hands down her sides and gently pulled on her top, sliding it up her body. She moved her arms, allowing him to pull it off and toss it aside. She grabbed his shirt in return and slid it off before laying back down on him. Both of them savored the feeling of their skin touching the other. Nell brought her head to his and began kissing him passionately. They broke the kiss, their lips inches from each other as they tried to catch their breath. Nell nuzzled up against his neck and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Eric." She whispered to him.

"I love you too, Nell." He responded, softly stroking her hair.

Together they shut the world out. Nothing existed outside of the bedroom. They both didn't want to think about NCIS, OSP, Hetty, the team, or anyone. All they needed was each other. They silently made a promise to each other that they would never be alone, never again.

* * *

**I recently rewatched Traitor and decided I wanted to do a follow up to it. I know it's kind of cliche but this is what popped into my head. I don't really spend a lot of time planning out stories, I just write what ever I think of at the time. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks for Reading, Reviewing, Following, And Favoriting. More to come**

**Thanks to all who have voted in the Poll. If you havn't yet go to my profile and vote on your favorite out of the first 20 episodes.**

**Also just as a small heads up. Updates are going to be a little more sporatic over the next two months. I am traveling twice in two months, plus I have two really challanging classes in school, a Java Programming class and a Unix class. I will try to update when I can but don't be suprised if it takes awhile for new episodes. **


	26. Episode 26: Homeless for the Holidays

**Home is where the heart rests**

**HOMELESS FOR THE HOLIDAYS**

* * *

_Mission Ops_

Nell read the e-mail that Hetty just sent her and bit her lip.

_Damn_

She thought to herself. With the case popping up she assumed that this wouldn't happen but Hetty had agreed to it. She got up from her desk and went downstairs to the Tech area. It was now or never

* * *

_Mission Tech Area_

As Nell walked up she heard him talking out loud. He was talking to the server in sweet nothings and it made her smile. When she came up behind him she tried to get his attention.

"Hey" She said in a low voice.

Even with that she startled him as he jerked around and saw her. "Was I..?" He said.

"Nope. I heard nothing." She said.

After taking a moment to compose themselves she walked closer to him.

"So, I'm really sorry, but I am going to have to cancel our plans this weekend." She said.

"What? The Christmas Horror Movie Marathon? We've been talking about that for weeks!" He said.

"I know." She said, disappointment in her voice. She was really looking forward to it.

"Tickets are non refundable." He said.

"Yea, so is this plane ticket I just bought." She said.

Eric's eyes grew wide.

"Hetty just agreed to let me go early so I can go home for Christmas." Nell said.

There was a twinge of disappointment in his face but he recovered.

"That's ok…We will rent the DVDs when you get back." He said, seeming saddened by the news.

"Are you sure?" she said, deciding to press the issue.

"Absolutely. It's been a few years since you have gone home for Christmas so you should go. I'll be here when you get back." He said.

"What are you going to do for Christmas?" She asked.

"Nothing really." He said, returning to work on the server.

"Nothing? There is no one you can spend it with?" She asked.

He set his tools down and closed his eyes. "It's not something I really like to talk about, Nell." He said.

She stepped up to the bench next to him and placed her hand on his.

"If you don't want to tell me, I understand." She said.

"No, you will need to find out eventually." He said, turning to face her.

"I don't really have any family to spend the holidays with. Both of my parents were killed in a car accident two weeks before Christmas when I was 20, I am an only child, and I was never really close with my parent's siblings." He said.

Nell felt her heart squeeze. "I had no idea, Eric." She said. She felt bad with her emotional moment last year when the team was stuck on the Carrier. She felt homesick and confided in him how much she missed the team. And he had stood there and comforted her. She couldn't even begin to think of what he was thinking listing to her whine about not seeing her family when he had no family to see.

"It's Ok, Nell. I've gotten used to it over the years. I just treat it as a vacation really." He said, returning to his work. She went to turn away and leave him but she stopped and turned around.

She bit her lip again, trying to summon the courage. She finally decided to drop the other shoe. "What would you say about coming home with me?" She said.

He crossed prongs and caused a short, jumping back. She jumped a bit.

"Uh….sure…that sounds nice." He said, trying to regain his composure, and failing.

She smiled and stepped up to him. "We will have a lot of fun. Trust me." She said, taking his hand.

"What do you think Hetty will say?" He asked.

"Let me handle that. You have some digging to do." She said, nodding at the display. He turned around and realized the server was online now.

* * *

_LAX 3 days later_

Eric and Nell settled into their seats on the plane. Trying to get through the airport was chaos but they made it.

"I forgot how busy it gets." Nell said, frazzled by their experience so far.

"We could have been here earlier if you hadn't demanded I get some pants." Eric said, smiling.

"Trust me, Wolfram. You will thank me later. The high tomorrow in Minneapolis is supposed to be in the high 20s." She said.

She moved the arm rest that was between them and snuggled close to him. He moved his arm out of the way and wrapped it around her.

"Besides. I think you look good in pants." She said.

She looked up at him with a smile.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She said.

The stewardess started the safety briefing and before long they were in the air. The entire time Nell was curled up against him with his arm around her.

"We should probably get some sleep. It's going to be early morning by the time we land and it is around a 6 hour flight." Nell said. Eric stood up and grabbed a blanket from the overhead and sat back down. He laid the blanket over them and pulled Nell against him. He sighed gently as the feeling of her in his arms relaxed him.

She reached out and grabbed his hand, leaning up and kissing him on the check, incredibly close to his lips. "Good night, Eric." She whispered.

"Good night, Nell." He said, kissing her head in return. After a few moments they both feel asleep to the hum of the plane engines.

* * *

_Minneapolis International Airport_

The jerk of the plane landing woke Nell up. She looked outside and smiled to see the sun rising as the plane pulled into the terminal. She gently shook Eric.

"Wake up, sleepy head. We are home." She said as he opened his eyes.

"Huh?" He said, stretching sleepily.

"We are home" She said, trying to stifle a yawn.

They gathered their things and exited the plane. As soon as they entered the main terminal they saw the familiar red heads. Nell, getting a second wind when she saw them, ran to them smiling from ear to ear.

"Mom! Dad!" She yelled out as she grabbed her parents in hugs. Eric slowly came up behind her. Nell's mother turned to Eric.

"It's so nice to see you again, Mr. Beale. When Nell told us you were coming we were so excited." She said as she grabbed Eric in a hug.

"Please call me Eric, Mrs. Jones." Eric said, obviously nervous.

"Then you need to call me Alice, Eric." She smiled back.

"Enough standing around here. Let's go get your bags so we can get home. Let you two get some sleep." Nell's father, Ralph said.

Nell couldn't help but yawn. "That sounds like a great idea, Dad." She said.

They all made their way to the baggage claim, Nell sliding next to Eric as they walked. She wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed.

"I'm really glad you came." She said in a low voice so only they could hear it.

"I just hope I don't jinx it." Eric said.

"You'll do fine." She said, resting her head on his chest as the bags started to come. Eric and Nell pointed out their bags and Ralph and Nell's Uncle David grabbed them. 20 minutes later they piled into their cars and were off to Nell's parent's house.

* * *

_Nell's Parent's House_

They pulled into the long driveway and Ralph turned the car off. The sun had come up and started to warm things, but just barely. Eric was shivering, hunched over as they walked up the stairs to the house.

"You said it was cold but you never said it was this cold!" He said to Nell through chattering teeth.

"Yes I did. You'll get used to it." Nell said, playfully elbowing them.

They all stepped inside and began to take their coats and shoes off, brushing off the excess snow.

"You two will be staying in the guest house." Ralph explained as he carried their bags down a long hallway. He opened the door at the end and entered a small living room. "Your own bedroom and bathroom. Help yourself to the kitchen while you are here." He said as he set the bags down.

"Thank you so much, Dad." Nell said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Need anything else?" He said.

Eric just shook his head.

"We are fine, Dad. We are going to get some sleep. I got a few hours but I'm sure the plane wasn't the most comfortable for Eric." She said, grabbing his arm.

"I've slept in worse places." He said, smiling uncomfortably.

"Ok. Well don't sleep the day away. I know your mom wants to take you shopping soon." Ralph said as he left. Nell followed afterward and locked the door to the main part of the house.

She turned around and smiled. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Relax, Eric. They are not going to bite." She said.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." He said, fiddling with his hands.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. I'm still exhausted." She said, stretching and yawning.

"Ok. I'll change in the bathroom." He said as he finished out some pajamas from his bag.

He came out a few moments later in pajamas and a tight fitting t-shirt. He entered the bedroom and saw her lying on the bed, under the covers, wearing a tank top and pants. He couldn't help but smile. She returned the smile as he walked around the bed. She held her hand out and when he took it she pulled him into bed with her. They both shifted under the covers, entwining their bodies together.

She kissed his cheek, again merely inches from his lips. "Sleep well, Eric." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think that is going to be a problem, Nell." He said as he laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

_4 Hours later_

Eric opened his eyes and for a brief second forgot where he was. Dread started to well up before his brain engaged and remembered. He was in Minnesota, at Nell's Parents home, with Nell. Then he realized Nell was not there. He looked at the clock and saw it was just a little before noon. He climbed out of bed, put his glasses on and walked out of the living room and down the hallway to the kitchen. As he got closer he heard more and more voices. He turned the corner to see the whole family in the kitchen. Nell, who was dressed in a festive color looked over and saw him.

"Morning." She said as she walked over and gave him a kiss.

"It's before noon so I think that counts" He said, smiling.

"Want some coffee?" She asked.

"Big time." He said.

He sat down on a stool on the kitchen island as Nell brought him a cup of coffee and a plate of Muffins her mother made.

"Did you sleep okay, Eric?" Alice asked.

"Very well, Mrs. Jones. Thank you for having me here." He said as he took a drink of the coffee.

"It is our pleasure, Eric. Nell was so excited when she called to tell us you were coming." Alice said as Nell sat down next to him and placed her hand on his knee.

"Hurry up and eat. We are going to go get some last minute shopping done and I want to get you some more pants. Can't have you wearing the same thing for two weeks straight." Nell said.

Eric didn't want to go to a busy mall after only getting a sporadic amount sleep but he knew he was not going to win that argument. He ate the muffins, which were some of the best he had ever had. After downing two cups of coffee Nell shooed him off to take a shower.

* * *

_Minneapolis Mall_

Nell pulled Eric along, weaving through massive crowds as they went from store to store. She finally found a Men's store that piqued her fancy.

"This one looks good." She said as they walked in.

"Is this place even within our price range?" Eric said, looking at the prices of the shirts.

"Don't you worry about that. I want my boyfriend to look his best." She said, bringing her face close to him. Eric couldn't figure if she was just playing the role or if she was telling the truth. _How is that hard to understand? _One half of his brain said to the other.

"Ok. I will be your Ken Doll. Dress me up, Miss Jones." He said, smiling. She started picking out a few pairs of pants and a few shirts. She sent him off to the dressing rooms to try them on.

* * *

_Jones House_

After a few hours shopping they came home to an early dinner and afterward Ralph had invited Eric to the game room, which was a building on the other end of the back yard.

"Spent a full year and a half getting this all set up." Ralph said as he opened the door and they stepped inside.

Eric was blown away. Gigantic TV with surround sound, Pool Table on the far end, plenty of seating space, and a small bar made up the room.

"Wow, this is impressive, Mr. Jones." Eric said as they hung their coats up.

"Just call me Ralph. The benefits of owning your own construction company." He said as he walked over to the bar and grabbed a couple of bottles from the small fridge.

"You watch sports much?" Ralph asked as he walked back over and took a seat in the recliner.

"Not really. I watch football here and there with friends, but not much else." Eric said as he sat down on the couch.

Ralph opened the bottles and handed one to Eric.

"Well I will tell you this. If you are going to be coming home with Nell you are going to have to start liking hockey." Ralph laughed as he turned the TV to a NHL game.

Ralph took a drink of the bottle and Eric followed.

"What do you think? Brewed it myself using an old Bavarian recipe I found." Ralph said.

"It's very good. I am not a big beer drinker but I like the flavor." Eric said.

"Another thing you will have to start liking." Ralph chuckled.

"Noted." Eric said as he took another drink.

"I am going to ask you a question, Eric. What intentions do you have for Nell?" He asked.

Eric's brain came to a screeching halt.

"Uh…intentions, sir?" Eric was able to babble out.

"Yea. Where are you going with her?" Ralph said, turning away from the game and looking at him dead in the eye.

Eric set his beer down.

"To be honest, Ralph. Nell is a very special person to me. She is my best friend and close confidant. She came into my life at just the right time. I lost a very close friend a few months before she came to LA and was really struggling. At first we couldn't stand each other but the more and more we worked together the better we hit it off. She challenges me, makes me better myself. And I do the same for her. I can't answer what my intentions are for her because I don't even know that myself. But I will tell you this. I would much rather spend an eternity with her then 1 day without her." Eric said, deciding not to hide anything.

Ralph took a moment to process it before smiling.

"Eric, I don't think I have ever heard truer words spoken from anyone. I know my Nell is in good hands with you." He said as he held his bottle out. Eric grabbed his and the brought them together.

"Welcome to the family, son" Ralph said as they both drank.

Right as they finished Nell came walking in.

"So he got his claws into you already?" She said as she flopped down on the couch next to Eric.

"What is the score?" She asked.

"Wild are up 2-1 halfway through the second." Ralph said.

"Nice!" Nell said as she grabbed Eric's beer and took a drink before handing it back to him.

"I didn't know you watched hockey." Eric said.

"I am from the Northern US, Eric. Hockey is kind of our thing up here." She said, giving him a grin.

She curled up against him as Ralph brought over 3 more beers, giving Nell her own this time.

* * *

_Later that night_

Eric and Nell walked into the guest house and closed it for the evening. Both were a little buzzed from the beer but were far from drunk.

"So did you have 'The Talk' with Dad?" Nell asked as she walked into the room to change.

"Kind of. He wanted to know what my intentions were with you." Eric said, stepping into the bathroom to change himself.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I told him the truth. I told him that I didn't have anything in mind. But I told him how important you are to me." He said as he stepped out of the bathroom.

She leaned out of the door, dressed for bed herself.

"How so?" She asked with a quizzing look on her face.

Eric stepped in the room and took her hands in his.

"Nell, I told him how I really felt about you. I told him that I can't see myself without you. I don't care if you want to call it Friends, Partners, Fake Boyfriend and Girlfriend, or even the dreaded R-word. But I want you to be a part of my life. As I hope you want me in yours." He said, looking in her eyes as he told her.

She took his face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss. Unlike their mistletoe kiss last year this was soft and gentle. After a few seconds they broke the kiss.

"You will always be a part of my life, Eric." She said.

She laid up against his body, softly slipping a hand under his shirt and feeling his chest.

"Do you mind sleeping without a shirt tonight? I want to feel your skin." She asked.

Eric had to swallow a few times to quench his dry throat.

"Uh…yea. Sure." He said as he slipped it off and tossed it aside.

Nell almost felt light headed as she saw how tone he was. He was not muscular, but it was obvious that his surfing at toned his body. He could easily model as a side gig if he wanted to.

She took his hand and pulled him into bed with her. They snuggled up against each other as Nell laid her head on his chest.

"How does that feel?" Eric said, softly stroking her back.

"Feels amazing. Thank you." She said as she slowly drifted off to sleep, Eric following soon afterward.

* * *

_The next day_

Eric stepped in from the cold after helping Ralph unload firewood to the pile. The whole house smelled delicious as he walked into the kitchen to see Nell moving around.

"What smells so good in here?" He asked.

Nell turned around and saw him, smiling. "I'm making soup for the Christmas Potluck after church tomorrow." She said.

"Where is everyone else?" He said as he leaned up against the kitchen island.

"Mom, Aunt June, and Uncle David went to go help get things ready for church services tomorrow." Nell said.

She turned around and wiped her hand with a towel. "If you don't want to go to morning services we don't have to. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" She said, stepping up to him.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked her.

"Honestly, Eric. I do. It would mean a lot to me. Besides you already know the preacher." She said.

"Who?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Uncle David." She said.

"He is a preacher? Wow, I did not see that." Eric said. Last night David had joined them watching the game and had a few beers himself.

"He isn't your typical minister." She said.

"If that is the case then I have no problems going. Besides, you bought me such nice clothes that I need to have a reason to wear them" He said.

She kissed him, this time full on the lips. He smiled as she pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Does a girl need a reason to kiss her boyfriend?" She said with a sly grin.

"No one is around so we don't need to keep the cover up." He said in a low voice.

"Who said anything about a cover?" She winked.

Eric had to shake his head to jumpstart his brain again.

"Need any help getting the soup ready?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

Nell smiled. "Sure. Can you peel and chop those onions and carrots for me?" She said, pointing to the cutting board.

Eric took his spot next to her and began to clean, peel and chop the vegetables. Nell hummed away as she prepared the meat and spices.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Not right now. I am not mad or anything. I just need to process everything. Kind of on sensory overload for the past few days." He said.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "When you are ready I am always here." She whispered to him.

* * *

_Later that night_

Nell woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. She looked over at the clock and saw it was past midnight. She reached a hand back and felt only bed. She rolled over and saw that Eric was not with her. She tossed the covers off, threw on a robe and opened the bedroom door. He wasn't in the guest living room either. She made her way down the hallway to the main part of the house and found him sitting on the couch in the family room, dimly lit by the lights of the Christmas Tree. In his had he had a cup of hot chocolate.

Eric was deep in thought and didn't notice her until she stepped into the light of the tree.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, but the big empty space where my boyfriend was sleeping did." She said.

"He wanted me to tell you that he was having some trouble with that." He said, taking a drink of the hot chocolate.

She sat down on the couch next to him. He held out the cup for her and she took a drink.

"What's wrong, Eric?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his.

"Nothing. I was just sitting here thinking about when my parents died." He said.

He took a drink. "It happened two weeks before Christmas. I was 20, barely out of high school, out on my own. Then in a single instance I had no one. My Aunts and Uncles all fought for their material assets and barely paid mind to me. I lost my home, most of my possessions, ended up on the streets for awhile." He said. Nell didn't say anything but squeezed his arm to show she was listening.

"I learned some hacking tricks from some people I met. Used it to keep myself fed and clothed. Then I got caught. Not by the police, but by her." He said.

"Hetty?" She asked.

He nodded. "She was working for the CIA at the time. She found me in some café in San Bernadino. Told me she knew who I was and what I was looking for. She made me a deal. She would put me through school and set me up with a job. In return I had to use my skills to help others instead of myself." He explained.

"That is why you never thought of going Private Sector?" She asked.

"It's not that I feel bound to her anymore. I actually want to stay. NCIS has become my home and my family." He said.

He looked down at her as she curled up against him.

"And I never would have met you." He said.

She smiled. "I will have to thank Hetty when we get home." She said.

He finished off his drink as she stood up. "Until then, come back to bed." She said. He took her hand and they went to the kitchen so he could put the cup in the dishwasher before returning to their bedroom. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

She hooked her thumbs on the waistband of the pajama pants she was wearing and slid them down, pooling them at her ankles. She leaned in and whispered.

"It's only fair that I lose an article of clothing if you do." She said.

"Can't wait to see the unwrapped thing." He said.

"You will. I promise." She said as they climbed into bed.

He slowly ran his hand along her thigh as she nuzzled against his neck. Soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

_Sunday morning_

Eric woke up to kisses on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down to see the firey red hair of Nell. He reached out and petted her head.

"Thought you might like that wake up call." She whispered to him.

"Waking up to you is more than enough." He whispered as he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and pinned her against him.

"I don't want to ever let you go." He said, smiling as his lips touched hers.

"You are never going to lose me, Wolfram." She said as she kissed his neck.

"Now you need to take a shower. I'll get your clothes ready." She said as she pushed off of him.

He sat up and swung his legs off the bed. Standing up he walked to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. He dried himself off and shaved quickly. He stepped out just as Nell was walking into the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder, giving him a grin as she shut the door. He went into the bedroom to find a black pair of slacks, a black shirt, with a matching silver vest and tie. He changed into the clothes and was tying the tie when she came out. She was dressed in a dark dress with silver pinstripes.

"You look nice." He said as she walked up to him, fixing her earrings.

"You look handsome yourself there, killer." She said as she adjusted his tie.

"Come on. Let's get some breakfast before we go." She said as she grabbed his hand and they went to the kitchen

* * *

_Church_

Eric pulled the door to the church building open and Nell and her family walked in. They hung their coats and everything up and were greeted by a pair of older women. When they saw Nell they became excited that she was there. She introduced them to Eric.

"It's about time Nell brings a nice handsome man like you home with her." One of them said, eliciting an embarrassed look by Eric.

Nell pulled him away to save him from trying to respond to that. They walked into the main room and watched as people came up to say Hi to Nell and to greet Eric. They were all very friendly, very welcoming people. Eric started to feel at ease with them

They found their spot with the rest of Nell's family as the services started. Eric didn't really pay attention to the announcements and when the song leader stepped up they all stood and started to sing. Eric grabbed a song book but just read the words, listening to Nell sing along. Eric started to feel the dread that these people would look down on him for not singing but Nell nipped that in the bud with a whisper.

"Don't worry about singing if you don't want to." She said. She knew he could sing, very beautifully she might add. There were many karoke nights where they sung duets together and had learned to harmonize very well. After a few songs they sat down as a few verses were read and a prayer was given.

Eric had been to church a few times with his grandparents when he was young but after his parents died he didn't feel like he belonged in one. As David got up and started to preach Eric started thinking about all those times he sat with his grandparents on Sunday Mornings. Nell reached out and took his hand, softly squeezing it as she ran her thumb across the back of it. He threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him as they sat and listened. David finished his sermon they all stood and sung one last song. The service was dismissed and everyone moved to the large fellowship hall for the potluck. They both loaded up on food and took a seat at a table and ate.

"What did you think?" Nell asked him, taking a bite of the meatloaf she had on her plate.

"I like your Uncle. He finds a way to keep your interest. I've heard so many horror stories about boring preachers." Eric answered, taking a drink of iced tea

"He is definitely one of a kind." She said, smiling.

A young couple, almost the same age as them, sat down at the table and struck up conversation. They were new members so they were not familiar with Nell but they knew her parents. The husband worked as a system engineer and his wife was a home maker who was pregnant with their first child. They ended up talking for an hour, really hitting it off with the young couple. As the meal started to wind down Alice came and told Eric and Nell that her brothers and sister will be arriving in a few hours from Chicago. Nell got excited to see her siblings. They helped clean up after the meal and left for the house

* * *

_Jones Home_

Nell was bouncing with excitement as she paced in the living room. She hadn't seen her older brothers in years and was looking forward to seeing them and all of her nieces and nephews. Eric couldn't help by smile at the child like giddiness she expressed. He was just about to make a joke when she saw a large van pull up.

"They are here!" She said exited as her parents came down the stairs.

Eric couldn't help but laugh at the 28 year old girl of his dreams regressed to a 12 year old girl.

Nell ran out and greeted her two older brothers and their wives. Jacob worked for the City of Chicago in their planning commission and his wife was a paralegal. Their two childen, Michael and Lisa, were both in middle school. Charlie was a CPA and his wife Rachel was a pediatrician. Their daughter Kira had just started 4th grade. Her Sister Katie was an elementary school teacher.

Nell introduced Eric to the rest of her family.

"So this is the elusive Eric. Nell won't shut up about you." Michael said in a joking manor, shaking Eric's hand.

"I hope it's all good." Eric said.

"Believe me, if it wasn't we would be having a different conversation." Charlie replied.

"Oh grow up you two. You may be my brothers but I can take care of myself." Nell said.

"Dinner will be ready in a few. After that we can get the family photos done." Alice said as she waved everyone inside.

"Did she say photos?" Eric said.

"Yea, Eric. She did." Nell replied.

"Sorry, this is just weird for me." He said.

"I know. And if it is making you uncomfortable then I apologize. If you don't want to be part of the pictures you don't have to." She said, turning him to face her. She placed her hands on his chest.

"I brought you here to be part of a family. All of us want you here, Eric." Nell said as she softly kissed him.

"I'll do it." He said, not giving his mind a chance to think.

Nell smiled deeply. "I'm glad. Now come on, Wolfram. I'm hungry."

* * *

_2 hours later_

After dinner and the family photos, which went much better then Eric could have imagined, even when they wanted a picture of just him and Nell together, the family gathered in the game room for a football game. Eric got roped into a Pool game with Nell against her brothers. Nell had boasted, correctly at times, that Eric was quite the pool shark.

"8 ball, off the side, far corner pocket" He called his shot to win the game, her brothers only 2 balls behind them. Eric aimed up and struck the Cue ball. As he called perfectly the ball hit right where he said it was going to, struck the 8 ball, and sunk it.

"And that's the game!" Nell said, using the pool cue as a microphone, holding her hand to her ear like she had a pair of headphones on.

"Jeeze, Nell, you weren't kidding. He is good." Jacob said as they put everything back up.

"I told you, but you didn't believe me" She said as she stuck her tongue out at her brothers.

"Next year, we will own you two." Charlie said.

"Bring it!" Eric said, playfully flexing.

Everyone started laughing at the display, causing Eric to burst out laughing too.

* * *

_That evening_

"That was a blast!" Eric said as they got ready for bed.

"Did you see the look on Charlie's face?" Nell said as she came in the bedroom.

"Like a kid who got his candy stolen." Eric smiled.

Nell just stood there, looking at him with a content smile.

Eric noticed her watching him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He said.

She shook her head gently. "No. I am just enjoying that you are happy." She said.

The climbed into bed together and she curled up against him.

"I wanted to apologize about 2 years ago when the team was on the carrier. I didn't realize that you didn't have family and when I got homesick that one day I didn't even stop to think how you felt." She said, wiping a single tear from her eye.

"Nell, I don't blame you for that. There was no way you could have known. And it didn't hurt my feelings at all." He said, softly squeezing her.

"I wish you would have told me." She said.

"I thought about it. But I knew how much you enjoyed Christmas that I didn't want to put a damper on your holiday spirit." He said, softly stroking her back.

"You are too nice for your own good, you know that?" She said, kissing his cheek.

"You realize now you are coming home with me at least every other year now, right?" She said.

"It will be the highlight of my year," He said, rolling on his side and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her against him. Together in each other's arms they fell asleep.

* * *

_2 days later_

Christmas morning Eric woke to a buzz of activity. Nell burst in the room shaking him.

"Wake up, Sleepy head! It's Christmas!" She said, barely containing her excitement. Eric got up and got dressed quickly before Nell pulled him to the living room where the family gathered. The kids were excitedly passing out the gifts while Nell brought Eric a cup of coffee. She sat down on the ground in front of him, leaning up against his legs.

It was a tradition in Nell's family for everyone to go one at a time. The kids started opening their presents, before moving on to the adults. When it came to Eric's turn Nell pulled a package from behind the tree.

"Eric, the big gift is from the family and the small gift is from me." She said.

Eric opened the large gift and found a hand knitted sweater for him. The Same he has seen the rest of the family wear at times.

"Now you truly are part of the family" Alice said.

Eric looked at it for a few moments, running his hand over it.

"Thank you so much." He said, obviously touched by the gesture.

He removed the small package from the sweater and opened it, finding a large jewelry box. He opened it and saw a beautiful hemp necklace with a set of shark teeth.

"Kelly helped find that for me. It is hand made in Hawaii by a local jewelry maker." She explained.

"Wow!" Was all he said as he removed it and put it around his neck.

He smiled and looked down at it. "I'm never taking it off." He said.

He looked back up at her. "I have something for you as well. Be right back." He said as he got up and ran to their room. He returned with a small package that he handed to her.

"Merry Christmas, Nell" He said. She took it and opened it, finding also a large jewelry box. This one had a beautiful tennis bracelet.

"Eric! This is georgus! How much did this cost you?" She said, failing to contain her surprise.

"Hey now, it's rude to ask how much a gentlemen spends on his lady." He said, giving her a smile.

She playfully wacked his arm as she put the bracelet on. She sat down on the couch next to him and curled against him.

"Merry Christmas, Eric." She said as she kissed him.

The gift unwrapping went on with Nell and Eric just sitting back and enjoying the show.

"One last gift before we finish up and have breakfast." Aunt June said.

She pulled out a small package. "This is for both Eric and Nell. To celebrate their first Christmas with us." She said as she handed it to them.

They unwrapped it together and found two perfectly framed pictures of the two of them that were taken days ago.

Eric smiled. "This is amazing." He said. Nell squeezed him gently. "Thank you all." He said.

"It's our pleasure, Eric. We are glad you're here." June replied.

* * *

_Evening_

Eric came into the guest house after spending the evening with Ralph and the brothers. Everyone was turning in for the night so Eric closed and locked the door before stepping into the room. The lights were dim and he was able to make out her figure lying on the bed.

"About time you show up." She said.

He walked closer to her and realized she was wrapped up in a bed sheet, just barely covering her chest. Wrapped around her was a big ribbon with a bow.

"Aren't you going to unwrap your present?" She said in a seductive voice.

She wiggled her finger, telling him to come here. Eric slipped out of his clothes, pausing before taking his boxers off. He looked at Nell questioningly. She gave him a reassuring nod.

He slid is boxers off and climbed into bed next to her. She leaned in and kissed him.

She pulled back and rolled onto her back, holding her arms above her head.

"Well, Mr. Beale. Don't keep a girl waiting." She said.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately while his hand ran up her body, fingers tracing her curves until he came to the bow. He slowly pulled one end of it, unraveling it. When it came undone he pulled the ends to the sides before running his hand over her chest and her stomach. He softly tugged at the sheet, releasing it from itself as he gently uncovered her. He had seen flashes of her body before when they went swimming or had beach days. He knew the overall look of her body and had fantasized about it multiple times. But nothing he could ever imagine would live up to what he saw.

"So Eric. Is this all you had imagined?" She asked, almost reading his mind.

He softly trailed a finger across her breasts and down her stomach. "All that and more." He said.

"I'm glad. Because this is all yours." She said as she pulled him down.

They spent what felt like forever just exploring each other's bodies, placing kisses and gentle caresses all over their skin. Finally Nell had enough of waiting.

"Make love to me, Eric." She whispered to him. Her voice sending shockwaves through his body.

He positioned himself and after another reassuring glance from her slowly slid into her.

Gasps escaped both of them as their bodies took over. They spent hours giving themselves to each other. When they finally finished they both collapsed on the bed, Eric on his back and Nell on her stomach. They laid there, starting into each other's eyes. Eric finally rolled over, wrapped an arm around her and kissed her shoulder.

"That was amazing." He whispered.

"I'm glad. It's…kinda been awhile for me." She said, blushing a bit in the dim light.

"Yea, me too." He said, kissing her temple.

"Thank you, Nell." He said.

"For what?" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"For being here with me. For just being you." He said, his eyes getting heavy with sleep.

"I don't...know what I…would do….without you." His voice trailed off, falling fast asleep.

She kissed his eyebrow gently. "I love you too, Eric." She said before turning the light off and falling asleep soon after

* * *

_New Years Eve_

The following week after Christmas went way too quick for Eric. Nell's siblings had to leave to return to Chicago a few days after Christmas. Nell promised them that Eric and herself would visit them in Chicago soon. The day after Ralph had surprised Eric and Nell with tickets to a Minnesota Wild game. To Nell's amusement Eric admitted he was starting to enjoy watching it. They joked with each other saying they would have to become Kings fans, unless the Wild were in town. Now they had just 2 days left before they had to return to LA, back to their life. The Jones' threw a New Year's party with a large group of their friends and that is where Eric found himself. It was a formal party so he was dressed up in a similar look from the pictures, just with blue instead of silver. As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to like the clothes. Nell was dressed in a green cocktail dress that hugged every curve and Eric could not get enough of it. When the clock read 11:45 Nell nudged him.

"Come with me. I want to talk to you." She said as she grabbed her Champaign glass and walked toward the guest house. Eric followed closely.

Nell closed and locked the door and turned to him, smiling.

"What is on your mind?" Eric asked, his curiosity piqued.

"We should have our own toast." She said, holding up her glass.

"Um. Ok. What should we toast to?" Eric asked.

"I have one." She cleared her throat and in a perfect Christopher Lee impression. "To us, Mr Beale."

Eric couldn't help but laugh. "That was spot on!" He said.

"I knew you would like that. But I'm serious." She said, setting her glass down.

"I need to confess something to you Eric. Do you remember when we went on lockdown 2 months ago?" She said.

"How could I forget?" Eric said, his mood turning somber. It was one of the roughest days of his life.

"Well afterward Hetty asked me to review our computer logs trying to find anything we missed. Don't ask me why she didn't ask you. I think she didn't want to stress you." Nell said.

Eric listened intently, not having a clue where she was taking the conversation.

"I don't mean this to be an invasion of your privacy, Eric. But I know about your password." She said.

Eric tensed up, turning red.

"I saw it in the key stroke logger. Nell+Eric2015. Am I right?" She said.

Eric could only nod.

"Eric, I'm not mad at all. I just have to ask. Is this something that you truly mean or is it just some puppy love thing?" She asked.

"Why would this be a puppy love thing? Nell, I mean everything. I've been trying to say outright how I feel about you but I can't. I've let some things slip through, like the Post-Its. But I wasn't really sure you felt the same way. But this trip has proven to me that you do." Eric explained, fiddling with his hands to try to continue speaking.

Nell took her glass. "To us, Eric. To our lives, and our love. Together" She said as she held it up.

Eric took his glass, clinked it with hers, and they drank. He took her glass and set them aside. He held his finger up, asking her for a moment as he pushed the couch against the wall, making a large space for them. He took out his phone and pulled up a media app. Finding the song he set his phone down on the TV as _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ by Aerosmith started playing.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as he held his hand out for her.

"Always, Eric." She said as she took his hand. He gently pulled her against him and wrapped his other arm around her waist. She placed her other hand around his neck and together they slowly swayed in a circle.

_I could stay awake..  
Just to hear you breathing..  
Watch you smile..  
While you are sleeping..  
While you're far away..  
And dreaming..  
I could spend my life..  
In this sweet surrender..  
I could stay lost in this moment..  
Forever..  
Well, every moment spent with you..  
Is a moment I treasure.._

_I don't wanna close my eyes..  
I don't wanna fall asleep..  
'Cause I'd miss you babe..  
And I don't wanna miss a thing..  
'Cause even when I dream of you..  
The sweetest dream will never do..  
I'd still miss you babe..  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.._

_Lying close to you.._  
_Feeling your heart beating.._  
_And I'm wondering what your dreaming.._  
_Wondering if it's me your seeing.._  
_And then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together.._  
_And I just wanna stay with you.._  
_In this moment forever.._  
_And ever.._

_I don't wanna miss one smile.._  
_I don't wanna miss one kiss.._  
_I just wanna be with you.._  
_Right here with you.._  
_Just like this.._  
_I just wanna hold you close.._  
_And feel your heart so close to mine.._  
_And stay here in this moment.._  
_For all the rest of time.._

_I don't wanna close my eyes.._  
_I don't wanna miss a thing.._  
_Yeah.._  
_I don't wanna miss a thing.._

The song finished just as from the main house they could hear shouts of "Happy New Year". Eric leaned down and kissed her, both of them closing their eyes, savoring the closeness of each other. They finally broke the kiss.

"I love you, Nell."

"I love you too, Eric."

"Happy New Year"

"The Year of Eric and Nell" She said.

* * *

_Mission 3 days later_

Eric opened the door to the Mission and held it open for Nell to enter. He followed after and closed the door behind them. By instinct he reached out and grabbed her hand. She didn't pull away like he expected. It was her way of showing that she didn't want to hide it. She looked out of the corner of her eye and smiled at him as they walked down the hallway to the main area. Hetty stood there, waiting for them, smiling.

"Miss Jones, Mr. Beale. Welcome back."

"Morning, Hetty" Eric said.

"How was your holiday?" Nell asked.

"It was very refreshing. I visited a friend up in Puerto Vallarta. I take it your trip was enjoyable?" She asked.

"Very much so. We had so much fun." Nell said.

"I also assume that some congratulations are in order?" Hetty said with a knowing smile.

Both Eric and Nell blushed.

"I would be a fool to not notice how the two of you have grown close over the years. It is only natural that it would end up one of two ways. Either you become a couple or you break down and split apart personally and professionally. I must say that I am glad that you two chose the first option." She said.

"And you are ok with this?" Eric asked.

"As your employer I do have to warn you that the second it starts to affect your performances then I will have to intervene. But I trust the two of you to understand that and keep your personal and professional lives separate. As long as you keep displays of affection to a minimum then I see no reason to step in." Hetty said.

Both Eric and Nell smiled.

"We have a gift for you, Hetty." Nell said.

Hetty's face turned sour. "Oh you don't have to." Everybody knew Hetty hated Christmas gifts.

"Trust me, Hetty. I think you will like this one." Eric said as Nell fished a small package out of her bag.

"My parents gave us two of these. We really only need one, so we wanted you to have the other one." She said.

Hetty opened the package to find the framed photo of Nell and Eric. She smiled and for a brief moment Eric thought he saw a tear well in her eye.

"I think in this case I will make an exception." Hetty said, smiling.

"Now, the others will be here soon. We have to hit the ground running unfortunately" She said as she handed them a file. Eric took it and they both nodded as they went up to Ops to get everything ready for the briefing.

Hetty took a look at the picture again and ran a finger across it.

"I'm glad you found a home, Mr. Beale."

She whispered to herself before putting the picture in her bag to take home with her.

* * *

**Wow this was a long one. I wanted to split it but couldn't really have a good place that I could end it for a second part so this now takes the record for the longest One-Shot. Multiple episode refernces here as well as subtle homages to other things. I threw in a Green Mile and a James Bond reference if you can find it. **

**This one I had been working on for weeks a little bit at a time. I didn't want to make each indivudal scene very long which is why they are farily short, there is just alot of them. But there is a lot that can happen in two weeks. **

**Thank you for your continued Reads, Reviews, Follows, and Favorites. **


	27. Episode 27: Sold Out

**Loyalty can be a powerful thing…also fragile**

**SOLD OUT**

* * *

_Mission Bull Pen_

It was a typical morning for the OSP. Sam and Callen came in with their usual banter, Kensi working bright and early. There was only one thing off. Deeks' desk was empty. Kensi was visibly in a sad mood not having him around. She was trying to read a report before she dropped it and rubbed her eyes, sighing.

"Never gets any easier, does it Kens." Callen said.

"How much longer is this stupid op supposed to take?" She said.

"Deeks wasn't really sure. From what Bates said it was pretty deep." Sam said.

"Why did he take this op? LAPD hasn't shown him any loyalty and he still bends over backwards for them?" She said.

"Deeks is a pro. This is what he does. You are right though. LAPD has been taking advantage of him, calling him in at the worst possible times." Callen said.

Just then a whistle came out. As usual they looked up to the upper level to see Eric, but the look on his face was anything but playful like he usually was.

"You guys need to get up here, now! We have a major problem" He said.

They all stood up and ran up as fast as they possible could. Filing into the Ops center they saw Hetty was already there. "Go ahead, Mr. Beale." She nodded to him to begin the briefing.

"I just received this e-mail 15 min ago." He punched a few keys on his tablet pulling up an e-mail. It was a long winded e-mail about looking to purchase a boat.

"And this matters…why?" Callen said.

"Because of what was encoded into the message." Nell said. Eric typed some keys and certain blocks of text were highlighted and then moved to another window.

Deeks. Status: Immediate Threat of Danger. Need Evac ASAP

"Deeks sent it. He is in trouble." Sam said.

"2 years ago I set up a way for Deeks to communicate to us directly when he was on deep cover ops for LAPD in case he needed backup. As we all know Bates isn't particularly fond of Deeks or his relationship with us." Hetty said.

"That is a bit of an understatement. He has always seen Deeks as expendable." Sam said.

"But not to us. So we are going to pull him out. LAPD be damned." Hetty said.

"What do we know about the op?" Kensi said.

"Deeks went under as a lawyer to help represent a skinhead gang purchase properties to cook and sell meth all across the California coast. LAPD isn't really that forthcoming on their ops." Nell said.

"So much for collaboration." Kensi scoffed.

"I want the three of you to track him down, make contact, and pull him out. Director Vance has given full support to this mission. He is flying out just in case things with LAPD go sour." Hetty said.

"Eric, Nell. Send all the info you have on Deek's backstop to us. We will start at the office and work our way backwards." Callen said.

"On it." Eric said.

"Bring him back home in one piece." Hetty said. All three looked at each other. Normally they would all crack jokes about Deeks but that was when he was just a Liaison Officer. Now he was family. They all three nodded to Hetty as they left.

* * *

_Apartment complex 5 hours later_

Sam pulled the Challenger into a parking spot and they all 3 got out. "You sure this is the place, Eric?" Kensi said into her cell.

"According to the financial records you found in the office there was a lease signed for an apartment there just a few weeks ago. Handwriting matches Deeks." Eric said.

"Ok. Thanks." She said as she hung up.

"Take it slow. Never know who could be watching." Callen said.

They made their way up to the apartment in question when Callen and Kensi moved to each side of the door. Sam knocked on the door. "UPS! Got a package need you to sign for" He said. No one answered. He knocked again.

The lock turned and the door opened real quickly. Deeks poked his head behind the door. His eyes when wide and then softened a bit as he breathed when he saw who it was. "Quick, get in here" He said, franticly.

He opened the door all the way and rushed Sam, Kensi, and Callen in before closing and locking the door.

"Boy, am I glad to…" He started to turn around before he was tackled by Kensi. She threw her arms around him and kissed him as hard as she could.

"If you two love birds don't mind." Sam said, smiling.

Both Kensi and Deeks held up one finger saying _One Minute_.

"I think we just got stereo shushed." Callen said.

"Yea we did." Sam said.

They finally broke the kiss but kept their foreheads together.

"God I missed you." She said.

"I missed you, too" He said.

He finally let her go and turned to Sam and Callen.

"I'm sorry to pull you guys into this. I haven't had any contact with LAPD for days." Deeks said.

Callen brushed his apology off. "Don't be sorry." He said.

"When were you made?" Sam said.

"A week and a half ago, I think. Everything was going great but then all of the sudden Alex stops contacting me, sends some wannabe thug instead. I start seeing guys tail me. I've been hiding out in various places ever since." He said.

Alex was the subject of his op, trying to use him to get intel.

"So I reach out to my handler and can't reach him at all. I didn't want to risk trying to contact LAPD directly in case lines were compromised or I was being watched." He said as she sat down on the couch, running a hand through his hair.

Callen's phone rang. "Yea Eric?" He said, answering it on speaker.

"Got something big. Frank Michaels, Deeks' handler? It was just announced that he took part in a major bust on a completely different case. I did some digging into LAPD and found out he was pulled from Deeks' op with no official reason." He said.

Everyone was shocked. "So they just left Deeks out to rot?" Sam said.

"Looks that way." Eric said.

"I am going to kick Bates' ass next time I see him. Badge be damned." Deeks said.

"Eric, I want you to set up a monitor on all cameras in the area that can see this apartment. Let us know if anyone comes close." Callen said.

"Will do." He replied.

"Sam and I are going to leave and come back later on tonight with a car that is a little more protected. You two just chill out here for a few hours." Callen said, patting Deeks on the shoulder.

"Ok. But be quick." Deeks said.

"Keep him safe." Sam told Kensi.

"Don't have to tell me twice." She said.

Sam and Callen exited as Kensi locked the door behind them.

"It's going to be ok, Deeks. We will get out of this together." She said as she sat down next to him.

She wrapped her arms around his chest.

"God I have missed you so much." She said. "Please tell me you won't do this again?" She asked.

"I promise. This is it for me. I can't do this anymore." He said, finally starting to relax in her arms. After a few moments he was asleep. She could tell he hadn't slept in days by how tense he was.

* * *

_4 hours later_

It was starting to get mid evening when Kensi's phone rang. She grabbed it and saw it was Callen.

"Callen?" She said as she answered it.

"We are 20 min out. Be prepared to move quickly." He said.

"Copy that." She said as she hung up. She looked down at the sleeping form of Deeks.

"Deeks, wake up!" She said as she nudged him.

He snorted. "Huh?" He said as he opened his eyes.

"They are 20 min out. Get up." She said as she stood up.

He got up and smoothed his clothes out. Kensi pulled her gun and checked it, Deeks doing the same.

Kensi's phone dinged. She pulled it and saw it was a Text from Callen.

_In the lot. Eric says it's clear. Move fast. _It said.

"They are here. Are you ready?" She said.

"As I'll ever be." He said.

"You go. I'll cover you." She said.

He nodded as he opened the door, checked around the corner and saw it was clear, before slinking his way around the door frame and down the path to the stairs. He ran down them as quickly as possible before darting for the Van Sam was driving. He pulled the door open and jumped inside, scooting over just in time for Kensi to jump in and close the door. "Go!" She said as she closed the door.

Sam took off and they all breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it out. Kensi reached out and took Deeks hand as he breathed to try and get his heart rate down. Kensi handed him her phone which was dialing Ops.

"Eric." He said.

"It's me. We are out." Deeks said.

"Great! Everyone is here to welcome you home." Nell said.

"See you soon." Eric said.

* * *

_Mission_

The door opened and the team walked through the hallway and into the main area. Standing in the center were Hetty, Granger, Eric, Nell and Director Vance.

"Detective. Welcome back" Vance said as he extended his hand out to Deeks.

"Good to see you, sir. Wish it was under better circumstances." He said.

"I'm just here as extra political muscle." He said.

"Good. We might need it. Because I am about to do something that is going to change everything." He said as he turned and walked to his desk. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"It's Deeks. I need to talk to Bates…Now!" He said as he fished through his desk drawer and pulled out a folder.

"I don't care what he says. Put him on." He said, almost yelled.

"Bates. I want you to meet me at the NCIS Boatshed. I am not taking no for an option. If you don't come I will go to you." He said as he hung up.

Deeks walked back to the group. "How about we all take a team field trip to the boat shed?" He said.

The others couldn't help by smile. It was rare to see Deeks on a warpath like this but they were enjoying the ride.

* * *

_Boatshed_

Everyone was standing around the table when the door opened and Bates stepped in. His face showed he was not in the best mood.

"What the hell, Deeks? You call me in at 8 at night to come in to some secret clubhouse?" He said, stomping up to Deeks.

"Really, Bates? You are the last one to be pissed right now." Deeks said, eerily calm.

"You think having your Fed buddies here is going to help you?" Bates said.

Deeks grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. Callen moved to pull Deeks off of Bates but Sam stopped him. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye and shook his head.

"These 'Fed Buddies' as you call them are my family. They have been for years. And when you leave me high and dry with one of the most dangerous and well armed skinhead gangs gunning for me they came to my rescue." Deeks said through gritted teeth, his eyes on fire.

Deeks pulled back and punched Bates across the face. One solid punch knocked Bates to his knees as Deeks shook out his hand, kissing his knuckles.

"You are finished Deeks. You will never work a day in your life ever." Bates said, wiping blood from his mouth.

"It will be your word against several federal agents, one manager, and two directors." Hetty said. Bates just glared at her.

"I am done with you, Bates." Deeks said as he walked over to the table and grabbed the folder. He opened it, grabbing the papers from it and signing his name to them. He took the top page and walked back over to him. He took out his badge and shoved it and the paper into Bates chest.

"I'm done with LAPD." He said.

Vance took the other paper and put it back in the folder. "Let me be the first to welcome NCIS Special Agent Marty Deeks." He said as he placed the folder in a briefcase.

"Go crawl back to wherever you came from. Never reach out to me. You wanted me gone from LAPD, you got it." Deeks said.

Bates stood up, glaring holes in Deeks.

"Oh, by the way Lieutenant, I have issued an order allowed Agent Deeks to use his current service weapon instead of NCIS standard issue. You can bill my agency for it." Vance said as a matter of factly. Bates didn't even respond, he just turned and left.

Deeks sat down on the couch and shook his hand out. "Dang that hurts!" He said.

Kensi walked up with an ice pack. He stood up and she pulled him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I believe this is cause for celebration." Hetty said as she and Grainger set out glasses. She produced a bottle of scotch and began to pour into multiple glasses. Grainger passed the glasses out.

"I think I speak for everyone in NCIS now. Agent Deeks, It's about damn time." Vance said as they all drank to Deeks, his new badge, and his return.

* * *

**I can't say I was completly and totally happy with this one but I really couldn't find ways of making it better so Im going to throw it at the wall and see what sticks. See if you guys like it or not. **

**This is another one I've actually had prepared for awhile, just never posted it. But since Im going to be gone for a week I wanted to put it up before I go.**

**Thanks for the continued Reads, Reviews, Follows, and Favorites!**

* * *

**Post Update:**

**I have created a Profile Page that will let you know what I have comming up, what I have, and what I am working on. I will keep it as up to date as I possibly can so check it frequently.**


	28. Episode 28: What I Really Mean

**There comes a time where one has to man up, or shut up**

**WHAT I REALLY MEAN**

* * *

_Mission Ops_

"So Arkady has gone missing?" Nell asked as she gathered up her papers and placed them in her bag.

Eric nodded as he finished cataloging the evidence they found. "Yea. After he left the boatshed he vanished. Not surprising considering his was KGB." He said.

"Is KBG. They are like the Marines. No one ever stops being KGB" Nell said.

Nell sat down to review some things before they left for the day. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Great job by the way with the camera's earlier" Nell broke the silence, playfully elbowing Eric in the side.

"Thanks, but you were the one to come up with the idea in the first place." Eric said, glancing over at her while typing away.

She shook her head. "Nah, that was all you. I just pointed you in the right direction." She genuinely meant it. Eric was too modest for his own good she felt. He needed to take more pride in himself.

"Done and done. Ready to go when you are." Eric said as he stood up and went to pack his bag.

"I'll see you downsairs." Eric said as he went to the door. Nell typed in a few commands and the door promptly shut on him, causing him to walk right into it.

"Oof! What the hell?" He asked. "Something is wrong with this door. Nell?" He said as he turned around. He saw her standing there with her arms crossed around her chest. _Why does she have to stand like that? It makes it really, really hard not to stare at her chest. _Eric thought before mentally slapping himself.

"Is something wrong?" Eric asked. She was deadpan and he couldn't read her.

"That depends on your definition of wrong, Eric. There is something I need to say to you and it can't wait any longer." Nell said.

Eric felt his heart race and his throat clench.

"Earlier today you said that you loved me." She began.

Eric's brain came to a screeching halt. Panic started to set in as he started to babble on about his whole "loved her brain, wanting to take a piece of it" rant he went off. He went on for a few moments before Nell tried to stop him.

"Eric…" She said but he still rambled on.

"ERIC!" She finally yelled.

That caught his attention.

"Damn it, Eric! You and I have been doing this dance long enough. I'm sick of it. I am sick of the ambiguity. I am sick of the back and forth." She said, her voice still raised.

She stopped, closed her eyes and turned away from him. She took a deep breath and turned back around. Eric was frozen in place, watching her.

"I want you to answer me one simple question. Don't think about it. Just answer it. When you said that you loved me earlier what did you mean?" She asked.

"Huh?" He wasn't sure.

"Was that just a slip of the tongue? Was it your actual feelings? I want to know. What did you mean when you said you loved me?"

Eric said there for a few moments, his head low. He fiddled with his hands trying to find a way out of this.

_This is it! Tell her, you moron! I am sick of you not telling her what we really want! _One side of his brain cried out

_But what if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't want us to get hurt! Remember Becky? She said she loved us, then shacked up with that wanna be at the surf shop _The other half said.

_In case you hadn't noticed this isn't Becky we are talking to. This is Nell! This is the woman we have been dreaming about nonstop for 4 years. This is the same woman who doesn't just tolerate us. She wants to be around us. And she has made us happy. Do you honestly remember the last time we were happy? _The first half said.

The other half had only one answer to that question. _No_

_She said so herself. She is sick of the purgatory we have been in with her. It's time to man up!_

"Ground control to Major Beale!" Nell said.

Eric shook his head. "Huh?"

"Were you listening to anything I said?" Nell said, gripping her arms tightly.

"Yes, I heard you. Sorry, I was trying to think what to say." Eric said.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer." Nell said.

"Nell. You asked me what I meant when I said that I loved you. To be honest for the longest time I wasn't sure of the answer myself. But I do now. What did I mean when I said I loved you? I meant exactly what I said." Eric said, looking down embarrassedly.

He didn't see her face soften with a surprised look on her face. She stepped up to him and took his hands in hers. "Good" was all she said.

He looked up. "Good? I just bared my soul to you and all you can say is Good?" He said.

"And I mean it. Because it means I can finally do this anytime I want." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. It caught Eric off guard for a few moments before he responded by wrapped his arms around her waist. They held each other for what felt like forever as they kissed, pouring out all the emotions they felt for each other for 4 years into the kiss. Finally they broke it.

"I love you too, Eric." Nell whispered, staring into her eyes.

They both jumped when the door opened, even when Nell activated the security lockdown protocol. Hetty walked in right as they were beginning to pull away from each other.

"I hope you have a very good reason to use the Emergency Lockdown Protocol, Miss Jones, especially when it is called an Emergency Protocol for a reason." She said.

Nell hung her head. "Sorry, Hetty." Eric joined her hanging her head.

"It's just that…" Nell started

"You see, Hetty…" Eric said at the same time.

They both stopped and looked at each other.

Hetty's eyes moved from Eric, to Nell, and then to Eric again.

"I take it some congratulations are in order then?" Hetty said with a knowing smile.

"Huh?" Nell said, dumbfounded.

"While my intelligence pales in comparison to each of yours individually it is still significant. And it doesn't take much to see what has been going on with the two of you for the past few years. While personally I had hoped this would have happened sooner I am glad it finally has." Hetty said.

"You mean you knew that Nell and I would…?" Eric said.

"I am a student of the human condition, Mr. Beale. It's my nature. It is why I handpicked this unit and the people that make it. Tell me. What is the one major aspect that most of the team share?" Hetty said.

"Well Callen is an orphan, Deeks doesn't have any family, Kensi just has her mother here but they aren't super close, my family is back east and Eric…" Nell trailed off when she realized it.

"Most of us don't have close family." Eric figured it out with her.

Hetty nodded. "There are a few exceptions to the rule, mainly Sam. But I specifically picked people who did not have close family. There are a number of reason behind that and we could spend days discussing it. But one reason is because the best teams are the ones that have only themselves to rely on. They become like a family." She explained.

"Sam and Callen are paired because they offset each other. Sam is very much military, everything has to be structured for him. Callen is a lone wolf, never really relying on anyone. They pull each other out of their comfort zones. Kensi and Mr. Deeks are paired for a similar reason. Kensi is always uptight, keeping her emotions clutched away. Mr. Deeks on the other hand wears his emotions very much on his sleeve. Again they pull each other out of their comfort zones." Hetty explained.

"The two of you are a little different. You are not polar opposites like the others. You two have a lot in common. And it's that common ground that has helped both of you grow into more confident people. When I brought Nell in to assist you, Eric, you were struggling emotionally with Dom's death. You hid it very well from the others but I knew you were. Everything I had read about Nell's record told me she would be a good fit for you. Not only to recover from the tragic events but also regain your confidence in yourself."

Nell stole a quick glance at Eric and the look on his face told her everything about Dom. He had told her the story and had got more of the details from Nate. She remembered one night she was drinking with Eric and he drunkenly said he felt it was his fault for not finding him fast enough

"And you, Miss Jones, were always very timid around everyone except Eric. He was the gateway for you to ingrain yourself with the team and become part of this family. And I knew that one day that there was a very likely possibility that you two would fall for each other. And I, for one, couldn't be happier for you two." Hetty smiled

Nell and Eric reached out and took each other's hand.

"Now I hope the two of you do not have any plans this evening?" She said.

They looked at each other and then back to Hetty, shaking their heads.

"Good. Because I have a private table in my name at San Apollo reserved." Hetty said.

"San Apollo? That high end Italian Restaurant and Winery?" Nell said.

"Hetty, food there is easily $60 a plate!" Eric said.

"Yes, Mr. Beale. Fortunately the owner is a good friend of mine and I have taken care of everything. Now since it is so late it would be best for the two of you to get ready here. I have some shower supplies you can use. When you finish meet me in wardrobe. I will have suitable clothes ready for you." Hetty said.

Hetty turned and walked out, leaving Eric and Nell to look at each other.

"Well I guess this takes all the awkwardness of asking you out to dinner for our first official date." Eric said, eliciting a smile from Nell.

"See what good things happen when you finally say what you mean?" She said, squeezing his hand. "Come one, Wolfram. Let's go get ready." She said as she pulled him out of Ops.

"Right behind you, Rockstar." Eric said

* * *

**Post "Beacon". Im a little dissapointed that they didn't at least follow that scene up later on. Maybe in the final two episodes since we know the events in this episode tie into it. **

**Thanks for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following.**

**Please check my profile for other projects that are comming up, not only with Tales from the Mission but from my other stories. I updated the profile frequently so check often**


	29. Episode 29: Monuments

**Beneath the gruff exterior, lie the broken pieces of his heart**

**MONUMENTS**

* * *

_Mission Bullpen_

The team were currently sitting in the bullpen, going over details for an upcoming op they were running. Eric and Nell were telling them about the layout of the building where they were making the bust.

"I will make contact with the Cartel rep. Sam and Deeks, I want you to back in case something goes down. Deeks, I also want you to cooridinate with LAPD Swat. Once the exchange is done we come in fast and loud and take them all in one swoop. Kensi, you will be in overwatch here" He pointed to one of the buildings, "That way you have a clear view of everything and can give us a heads up." Callen had instructed.

"You two will be our eyes and ears. Any camera you can get your hands on we need. We have spent too much time of this to screw up now" Callen turned to Eric and Nell. They both nodded.

"You got it." Eric said.

Hetty was about to give some additional orders when she glanced over to her desk and saw him standing there. He nodded to her and she turned and walked toward her desk.

"To be honest, Owen, I'm surprised you are here." Hetty said.

"My whereabouts are never any of your concern, Heniretta." He replied.

Hetty pulled out two glasses and poured an amount of scotch in it.

"Drinking at 10 in the morning on the first day of June, are we?" Grainger said.

"You could use it, Owen. It's no use hiding things from me. We have known each other for far too long." She said as she handed him the glass.

"Where are we on the cartel op?" He said as he drank.

"Everything is in place. Just need to lock down LAPD Swat involvement, which Mr. Deeks is currently handling right now as we speak." She said.

"Intel is solid?" He said.

"Solid as we can get it. But beggars can't be choosers, Owen." She said.

She set her glass down. "The op isn't scheduled until tomorrow. Forgive me for saying this but your presence is not needed today, Owen. "

He set his glass down.

"Doomsday can wait another day. I will need you to help me run this op and I need you with a clear head. That is why I scheduled it for tomorrow, not today." She said.

"My personal life has no bearing on how I run this department." Granger said, thinly veiled anger permeated his voice.

"I never insinuated anything of the sort. But I know what today is and how much it means to you. I can't tell you to leave, Owen, but I am asking you to, as a friend." Hetty said, folding her hands together.

"I hate it when you do that." He said, cracking a small smile.

"Tell you exactly what you need to hear?" She smiled back.

She pulled out a small card from her desk. "I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds but I put in a call on your behalf. It's ready for you to pick up. And don't worry about paying for it. This one is on me, Owen." She said as she handed the card to him.

He took it and glanced at it. He stood up, nodded a silent thanks to her, and turned and left.

"Where is Granger going?" Kensi said as he walked by.

"Assistant Directory Granger has some personal matters to attend to today. Do not ask me what they are." Hetty said as she walked back up to the group.

"Mr. Callen, is everything in place?" She turned to him.

"Still waiting on LAPD but everything is set for tomorrow." He said.

"I'm waiting on the SWAT Lieutenant to call me back. He said within the hour." Deeks said.

"Please keep on top of this, Mr. Deeks. We need SWAT backup for this." Hetty said.

"I'll be all over him like white on rice." Deeks said with a grin.

* * *

_Florist Shop_

The bell rang as the door opened and Owen stepped out of the sun.

"Hi! Come on in. What can I do for you today?" An elderly woman asked as she walked up to him.

"A friend of mine gave me your card and told me to come here." He said as he handed her the card. The woman looked at it. "You must be Owen, right?" The woman said.

"Yes." He said.

"Excellent. I just finished the arrangement this morning. Everything is very fresh." She said as she went to the back. She came out with a beautiful bouquet of different color tulips

"Here you go. Does that work for what you need?" She asked.

Owen nodded. "Very much so. Thank you. How much do I owe you?" He asked.

The woman scoffed. "Oh don't worry about that. Henrietta has taken care of it for you." She said.

"Thank you all the same. I'm sure she will appreciate it." Owen said as he turned to leave.

* * *

_Los Angeles Cemetery_

Owen put his car into park and got out. He grabbed the bouquet and walked down the path, stopping at a particular headstone.

"Hi. Sorry I haven't been around much lately. Having my own brush with death kind of changed things for me. Made me realize how much I missed out. Missed seeing you grow up. Missed our movie evenings together. Made me realize how much I missed you"

He knelt down in front of the headstone that read

_Sarah Mary Grainger_

_Born July 16 1984_

_Died June 1 2003_

He laid the bouquet down in front of the headstone.

"I miss you, Sarah. Even though your mother and I never got along you were always a constant in my life. I love you." He said, kissing the headstone gently and standing up.

"Never gets any easier, does it Owen?" An equally gruff voice came from behind him. Owen turned to see a black suited man with slicked back hair standing a few steps behind. Agent Cabe Gallow from Homeland Security.

"No, Cabe, it doesn't" Owen said.

"Thought you could use a fellow soldier" Cabe said as he stepped up and shook Owen's hand.

"I appreciate it, Cabe." He said. They both turned and looked at the headstone.

"How is that daughter of yours doing?" Owen said.

"Just found out Walter hacked the watering system causing her grave to be watered every other day instead of once a week." Cabe chucked a bit.

Owen couldn't help by crack a smile.

"Smart kid." Owen said.

"We have had our bumps the past few weeks but we've made it through." Cabe said.

"Good to hear. I've heard a lot about what you have done with them lately." Owen said.

"They are unique but that is what makes them special" He said.

Cabe fished some items out of his pockets. He pulled out a flask and two collapsible shot glasses. Opening the flask he poured a liquid into each shot and handed the other to Owen.

They both raised the shots in a silent salute and drank them.

"I hope you have an extra one for me." Another voice broke the silence. They looked to see Hetty standing with her arms behind her back.

Cabe poured a shot and handed it to her. "The more the merrier, Hetty"

Hetty drank the shot before returning it to Cabe.

"How did you know?" Owen asked.

"Just because you outrank me, Owen, doesn't mean I don't care for you the same way I do the rest of my team. We have all suffered losses and must be given the opportunity to process." She said as she took her place next to them.

"She always wanted to become a teacher when she graduated. She loved working with kids." Owen said.

"She would have been proud of you, Owen. She still is." Hetty said

"I would like to think so" Owen said. "I was damn sure proud of her."

After a few minutes of silence Owen spoke.

"Come on. We have work to do." He said as they turned and walked away

* * *

**I think this fills my "Non Eric/Nell" quota for awhile. Hope you guys like the special guest I brought in. **

**Thanks for Reading, Reviewing, Following, and Favoriteing. **

**Please continue to keep an eye on my profile for upcomming episodes as well as other projects.**


	30. Episode 30: Faith and Belief

**History has a way of repeating itself**

**FAITH AND BELIEF**

* * *

_Mission Ops_

"As much as I hate to admit it, Mr Callen, you are right. We will need Arkady's help on this mission" Hetty said to the faces on the screen showing the boatshed.

"How soon can we leave?" Callen replied.

"Given enough time to make the preparations, I would say noon tomorrow" Eric explained.

"We have basic backstops for you but they need to be expanded on." Nell finished.

"Go home, get some rest, and put your affairs in order. We will meet tomorrow morning to brief before your flight." Hetty said. The rest of the team nodded and closed the connection.

"It's been a long day. You can work on the backstopping in the morning." She turned to Eric and Nell.

"I've got a few minor things to take care of before we go." Eric said. Hetty gave them both a nod and left Ops.

"I need to do some cleanup so I'll meet you downstairs." Nell said, patting his arm.

"Ok. See you downstairs." Eric said, taking her hand and squeezing it.

* * *

_30 min later_

Eric came down the stairs, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He waved goodbye to Hetty who gave him a curt wave back. He looked around the bullpen and couldn't see Nell. Usually they would wait for each other in the bullpen before leaving for the night.

He looked in the tech area and couldn't find her, she wasn't in the armory, nor was she in the gym.

Eric walked down the hallway and opened the door to the burn room and saw her standing there loading a pile of papers into the oven. She closed the door and turned it on, the fire casting a warm glow on her face.

"Hey Nell." Eric said. She made no movement, not even acknowledging his presence. She just stood there, staring at the fire with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Nell?" He said again as he softly closed the door behind him.

"Nellster? Nellorama? Nellarino?" He said slowly walking up to her.

She still didn't say anything. The light of the fire reflected moisture in her eyes.

"If you don't give me something here I'm going to have to go into Deeks territory." He said, gently touching her shoulder.

That got a reaction out of her. She gave a small laugh and closed her eyes, dropping her head and cracking a smile.

"You already did with the Nellarino one." She said quietly.

Eric slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her against him. His thumb slowly stroked her arm as he placed a gentle kiss on her head. They stood there for minutes, watching the fire consume the pages and slowly die down.

After dead silence she finally spoke.

"I don't want them to leave." She said.

"I know you don't" He said, resting his chin on her head.

"First Prague, then Afghanistan, now Moscow." She said.

Eric didn't say anything. While the whole team knew Nell struggled when the team was overseas Eric was the only one who knew how much. When the team was in Prague Nell appeared on his door step one night, her eyes red from crying. They spent the night on his couch, his arms wrapped around her providing her comfort. Afghanistan was worse because of what they all thought happened to Kensi.

He softly squeezed her against him. "They will come home, alive and in once piece. You and I both know that." He said.

She tried to push off "No, you don't know that." She said.

He overpowered her and pulled her back. "No, I do know. Do you know why?" He asked.

She just hummed in response.

"Because this is G Callen, CIA wonderboy and undercover legend. This is Sam Hannah, the Navy Seal who two months ago was described by a certain red headed beauty as being 'as tough as they come'. This is Kensi Blye, the only woman tough enough to eat nails and ask for seconds. This is Marty Deeks, the man who is a lot stronger, a lot smarter, and a lot better than we all give him credit for."

He couldn't see but he knew she was smiling. "And they aren't going in alone. Arkady may be a character but he has proven on occasions that we can trust him. And you know that Hetty will have something up her sleeve." He said.

"You think so?" She said.

"This is Hetty. She always has something up her sleeves." He said.

He turned her around to face her.

"We have to believe in them. We have to have faith that they will return. Because they always do." He said.

She looked up at him starting into her eyes.

"Now, dry those eyes. Because at my apartment there is a deep dish pizza with sausage and black olives, a two liter of Mountain Dew, and a Playstation 4 with Ultra Street Fighter 4 with our names on it." He said.

She grinned. "That sounds good to me." She said.

"I promise I'll go easy on you tonight." He said.

"Oh really? You think you can survive my _Zan'ei_ Shadow Fist?" She said, playfully taking a snake stance.

"Just as much as you can survive my Raging Demon" He said, taking a fighting stance himself.

"Now that isn't fair. You know those two attacks cancel each other out, right?" She said.

"What, really?" He said as they left the burn room.

"Yea. In Street Fighter Alpha both Gen and Akuma fought. Akuma tried to use the Raging Demon on Gen but he survived it because he found the secret. You have to empty your soul..." She said as they walked down the hallway and out into the parking lot.

* * *

**I'm breaking my rule and going off of something new (I usually wait at least a week before I post any episodes related to new content). Tried to add a little comedy toward the end with their converstation. **

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting and Following. **

**Please check out my profile for upcomming episodes and new projects.**

* * *

**Post Update**

**Tales from the Navy Yard has been posted. Please go check it out!**

* * *

**Post Post Update**

**44000 views!**


	31. Episode 31: Demon I Have Become

**READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

**When someone close to you gets hurt, there is no telling what you will do**

**DEMON I HAVE BECOME**

* * *

_Eric's Apartment, Late night_

The sound of his phone buzzing slowly woke him. He reached over and grabbed his phone, not checking who was calling. He flicked it to answer it before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" He answered, groggily.

There was no answer but he could hear soft sobs in the background. He answered again. "Hello?"

His stomach dropped to his knees when he heard her. "Eric?" She was able to force out between sobs.

Eric shot up, fully awake now. "Nell? Where are you? What is going on? Are you ok?" He peppered her with questions.

"I'm outside the Starfire Club. Please Eric. I need you" She said between sobs.

"Wait right there. I'll be there soon." Eric said as he lept out of bed and hurriedly got dressed.

"Please hurry, Eric." She said, beginning to cry again.

"I'll stay on the phone with you the entire time. Just focus on my voice, Nell." He said.

He heard her give a faint acknowledgement as he started rambling about his recent adventures in an MMO he had started playing. Telling her a few funny stories elicited a light chuckle out of her which made him feel much better.

* * *

_Starfire Club_

Eric pulled up to the curb and scanned the crowd. His eyes fell onto Nell and he jumped out. Almost running up to her he grabbed her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He said.

"Thank you so much, Eric." She said in a low voice.

"Come on. Let's get you home." He said as he walked her to his car. After getting her situated he climbed in and drove away.

"So what happened tonight?" Eric asked. It was not a regular occurrence that she would call him this late crying like that.

"Eric, do you trust me?" Nell asked, staring outside the window.

"Of course I trust you, Nell." He said.

"Can I trust you?" She replied.

He reached over and touched her leg gently. "You know you can always trust me." He said.

"I need to go to the hospital. I think I've been raped." She said.

Eric felt every muscle in his body freeze when the words came out of her mouth. Without hesitating he started driving to the hospital.

"Do you want me to call Hetty?" Eric asked.

Nell turned and looked at him.

"I don't know. This is all my fault. I don't want to disappoint her." Nell said, tears welling in her eyes.

Eric took her hand. "Nell, don't you even think for a second that any of this was your fault. You are not to blame for this. Let's get to the hospital, get you checked out, and go from there."

Nell squeezed his hand, grateful that she had a man like him to look out for her.

* * *

_LA Mercy General Hospital_

Eric found a parking spot and got out of the car. He opened the door for Nell and took her hand, helping her out.

"I shouldn't have involved you in…." She said before Eric placed a finger over her lips.

"Don't Nell. You did the right thing calling me. I am not upset with you. I just want to make sure you are ok." He said, not giving her a chance to reply.

They entered the waiting room for the ER and Nell took a seat while Eric went to the counter.

"Hi. My friend needs an examination." He said, looking around for others nearby. He leaned in close to the nurse. "We think she has been sexually assaulted. She doesn't have any memory of it." He whispered.

The nurse nodded understandingly. "I'll have someone look at her shortly." The nurse said, giving him a form to fill out.

Eric went back and sat down next to Nell. She filled out the form and he took it back to the station. After a few minutes a female doctor came into the room. "Miss Jones?" She said.

Nell and Eric stood up. "Do you want me to go with you?" Eric asked. Nell just nodded and took his hand.

The woman introduced herself. "I'm Dr. Stevens. You can call me Cynthia though. Come this way."

She led them through a few halls and into a room. Closing the door behind her Nell sat down on the bed.

"The nurse filled me in on the situation. I want to assure you that we will do whatever is necessary to help you. I want to do a full examination as well as a blood test. Is that alright with you?" She asked.

Eric softly patted Nell's shoulder reassuringly and Nell nodded.

"Ok. I am going to need to you change into this gown. Your friend and I will step outside to give you some privacy." She said as she pulled out a hospital gown and set it next to her. Eric softly squeezed her hand.

"I'll be right outside." He said, reassuring her.

Eric followed the doctor outside and closed the door behind her.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The Dr. Stevens asked.

"She called me about an hour ago crying asking me to pick her up. I knew she was going out tonight but she said she was going with friends. When I got there she was alone." Eric said.

"She does show signs of emotional trauma. I'm worried she might have been drugged and that is why she doesn't remember anything." She replied.

There was a light knock on the door. Dr. Stevens went to open the door slowly. "I'll be back in a second. I need to make a call to our boss." Eric said.

"Ok. Just knock before you come in." She replied.

"Thank you, Doctor." Eric smiled as he walked to find a private corner. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Mr. Beale? Is everything alright?" Hetty's voice asked. She didn't sound like she was woken up. _Does this woman ever sleep? _Eric thought.

"I'm not sure, Hetty. Nell called me an hour ago and asked me to pick her up. We are at LA Mercy General right now…She thinks she was raped." Eric said, the familiar feeling of dread returning.

"I will be there shortly. Thank you for calling me." Hetty replied before hanging up.

Eric went back to the room and softly knocked. "Come in" He heard a voice say.

He slowly opened the door and stepped inside, giving Nell a smile as he closed the door.

The doctor was finishing up drawing blood to send for analysis. "Now I am going to need to examine you physically, Nell. Do you want him to leave?" She asked.

Nell shook her head. "No, I want him here." She said. Eric took her hand gently and squeezed it.

"Hetty is on her way." Eric whispered at her, softly stroking her head to keep her mind off of the exam. It was over quickly.

"I will get the tests run and be back within the hour. You can change back into your normal clothes now." Dr. Stevens said, giving them both a reassuring smile as she left.

Eric turned to Nell. "Do you want me to step outside while you change?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, just turn around please." She said. He turned at stared at a large medical chart until he heard her. "Okay." She said.

He turned around and saw her lying on the bed with her arms crossed over her stomach. He climbed onto the bed next to her.

"Please don't hate me, Eric." She said, not looking at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She tried to fight him but she eventually gave in.

"I could never hate you, ever. I don't blame you, I don't despise you, and I don't think you are worthless. I care about you, Nell." He said, softly stroking her hair. He placed a gently kiss on her head.

"Thank you, for everything." She said.

He felt her body relax against him as she fell asleep. He just sat there for a time, holding her close to his body. He periodically stroked her cheek with his thumb, praying to whatever God would listen to him that the worst case scenario didn't happen.

After almost an hour there was a faint knocking on the door. The door opened slowly and Hetty stuck her head in. She saw Nell was asleep and she looked at Eric. He slowly tried to untangle himself from her. Nell gave a slight whimper as she felt his arms leave her. Eric knelt down and whispered in her ear. "I'll be right back. I'm not leaving you, now or ever" He kissed her cheek gently before stepping outside into the hallway. He closed the door behind him and looked at Hetty.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Shook up. Worried about what we think about her more then what happened." Eric said.

"Do we know what happened?" She said.

"The doctor hasn't returned with the results yet. She called me and woke me up crying asking me to come get her. I picked her up and was on the way to drop her off when she said she needed to go to the hospital. Shortly after we got here and the doctor started her exam is when I called you." Eric explained.

Hetty gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. "You are doing fine, Mr. Beale. You did the right thing." She said, giving him a smile.

Dr. Stevens walked up to the two of them.

"Are you family? Miss…?" She asked Hetty.

"Hetty Lange. And I am Miss Jones Emergency Contact." She asked.

Dr. Stevens nodded. "I just got the lab results back. There is some physical trauma so intercourse did happen. There was no DNA so her attacker must have used a condom. We showed traces of GHB in her system too."

Eric felt his heart get crushed. He turned and braced against the wall to keep himself upright.

"I would like to keep her overnight to make sure the drugs get flushed out of her system and be sure no infections set in." She continued.

Hetty nodded. "Whatever you think is best, Doctor." She said.

"Can I tell her?" Eric said, breaking his silence.

"I think that would be the best. She obviously has great trust in you." Dr. Stevens nodded.

Eric opened the door slowly and stepped inside, followed by the doctor and Hetty. Eric stepped over to the bed and softly stroked Nell's cheek. "Nell? Nell, wake up" He said. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Eric?" She said.

"The doctor is back." He said.

She sat up slowly. She picked up on his mood almost instantly.

"Eric, what is wrong?" She said.

Eric took her hands in his. "Nell, there isn't any easy way of saying this so I am just going to say it. Nell, you were raped."

Nell's eyes grew wide and tears welled up in them. He grabbed her and pulled her to him as she started crying. Eric's mind ran a mile a minute thinking of many ways to hunt down the person reasonable for damaging her and making his life a living hell.

Hetty walked up and wrapped an arm around Nell as well. After a few minutes her sobs receded. Eric let her go as she pulled back.

"So…what happens now." She asks.

"I would like to keep you here overnight to make sure you are healing properly and the drugs are flushed out of your system." Dr. Stevens stepped up.

"Do you want me to file a report with LAPD?" She continued.

Hetty shook her head. "That will not be necessary, Doctor. We can handle that." She said. Dr. Stevens knew not to ask.

"There is little else we can do here. Nell, you are safe here in their care." Hetty said, giving her a reassuring kiss on the forehead.

Eric pulled her against him. "I swear I'll be back tomorrow as soon as I can" She said.

"Nell, it probably shouldn't come as a surprise but I am going to recall Nate. I know he will help you through this. We all will." Hetty said.

"Thanks, both of you." She said, smiling weakly.

Eric bent down, cupped her cheek, and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"See you soon, Rockstar." He said.

Nell kissed his cheek in return before Eric and Hetty walked out of the hospital.

"I know it will be hard, Mr. Beale, but I suggest you go home and get some rest. Tomorrow morning I want you to find out any surveillance from where she was attacked. If we find sufficient evidence then we will get LAPD involved." Hetty said, again giving Eric a pat on the arm.

Eric could only nod. "Ok." He said. They both knew he probably wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. But he figured he should at least try.

He silently got in his car and headed home.

* * *

_Mission Ops, the next morning_

The team met in the bullpen in the morning and was working on odds and ends when Eric trudged in. Anyone with half a brain could see he didn't get any sleep.

"Woah, dude. You look like hell." Deeks said.

"Not the time, Deeks" Eric said as he walked to Hetty's desk. They exchanged a brief quiet conversation before they both walked back to the team.

"I sense some very bad news coming." Sam said.

"I am afraid you are correct, Mr. Hannah. The reason for Mr. Beale's disheveled state is due to a situation we both dealt with late last night into this morning. Before I go any further this information does not go beyond the ears of those present. Understood?" Hetty said.

They all nodded. Kensi took Deeks' hand and squeezed it.

"Last night Nell went out to a club called the Starfire Club. At some point that night she was drugged and sexually assaulted." Hetty said.

Kensi gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. Deeks threw a comforting arm around her. Sam hung his head and gripped his chair so hard Eric thought he was going to crush it. Callen got that blank expression on his face when he was trying to process information.

"Is she…?" Deeks was the first one to break the silence.

"She is in the hospital currently getting treatment for the drugs in her system. She should be released in the next few hours. She does not remember the attack but the blood tests that were done showed that she was drugged and assaulted." Hetty said.

Everyone breathed a small sigh of relief.

Callen looked at Hetty. "What happens now?" He said.

"There is not much we can do. Eric is going to see if we can find anything but with Nell having no memory it is going to make investigating this problematic. Technically this isn't really our jurisdiction, it is LAPDs. Mr. Deeks, I assume you have a few friends that can look into things discreetly?" Hetty said.

"I'll make a few calls." He said.

"I know you all want to help Nell. Right now she needs to recover. I would ask that you all wait a few days before reaching out to her. Give her time to adjust to what has happened to her. Nate will be arriving this afternoon to assist. He will be available to anyone, not that the lot of you will ever take him up on it." She said, eliciting a small smile from them.

"There are no cases today so I recommend you keep yourself busy by any means necessary." Hetty said as she walked away. Eric went to turn away when Sam reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Eric, you know if you need anything. We are all here for you too." He said. Eric scanned the faces and they all said the same thing. That Sam was right.

"Thanks guys. I might need it." He said as he trudged up to Ops.

* * *

_Mission Ops_

Eric sat down at his computer and logged into everything. He started to run some routine diagnostics on the systems when Hetty walked in.

"Mr. Beale. I need you to read and sign this." She said as she handed him a sheet of paper.

"What is this?" He said.

"This is your Get out of Jail Free card. Agent Gibbs gave a similar one to Agent McGee a few years ago." She said. Eric signed the paper and handed it to her.

"Why do I need this?" He said.

"Because I want you to leave no digital stone unturned with that club. Whatever you need to do, whatever tricks you think I don't know that you know. I want you to find the monster that did this to Nell." Hetty said.

Eric's face turned serious. "You got it."

* * *

_A few hours later_

The team were all getting some practice in the range, or at least that was their official reason. They all knew they wanted to blow off some steam. They hated that they couldn't do anything to help Nell. After a few rounds they were all reloading their guns when Sam's phone dinged.

"Eric has found something." He said.

They all put their equipment away and went upstairs to Ops. They all piled in with Hetty waiting for them.

"You found something?" Kensi asked, with a softness to her voice.

"Uh yea, I did." He said, pointing at the big screen but facing away from it. A video played showing Nell sitting at the bar of the club. She was chatting with a friend of hers when a man stepped up to the bar next to her. Nell didn't pay him any mind. As the bartender gave him his drink the man passed his left over the Nell's drink which was a bit far back because she was turned toward her friends, they saw the liquid move slightly as something was dropped in it.

"There. That is where she was drugged." Sam pointed it out.

"Yea, a few minutes later she leaves to go to the bathroom and then this happens. " Eric said switching the video to one in the hallway. Nell came stumbling down the hallway and leaned against the wall. The same man came down and under the guise of helping her led her to a storage room. Eric fast forwarded until he came out. The camera got a perfect view of his face.

"Do we have a facial rec hit on this son of a bitch?" Callen said.

"Working on it right now." Eric said. Deeks stepped over and grabbed his shoulder.

"It will be ok, man." Deeks said.

"I know. I've just watching that damn video 5 times now." Eric said.

Eric's computer dinged. "Got a hit." He said as he pulled it up

The face of a man in his early 20s showed up on the screen.

"Jessie Bonds." Kensi read the name. Deek let out a groan. Everyone looked at him.

"Guy's been arrested a half a dozen times for assault and battery, almost all against women. Was suspected of numerous sexual assult charges too. Nothing has ever stuck to this guy." Deeks explained.

"Why?" Callen asked.

"Because of who is dad is. Michal Bonds is a high powered attorney that represents all the upper class scum of LA. He is buddy buddy with numerous politicians and business men and has been known to buy off a jury or two, provided he ever makes it there." Deeks said.

"The question is this. Is LAPD even going to touch this case with a 10 foot pole? Nell doesn't remember anything, there is no DNA, a video that we obtained through dubious means I'm sure, No offense Eric." Sam said.

Eric just shook his head. "None taken"

"I am afraid Mr. Hannah is right. There is little LAPD or we can do to bring him to justice." She held her hand up to silence any protests "I don't like it any more than the rest of you. I suggest you keep your mind focusing on Nell and being there for her when she needs you all." Hetty said.

The moon went sour quickly as the realization set in that she was right. They all piled out of Ops leaving Eric alone, facing the face of the man who took the perfect woman and destroyed her. He sat down at his desk and filed all the info away in the archives. He sat for a few moments before his emotions got the better of him and he shoved the desk lamp off causing it to crash to the ground. He looked at the broken pieces of the bulb before grabbing a broom and cleaning up.

* * *

_Mission, Evening_

Everyone was packing up when Eric came down.

"Hey Eric, wait up." Sam said. Eric walked over to the bullpen.

Kensi walked over to Deeks and kissed him gently.

"I'm going to go see Nell. I see you later." She said, giving him a knowing glance.

She walked up to Eric and gave him a hug. "Good luck" She said.

"Uh..thanks." He said.

Kensi left leaving the men standing there. They exchanged glances between them.

"Do you want to fix this? Do you want to make this sick bastard pay?" Sam said, in a low voice.

"You know I do." Eric said.

"If we do this, we do this dark. IDs, phones, weapons, they all stay" Callen said, pressing his finger down with each item he listed.

"I hope you aren't thinking of doing what I think you all are doing?" Hetty said as she walked around the corner. The grimace on Callen's face looked like a pane of glass just shattered in his head.

"Would you try to stop us if we were?" Deeks said.

"In any other circumstances I would. But I think this is one the few times you deserve a pass." She said pulling a lockbox from behind her back and setting it on Callen's Desk.

"There is a car waiting in the motor pool. Use it. You have 3 hours to do what you need to do. Be back here before then. Do I make myself clear?" Hetty said.

One by one they walked up to the box and removed their personal items and placed them in the box. Each gave Hetty a knowing look as they walked away. Eric was last to step up.

"Mr. Beale. I just want you to know that you do not have to do this. It's not in your nature and no one will think less of you if you chose to walk away and go see Nell." She said.

"I have to do this. I have to make that monster see who he used and discarded like trash." He said as he pulled out his phone and wallet.

Hetty gave him a reassuring nod. "When someone close to us gets hurt, there is no telling how far we are willing to go. Just make sure you don't go so far out that you can't come back."

Eric nodded and swallowed to quench his dry throat. "I'll try, Hetty." He said as he turned and left.

* * *

_LA Streets, Late Night_

The 4 rode in silence with Sam driving, Deeks in front, and Callen and Eric in the back.

"One of my old Club CI buddies told me Bonds is going to be there tonight. He is a regular every Friday Night. Back alley of the club is dark and no cameras nearby. We get him back there and take care of business" Deeks, explained showing a map he printed out before they left.

"How are we getting him out?" Callen asked.

"He said he would take care of it. Wasn't specific how, and I wasn't asking." Deeks said.

Sam looked at Eric in the rear view mirror. "You ok with this, Eric?" He said.

Eric was broken out of his silence. "Huh? Yea, I'm good." He said.

"Just let us do the heavy lifting on this." Callen said, patting him on the shoulder.

The continued to drive in silence, lights speeding by as they all felt their thoughts turn to Nell.

Callen remembered Nell's adventure just getting to the location in the field

_Nell: Uh, sorry that took so long. I was stuck behind an old man on a scooter for the past six blocks. _

_Callen: I'm sure he appreciated your patience. _

_Nell: Well, he flipped me off before I finally passed him. _

_Callen: He was probably just waving. _

_Nell: He called me a ginger bitch. _

_Callen: Yeah, I got nothing for that._

Deeks found himself flashing back to some stakeouts he did with Nell while Kensi was in Afghanistan. He never openly admitted it to her but Nell's presence was a big help keeping Deeks grounded while she was gone.

Sam remembered the night Nell offered to watch Kamran while Sam and Michelle went out to dinner. Kamran instantly fell in love with Nell and constantly asked her father when Nell was going to come back over again.

Eric's brain ran a mile a minute. Try as he might he could not focus on anything except Nell and not just one memory of her. He remembered every Friday night they spent together, the time they went into the field together, the times they spent in Ops playfully working together. Eric wanted those days back, before this animal got to her. His thoughts were jostled by Sam pulling into an alley.

"We're here" He said.

Deeks looked at his watch. "Should be out any moment" He said.

"Let's do this." Callen said.

"For Nell" Sam replied.

"For Nell" They all repeated.

They pulled dark masks on and zipped up coats, doing what they needed to do to hide their identities. They climbed out of the car and took up hiding in a dark corner, watching the back entrance.

Eric clenched his fist to try to calm his nerves. He was shaking, thankfully not visible in the darkness.

After a few moments the back door opened and a woman led a man out and down the stairs.

"Come on, baby. Let's take this party to my car." She said, laying the seduction on thick it almost made them hurl.

He was putty in her hands as she led him straight toward them. When he was close enough Sam, Callen and Deeks all stepped into the light.

"Jessie Bonds?" Callen said.

"Who wants to know?" Bonds replied.

Sam and Deeks sprung forward and grabbed him, holding him while Callen threw the first punch, landing right below his ribs, knocking the air out of him. Deeks looked to the girl and told her to scram, giving her a subtle wink as thanks.

She obliged and went back inside. Deeks and Sam lifted him back up to face Callen.

"You have been sticking things where they don't belong for a long time now." Callen said as he punched him in the face. "But that is going to end, right here, right now" He said as he threw another punch right to his ribs.

"I don't know you man!" Bonds said, trying to catch his breath between punches. Callen didn't respond as he threw blow after blow. After awhile he switched places with Deeks who started to work him over. Bonds was crying as blood poured out of his nose and his mouth, his eye swollen shut. Deeks could swear he heard a couple of his ribs crack with one of his punches. Bonds was pleading for his life, offering money when Deeks changed places with Sam.

"This isn't about money. This is about justice." Sam said in an eerily calm voice that even gave Eric goosebumps. Sam, being a methodical man, targeted Bonds in a way to hurt him the most without severely injuring him. After a few minutes he stepped away, looking to Eric as Bonds went limp.. The only thing holding him up was Callen and Deeks currently. Sam nodded to Eric as he stepped behind bonds, grabing a handful of his hear and pulling his head up to look at Eric.

Eric reached into his back pocket and pulled out a photo of Nell that he always kept. He shoved it closed to Bonds' face. "Do you know who this is?" Eric said. Bonds could only cry out. "Do you know who this is!" Eric repeated in a louder voice. Thankfully the area had a lot of ambient noise so no one could hear him.

"Her name is Nell Jones. She is one of the smartest people in the country. She speaks 3 languages, knows how to program in 5. She loves video games, Oreos, Thai food, and biking. She is the youngest child of parents who love her very much. She works with people who treat her like she is family. But none of that matters to you, does it? All she is to you is just a hole to stick your dick into. Well I am here to tell you now that you will never touch another woman again. And do you know why? Because of who we are. We do not exist. We are powerful. We can make you disappear in the blink of an eye. And no one, not even your vaunted daddy can save you. You can try to go to the cops but it will mean little. No one is going to believe you. And I hope every time to look at another woman, you see us. Because if we ever hear this happening again, you taking advantage of a woman, then we will hunt you down. And we will hurt you. And there is nowhere on earth you can run." Eric said in a low voice to him. He stood up, went to turn away, but then quickly turned around and threw one punch at Bonds, knocking him out. Callen and Deeks dropped him to the ground as they quickly piled into the car and drove away

* * *

_Mission Bullpen_

The 4 shuffled back into the Mission and found Hetty standing there with her hands behind her back. She didn't say anything, just gave them all a nod which they returned as they gathered their things to leave. As Eric turned to leave Hetty called out to him

"I wanted to let you know that I have placed you on a partial schedule for the time being. Nell is going to need your support over the next few months." She said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Hetty" He said.

"And Mr. Beale? Welcome back from the edge" She said. Eric nodded, turned around and left

* * *

_Outside Nell's apartment_

Eric pulled up and got out of his car. Climbing the steps to Nell's apartment he fished her key out. Unlocking the door and stepping inside he was greeted to the sight of Kensi and Nate sitting there. Nate was reading a book and Kensi was watching the TV. They both looked over and saw Eric. Nate smiled.

"Good to see you, Eric." Nate said as he stood up.

"You too, Nate. Just wish it was under better circumstances." Eric said.

"You good?" Kensi said, turning the TV down and standing up.

Eric nodded. "I'm getting there." He said. In truth his hand hurt like hell.

Eric looked back to Nate.

"How is she?" He asked.

"As best as can be expected. She went to bed about an hour ago. We wanted to stay here until you got back." Nate said.

"Thanks for that." Eric said.

"Anytime." Nate said.

The late news started to play and the top story drew their attention

"Police report today that Jessie Bonds was found in an alley outside a Los Angeles night club tonight. He had been brutally beaten and was found unconscious by a passerby. He was taken to a LA hospital where he is in critical condition. Doctors say his injuries range from a broken jaw to 4 cracked ribs, 3 broken ribs, and internal bleeding. When questioned by police he simply replied that he 'fell down the stairs'. Bonds, who is the son of famous attorney Michael Bonds, has had a history of run-ins with the law, usually stemming from sexual assault charges." The anchor reported.

Eric went to explain himself when Kensi cut him off.

"You don't have to explain it. We understand" She said.

"I'm going to call it a night. Give me a call tomorrow if you need to talk." Nate said, patting Eric on the shoulder.

"I'm going to head home, too. Let me know if there is anything you need." Kensi said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks, both of you." Eric said as he followed them to the door, locking it behind him.

He made his way into the bedroom and saw her curled up on her side, the lamp next to the bed casting a soft light on her. He walked over and knelt down, softly running his fingers across her cheek.

She breathed in deep before opening her eyes, giving a small smile to him.

"Hi" She whispered.

"Hi. Sorry I couldn't come sooner." He said, running his thumb over her temple.

"It's ok." She said, reaching up and touching his hand.

"Are you ok?" She asked him

He chuckled. "Really? You are asking me?" He said.

"I know it's weird but I'm serious." She said, her eyes telling him she meant it.

"I am. It's over now." He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later." Eric said.

She reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Can you stay tonight?" She asked him.

"I'll stay as long as you need me." He replied.

"What if I never stop needing you?" She said.

"Then I guess I'm stuck here, aren't I?" He said, smiling

"Poor you." She replied with a fake pout.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, I could think of worse places to be." He said as he stood up, grabbed his bag, and went into the bathroom to get ready. He came out after a few minutes and climbed into bed next to her. She spooned herself against him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She laid her hand on his and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Eric?" She asked.

"Yea, Nell?" He replied as he laid his head down on the pillow.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"Anytime, Rockstar." He said as he felt her relax against his body, which in turn allowed him to relax and fall asleep soon after.

* * *

**This was inspired by an event actually in my own life. My girlfriend at the time was sexually assulted by someone she knew. She refused to tell me who it was but my exact words to her were "He better be thankful I don't know who he is". **

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following.**

**With the season over I can start working on episodes that are longer reaching, like Pages. It will require me to rewatching a lot of episodes since it is first person thoughts and there is alot of ground to cover. **

**If you havn't already go check out the sister piece, Tales from the Navy Yard, There are two episodes up and a 3rd on the way.**


	32. Episode 32: Guidance from Beyond

**One man grapples with a life changing decision**

**GUIDANCE FROM BEYOND**

* * *

_Los Angeles Memorial Cemetery_

Deeks walked down the path, glancing over the various gravemarkers. After a few moments of searching he found the marker he was looking for. He smoothed out the folds of his dress uniform and walked to the marker.

DONALD BLYE

UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS

Deek stopped and saluted.

"Hi, Donald. I was hoping to have a few private moments with you before everyone starts to arrive. I wanted to tell you just how much she means to me. I know you watch us and you know what we have gone through together. But I can honestly say that no one has ever touched me as a person then she has. You should be proud of her. You raised her right. I wish I could have met you, gotten to know you as a man and a father. But I will have to settle for this."

Deeks reached in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He ran his thumb over the lid while he flashed back to a few days ago.

* * *

_Mission_

Owen Granger walked down the stairs and was about to head to the armory when Deeks ran up to him.

"Granger!" He called out.

"That's Assistant Director Granger, Detective Deeks." He reminded him.

"I need to speak to you, privately." Deeks said.

"Burn room." Granger nodded in the direction.

They both entered the burn room and Deeks closed the door.

"What do you want, Detective?" Granger said.

"I need to talk to you about something personal. Not Assistant Director Granger , but Owen Granger." Deeks said.

"Ok" Granger replied with a questioning tone in his voice.

"It's about Kensi. And since you were her father's closest friend then you are the one I need to ask." Deeks said.

Owen crossed his arms.

"I want to ask Kensi to marry me." Deeks said.

"Are you serious?" Owen said, slightly caught off guard.

"Dead serious." Deeks said, his eyes showing very clearly he was not kidding.

Owen rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Do you have any idea what kind of position this puts me in?" He said.

"I do. But this is something that I take very seriously." Deeks said.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Owen said.

"I think you are the last person Donald Blye would want to marry his daughter" Owen said.

Deeks' eyes soften. He could feel his heart being ripped to shreds.

"Wow." He said, dropping his head.

He sniffed, rubbing a tear out of his eyes.

"And here I thought you finally were turning out to be an OK guy. Guess I was wrong about that. So this is it, huh? This is the moment Callen was talking about, the moment where you crush us." Deeks said.

"I wasn't finished." Owen replied.

"Huh?" Deeks said, dumbfounded.

"I said that you were the last person Donald would want to marry his daughter. But I know Donald would be the first one to admit that he would be dead wrong in that assumption. He would be the first to admit that you are easily the best man for her." Owen said.

"Do…do you really mean that?" Deeks said.

"I wouldn't be telling you that if I didn't, Deeks. I've been willing to look the other way in regards to the two of you because I see what it does for both of you. And I saw having the two of you apart did to her." Owen said.

"I would still go talk to him yourself. But you have my blessing, Deeks." Owen said, sticking out his hand. Deeks silently took it and they shook.

* * *

_Cemetery_

"I know Owen gave me his blessing but I wanted to talk to you about it. I want to marry your daughter, raise a family with her. I owe your daughter my life, many times over, sir. And I want to make her happy, just like she makes me happy. I hope I can make you proud." Deeks said, putting the box back in his pocket, before taking a step back and saluting. He turned and walked away back to his car. 5 min later other cars started to arrive. Sam and Michelle, with their kids arrived, Callen and Joelle next, Rose and Nate arriving shortly after then Owen, Hetty arrived afterward then Eric and Nell, and finally Kensi arrived with Julia.

She smiled as she walked up to him. "Hope you didn't wait too long." She said.

Deeks shook his head. "Nah."

He turned to the rest. "Now that we are all here, shall we?" He said.

Everyone else nodded and walked down the path toward the same marker that Deeks stood at 10 min ago. As he walked his hand brushed across his pocket, feeling the velvet box.

* * *

**Dedicated to all the Fallen who made the choice to sacrifice everything in the name of country**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


	33. Episode 33: The Couch

**Views of the team, from the eyes of the Couch**

**THE COUCH**

* * *

_G Callen_

Sam walked into the Bullpen in the morning, seeing Deeks and Kensi coming in shortly after him. Sam looked around, noticing that Callen was not here.

"You guys see Callen?" He said as Deeks unpacked his things.

"Not since last night." Deeks shook his head.

"Me neither." Kensi said.

"He is usually here by now. Wonder what is up." Sam said as he pulled his phone out and dialed Callen's number.

Everyone stood, a brief feeling of worry building up when they heard a ringing sound. They looked around trying to find the source. After a moment they realized the sound was coming from the couch. Under the large quilt there was motion and a groggy sound. "Yea?"

"Wakey, Wakey." Sam said, smiling as the quilt was thrown off and Callen blinked.

"What time is it" He said, sitting up, a loud pop coming from his back.

"Dude. We've talked about this." Sam said

"You have a house now." Deeks picked up

"Guys" Callen said before he was cut off

"And why here? Surely you could have slept at Joelle's" Kensi said

"What did you do to piss her off this time?" Sam said, his face turning sour.

"Guys…" Callen repeated.

"You better fix this soon, man. Hell hath no fury." Deeks said.

"No joke, Callen." Kensi said.

"GUYS!" Callen said a lot louder, shutting all 3 of them up.

"I am not having issues with Joelle. There was a water main break under my house that flooded the basement causing some foundation damage. I spent almost all last night trying to secure everything and get a crew working on saving the house before the foundation collapses. By the time that was all done it was 4 am and Joelle has to get up at 5 to get ready for class so I didn't want to bother her. The repair work is going to take the better part of a week before I can go back in there so I was planning on calling her this afternoon and explaining everything." Callen said.

The 3 stood silent for a second before Kensi broke it.

"Oh. That makes sense" She said, earning a _Really? _glance from Callen.

"Sorry about that." Sam said, apologizing for jumping the gun.

"Come on, let's go get you some coffee, my treat." Deeks said, nodding toward the door.

"Thanks guys, I'm probably going to need it." As they all left to visit the coffee stand around the corner.

* * *

_Eric Beale and Nell Jones_

Nell opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. She couldn't help as a groan escaped her lips as she felt a hand on her side. She felt his leg under the pillow she was resting on

"How is your head?" A familiar voice asked.

"Still hurts. Feels like jackhammers in my skull" She mumbled.

"Here" He said, bringing a glass of water with a straw sticking out.

She accepted the straw and took a drink of the water. She didn't realize how parched her mouth was until she drank.

Eric set the glass aside and reached into a bowl. She heard liquid dripping as he rung out a wash cloth. Gently he dabbed the cloth on her forehead, cheeks, and neck. Putting it back in the bowl he soaked it and rung it out again before folding in up and laid it over her eyes. The cold water on her skin felt so good to her.

"I found cold water helps with headaches, even if it is temporary." He said in a low voice.

"I hate migraines." She mumbled again.

"Yea they are not fun. I don't get them often, but when I do they knock me flat out." He said, softly stroking her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be working?" She asked.

"I'm using a laptop down here. I have everything covered." He said, typing on the keyboard with one hand.

"Once you start to feel a little better I'll take you home so you can sleep in a nice, quiet, dark room." He continued, running his thumb across her jawline.

She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Are you feeling nauseous at all?" He asked. She softly shook her head in response.

"That's good. Tell me if you do, ok? Right now just rest." He said.

She wanted to kiss him as thanks but not wanting to have her head explode in pain she brought his hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his hand before releasing it so he could go back to typing.

* * *

_Sam Hannah_

Deeks sat at his desk, typing up a report to send off to LAPD about a recent case that required both agencies. Deeks thanked his lucky stars that NCIS allowed him to file the LAPD formatted reports with NCIS instead of having him type it up all over again. He was certain Hetty had something to do with it.

Another groan broke the silence.

"How ya feeling over there, big guy?" Deeks said out loud.

A large belch sounded, followed by another groan.

"That bad, huh?" Deeks said.

He looked over to see Sam, lying on the couch, clutching his stomach.

"Big bad Navy Seal, taken down by some bad shrimp curry." Deeks said.

"Shut up, Deeks." Sam grunted out.

"This is the same guy who has fought off dysentery, twice. You survived that and you are going to let some food poisoning do you in?" Deeks continued.

"Deeks" Sam said again.

"Not really bad when you think about it. I once had some bad swordfish that gave me bad food poisoning. It sucked so hard. Guy slaved over that meal and the fish was bad. It was fried with pinaple rings, some mango salsa, biscuits, nice salad with Italian dressing. I spent a day and a half at the toilet puking my guts out…"

Before Sam could warn him again he grabbed the nearby trashcan and violently vomited into it, almost rolling off the couch in the process. Deeks cringed.

"Ooof, Thar he blows" He said, trying and failing to suppress a smile.

Sam looked up from the can, his head covered in sweat. His eyes looked like he was about to kill Deeks when Hetty walked up.

"How is your stomach, Mr. Hannah?" She asked.

Not taking his eyes off Deeks his features softened. "A little better." He said.

She set a cup of tea down on the small table next to the couch.

"Ginger and Mint tea with Lemon and Honey. It should help settle your stomach. Maybe next time you should take Mr. Deeks' advice when it comes to staying away from certain seafood. He is a surfer after all." Hetty said, before walking away.

Deeks stood up and moved to grab the trash can. "I'll go clean this out for you." He said, giving Sam a smile.

"Thanks Deeks." Sam said as he lay back down.

"I got your back, big guy." Deeks said as he went outside to find a hose.

* * *

_Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks_

Callen and Sam truged into the Mission at 10 pm after trying to track down a lead. As they turned the corner they heard a loud snoring sound.

Sam patted Callen's chest with the back of his hand and pointed to the couch to see Kensi, Deeks, and even Monty, who was brought in earlier, asleep on the couch.

Looking back on it over the years, Callen and Sam would always question why they didn't start laughing at the sight. Kensi was sitting on the couch with her head back, her mouth open, and even a little drool coming out. Deeks was curled up, resting his head on her lap. Monty was curled up against him and Deeks had his arm around his canine friend.

Callen took out his phone and snapped a few photos.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked him.

"Do you seriously think I am going to pass up a potential blackmail moment like this?" Callen said with a wicked grin.

"You are hopeless." Sam said, rolling his eyes as he nudged Kensi.

She snorted away, which caused Deeks to, which caused Monty to as well.

"Wake up Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphnie." Sam said.

Deeks rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Almost midnight." Sam said.

"How did you two make out?" Kensi asked.

"Trail went cold. We are going to have to wait till tomorrow to get on his trail again." Callen said.

"Damn. Sorry about not being there, guys." Deeks said feeling guilty.

Sam held up his hand. "You guys did plenty this morning. Chasing after 8 suspects in a single day has got to be a record." He said.

"Yea it does take it out of you." Kensi replied.

"I think we should all go home and get a few hours sleep. We need to get back on this guy ASAP but we can't do it after pulling an almost 20 hour day." Callen said.

"Guess it's the couch for me tonight." Sam said as he gathered his things.

"In the doghouse there, Sam?" Deeks said.

"If I keep coming home after midnight I'll be sleeping there next." Sam said, chuckling as they all left for the night.

* * *

_Hetty Lange_

It was 8 pm on a Friday night. The team just wrapped up a smuggling case right in time for the weekend. Hetty had graciously given them an extra day off for the almost 2 weeks straight of hard work and they all decided to celebrate with drinks that night. Hetty went through the Mission after the last tech had left and began her usual shut down procedures. Turning lights, workstations, and monitors off. Sastisified she went back over to her desk and retrieved the tray that was sitting there. On it was her tea kettle, faint wisps of steam coming from it, a glass, and a steeper. She took it over and set it down at the end table next to the couch. She returned to her desk and retrieved a large leather bound book that she took back with her. Kicking her shoes off, she sat down on the couch, curling her legs off to the side before covering them with the quilt. Pouring herself a cup of tea she opened the book _The Count of Monte Cristo_ and thumbed to the page she had book marked. She reached over, picked up her tea and took a drink, before returning it and turning the page.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**

**I forgot to mention but thank you for all the kind things that have been said about Demon I Have Become. I was really nervious about how that one was going to be recieved but the reactions were positive. **

**Don't forget to keep watch on my Profile. Anytime I have potential ideas I make sure to update them so you can have an idea what is comming, not just with TftM but also TftNY.**

* * *

**Post Update:**

**Tales from the Mission has just now hit 50,000 Views! Thank you all so much!**


	34. Episode 34: The Drought

**Two people do their part to conserve water**

**THE DROUGHT (Part 1)**

* * *

_Mission Gym. Late Evening_

Nell bounded down the hallway, passing the bullpen and making a beeline to the Gym. The past few days at work had been so boring that she had a ton of pent up energy and was looking forward to getting it out working out. She turned the corner and came to a screeching halt. She had expected to be alone tonight but it seems Fate had a different plan

Eric sat on the bike pedaling away, his head down low trying to will himself past a difficult part. He was in a simple pair of gym shorts and a tank top, something that caught Nell off guard. She had never seen him in a tank top before and the image, to her liking, would be forever burned in her memory. He was panting heavily and sweat was pouring out from him. She walked up to him as he lifted his head and saw her. He smiled and pulled out an ear bud.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked between breaths

"I've been going stir crazy for the past few days so I wanted to unwind a bit tonight." She said, returning his smile.

"What about you?" She said as she set her bag down and stood on the mats in the middle of the gym. She started to stretch her legs out and get warmed up.

"I finished up all the security work Hetty asked me to do and decided to work out here tonight." Eric said.

"I see." She said as she switched legs and started to stretch out the other. Eric couldn't help but stare at her. She wore a black pair of jogging pants, a red tank top, the straps of a black sports bra peaking out behind it, and her hair tied back in a pony tail. He smiled when he realized that she still wore the necklace he bought her as a birthday gift a few months ago. It was a simple silver chain with the word "Rockstar" hanging from it.

"I'm so glad this week is over. I've been bored out of my skull with the drudgery." He said, the resistance on the bike moving up again.

"Never thought I would ever actually want a terrorist threat to show up." She replied as she spread her legs and bent forward.

Eric tensed up. He tried so, so hard to not stare down her chest but it was to no avail. _Good God she looks amazing! _"No joke" He said.

She stood up and started to put her gear on as Eric started his cool down on the bike. He dropped his head again, trying to catch his breath. Nell took a moment to sneak a look at him. She had seen him without a shirt on but there was something about him as he was now that just drove her crazy. Fortunately she was good at keeping herself contained but she did have to admit it was hard to not jump into his arms and begin to rip his clothes off.

She started to work on the new MMA machine that was brought into OSP a few months ago. Seemed like everyone had a go at it and after a few moments she understood why. It was actually rather enjoyable and in no time at all she was working up a sweat

Eric got off the bike and walked over to one of the sit up machines. He strapped himself in, set the weight, and began to crunch forward. Every once in awhile he stole a glance over at Nell who was totally focused on the machine, her skin starting to glisten. Eric forced himself to look away before his body did something that he would regret later on. After doing 4 sets he moved to the bicep curl. After a few sets he sat there, giving himself a rest, and found his glances toward Nell getting longer and longer.

"Like what you see over there Beale?" She said, causing Eric to turn red with embarrassment. His brain searched for a reasonable response but all that came out was "Uh, yea." Mentally he slapped himself

Nell looked from around the machine at him and gave him a wink. "Good." Was all she said.

Eric started another few sets and then got up. He walked over to the machine, taking a drink of his water. Nell had finished her workout and stood there, bent over trying to catch her breath. Eric reached down and grabbed her water bottle and handed it to her.

"Thanks" She said as she took a drink.

"You're really good at this." Eric said.

"Sam has been working with me teaching me boxing. He wants me to get better at hand to hand for when I go out into the field." She said, standing up and brushing a few stray strands out of her face.

"Well with his backround you can't really ask for a better teacher." Eric said.

"You ever used this thing?" She nodded toward the machine.

Eric shook his head. "Nah. Not really my thing." He said.

She took another drink. "You should give it a try sometime. It's a lot of fun." She said, giving him a smile.

"I might do that." He said. He was toying with the idea in his head but was mostly trying to talk himself out of it then talk him into it. Thankfully the "Into it" voice won.

"What do you have going on tonight?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing really. I don't feel like going out tonight, especially like this" She waved to indicate herself.

"I think you look fine." He said it before he thought about it

She smiled. "Really, Eric?" She said.

"I'm serious. I like this look on you." He said, deciding not to hold anything back.

She dropped her gloves and slowly walked up to him. She stood extremely close to him and look into his eyes.

"You know, I like this look on you too" She whispered.

Eric had to concentrate just to keep standing. Thankfully the shakes in his legs could be attributed to the workout he just completed.

Nell was having the same struggle. Just being close to him and smelling him, sweaty as he was, was a total turn on for her. She bit her lower lip.

"You know that we are in a drought real bad right?" She whispered.

He nodded. "Yea, Deeks was talking about it earlier." He replied.

"He was right though. We all need to do our part to conserve water." She said.

"And how do you purpose we do that, Miss Jones?" Eric said.

She ran a finger along the strap of his tank top.

"Well, Mr. Beale, it is incredibly wasteful for us to take showers separate, when we can take one together and use half the water." She said, with a sly grin.

"I like the way you think. And we have this place to ourselves" Eric said, running his hands along her shoulders.

Nell grabbed his neck and pulled her to him, her lips crashing into his as she ran her hands across his chest. He responded by wrapped his arms around her waist. Both their breaths started to quicken and they hungrily devoured each other. Nell's hand found their way under Eric's tank top. She ran her hand along his chest and sides, feeling his skin and the toned muscles beneath them.

Eric responded by lifting her up off the ground. It elicited a slight yelp from her but when she realized what he was doing she went back to kissing him.

Eric wrapped an arm around her back to support her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Holding herself against him with one arm she started to pull on her tanktop with the other. Eric, realized what she was doing, started to pull up with her until she was free of it.

"Shower" She breathed before returning to kiss him as he carried her in his arms into the locker room.

* * *

**I was toying with the idea of making this M rated, but decided against it. If there is enough want for it I will turn this into a 2 parter**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriteing and Following.**


	35. Episode 35: Nightmares and a Song

**One little song chases away the demons of the night**

**NIGHTMARES**** AND A SONG**

* * *

Nell felt the vibration from her phone through her pillow. Failing to stifling a yawn she sat up and looked at the time. It was 2 in the morning and she was wondering who was calling this early. She fished her phone from under her pillow and looked at the caller ID. When she saw who it was it made sense. Normally she hated being woken up but with who was calling she had a completely different stance. She flicked the phone and brought it to her ear.

"Eric? Are you alright?" She asked. Mentally she smacked herself at asking a stupid question. He almost got killed today, or frelted as everyone started to call it.

There was silence on the other end which started to make her worry. "Eric?" she repeated.

"I'm sorry, Nell. I shouldn't have called you." Eric said, sounding like he was going to hang up.

"Eric, wait. It's OK. I'm glad you called." She said, leaning against the headboard.

"You...you are?" He asked, caught off guard.

"Yea. Let's me know that you are still breathing." She said.

He just gave an acknowledging sigh.

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

"No. I've done everything I can to wear myself out but every time I close my eyes I feel that chamber" He said.

"I'm so sorry, Eric. I wish I could have done more." She said, meaning every word

"It's not your fault, Nell. You are doing more then enough just being there to listen to me in the middle of the night." Eric said.

An idea popped into her head. "I may have something that can help you sleep." She said

"What is that?" He asked, eager to try anything to get to sleep. He was exhausted.

"When I was a little girl and would get scared my mother would hum to me until I fell asleep. Maybe it can help you." She said.

"I think I'm a little old for that, Nell" Eric said.

"Just trust me, Wolfram. Now, lie down and put your phone on speaker next to your head." She said.

"OK." He said, his shifts heard on the other end of the line.

"Close your eyes and breath deeply. In through your nose and out through your mouth. Take slow deep breaths" She instructed. She heard him start to breath like she told him.

She started to hum a tune. She wasn't humming anything in particular, just whatever came to her mind. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her cheek on her knees as she continued to him. After 5 minutes she could hear a difference in his breathing. She could tell he was finally asleep.

"Good night, Eric." She whispered before hanging up

* * *

The sound of a Super Mario 1-Up sound echoed through the quiet apartment. Eric reached over and grabbed his phone off the dresser, setting down the book he was reading.

_Hey_

He smiled a bit as he typed out a response

_Hey there Rockstar. How are you doing?_

The response was quick

_About as good as one can expect with having a brush with death_

_I know how that goes. ;) But I'm serious. Are you ok?_

The response was slow

_I can't sleep. I'm exhausted but my brain won't shut off_

_Want me to come over?_

_No, not right now. But I appreciate the offer :)_

_You know that offer is always open, anytime, anywhere. You call, I'll be there._

_I know :) Only I know that mild mannered Eric Beale is in fact a Super Hero :P_

_You flatter me, madam_

They sat in silence for a few moments before he texted her again

_I'm glad you're Ok._

_Well, that is a matter of perspective_

_You know what I mean, silly :P_

_I do :)_

Eric couldn't help but smile as he sent her a file that he had prepared earlier that night for just this occasion

_I figured you could use this. Just listen to it on repeat. Hopefully it will work for you like it did for me. ;)_

After a few minutes she replied.

_Are you kidding me, Beale? :')_

_Just doing what I can. How about I pick you up tomorrow for breakfast?_

_I would like that. Thank you, Wolfram_

_Anytime, Rockstar. Sweet Dreams_

_I'm sure they will be...now ;)_

_Good night_

_:*_

He sat back and in his mind pictured Nell putting in a pair of earbuds, lying back, and slowly falling asleep, smiling listening to the sound of Eric humming the same tune she did for him months ago.

* * *

Eric opened his eyes, the soft cries waking him in an instant. He sat up to see her curled in a ball, softly crying.

"Nell?" He said, quietly, not wanting to startle her. She didn't respond so he reached out and touched her shoulder gently.

"Nell, it's all right. I'm here." He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Why? Why did I have to do it?" Nell said between sobs.

Eric turned her to face him as he cupped her face in his hand.

"You did what you needed to. It was you or him." Eric said, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Everytime I close my eyes I see his face. I hear the gun shot, the blood." He said before breaking down again.

Eric pulled her in and placed a long kiss on her forehead. "It's over now, Nell. It's all over." He whispered.

"I always wanted to go out into the field. Now I'm not sure." She said.

He ran a hand up and down her back. "You will make an amazing Agent." He said.

"You are just saying that to make me feel better." She said.

He shook his head gently. "Nope. I know for a fact you will." He said.

Nell was too tired to fight him on that.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow let's go to the beach and relax for a bit. You need to talk to Nate about this but you can't right now." He said.

He laid down on the bed and gently pulled her onto him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.

Then he did something that surprised Nell. He started humming. The same song from years ago. He could feel a smile form on her face pressed against his chest as he gently rubbed her back, continuing to hum until he could feel her finally give out. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead gently.

"Sweet dreams, Nell" He whispered to her as he fell asleep soon after

* * *

Nell felt the bed jostle but then fell back asleep. After a few moments she reached behind her on instinct but felt empty bed. It was still warm but empty. She sat up and saw the light on in the bathroom. She sat up and climbed out of bed when she heard him vomit into the toilet. She went into the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. She walked in and opened the door to the bathroom. He looked up at her and it was obvious he was having a nightmare. The events of the day weighed heavily on him

She handed the glass to him. "Thanks" He said as he took a drink. He was covered in sweat and was hot to the touch.

"You're burning up." She said as she ran a washcloth in the sink and wrung it out. Gently she ran it across his shoulders and back. He closed his eyes and sighed

"Feel better?" She asked, re-wetting the cloth and doing it again. He nodded.

"Nightmare?" She asked him as she wiped his brow.

"Yea. It's the closest I've ever come to that kind of situation before." He said as he flushed the toilet and sat back against the wall. She put the toilet seat cover down and sat down. She took the wash cloth and ran it over his chest.

"I was so scared for you today." She said.

"Me too." He said.

"Even if you wake me at 3 am, I'm still glad you are here." She said, giving him a smile. She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Me too." He said. She gently pulled him to his feet and led him to bed.

"Lay on your stomach." She said. He did as she instructed, settling into the pillow.

She started to rub her hands over his back and shoulders, slowly working out the stiffness underneath.

"Does that feel good?" She whispered to him.

He nodded gently."It does." He whispered back.

She put a little coconut oil in her hands and continued to work on his shoulders and back. After a bit she started to hum the song. A smile crept on his face as he realized what she was doing. Her hands touching him combined with her voice started to calm him and after a few minutes he fell asleep. Nell laid down next to him and gently kissed his temple.

"Good night, Eric." She said as she pulled the covers over them both and closed her eyes

* * *

Eric could feel the tiny fingers gently shaking his shoulder. He instantly opened his eyes and flicked the desk lamp on low. He pulled his glasses on and looked into the green eyes of a young 3 year old girl.

"What's wrong, baby girl? Did you have a bad dream?" He said.

She rubbed her eye with one hand, the other clutching the stuffed bat that she was given at birth by Abby. She nodded her head.

"Come here." Eric said as he scooped her into his arms and leaned back against the headboard. She laid her head on his shoulder as he softly stroked her back

"It's ok, baby girl. Daddy's got you." Eric said.

Nell rolled over and sat up.

"Oh honey. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Rachel had a bad dream is all." Eric said. Nell leaned in and kissed Rachel in the forehead. She brushed a few locks of the same red hair that her mother had out of the way.

"You know Mommy and Daddy won't let anything happen to you, right?" She asked.

Rachel just nodded, sniffing a bit.

"And neither will your aunts and uncles. We are all one big family, right?" She continued.

Rachel nodded again.

"You are safe with us, baby girl." Eric said.

"Can I sweep with you?" Rachel said, her voice barely audible.

"Of course, honey." Nell said, softly stroking her cheek.

Eric looked over at Nell and met her eyes.

"I know just the thing to help chase your nightmares away." He said with a smile. Nell smiled back, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

She pulled the sheets back as Eric laid down, still holding Rachel in his arms. He settled down against the pillow as Nell tucked the sheets around all three of them. Nell turned to her side and wrapped an arm around both Eric and Rachel.

"Close your eyes, baby girl. Mommy and Daddy both got you" Eric said.

Rachel closed her eyes and Nell started to hum, Eric joining shortly after. Both of them continued to hum the same song that they hummed to her while she was still in the womb. The same song that got both of them through their sleepness nights now serenaded their daughter into her dreams and away from her nightmares.

* * *

**Fear not. I will be making Part 2 of the Drought, but I had this idea pop in my head last night and really wanted to get it out before I forgot it.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Following, and Favoriting**


	36. Episode 36: The Shower

**RATED M – READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

**Emotions pour off the two like water**

**THE SHOWER (Part 2)**

* * *

Nell walked backwards into the shower room, pulling Eric along with her. Their lips hungrly devouring the other as they came to a stop to one of the shower stalls. Eric ran his hands all over her back from her neck all the way to her butt and back up. Nell ran hers over his chest, waiting to get as close to him as possible. She pulled him into the changing alcove before closing the door behind them.

The returned to kissing as Nell tugged on the bottom of his tank top, slowly inching it up his chest. He released her and let her slide the shirt up and off his body. Tossing it aside she leaned in and started to kiss his chest. Eric closed his eyes and leaned back, savoring the feeling of her kisses on his body.

"Please don't let me wake up." He whispered.

"This is no dream, Eric. Trust me." She said as she sat him down on the bench and straddled him. Eric blushed a bit when she did because there was little doubt she felt the stiffness in his pants. She noticed his reaction, looked down and then back up, smiling.

"No need to be embarrassed, Beale." She said.

"I know. Old habits I guess." He said as he placed his hands on her sides. Nell always dressed conservatively around the office but Eric had seen her in swimsuits during their beach outings, or Pajamas when they stayed the night together. But something about her in simple workout clothes drove him over the edge. He ran his hands over her sides, feeling the soft skin, as he made his way up. When he met the sports bra she was wearing he hooked his fingers under the fabric. She raised her arms, giving him a consenting nod, as he pulled up, freeing her breasts as he added to the pile of their clothes.

Eric had been with women before. He had dated women, been to strip clubs with friends, had sex with multiple women over his life. Seeing someone naked was nothing new to him. But this was. This wasn't just some blond surfer bimbo, this was the woman he loved. The woman he dreamed about for years. She was in front of him, in the flesh.

"Like what you see?" She asked him again.

"It's better than I could have ever imagined." He answered honestly. Nell always had trouble seeing herself as sexually attractive. She always felt she would never been seen more than cute. Eric was determined for her to know exactly how he saw her.

"You know you are allowed to touch, right?" She said, wrapping her hands behind his neck. She leaned in and whispered. "I want you to touch as much as you want."

Reached up he cupped her breasts in his hands, running his hands over her skin. He flicked his fingers over her nipples, eliciting a small moan from her.

"You have no idea how long I've waiting for you to do that." She said, softly kissing his neck.

"You and me both." He replied. She leaned back and he dipped his head, taking one nipple into his mouth. Softly sucking on it he squeezed the other breast, flicking the nipple with his thumb. Taking it between his fingers he softly pinched it, eliciting a small yelp from her. Fearing he did something wrong he removed himself from her body. "Sorry" He said.

She shook her head. "No, I like that." She said, softly stroking his cheek. "I'm a big girl, Eric. Don't worry about hurting me. I trust you. We wouldn't be here if I didn't. If something is wrong I will tell you. Just do the same for me too, okay? I want this to be special for us."

He nodded in acceptance. "Deal" He said before he returned to her breasts. She started to moan, feeling his warm mouth on her. After few moments he switched sides. She intertwined her fingers in his hand and threw her head back, giving herself to the pleasure he was giving her body.

She pulled his head off her and brought her lips to his again. Softly probing each other with their tongues, the renewed their passions for each other.

After a few moments she stood up and backed away from him. Giving him a seductive grin she hooked her thumbs on her jogging pants and slowly slid them down, pooling them at her ankles before she stepped out and with her foot brushed them aside. She was wearing a purple pair of boy shorts and nothing else now. She raised her arms, entertwining her fingers in her hair, and spun in a single, softly shaking her hips.

Eric had to remind himself to breath as well as will himself to not release right then and there. "God you are beautiful." He whispered

"Don't give up on me now, Wolfram. The fun is just getting started" She said.

She hooked her thumbs on her panties, turning to face away from him. Throwing a sly look over her shoulder she bent over, sliding the panties down and kicking them to the pile. She raised her arms above her head, running her fingers through her hair again as she turned around and gave him the full view.

Eric felt like he was going to pass out. He had to grip the bench to keep from falling over.

"God you are amazing." He said.

"I'm glad you like it, Eric. Because this." She ran a finger from her lips, down her neck, across her breasts and down to her crotch, "Is all yours." She said. She turned around and backed up against him. She took his arms and wrapped them around her. She reached up and stroked her cheek. "I love you." She whispered as she kissed him.

"I love you, too." He said between breaths. His hands started to trace the contours of her body. He traced the V of her legs before running his finger over the folds of her nether lips. Soft moans started to escape her lips as she slowly slid his finger inside her, meeting minimal resistance. He made a few soft strokes while flicking her bud. Her cries got louder but they were muffled by his lips on hers, drinking in her moans of passion.

After some time and an orgasm later she stood up and grabbed his hands, pulling him up. Her eyes locked to his as she lowered to her knees and grabbed the shorts he was wearing, hooking her fingers on his boxers too, and as one pulled them down off his body, leaving his incredibly stiff member free.

She reached up and took him in her hand, eliciting a soft sigh from him as the closed his eyes to the feeling coursing through every nerve in his body. She softly stroked him, building up a rhythm before she brought her mouth to him, taking him in as deep as she could go. Eric closed his eyes and groaned and had to lean back against the wall to keep from falling over. He reached down and cradled her head as she worked on him but after a few moments he pulled her off.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just not ready for this to be over yet." He smiled.

He pulled her up to her feet and lowered his face to her, kissing her passionately. Neither of them ever felt that they would get to this place. Both of them wanted it so badly but were too afraid to take the first step. Nell broke the kiss and ran a finger on his chest.

"I do recall we came in here for something." She said.

"Something to do with conserving water." He reminded her.

She snapped her fingers. "Of course. How silly of me to forget." She said, giving him a grin. She walked into the shower and turned the water on, making adjustments until the temperature was just right. She held her hand out to him, giving him a loving smile. He returned the smile as she pulled him into the water with her.

The stood under the water, holding each other for a while. Both of them held their eyes closed, soft sighs of pure contentment escaped them as they softly ran their hands on each other.

"Why did we wait this long?" Nell asked.

"I don't know. Stupid moves on both our parts, I guess?" Eric said.

She nodded against his chest. "I'm just glad we finally did it." She said.

"Me too." He said as he lifted her chin and kissed her. "I love you." He said between breaths.

"I love you too." She replied.

He lifted her off the ground, wrapping his arms around her waist to support her as she vined her legs around his. Staring into each other's eyes he reached down and adjusted himself so he was at her entrance. Placed one long, loving kiss on her lips he lowered her down onto him. He slid in with ease and soon she had taken his entire length. She yelled out in a combonation of pleasure and a little pain. She lightly bit into his shoulder.

"Too much?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. Just give me a moment though." She said. It had been quite some time since she had sex and was not used to his size. After a few moments she nodded, telling him she was good.

He lifted her up and then lowered her again, thrusting his hips upward to meet her as he pressed her body against the way. He started a slow rhythm that slowly picked up speed. Moans, grunts, and screams of pleasure started to echo out as the both felt the climax building. Eric slowed down a bit, wanting to delay as much as possible and just savor the feeling of them together.

Nell was glad he slowed down because she didn't want this to end. In fact she never wanted it to end. She loved him with all of her heart and she knew beyond a shadow of doubt that he loved her too. She couldn't count the number of times she dreamed of this scenario and was willing to bet he couldn't count the number of times he did either

They could delay no longer as Eric felt Nell tighten around him, screaming his name as she climaxed. The feeling of her around him was enough for his body to tense up and shudder as he released into her. After a few moments to catch their breath he lowered her down to the ground and kissed her.

"That was the most amazing ever." He said.

"You can say that again. I love you." She whispered as she kissed him

"I love you too." He said returning the kiss. Reaching over he grabbed some of the body wash and poured some into his hands. He rubbed them together and then began to rub the wash over her body. She stood there, savoring the feeling of his hands on her as he turned her around and did her back. She rinsed herself off as he poured some shampoo out and started to wash her hair following by conditioner. After she was clean she took her turn to wash him, enjoying feeling his firm skin as she rubbed the body wash on him. She washed his hair as well as then they spent the last few moments holding each other again.

Nell finally reached over and turned the water off before stepping out and grabbing a towel. She wrapped it around her body and wrapping another one around her hair. She grabbed a third and handed it to Eric as he stepped out. They dried off in silence and got dressed in silence as well. When Nell finished brushing her hair she grabbed her bag and turned to see Eric holding his hand out for her, giving her a smile. She grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his as they walked out of the locker room.

* * *

**You wanted it? You got it. If you wanted to listen to some music that helped guide me wiriting this look up Cosmic Gate and &amp; JES and their song Yai(Here We Go Again). I heard it watching some of the State of Trance Festival streaming in Mumbai yesterday and could just picture love making scenes to go with the vocal parts. Specifically the end of the vocal part. **

**Thanks for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


	37. Episode 37: Love is a Trance

**The story of two, and the music that brought them together**

**LOVE IS A TRANCE**

* * *

**Hold On(Fatum Remix) – Shant, Clint Maximus, with JES**

_Carpe Noctem Night Club, Downtown Los Angeles_

The club was bouncing to the music as the group made their way in the entrance. A man walked up to Deeks smiling.

"Hey, Marty. I'm glad you guys made it!" The man said, shaking his hand.

"Your offer was too good to pass up, Roger." Deeks said.

"Hey, this is the least I could do for you guys saving my business." He said. The team just finished a week of investigating a major drug and weapon smuggling ring that was being run out of this club. Roger, the owner of the club, had no clue about the dealings and the team determined that his head of security was the ring leader. Roger, being ever thankful for helping him, offered a VIP suite to the whole team for Friday night. Hetty decided it was a perfect idea for the whole group to have fun after a few weeks of stressful cases and gave her approval. She had provided them all nice clothes to wear and sent them off with her usual request to dance to Lady Gaga if they played it.

"This way. I've got the best booth in the house all set up for everyone." He waved.

Kensi slid next to Deeks as the followed Roger. Their outfits were similar to the first time they worked together with a simple pair of black slacks and purple shirt with black vest for Deeks and a slim purple halter cocktail dress for Kensi. Sam and Michelle followed behind them; Sam dressed in a white suit with a black turtleneck shirt and Michelle in a half white, half black one strap domino dress. Callen and Joelle were next Callen in a suit with a red shirt and black tie and Joelle wearing a deep red dress, with Eric and Nell brining up the rear, Eric wearing slacks, a shirt with sleeves that went to his forearms, a matching silver tie and vest and Nell dressed in a strapless sparkling silver dress.

They entered the large booth and all sat down. Roger waved a woman over.

"Krystal here will be taking care of you all this evening. You need anything, just ask her. Everything is on the house tonight."

"Hey everyone. What can I get started for everyone?" Krystal asked with a smile.

Everyone gave her their orders and settled in. They were all looking to relax tonight and enjoy the atmosphere.

Krystal returned with the drinks and passed them out. Callen had vodka on the rocks, Joelle had a martini. Sam and Michelle were sharing a bottle of wine, Kensi was drinking a mojito, Deeks had a whisky sour, Nell was drinking a dirty martini and Eric had a double scotch on the rocks. They all sat back as they started to talk about nothing in particular.

Sam, Michelle, Callen, and Jolle weren't much for dancing. Kensi didn't really like dancing to the Trance music that was playing. Nell and Eric were a whole different story.

_(Begin Song)_

They had just finished their drinks when Nell stood up and took Eric's hand.

"Come on, Wolfram. Let's dance."

"Sounds good to me." He said excitedly. Callen raised an eyebrow and looked over toward Sam. Sam also noticed the reaction. Didn't seem like normal Eric to them. He didn't really do crowds or dancing. But it was obvious that the Tech operator had some surprises up his sleeve, that and the Intelligence Analyst had pulled him out of his comfort zone

Eric and Nell went out on the dance floor as a new song started with a heavy bass sound. They started to bob together, moving closer and closer.

They returned to their conversations as the song that was playing died down. Then a female voice started to sing.

_Halo, wear it in your eyes,  
Halo, walking in your day dreams.  
Come in, through the eyes of love,  
Who made you want it  
So bad?_

_If you hold on to this feeling  
Let it linger  
Let the truth unfold  
Cause it's so strong if you hold on_

Kensi tapped Deeks on his stomach to pull his attention away from talking with Sam and Michelle. When he turned to see what she wanted she nodded her head out to the dance floor. His face blanked in surprise. Sam and Callen picked up on it and looked out to where his eyes were, Michelle and Joelle following suit.

Out on the Dance floor Nell was backed up against Eric. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other running down her side. She had one arm on top of his; her fingers intertwined with his and her other reached up and stroked his cheek. They both had their eyes closed as the music seemed to overtake them. They moved as one together as the chorus continued

_If you hold on to this feeling  
Let in linger, let it flood your soul  
Cause it's so strong if you hold on_

The last few words echoed as the song built up and built up as Nell turned around and threw her arms around his neck.

_If you hold on_

Then the song dropped as the whole dance floor started to bounce. Everyone except two people, a tall blond and a short Redhead who were standing still. They stood there, arms wrapped around each other as they kissed. It was a combination of love and passion for each other that drove the kiss.

The broke away but kept their foreheads together as they danced together. Both of them kept their eyes closed as the crowed started to settle as the song ended and the next song began.

As they walked back to the booth everyone was smiling at them.

Deeks waved to Krystal as Nell and Eric sat down, blushing at the embarrassment when they realized they had an audience

"We are going to need shots" Deeks said, pointing in a circle with a huge grin on his face.

Krystal smiled as she went to fill their order.

Eric threw an arm around Nell as she leaned against him. Krystal returned with the shots. She passed them around as Deeks held his up.

"Our Geeks are growing up." He said.

"Speak for yourself there, Shaggy" Sam said, chuckling.

"Seriously though. We are happy for the two of you." Callen said.

Everyone voiced their agreements as they all brought their glasses together and drank the shots. Eric and Nell ordered another pair of drinks as they sat back and enjoyed the night.

* * *

**Yai(Here We Go Again) –Super 8 &amp; Tab Remix – Cosmic Gate with JES**

_Seattle Washington_

The last few weeks had been grueling. What started as a simple case turned into something major when it was discovered that the terror group they were investigating had become aware of Nell and was actively targeting her. The team wasted little time. Hetty arranged for Nell and Eric to leave LA for a few weeks until they could be assured that the threat was over. Hetty revealed that not only did she own multiple properties in Los Angeles but all along the West Coast. Eric and Nell found themselves flown by private plane to Seattle and quickly shuttled into this large high rise condo in downtown Seattle. The owner of the complex was an associate of Hetty's and assured them that they were safe there. Not only was there round-the-clock security in the building but Hetty also called in the RED Team to be nearby and instructed Nell and Eric that if they need anything to call.

It had been a week and the leads were drying up. Eric and Nell were kept appraised of the situation through the RED team but sprits were low. Nell's was the lowest. Eric tried everything he could to keep her cheery but he was fighting a losing battle.

It was late at night, and just like almost every night it was raining. Nell stood by the sliding glass doors, looking out on the city being poured on. She had her hands wrapped around her stomach as she just stared out into nothingness.

She felt his hands glide over hers as he pulled here against his body.

"Be careful. If you stare into the abyss long enough it starts to stare back" He said.

"Thanks for the advice, Nietzsche" She said.

They stood in silence as he just held her.

"I hate the rain." She said, bluntly.

"No you don't. You tell me all the time how much you love it." He said.

"I hate it." She said again, almost like a child trying to convince themselves over their parents

"I'm sorry." He said in a low voice.

"It's not your fault." She replied.

"True, but it doesn't mean I can't apologize for how things are going. I know it's hard." Eric said.

"I should be out there with them. We should be back in LA, not hiding." She said.

"I know." He said, placing a gentle kiss on her head. "I want to be back too. But we have to stay here until we know that you aren't in danger." He said.

He gently turned her around.

"I can't lose you, Nell. If something were to ever happen to you I don't know what I would do." He said.

"You would find someone else." She said, trying to tell him that he was too hard on himself attractiveness wise.

"I doubt it. Because no matter whom else I would find, my heart would always belong to a certain Red headed beauty." He smiled

He softly stroked her cheek. A song started to play on the radio they had been listening to of Trance music

_(Begin Song)_

Eric reached up and stroked her cheek.

"I spent years chasing you, Nell. And now I have you I don't ever want to let you go. I love you" He said

"I love you too" She whispered

_Would you be my friend tomorrow  
If you were my lover today  
Would you be open to my confessions  
'Cause some things will never fade away_

He bent down and started to kiss her, she returned the kiss with her own as they walked back to the bed.

_And I will lead you on a burning trail  
I'm your opponent, so own it  
And I could lose you to a fairy tale  
So seize the moment and make it stay_

They started to undress each other in a familiar dance they had done multiple times.

_On the skyline, the reflections will catch you  
From the twilight, we'll dive into the morning  
On the frontline, upset you to breakthrough  
When I feel you here, here we go again_

Eric pulled her onto the bed. She straddled him and lowered herself onto him. He held her hips as she ran her hands through her hair, rocking back and forth as the music started to build

_Here, here we go again… [x4]_

The music reached a peak and then dropped as their cries of passions got louder and louder as they climaxed together. Nell, exhausted, fell forward onto his body. He caught her and wrapped his arms lovingly and protectively around her. They both laid panting as the song came to an end.

"I love you, Wolfram." She whispered in a tired voice.

"I love you, Rockstar" He replied. He pulled the covers around their body and wrapped his arms around her as she nuzzled his neck, falling asleep in the arms of the man she loved and who loved her.

* * *

**All I Need (Club Mix) -Aurosonic &amp; Frainbreeze feat. Katty Heath**

_Foothills outside Los Angeles_

Nell stifled a yawn. "You had better have a good reason pulling me out of bed at 3 in the morning, Wolfram." She said.

Eric, who barely showed any tiredness, smiled.

"Trust me on this one, Nell. It's worth it." He said as he pulled off the road to a small dirt path. After driving for a few moments he came to a large clearing. He pulled the truck over. "We're here" He said.

They got out and Nell was blown away. They were high enough that they could see the entire city but she was able to look up and see the mass of stars and the full moon illuminating everything.

"Eric, this is beautiful!" She said.

"I'm glad you like it" He said as he started to remove the cover over the back of the pickup, revealing a large mass of blankets and sleeping bags. "A little nest so we can watch the stars tonight." He smiled.

"Ok, Wolfram. You are officially forgiven for waking me up. Now if I can just keep my eyes open." She said.

He procured a large thermos of coffee. "I came prepared." He grinned, pouring out some for her. She took it and drank as they settled in the bed of the truck and watched the skies. Eric turned on a small radio to some trance music as Nell snuggled into him.

They watched the stars for a few hours. Even saw a shooting star at one point.

"Make a wish" Nell said.

"I already have." Eric said.

"You can't tell anyone or it won't come true." She reminded him.

"Oh, I'm sure it will. And you will know it soon enough." He said, giving her a kiss.

At one point Nell fell asleep snuggled against him. Eric didn't mind though. He just stared at the moon, taking solace in its pale light as he softly stroked her back. He looked on the horizon and started to see the yellow overtake the darkness.

He nudged her gently.

"Hey, sleepy. Wake up."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you"

"It's ok. Sorry to wake you but the sun is coming up." He said.

They got up as a song started to play on the radio.

_(Begin Song)_

Nell backed up against Eric as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad we are here." He said.

"Me too." She said, squeezing him.

"It's been 5 years since we met." He said.

"Crazy isn't it?" Nell replied.

_We all begin  
From stars and dust  
We lose we win  
But still remain here_

_Words of love whisper slowly  
And in time you arrive_

The horizon started to brighten more

_All I need is here  
I'll remind you  
When I find you_

"I wouldn't change anything." She said

"Neither would I."

The song started to build and right as it dropped the sun peaked over the horizon. It was as if the world timed it just for them

"The sun rise on our new year together." Nell said.

"Happy Anniversary, Nell." He said.

"Happy Anniversary, Eric." She replied.

"I've been thinking about the last 5 years we spent together. And I don't ever see how I made it without you in my life."

_We all begin  
From stars and dust  
We lose we win  
But still remain here_

_Words of love whisper slowly  
And in time you arrive_

_All I need is here  
I'll remind you  
When I find you_

He let her go as the song started to build again.

"Nell." He said.

She turned around to see him on one knee holding up a box with a ring in it.

"Nell, will you marry me?" He asked.

Her eyes started to well up. "Yes" She smiled, nodding her head.

Eric stood up and pulled her into a kiss right as the song dropped for the second time.

She wrapped her arms around his body, pulling her against him.

"I love you." He whispered to her as he slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you too" As she stroked his cheek, pulling him in for another kiss

* * *

**As you can see I have been on a bit of a trance kick. But I really liked the idea so I decided to go with it. I listed the songs so you can listen to them while you read. I put in where the song starts and where the drop (Where the song peaks) happens so you have a reference point.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Following, and Favoriting**

* * *

**Post Update**

**A recent remix of Yai(Here We Go Again) just came out and I felt it fit this scene better so I have changed the story to reflect it**


	38. Episode 38: The Sounds of Apartment 309

**History has its own story to tell**

**THE SOUNDS OF APARTMENT 309**

* * *

A young man lives here, has lived here for the past 3 years. When he moved in he was so excited to have a place so close to the beach. I discovered quickly that he was a surfer considering how many times he tracked sand into the apartment. He was a lonely man, spending most of his nights playing games on his TV or his computer. He rarely has friends over, even fewer women. He comes and goes at odd hours as well. Sometimes he is even gone for days on end. But that all changes

* * *

He returns home exhausted. I can tell that he has had a rough day but no idea what he has gone through. He collapses on his couch, not bothering to turn the TV on or anything. He just stares out into nothingness. But them something strange happens. The door bell rings. He gets up and answers the door. He is pleasantly surprised at a young red head standing at his door. Their conversation is awkward but I am able to make out that she is a co- worker of his. Apparently he almost died today and she could only watch it. It really shook her up and she has to fight off tears more than once. He is comforting to her as she is to him. He asks if she wants to come in but she politely declines. She says she just wanted to come by and make sure he was ok. He replies that he is now. They pull each other into a friendly hug and stand in each other's arms just a few moments longer then would be just a friendly hug. They separate and she goes to leave. He closes the door with a big smile on his face, one that was nonexistent when he first got home.

* * *

A few months later on a Friday night and he is on the couch, watching a movie. His phone rings which he quickly answers. He listens intently, chuckling a few times before saying that he is on his way. He grabs his keys and leaves, returning 30 minutes later with the same red head. She is apologizing profusely for calling him, explaining that her DD ride ditched her and she didn't want to get a cab. He brushes her apologies off, telling her that he doesn't mind. He gets her some water and some pain killers for her head. While she sits on the couch he goes into his bedroom and returns with a change of clothes, a blanket, and a couple of pillows. She stumbles into his bedroom, closing the door after her as he makes a bed on the large couch. She comes out wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that is very big on her. He helps her lie down on the couch and covers her, whispering good night to her. Before she falls asleep she calls over to him. He kneels down and she grabs the back of his neck, pulling him close so she can kiss him on the cheek, thanking him. He returns with a kiss on the forehead of his own before he goes into the bedroom, crawling into bed and falling asleep himself.

* * *

A year passes and the redhead is becoming a regular visitor. She comes over almost every other week like clockwork. They spent the night watching TV, movies, or playing games together. The tension between them starts to erode. The sneak glances at each other, their hands brushing against each other for months before the dam finally breaks. They are watching a movie with a love making scene and he makes the first move. He places his hand on hers and she grips his fingers, softly running her thumb over the back of his hand. The scene continues as she scoots over next to him and curls against him. Nothing is said between them; both eyes intently watching the scene unfold. When it's over the both look at each other, saying nothing with their lips and everything with their eyes. They bid their goodbyes that night as she leaves but their body language toward each other betrays the monumental change.

* * *

It's Christmas Eve and they come in both dressed in elf costumes. They are both happy, laughing about the fun they had with the children passing out gifts. They each change out of their costumes as they sit on the couch in each other's arms; the lights from the kitchen and the bedroom are the only illumination. They lie in silence, softly stroking each other. He finally stands up and pulls her up to her feet. They kiss, the lack of awkwardness leads me to believe that this isn't their first, as he leads her into the room. They climb into bed together and curl up against each other. As they start to fall asleep they whisper Merry Christmas to each other.

* * *

She is spending more and more time over now. In fact very rarely when she comes over does she leave at the end of the night. Usually it is on weekends, which makes her recent visit all the more strange. But based on his reaction he isn't as surprised. He inspects the small cut on her forehead as she sits on the couch. He grabs his first aid kit and changes the bandage, covering it with a water proof one. She goes to shower while he waits in the living room. She comes out later, hair still wet and in a fresh pair of clothes. She lies down on the couch and his wrap his arms around her. They say nothing for a long time and soon the only sounds that are heard are the soft sobs she emits as the mask of being ok starts to crumble. He whispers things to her about how she is safe, that she didn't do anything wrong. His soft words comfort her as she finally relaxes in his arms. She fall asleep in his arms and he can't help but smile. He grabs his phone and calls someone named "Hetty". He explains that he is going to be a little late going into work tomorrow. I can see his face grapple with attempting to lie to her or tell her the truth. He decides to tell her. He explains that he doesn't want to leave Nell (apparently this girl's name) alone tonight and wants to make sure she is ok in the morning. He breathes a sigh of relief, leading me to believe that she is accepting of his reasoning. He gently wakes her up as she tried to apologize for sleeping on him. He again brushes it off as he leads her into the bedroom and they fall asleep together. I wish I could say that was the last of it but it wasn't, as she wakes up a few hours later screaming. He is instantly awake, cradling her in his arms as she cries, softly stroking her back. She eventually calms down and with his arms around her she is able to fall back asleep. This process repeats for the next few days before it seems she finally comes to terms with what happened. They leave that Monday morning both smiling and holding hands.

* * *

Late at night and a large storm covers the city. The rain is pouring and lightning and thunder light up the sky. But among the sound of the rain hitting the windows and the thunder comes another sound. The sound is coming from the bedroom. It is the sounds of pleasure and ecstasy. They lie in bed together naked as he thrusts into her. Soft moans and screams erupt from her mouth as grunts erupt from his. Their cries get louder and louder against the rain as nature seems to respond with thunder. After a few more thrusts they both cry out as lighting splits the sky. He collapses next to her, both of them spent from their climax. She lies on her back, rest a hand on her stomach as she softly runs her other hand along his back. He lies on his stomach, watching her as they both try to catch their breath. The rain continues as they curl up with each other, wrapping themselves in the blankets. Among the thunder and the rain another sound is heard, this one soft. It is a pair of whispers. Whispers of "I Love You"

* * *

Angry sounds fill the air as they are arguing about something. She runs off, tears in her eyes and locks herself in the bathroom. Her cries echo through the apartment as he sits on the couch, running his hand through his hair. He is angry, but more at himself then at her. He is ashamed about how he reacted to her. Finally he stands up and walks to the bathroom door. Gently knocking he calls out to her. Placing his forehead against the door he asks for her forgiveness. He never should have been mad at her. He talks about how much she means to him and that he wants to be there for her every step. She opens the door and he leads her to the couch. She explains how she was scared when she found the news and she wasn't sure how he would react. He tells her that he will always love her no matter what. He says the decision is ultimately hers. She says she wants to keep it. He kisses her softly placing a hand on her stomach. Looks like a new addition is on its way.

* * *

The cries coming from the apartment are not cries of a child. They are the cries of a man and a woman. They sit on the couch, holding each other as they try to fight through their sorrow, but it is a losing battle. On the table is a report from the doctor explaining there was no heart beat. They are devastated. The door bell rings as for a moment they don't answer. But it continues to ring so he gets up and answers the door. 6 people stand in the hallway and he invites them in. All of them have sombor moods as a tall brunette with mismatched eyes walks over to the redhead and grabs her. Both of them start to cry as the man stands, trying to remain strong. A man with shaggy hair (who I have seen on occasion pick up the blond man to go surfing) placing his hand on his shoulder. A large black man does the same. But he can't hold back as he starts to cry as well. The black man pulls him into a hug and holds on tight, providing support as the blond man's world falls apart. He whispers support to the blonde, talking about how he will be a great father someday. A shorter man with a shaved head tells him that Sam is right, and he knows what he is talking about. A short woman in glasses, who has been standing in the back of the group finally steps forward and hugs the redhead. She whispers support to her and the redhead seems comforted by them. The whole group pulls together, surrounding the blonde and the redhead. I no longer worry about them. It's clear they have a family that loves them very much, and will help them get over this tragedy

* * *

Almost a year later and yells of elation ring out as she finishes telling him the news. He grabs her and swings her in a circle, kissing her passionately all the while. He lets her down and tries to compose himself. She wipes a tear from her eye, a tear of happiness seeing him happy again. He tells her to wait one moment before running into the room and returning. He takes her out onto the balcony and gets down on one knee. He tells her that he has waited long enough and finally asks her if she will marry him. She tearfully accepts, giving him another reason to yell.

* * *

A month later and the door opens. He is wearing a tuxedo and she is in a gown. He lifts her off of her feet and carries her into their apartment. He carries her to the bed and sets her down, smiling at her the entire time. "I love you, Mrs Beale." He tells her. "I love you, Mr. Jones." She smiles with a laugh.

* * *

The door opens and he enters carrying a bag and a baby carrier. She follows him holding a bundle in her arms. He closes the door, setting everything down as she sits on the couch. He sits down next to her and wraps an arm around her, staring at the little bundle. "Hi Rachel, welcome home" He whispers to the sleeping baby in her arms.

* * *

Another year passes and the whole group that was here have returned. This time they are taking everything out. Boxes, electronics, furniture. The redhead and the short woman stand there, watching everything. The woman holds the baby as the redhead helps guide everyone. "I still can't believe you bought us a house, Hetty." She explains. "Well to tell you the truth I didn't buy it for you initially. I bought it just in case and it seems to fit you 3 the best. This little one is going to need a lot of space to grow and the house has plenty of it." The woman explains with a smile.

* * *

They are back, just the two of them. The place is bare now. They stand in the living room, holding each other's hand. "This feels so weird" He said. "Yea, so many memories here. I'm going to be sad leaving" She replied. "Have we missed anything?" He said as they walk through the apartment. "Nope, everything is clear." She said as they return to the living room. They face each other, starting deeply into each other's eyes. "I can't wait to start a new life in a new home. One where Rachel can grow." He said. "Yea, me too. I just wish her brother was here." She replied. "He will always be with us. And he will always be there to watch over his little sister." Eric said. He softly stroked her cheek. "I love you, Nell." He said. "I love you, Eric." She replied as they kissed. Grabbing their bags they took one last look at the place that was their home and closed the door, never to return. They always say "If walls could talk, what a story they could tell". I've seen many people come and go, but this is one story that I am glad to have been a witness too. To see two people love each other so much and go through everything together makes me happy. I can only hope the next story can live up to it.

* * *

**I origionally wanted to call this "If Walls Could Talk" But I felt that would give away the concept that this was written by the perspective of the apartment and not an object like it sounds through the story. I hoped you enjoyed this one as it was a real fun one to write for me personally. ****This one wasn't posted on the Profile as it was a spur of the moment idea**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**

* * *

**In response to the Guest review asking if I would be doing more Kensi/Deeks episodes. I'm not going to lie to you. Those are a rarity for me. Eric/Nell are a lot easier for me to write and they happen to be some of my favorite characters. I try to incorporate other characters as much as possible but I write what comes into my head. You may see more Kensi/Deeks but don't hold your breath. Fortunately there are thousands of other fics on this side devoted to those two so you have plenty to keep you entertained. I don't have anything against the pairing (And I think Eric Christian Olsen is phenomenal, he is really what drew me into the show in the first place) but stories for them don't come as easy as they do for the Geeks**


	39. Episode 39: The 4 Geekateers

**They say 2 heads are better than one, but what about 4?**

**THE 4 GEEKATEERS**

* * *

_NCIS Home Office, BullPen_

"We seized multiple servers from the safe house but it's going to take some time to go through all the data, Boss" McGee reported to Gibbs.

"How long, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Based on the firewall architecture and the layers of programming code safeties…" McGee started to explain.

"McGee! How…long!" Gibbs asked, impatiently.

"A couple of days, a week at most." McGee reported.

"We don't have that long." DiNozzo replied.

"It can't be helped. This is some high level stuff. Even with my skills it's going to take time." McGee said.

"Call Cyber. Have them send some manpower." Gibbs ordered as he sat down at his desk.

"No can do, Gibbs. Cyber is backed up, they won't be able to spare anyone." A voice said. Everyone turned around to see Director Vance.

"Then what do you want us to do, Leon? This is our best link to The Brethren." Gibbs asked.

"I made a call and have some extra help on the way. Agent McGee, would you please call Miss Schuto up here. Our help should be arriving in the next 15 minutes." Vance looked at his watch.

Everyone looked at each other, trying to figure out what he was up to. McGee dialed Abby. "Hey, Abbs. Director wants you in the bullpen." He said. She acknowledged and they hung up.

10 minutes later Abby came up and leaned against McGee's desk. Just then the elevator ran and everyone looked toward it. A tall blonde in glasses and a short redheaded woman stepped off.

Abby's eyes grew wide and she took off running toward them. "NERIC NERIC NERIC!" She said, excitedly as she grabbed them both in hugs.

"Chill out, Abby. We are happy to see you to." Eric said, failing to contain his smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in DC?" She said.

"We weren't. We were in Phildelphia. We were coming to DC next week and we wanted to surprise you." Nell said.

"Well you are here now so you're forgiven." Abby replied as she hugged them again.

The three walked back to the bullpen to greet the others.

"Thanks for coming on short notice." Vance said.

"No problem, Director. It's what we do." Nell replied with a smile.

"Agent McGee, why don't you take Miss Jones up to MTAC and get her situated. Miss Schuto, you can take Eric to your lab and work there." Vance explained.

"Right this way Nell" McGee said as he gave her a hug. "Good to see you again." He said as they walked up to MTAC and he unlocked the door.

"Come on, Eric. You have work to do." Abby said as she excitedly pulled Eric along. The rest of the team could only smile as they returned to their work.

* * *

_MTAC_

"Here we are, Welcome to MTAC" McGee explained as he held the door open for Nell.

"Wow, this is impressive! You constantly talk about the stuff we have in Ops and this is what you get to play with?" Nell said.

"One of the most connected places in the United States Military." McGee said. He took her over to one of the work stations.

"Here, you can work off of this one." He said as he sat down in the next station. Nell sat down and pulled out her laptop and booted it up.

"I've been able to get some info from the servers but not fast enough. There is a ton of data to sort through." He explained as she logged in and connected her computer to the MTAC network.

"Well let's see what we have." She said as she started to sort through the data.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." She said as she looked at the massive volumes. "And this is just one server. How many were recovered?" She looked over at him.

"Seven." He said.

"Yikes. Well, no sense in wasting any more time." She said as they started to work.

* * *

_Abby's Lab_

"You know I'm still mad at the two of you for not telling me you were coming." Abby said as they entered her lab.

Eric set his bag down and pulled his laptop out. "Look, Abby. I'm sorry but we decided we wanted it to be a surprise. We rarely get a chance to come to the East Coast and we wanted to make the trip special." He said.

"It's ok, Eric. I'm just messing with you." Abby gave him a smile.

Eric logged in and pulled up the server information.

"Tim was able to crack one of the servers but it took him quite a while to do it." Abby explained.

"I can see why. This is some high level encryption. But I've seen this code before." He said.

"You have?" She said as she moved over next to him.

"Yea, case we worked on 6 months ago. Navy research contractor got infiltrated and their servers were compromised. Took Nell and I 3 days to find out how they got in." Eric said as she typed in a few commands.

"Team Neric to the rescue!" Abby said.

Eric looked up. "Neric?" He asked.

"You know, Nell and Eric! Neric!" She said with a goofy smile.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, just don't tell that to Deeks, please. We will never hear the end of it." He said going back to his work.

* * *

_4 hours later_

Eric and Abby were hard at work when Nell and McGee walked in.

"Hey guys." Nell said.

"Hi Nell!" Abby said, excitedly pulling her into a hug.

"How goes it?" McGee asked Eric.

"Not too bad. Thanks to the experience Nell and I had on the Contractor case from 6 months ago cracking the encryption on these servers is going a little quicker. Still going to take time to get into them." Eric said.

"We have been digging through everything found so far but there is still a mountain of data." Nell said, leaning against Eric.

"We decided to take a break and wanted to know if you guys wanted to get some lunch?" McGee said.

"That is a great idea. I'm starving." Eric said as he locked his laptop and closed it.

"There is a great Pho place that just opened up nearby." Abby said.

"Awesome. Let's go!" Nell said excitedly

* * *

_One hour later_

The four walked along the pathways of the Navy yard. It was a nice day, too cold for Eric's comfort but he wasn't complaining. As they walked back to the NCIS office they stopped at a marker nearby. It was a chunk of wall. It was the monument to the aftermath of the Navy Yard bombing by Harper Dearing. They all stood looking at it in silence.

"I'll never forget that day." McGee broke the silence.

"I've never been so scared in my life." Abby replied.

"I really wish we could have helped." Nell said, her voice breaking slightly.

"We were so busy dealing with Janvier and the aftermath of losing both Renko and Hunter to that bastard, and then Callen shooting him…" Eric's voice trailed off. Nell reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

McGee threw his arm around Eric and Abby slid up next to Nell. They all stood there, silent as they looked upon the marker.

"I'm glad you are all ok" Eric said.

McGee squeezed him. "We survived, as did you guys." He said.

Nell squeezed his hand again. "Come on. Let's get back to work."

They split apart and made their way back to the Office to continue working

* * *

_Bullpen, Evening_

The team was working into the evening using the intel that Eric had retrieved and Nell and analyzed. They were winding down when Eric and Abby came up.

"How's it going?" Bishop asked them.

"Only have four more servers to crack and then it's all up to Nell and McGee." Eric said.

"No wonder they call you the Wonder Twins. No Offense, Abbs" DiNozzo said.

"None taken, Tony. I know when I'm in over my head." She said.

"Well you are talking to the man who broke the internet." Eric breathed on his fingernails and rubbed them on his shirt.

"It was pretty epic." Nell's voice came as she walked down the stairs and entered the bullpen.

"How's it going on your end?" Eric asked as she stepped up to him.

"I don't think I've ever had to sift through that much intel in my life." Nell said as she wrapped an arm around his waist as he threw an arm around her shoulder.

"I know we've said it multiple times but you two are life savers." Bishop said.

"Well the work isn't over just yet. Go home. We can pick this up in the morning." Gibbs ordered.

"So where are you guys staying?" McGee asked.

Nell and Eric looked at each other.

"That's a good question." Eric said.

"We weren't supposed to be in DC until next week so our hotel reservations aren't valid. It's going to be hard to find something this late." Nell said.

"Really, you two? I have plenty of space at my place." Abby said.

"We really don't want to intrude." Nell said, with a shy smile.

"Oh please, when would you two ever be a bother?" She said.

"Well I guess we can't really say no, can we?" Nell said.

"I don't think that was ever an option with her." Gibbs said, eliciting a chuckle from the team.

"Let's go get some dinner." McGee said as he packed his things and the 4 of them left. Once they were out of ear shot of the team Eric asked in a low voice.

"Hey. Tomorrow before we come in do you guys mind if we make a quick detour? We really want to see him." Eric said. Nell nodded in agreement.

Abby took their hands and squeezed them. "I'm sure he would love it." She said as they continued to walk toward their cars.

* * *

_Abby's apartment_

"Home sweet home." Abby said as she opened the door and led them in.

"Wow. This is nice!" Nell said as she looked around the apartment. The amount of gothic items in the place would have surprised anyone else but considering how well they knew Abby nothing really surprised them anymore.

"You guys can share the couch or if you want you can take my bed and I can sleep out here. I'm fine either way." Abby said.

Nell and Eric looked at each other nervously.

Abby picked up on it. She groaned loudly.

"Ok. One, I know about the two of you. You hide it as well as the Easter bunny in a monochrome movie. That and you two aren't the only ones I keep up with. Deeks is horrible at keeping secrets and Hetty likes to keep me updated on everyone and you know she sees everything. Two, I couldn't be happier for the two of you." She grabbed them both in hugs.

Her face turned serious as her eyes narrowed. She pointed at Eric, her finger almost touching his nose.

"Break her heart and no one will ever find your body." She said. Nell chuckled but Abby turned to her with the same look. "That goes for you too, missy."

"Trust us, Abby. I wouldn't trade her for the world." Eric said as he threw an arm around Nell.

"Me too." Nell said.

"Good" Abby said.

"We'll sleep out here tonight." Nell said.

"Okay. Tim is going to meet us for breakfast, and then we will go to see him real quick before work so we should get some sleep." Abby said.

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to take my shower now, so you ladies can have it in the morning." Eric said as he finished his toiletries out.

"Okay. I'll get the bed ready." Abby said.

"You'll finally get to see the infamous coffin." Eric said, giving Nell a wink.

"Oh just go, dork." Nell said, giving him a playful shove.

* * *

_20 min later_

Nell finished helping Abby get the living room ready for them. They were sitting at her kitchen island, drinking some tea Nell brought when Eric came out in his PJs.

"Polar Bears?" Abby said.

"Yea. Figured we were going somewhere cold." Eric said.

"Yea, that makes sense." Abby said, smiling as Nell handed him a cup of tea.

"Thanks" Eric said as he took a drink.

"Hetty rubbing off on you guys?" Abby said with a smile.

"Let's just say we appreciate the finer things more often now." Nell said with a chuckle.

Abby tried and failed to stifle a yawn. They decided to turn in for the night. Nell went to go change as Eric cleaned up. Abby wished them both goodnight as she went into her room. Nell came out as Eric was finishing up. He turned the lights out and they climbed into the "bed" together.

"I guess I can now say I have slept in a coffin." Nell said as she curled up against Eric.

He kissed her temple gently. "Good night, Rockstar." He whispered

"Good night, Eric" She replied as they snuggled in together.

* * *

_The next morning_

Eric woke up first just as the sun peaked. He looked over at Nell and smiled. He softly brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. She breathed in at the contact and opened her eyes, smiling when he saw him.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Hi." He said.

"I thought we were supposed to be on vacation." She said.

"Yea, but duty calls and all that stuff." Eric said with a slight laugh.

"Yea yea. I've heard that before." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Go get a shower. I'll get some coffee ready for us. Abby should be getting up soon." He said.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Ok…I guess." She said smiling. She rolled off and stood up, walking to the guest bathroom to get ready. Eric got up and changed into a fresh pair of clothes before starting the coffee. Abby came out soon after, dressed in a pair of bondage pants and a t-shirt.

"I got some coffee ready. Want some?" Eric said, holding out a cup for her.

"Awesome! Thanks" She said as she took it and drank.

Abby's phone beeped. She checked it. "Timmy will be here in 20 min." She said.

The bathroom opened and Nell stepped out dressed in a sweater and skirt.

"Wow, Nell. You look so beautiful!" Abby said as she admired her clothes.

"Thanks." Nell said with a smile as she took a drink of the coffee.

They stood at the kitchen, talking about past cases, when there was a knock on the door. Abby opened the door and let McGee in.

"Morning Tim" Nell said.

"Morning guys. Sleep well?" He asked as he took the offer of the coffee.

"Very well. " Eric said.

"Awesome. We should get going so we can eat, make our stop, and get to work on time." McGee said.

They all grabbed their things and left Abby's apartment

* * *

_Arlington National Cemetery_

The 4 stood in front of one of the markers. Nell and Eric both knelt and laid a single flower in front of it. They stood up and backed away, both staring at the name

NED DORNEGET

"Our game nights aren't as much fun without Slab Plankchest around to be a goof" Eric said.

Nell wiped a tear from her eye. "I remember when he told us he made Agent, how excited he was."

"He grew up so much after that. I was shocked that this man standing in the bullpen was Ned." McGee said.

"I miss him." Abby said, fighting tears of her own.

"We all do, Abbs." Eric said as he gave her a hug.

"At least he died honorably. How many people in Cairo owe their lives to him? How many families still have loved ones thanks to him?" Nell said.

"Too many to count." McGee replied. He glanced at his watch. "We had better get going" He said.

Nell and Eric both placed their hands on the stone. "Bye, Ned." Eric whispered.

They turned and walked back up the path

* * *

_NCIS Office MCRT Bullpen_

The elevator opened and the 4 stepped off and walked into the Bullpen. Bishop and DiNozzo were already at work.

"If it isn't the 4 Geekateers" DiNoozo said with a smile.

"Gibbs in yet?" McGee asked them.

"Updating the director" Bishop said.

"Well let's not wait to get chewed out. See you guys at lunch" Abby said as Eric followed her toward the lab and Nell followed McGee back to MTAC

* * *

_NCIS Lab_

Eric was hard at work cracking the 5th server while Abby was working on some things for another case.

"So what made you guys decide to take vacation here?" Abby asked.

"I've always been interested in colonial history, ever since I was little. There was a recent exhibit at the museum in LA about that era and one weekend Nell and I went and found we shared a deep interest. So we decided that for vacation we were going to take a whole trip through the NorthEast." Eric said as he was typing away.

He stood up and popped his back for a bit. He walked over to where Abby was standing.

"There is another reason why we came here." He said in a low voice. He finished an object out of his pocket. When he opened it and she saw the ring she jumped up excitedly.

"OH MY GOD, ERIC!" She yelled out. Eric calmed her down.

"Hey. Keep it down. I want it to be a surprise." He said. She stopped jumping but still had to struggle to contain her excitement

"Where are you going to do it?" She asked.

"I don't know yet. I haven't decided." He said.

She grabbed him in a hug. "Oh that is so awesome!" She said.

"Those servers better be cracked for you to waste time hugging my forensic scientist, Beale" A gruff voice came out.

Eric froze as he pushed Abby off of him. He turned to see Gibbs walk in.

"Not yet. Sorry, sir" He said. Abby cringed.

"You hang out with a SEAL so you get a pass." Gibbs pointed at him. "Don't ever call me sir."

"Sorry, Agent Gibbs." Eric said as she slid around him and back to his computer.

"Go easy on him. Gibbs. He gets enough heart attacks with Sam, you don't need to make it worse" Abby said.

She reported on her findings to him as Eric started to work with his head down. Gibbs turned around and left, grinning a bit at Eric's demeanor as he walked out.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Eric said.

"Oh Gibbs is a big softy, somewhere beneath all those layers of gruff and coffee.

* * *

_MTAC_

Nell and McGee were hard at work going through all the data. A message popped up on Nell's computer.

"Eric's opened #5. Two more to go" She said.

"Wow he is fast." McGee said.

"You should see him when he gets in the zone. It's like he is a whole different person." Nell said, smiling.

"Sounds like you two are getting along great." McGee said.

"What can I say? He is my best friend." Nell said.

"Only best friend?" McGee said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, Tim. Yes, he is more than my friend." Nell said, rolling her eyes.

McGee smiled. "Didn't want you to deny what is plainly there."

"You are worse than Deeks sometimes, you know that?" She said.

"I always thought that was DiNozzo. Something tells me they would get along great." He replied.

The door opened and Director Vance walked in.

"How goes the digging?" He asked as he walked up to them.

"ONI is going to have a field day with all this intel, Director. I think this might be the biggest intelligence score in the last decade." McGee replied.

"This intel not only covers movements of The Brethren, but countless other terror organizations that they are connected or affiliated with." Nell replied.

"Excellent work. How long until the analysis is complete?" He asked.

"Eric and Abby need to crack two more servers but its slowing down a bit because Abby is getting bogged with other cases. Thankfully Eric can handle things on his own. Once the last server is cracked with can start filling in the pieces missing and have the full analyses summary complete by the end of the day. Then we can turn everything over to ONI to do their full analyses" McGee reported.

"Good. You both are plenty ahead of where we thought we would be so why don't you go collect Mr. Beale and Miss Schuto and take a long lunch." Director Vance said.

"Wow, thank you sir." Nell said with a smile.

"Consider it a treat for interrupting your vacation, Miss Jones." He said as he left.

* * *

_2 hours later_

McGee sat back down on his desk after getting Nell back into MTAC to continue the work. He was checking a few things when an IM popped up from Abby.

_Abby: Hey_

_Tim: Hey yourself. How goes it downstairs?_

_Abby: Going good so far. Eric is getting close to cracking the second to last one_

_Tim: Hopefully I can finish my stuff here before he does so I can help Nell_

_Abby: So you will never guess their true reason for being in DC!_

_Tim: Well are you going to tell me or leave me hanging?_

_Abby: HE IS GOING TO PURPOSE!_

McGee's eyes widened, he took a quick glance around to make sure no one saw his reaction.

_Tim: You serious?!_

_Abby: As dead as a corpse on Duckey's slab_

_Tim: When did you find this?_

_Abby: He told me a few hours before lunch_

_Tim: Wow, he is finally taking the step with her_

_Abby: Do you think she knows?_

_Tim: I doubt it. She isn't really hiding her feeling for him so I think somewhere in the back of her mind she expects it at some point_

_Abby: I can't wait! I'm so happy for them._

_Tim: Me neither._

_Abby: Ok G2G. Catch you later_

_Tim: Bye_

He closed his IM and finished up the work, a smile on his face.

"Something interesting there, McGee?" Gibbs said.

"Nothing that can't wait until after I go help Nell with the analysis, Boss" He said standing up and swiftly moving toward the stairs

"Good answer, McGee" He said

* * *

_Later that evening_

Nell and McGee finished reporting on the intel they had went through and explained how they had sent everything off to the Office of Naval Intelligence.

"Excellent Job all of you. This is a huge undertaking. And we could have done it without you two." Vance said as he shook both Eric and Nell's hand. "I again apologize for this interrupting your vacation plans" He said.

"Merely delayed it, sir." Nell said.

"Good. I've extended your vacation another week. Henrietta said they could last another week without the two of you. I've also had the necessary changes made to your flight home so don't worry about it." He said with a smile.

"Wow" Eric said.

"Thank you so much" Nell finished.

"My thanks to you. Also I've had you booked into the Adams House hotel while you are here in DC. Consider this a gift." Vance said as he handed them a printout of their reservation.

"Pulling out all the stops, Director?" DiNozzo said.

"Just for guests, Agent DiNozzo. Don't expect this regularly." He replied.

Nell searched her back. "Shoot!" She said.

Eric looked at her. "What?"

"I think I left my wallet in MTAC. " She said.

Tony stepped out from behind his desk. "I'll let you in. Come on." He nodded toward the stairs. Nell walked after him. When the door closed Vance looked back to Eric.

"Actually Eric. The hotel was from all of us as a present." He said.

Eric smiled, figuring it out.

"I should have known Abby couldn't keep a secret long." He said.

Vance chuckled. "No, she really can't."

Vance went to turn away but then stopped.

"Also, Mr. Beale. If I may make a recommendation, the steps of the Lincon Memorial by the reflection pool would make a fine location. It is where I asked Jackie." He said as he turned away and walked back up as Nell came back down.

"Found it! Ready to go Wolfram?" She asked.

"Ready, Rockstar" Eric said.

"Don't be a stranger while you're here, you two." Bishop called after them

"We won't!" Eric called over his shoulder as they walked into the elevator, their hands griping each other as the door closed.

* * *

**Again having a crossover because I can't get enough of them. This one was in the works for a while but I just couldn't make the ends meet**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriteing, and Following**

**Slight update: I have plans for another 2 parter called My Friends are my Family. But I am debating on making that a stand alone series and not part of TftM. This series would focus more on the friendships between two members. It started as a Nell/Deeks episode and a Kensi/Eric episode but I have some ideas for maybe other episodes. Please tell me if that is something you would like to see more of**

**Also I recommend you take a picture because this episode will be the only time I ever use the term Neric.**

* * *

**Post Update.**

**I have made some updates to the Profile detailing my future plans. I will be limiting my updating on TftM while I work on the new projects so expect the backlog to start to dissapear. By no means is TftM going away but I am starting to get ahead of myself when my abilty to write doesn't keep up with my ability to think up new ideas.**

**Also with Episode 40 comming up I am going to let you, the readers, decide which episode I will post. Check the profile for a new poll**


	40. Episode 40: Baggage

**He can only take so much, and it will take everything she has to get him back**

**BAGGAGE**

* * *

_Mission Ops_

Nell pulled into her parking spot and climbed out. Grabbing her bag she slung it over her shoulder and entered the Mission. The place was buzzing with activity, which was normal after the weekend. Waving to the team in the bullpen she bounded up the stairs and into Ops. Setting her stuff down she realized Eric was not there. It wasn't really a cause for alarm. Usually they traded off who arrived first and this was simply a day where she beat him. She started to power everything up and get logged in. She sat down to review the latest reports when the door opened. Expecting Eric she looked up and saw Hetty walked in.

"Good morning, Hetty" Nell smiled.

"Good morning, Nell. How was your weekend?" She asked.

"It was good. Had fun Saturday night with my date, Josh, from the Hospital." She said.

Hetty nodded. "Excellent. We have a new case. Please get the others." She said as she handed her a folder.

"Heard anything from Eric?" Nell asked as she stood up.

"I have. I will explain once everyone is up here." Hetty said.

Nell left to whistle for the others. She came back in and after a few moments the team piled in. Everyone was questioning why Nell was the one who whistled when they received their answer and found Eric was not there.

"Where is Eric?" Kensi asked.

"Mr. Beale asked for a few days off late Friday after the last case was completed and I granted it. We are going to be a little short handed for a bit while I find a temporary replacement. Now, Nell, my dear, if you please" Hetty said.

Nell stood there for a second. She racked her brain trying to think why Eric took time off. And the stranger question was why he didn't tell her. He told her everything, they were partners. Hetty's voice broke her train of thought.

"Miss Jones? The case?" She said.

"Right, sorry." Nell said, breathing out as she began the briefing. After Callen doled out the assignments the team left. As Hetty turned to walk out Nell stopped her.

"Did Eric say why he needed time off?" Nell asked.

"He did, but I am not at liberty to discuss it." Hetty replied.

"Oh…ok" Nell said. Hetty turned and left leaving Nell to run Ops by herself.

She sat down at her desk and willed herself to start the searches Callen requested of her. She just stared at her phone though. Finally she grabbed it and shot off a quick text.

_Hey, missing you this morning. Hope everything is fine. See you soon!_

* * *

_4 hours later_

Nell had returned from a quick lunch. She still hadn't heard from Eric so she decided to call him. When she reached his voice mail she left a quick message.

"Hey, it's me. Just calling to see how you were doing. Let me know if you are ok. Talk to you later" She said as she hung up.

She bounded up the stairs and into Ops. She froze when she realized someone was sitting in Eric's chair.

The man was dressed in a pair of slacks, shirt and tie with his hair tied back in a pony tail. He looked over and realized she was standing there.

"Oh, you must be Nell. Hi, I'm Jason. I'm the new Tech Operator." He said as he stood up and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Nell said.

"You too. I know I'm new to all of this but I promise you I'm a fast learner. I'll be up to speed in no time." Jason said as he returned to his work.

Nell sat down, shaken by the thought of someone else in his chair but she hid it well.

* * *

_Early evening_

Nell packed up her things, worry starting to plague her face as she still hadn't received any response from Eric.

"Not bad for my first day in the fire." Jason said as he powered everything down.

"So how long are you filling in?" Nell asked.

"Filling in?" Jason asked.

"Yea. You're just here to help out temporarily, aren't you?" Nell said.

"Uhh, not to my knowledge. I was told this was permanent" Jason said, a puzzling look on his face.

"Oh…I see." Nell said. "Have a good night" She turned and walked away quickly.

She came down the stairs and made a bee line for Hetty's desk.

"What can I do for you, Miss Jones?" Hetty asked, setting her tea down.

"So is Jason here to stay?" Nell asked.

Hetty nodded. "I am afraid so. As of today his is your new partner." She folded her hands on her desk.

"And what about Eric?" Nell asked.

"Are you asking as his partner or something else?" Hetty asked.

"Both." Nell said.

"Please, sit down." Hetty waved to one of the chairs.

Nell sat down, her heart beating rapidly.

"Mr. Beale has requested a transfer to the NCIS office in DC. He will be taking over one of the supervisory positions in Cyber Division." Hetty said.

"What?! When did this happen?" Nell exclaimed, catching the attention of the team in the bullpen.

Hetty raised her hand to calm Nell down. "Eric asked to speak to me Friday night after you left. He requested the transfer and I arranged for him to fly to DC over the weekend and meet with Director Vance. I decided he should have a few days to experience what he is considering and given ample time to decide if this is the right thing for him or not."

"But why DC? I thought he loved it here." Nell said, tears starting to well in her eyes.

Hetty sighed and looked down, contemplating. She looked up.

"Miss Jones, I am about to break an oath of confidentially I have with Mr. Beale. I do not do so lightly but I feel it is in the best interests of all involved." Hetty said.

"Some months ago Mr. Beale came to me one night after everyone else had left for the evening. He was troubled by something and felt he could trust me. It was regarding you." She said

Nell nodded, wanting Hetty to continue.

"He had asked about rules relating to interpersonal relationships between coworkers and my thoughts on the matter. He explained that he felt he was developing genuine feelings beyond the friendship you two shared." Hetty said, pouring a cup of tea for Nell.

Nell took it without taking her eyes off of Hetty.

"He actually asked for my permission to court you. At first I did not think it was a smart idea but he insisted. He promised me that if it became an issue and he was no longer able to perform his duties effectively then he would request a transfer." Hetty said.

Nell felt tears well again. She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "He asked me out to dinner Friday night. I told him I already had a date with an amazing guy I met. I didn't even know." She said.

"He came to me shortly after you left and handed me the completed transfer papers. They are here, waiting for his final approval." Hetty said.

"And you made no attempt to make him stay?" Nell said, anger started to show in her voice.

"No, Miss Jones, I did not. Eric is able to make his own decisions. And I will support whatever he decides. I know you want otherwise but I will not interfere in the professional development of my employees, not matter what reason." Hetty said, making it abundantly clear that she was not going to be of any help to Nell.

Nell stood up and walked toward the couch. Sitting down she pulled out her phone and called Eric. It went to voicemail again.

She ran a hand through her hair. "Hey, it's me. Please call me. I need to talk to you. It's very important. Please?" She said as she hung up. She hung her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

Kensi looked over. "Everything alright, Nell?" she asked.

"No, everything is horrible right now." Nell said, trying to fight back tears.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Eric is gone. He is transferring to DC." Nell said, staring at her phone, willing it to ring.

"Why is he doing that?" Callen asked.

"Because he can only take so much." Deeks said, not looking up from his paperwork.

Nell looked up at him shocked. "You knew?" She asked.

Deeks said his pen down and sighed. He rubbed his face in his hands before he looked over at Nell. "Yes, Nell, I knew. I've known for a long time that he was considering it." He said.

The rest of the team looked at him.

"And you conveniently forgot to mention that this morning?" Callen said.

"I didn't forget anything. Wasn't my place to tell." Deeks said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"That still doesn't answer why he left." Sam said.

"Seriously? None of you realize it? For being a bunch of federal investigators you all can be so dense sometimes." Deeks said, earning a threatening glance from Sam.

"If you guys would take the time to get to know Eric other than relying on him all the time you would realize that he is head over heels in love with her. " Deeks continued, pointing at Nell.

"But every time he tries to make a move she ducks him. Then she walks around rubbing her happiness with another man in his face." Deeks said.

"Deeks." Kensi said.

"He has asked her out almost every other week and every time it's something new. Then every Monday it's the same thing. She talks about how amazing her weekends are and he gets to wallow in self pity." Deeks said.

"Deeks." Callen said, his voice threatening.

"No, I'm not shutting up, not this time. I've kept silent about all of this for months, but I can't sit by and watch my best friend fall apart. And if leaving is what is best for him then so be it. I'm sorry you have to hear it like this, Nell, but it's the truth." Deeks said as he stood up and grabbed his things. He turned to walk away but Sam stood in his way.

Deeks looked him square in the eye. "Excuse me." He said as he stepped around Sam and left.

Nell started to cry in her hands. Kensi walked over and knelt down.

"You know none of what he said is true." Kensi said.

"No, you idiot! Everything he said was true, every word of it!" Nell yelled out, returning to crying in her hands.

Sam and Callen tried to find something to say but they couldn't. Nell stood up and ran toward the door.

"I have to go" Was all she said as she ran out the door and to her car.

* * *

_Two days later_

The following two days went by agonizingly slow for Nell. Jason fell into the swing of things but Nell still could not get over looking over and seeing him instead of Eric. During a lull in work she went downstairs and ducked into Nate's old office. She hooked her computer to the large monitor on the wall and started a video conference. She prayed the person would pick up.

The image of a women wearing black and a white lab coat came on the screen. She had her arms crossed and a smug look in her face.

"I was wondering how long it would take you." She said.

"Look, Abby. I know I am the last person you want to talk to…" Nell began.

"You got that right. Why would I want to talk to the woman who is breaking the heart of an amazing man and one of my closest friends?" Abby interrupted.

The reaction from Abby shocked Nell. Fighting back tears she responded, her voice cracking.

"Yea, I guess I deserved that." Nell said.

"What do you want, Nell? I'm busy." Abby said.

"Look. I'm not going to plead with you to convince him to stay here. I don't even feel I deserve to talk to him. Can you just give him a message, please?" Nell said.

Abby's features started to soften slightly.

"Please tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I'm sorry that it came to this. Tell him I'm sorry that I caused him to feel this way." Nell said.

"I will." Abby said, her voice taking on a hint of sadness.

Nell closed the connection just as the tears started to flow again. She sat back in the chair trying to will herself to stop crying but she couldn't. Thankfully she remembered to lock the door. After 30 minutes she composed herself and walked out and back to work.

* * *

_Late Friday Night_

Hetty stood in the middle of the Mission with her hands behind her back as the door opened and Eric walked in dragging a suitcase.

"Mr. Beale. How was your trip to DC?" Hetty asked.

"Informative. It was nice to get away from here too." Eric said.

"Have you made your decision?" Hetty asked.

Eric nodded. "Yes. I want to go through with the transfer." He said.

"Are you sure? It would be a monumental change for you. Cyber Division is not as laid back about their dress code as I am, there is no surfing in DC, and it is a lot colder there in the winter." Hetty said.

"I made up my mind, Hetty. Stop trying to convince me otherwise." Eric said, veiled annoyance came out of his voice.

"I am just trying to prevent you from making a grave mistake." Hetty said.

"You can't change my mind." Eric said.

"Then maybe I can?" A voice came from behind him as he looked and saw her coming down the stairs.

"I don't have anything more to say to you, Nell." Eric said, his tone so harsh that it even caught Hetty off guard.

Nell nodded, not missing a step. "I know. That is why I don't want you to say anything. You have said enough. It's my turn." She said as she stepped up to him.

"Eric. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I've treated you the past few months. I am not going to make excuses for it." Nell began, staring at the floor but then looking into his eyes.

"I want you to be happy. And if my presence here is causing you to be unhappy then you shouldn't be the one to leave. I should." Nell said.

"No, Nell…" Eric went to say but Nell politely cut him off with her hand.

"Let me finish, please?" She asked.

Eric nodded.

"The truth is I was scared. I know you have feelings for me and I wanted to return those feelings but I was scared I would cause us to break apart and ruin our friendship. You are special to me, Eric, more than anyone else in my life. And I don't want to lose you. But if you honestly think that this is the best decision then I am not going to stop you." Nell said, her voice cracking and her eyes started to well.

Eric stood there, trying to figure out what to say. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she waited for his answer.

"It is way too cold in DC for me, anyway." Eric said, giving a slight chuckle.

Nell grabbed him in a hug and squeezed him. Eric wrapped his arms around her and held her against him.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I'm so sorry." Nell said, her ragged breaths gave way for a few small sobs.

"Shh. It's ok, Nell. It's ok." Eric said.

Nell pulled away for a second before she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. It was more than the simple one she did at Christmas. She poured everything she had into it. They parted for air but kept their foreheads together.

"That was so different then Christmas." He whispered.

"That was a promise, Eric. It was my promise to you to make this right." She said. They separated and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"How about we go back to your place? You can unload your bags while I unload some baggage of my own." She said.

Eric smiled and held his hand out for her. She took it, clasping her fingers in his and together they silently walked out leaving the mission.

Hetty stood by her desk, watching the whole thing as 4 figures came out from behind the wall. They stood next to Hetty in silence for a few moments.

Deeks hooked his thumbs on his belt loops. "You think they are going to be ok?" He asked.

"I hope so, Mr. Deeks. I think they are on the right track now." Hetty replied.

* * *

**And there you have it. Episode 40 of Tales from the Mission. Thank you to the 4 people who voted. It came out in a tie for Baggage and Breakdown. I was having some struggles writing Breakdown though so Baggage it is.**

**I have an idea for a new story called When Hetty Met... Each chapter will deal with Hetty's initial meeting with different members of the team. This one will probably will be on the back burner for a while just an FYI**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following.**


	41. Episode 41: Life is a Trance

**The story of two become one, and the music that defined them**

**LIFE IS A TRANCE**

* * *

**Every Other Way – Radio Edit – BT featuring JES**

_Private Beach Residence, Hawaii _

Waves slowly flowed across the sand of the beach. A few feet away the sand ended with some trees in a wooded area. Two large palm Trees grew skyward and tied between them was a large hammock. The lights from the house cast a soft glow as the sun was setting on the horizon. Two figures lay on the hammock. A tall blond man with glasses wearing a pair of swim trunks lay on his back. His right arm behind his head and his right leg draped off the hammock. His left arm was wrapped around a short woman with red hair. She was wearing a blue and red bikini and a wrap around her lower body. The both lay there in silence as the man pushed with his leg, softly rocking them back and forth almost like a cradle. A small wireless speaker sat nearby with a music player attached to it. A new song started as the woman shifted a bit

_(Begin Song)_

"What are you thinking about?" Nell's voice broke the silence

"Too much right now. I'm trying to shut my brain off." Eric replied.

"Everything alright?" She asked, turning her head and looking up at him.

_Is it strained, when I call you  
Or do you think, that I might forget_

"Everything is more than alright. Everything is beyond perfect." He answered, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm lying in a hammock, on a private beach in Hawaii that is more then I could ever afford, watching the beautiful sunset, with the woman of my dreams, who yesterday became a permanent part of my life."

_Oh your love, is radiating  
the farther away  
I go  
I go_

"Yea, can't really see how things could get any better." She said as she took his hand and ran her fingers over his.

_Do you count, on me now  
And do you wait, up for me all night_

"It's weird" She said.

_I wish I could run, to you when you need me  
You know I can't be far  
For long  
For long_

"Don't tell me you are having second thoughts there, Rockstar" He said in mock panic.

She giggled. "No way, Beale. You're stuck with me now. It just feels weird because it feels like nothing has changed with us. I mean, I'm your wife now. I have your last name. I expected everything to change in my life when I got married."

"I think we got all that out of the way when we started dating." Eric said.

_Heart don't fail me now  
Cause there is no time to waste  
Don't shut me out, we shouldn't wait another day_

"Do you regret it?" She asked.

"What, marrying you?" Eric asked.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I should have been specific. I meant about us getting together. We danced around each other for so long, wasted so much time hiding how we felt about each other." She explained.

_I've searched for you, on my hearts high speed chase  
Hear me out, may be the only chance to say  
Hold me now  
I've said it Every Other Way_

"Maybe a little. But in my opinion the end result was worth it." He said, placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Yea, me too." She whispered.

She shifted onto her side and laid her head on his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back, ghosting just over the knot in her bikini top.

"You are incorrigible, you know that right?" She smiled.

_These tears I've cried  
More moments gone to waste_

"What can I say? I'm the luckiest man alive. I have the total package lying next to me. Brains and beauty all rolled into one." He said, kissing her gently.

She ran her hand on his bare chest, savoring the feeling of his skin against hers. "Don't sell yourself short there." She said.

_I've searched for you  
I've said it Every Other Way_

They rocked in silence as the sun set and the stars started to come out.

"Can you promise me one thing, Nell?" He asked her.

_Heart don't fail me now  
Cause there is no time to waste  
Don't shut me out, we shouldn't wait another day  
I've searched for you, on my hearts high speed chase_

She rolled on top of him and clasped her fingers together on his chest, resting her chin on them.

"What?" She asked.

"I know you aren't going to stay in Ops forever. I know you want to go into the field. And I don't want the fact that I am your husband to stop you from doing that. It wouldn't be fair to you." He began while rubbing her back. "We can even wait to have kids when you are ready. But I want you to promise me when you do go into to field, please, please come home. Do everything possible to come home at the end of the day. Because my heart is and always will be yours. You are everything to me, Nell. " He said.

_Hear me out, may be the only chance to say  
Hold me now  
I've said it Every Other Way_

She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will, Eric. I made that promise to you when I put this on." She said as she tapped her ring. She pushed up against him and brought her head to him, kissing him gently. "I love you, Wolfram." She said.

"I love you, Rockstar" He replied as she lay back down on his chest.

_Heart don't fail me now  
Cause there is no time to waste_

"I wish I could freeze time." She said. "You, me, this hammock, this beach…" She continued

"You and me both, Nell. No terrorists, no WMDs, no National Security." He said.

_Don't shut me out, we shouldn't wait another day  
I've searched for you, on my hearts high speed chase_

"Think Hetty will be mad if we conveniently forget to go home?" She replied with a smile.

"I don't want to find out." He said.

_Hear me out, may be the only chance to say_

She gave him a playful pout. "You're no fun." She said, nuzzling against him again, slowly drifting off to sleep in his arms as Eric stared up into the night sky, silently contemplating his life now.

_Hold me now  
I've said it Every Other Way_

* * *

**Closer – Formal One Remix – Ronski Speed with Sarah Russell**

_LA Mercy General Hospital_

Eric sat in the chair in the hospital room. He had been here too many times for his liking. Callen, Deeks, and Sam all being shot, Callen's brush with Spiral. Eric started to feel like this place held nothing but sadness for him. But that all changed yesterday.

He looked over at the red headed beauty that he was proud to call his wife. She was asleep currently and Eric wanted her to stay that way for now. She was exhausted and deserved all the rest she could get.

Eric listened to music on his phone, keeping on ear bud out just in case someone needed his attention.

_(Begin Song)_

A new song started to play as he looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms.

_I never knew that you were right before my eyes  
And you were just a heartbeat away_

He couldn't help but smile. "Hi, Rachel. It's been a long time since I found out you were real. But here we are. You are in the world now, and you make Mommy and Daddy so happy to see you." He said

_But it's like my eyes were closed to what was there  
And now I see the colors of my fate_

"I know Mommy was scared, truth be told so was Daddy. I wasn't sure I was ready for you. But thankfully you have an Uncle Sam who really helped Daddy figure out what he should do. I don't think I could have done this without him." He continued.

_I won't let go  
Won't let you go no more _

"You have such an amazing family here. Plenty of Aunt and Uncles who will help Mommy and Daddy take care of you. You have a new cousin who is going to protect you. And a grandmother who will stop at nothing to make sure you are safe." He said.

_Step by step  
I'm moving day by day  
I'm getting closer  
I'm getting closer to you_

"And you have a Mommy and Daddy who love you very much. We aren't perfect but I promise you that we will do our best to make sure you have everything you need to make us proud."

_Step by step  
I'm moving day by day  
I'm getting closer  
I'm getting closer to you_

"I hope I'm not intruding." A voice broke his thoughts as the song continued.

Eric looked up and saw Hetty standing in the doorway, smiling.

"No, come in. Nell's still asleep so I decided to have some father daughter time. Apparently I'm so boring I put a child to sleep." Eric chuckled.

"Be thankful of these quiet times while you have them, Mr. Beale, for they will be few and far between over the next few years." Hetty said.

_I won't let go  
Won't let you go no more _

"Now, Mr. Beale, it has come to my attention that you have been here for over 24 hours and have not slept in almost 36. I think it is high time you go home and get some rest. I will stay with your girls and keep them company." Hetty said.

"Hetty…" Eric went to protest.

"Not up for discussion. As this child's grandmother I am merely exercising my visitation rights that the two of you agreed on when you agreed to make me such. Or did you forget that part?" Hetty said, giving him a knowing smile.

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" Eric said, smiling back.

"No, Mr. Beale. I am afraid you are not." She said.

Eric nodded, position himself so Hetty could take Rachel.

"I assure you that I will call you if anything happens." Hetty said as she sat down in a chair.

"I know you will, Hetty." Eric said. He knelt down and kissed Rachel on the head gently.

"See you later, baby girl. I love you." He whispered. He stood up and moved over to the bed where Nell was asleep. He brushed a few strands of her hair away from her forehead and kissed her on the forehead as well.

"I love you too, Rockstar." He whispered.

As he turned to take one last look he realized the song was still playing. Smiling, he let it finish as he left the hospital.

_Step by step  
I'm moving day by day  
I'm getting closer  
Yes I'm getting closer to you_

* * *

**Going Home – Cosmic Gate with Emma Hewitt**

_Los Angeles Memorial Cemetery_

Nell stood by the coffin, staring endlessly at it as the Naval Chaplin finished his entonement. Music from a nearby stereo started to play, per his request.

_(Begin Song)_

_We've been searching for so long, to find the place where we could belong,_

Everyone stood as they filed one by one to place roses on the casket. Callen and Joelle started. Callen held onto his stoic, emotionless state but everyone who knew him truly knew that he was devastated. They laid their roses on and moved on.

_We always dreamed of better things to come and turned our faces towards the sun_

Sam and his family were next, tears streaming from all of their faces, even Sam's. As Michelle and Kamran moved on Sam and Aiden remained for a second longer. They snapped to attention and saluted the casket, before stepping away and moving on.

_We follow the light that we see in the dark, keep on going till it catches spark,_

Nate and Rose followed up. Rose was visibly crying and Nate attempted to be her support, but it was a fruitless endeavor for him.

_I believe there's a change to come, we never know if we never run_

Deeks, Kensi, and their 5 year old, Donald were next. Both were struggling to keep their emotions in check but they were devastated as well.

_And all signs are surfacing now again on your mind more_

Abby, Gibbs, McGee, and Vance all followed. Abby was supported by both McGee and Gibbs as tears flowed from both Abby and McGee.

Nell's family followed afterward leaving the last 4 people.

_Don't turn around we're going one way, the time is right we're going home,  
And now you're in my mind always, forever young, and forever on_

Owen placed his rose on and stepped aside as Hetty led Nell and 4 year old Rachel up to the casket. Rachel had only a faint clue what was happening. After she placed her rose Hetty gently nudged her to the rest of the team. Michelle was there to scoop the little girl into her arms as Hetty held Nell as she cried.

"We both knew this would happen when we found out about the cancer, Hetty." Nell was able to choke out.

_There's a distance to go from here, there's never the weight of the world we fear, I'll be with you and right beside, ever wrong and through the night_

_And all signs are surfacing now again on your mind more_

Hetty gently took her hand. "You know he loves you. Loves, not loved" Hetty said, patting Nell's hand.

"I know. But I miss him so much, Hetty"

_Don't turn around we're going one way, the time is right we're going home,  
And now you're in my mind always, forever young, and forever on_

"I know, my dear. The next few months will be hard for you but we are all here for you." Hetty said.

"Thank you, Hetty." Nell said.

"You and your daughter are more than welcome to move into my home." Hetty said

"I think Rachel would like that. And I think I will need it." Nell said.

_Don't turn around we're going one way, the time is right we're going home,  
And now you're in my mind always, forever young, and forever on_

Hetty laid her rose on the casket and stepped aside. Nell stood staring at hers before placing it. She felt a tug as she looked down and saw Rachel. Smiling she picked her up as the casket started to lower

_Don't turn around we're going one way, the time is right we're going home,  
And now you're in my mind always, forever young, and forever on_

"I love you, Wolfram. I always will" Nell whispered as the song came to an end.

* * *

**I apologize for building everyone's heart up with the first 2 sections and then ripping it out with the 3rd. Please don't hate me.**

**The first section when I found the song it just begged for this type of scene. In face there is a literal Hammock remix of the song. But none of the remixes really fit the feel of what I wanted. Same with the 3rd section, None of the remixes really fit. **

**I also wanted to take a different route with the 3rd section. A very big chuck of the death stories related to Eric and Nell usually have Nell dying. I wanted to do the opposite and have Eric be the one. Also I wanted him to die a natural way, not shot or anything case related.**

**I do have a 3rd Trance episode, Friendship is a Trance, in the works that will be a prequel to Love and Life. **

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting and Following.**

* * *

**Post Update.**

**Tales from the Mission has 66,666 views! Im scared now**


	42. Episode 42: Glances

**The glances they make at each other tell them everything**

**GLANCES**

* * *

_Apologetic_

"Huh. Now, just think of how much faster you two would have come to this discovery had to worked together" Hetty said, accentuating the word together.

Both of them looked down at the ground and then toward each other real quick. Their glances were apologetic toward each other.

Later that night they were closing up everything when he spoke first.

"Nell?" He asked as he shut down the monitor.

"Yea, Eric?" She said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about earlier today. I shouldn't have acted toward you the way I did." He said, rubbing his hands together.

"It's my fault also, Eric. I'm too stubborn for my own good sometimes." Nell said.

"You and me both." Eric said.

"I'm sorry, too. From now on we work as partners always. Deal?" She said.

Eric smiled and held his hand out of her. "Deal"

She gave him an underhanded high five. They walked out of Ops and to their cars, saying their good nights and driving away.

* * *

_Embarrassment and Worry_

"You just pull that address off the top of your head?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't keep track of my agents." Hetty replied before leaning toward Sam. "By the way, you're over watering your lawn"

Everyone in the Ops center smiled a bit at that revelation, everyone except the bespectacled blond and the pixie cut red head next to him. They both glanced at each other that was part embarrassed and part worry.

One hour later they were working away when she broke the silence first.

"So…Hetty keeps track of us?" She asked.

"Seems that way." Eric replied, not looking away from his work.

"You think she has spied on us?" She asked.

"Who knows?" Eric replied.

"Even if she did it's not like we…" She started

"We are just friends hanging out, playing video games, and watching movies. Nothing to be scared about." Eric said.

Nell broke a little smile on her face.

"Works for me." She said

* * *

_Relief_

Nell could have swore that today was easily the worst day of her life. It seemed normal enough until she had to watch her friend and partner almost die and she was unable to do anything about it. She was apologetic over the coms after Callen and Sam had saved him but it did little to quell the turmoil inside her.

When she heard the doors open and the sound of his flip-flops smacking on the floor she turned around and looked at him in relief. He was standing in front of her, in the flesh.

"Welcome back" She said with a smile.

"You didn't spin my chair, did you?" He asked.

"Why, I am shocked you would even think I would do something like that." She said, in mock exasperation.

* * *

_Loving Relief_

Eric tore through the doors of the hospital like a hurricane. Kensi and Deeks walked up to him but he shoved them out of the way, surprising them both.

"Get out of my way. I need to see her!" Eric said.

Callen stepped up to him and held his hand up.

"Chill out, Eric. She is going to be fine." He said, trying to calm Eric down.

"Move, Callen." Eric said, trying to move around him. Sam stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Eric, pulling him into a bear hug.

"Get off me, Sam!" Eric said, trying to wrestle his way out of his grip.

"Not until you calm down. You aren't doing her, yourself, or anyone else a favor being riled up like this." Sam said in a calm voice.

Eric stopped fighting but he shot a glare at Callen. "You promised me. You said you would keep her safe." Rage evident in his voice.

Callen could only nod. "Yes, I did say that I would protect her. And this is my fault. I accept all blame for this." He said.

"Mr. Beale. Good you have arrived." Hetty said as she walked around the corner. Sam let go of Eric and stepped away.

"I just spoke with the doctor. The surgery went well and Nell is going to be fine. The knife hit her kidney so she is going to have to be on dialysis for a few weeks but she will make a full recovery." She explained to Eric, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

A nurse walked up to the group. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Miss Jones is awake now. For how long, we aren't sure but she might be awake long enough for one visitor for a few minutes." She explained.

Everyone in the group knew exactly who that visitor should be. Sam gently patted Eric on the shoulder, nudging him forward.

Eric stepped forward and the nurse led him down the hall to the ICU ward. She brought him to a glass wall which divided the main area with the recovery room. Eric's eyes locked onto Nell as she lay on the bed. The nurse went in and gently nudged Nell who opened her eyes weakly. The nurse pointed toward the glass wall and Nell's eyes followed. Their eyes met and his glance at her was equal parts love and relief that she was going to be ok. She gave a weak smile before waving to him. He smiled back, wiping a tear from his eye, before signing a quick "I love you" to her, which she returned again before laying her head to the side and falling back asleep.

* * *

_Sadness, Rage, and Determination_

"Send me the picture" Deeks said over the coms.

"Deeks…" Nell replied.

"Send…me…the picture" Deeks said again, the anger in his voice rising.

Eric looked over at Hetty, pleading with her to tell him what to do. She nodded to him and he typed in a few commands. He slammed the Enter key harder then was necessary and his face turned sour.

"Oh" Was the only word Deeks was able to make out as he looked at the picture of Kensi.

Then a series of soft sobs started to come through the coms, before the breathing became deeper and deeper. Finally a howl of pure rage erupted before Hetty reached over and cut off the coms. She walked out, leaving Eric and Nell sitting there silent.

They both continued to work in silence until Eric stood up, mumbling words to the effect that he needed to use the restroom or get some air, Nell couldn't quite tell. She sat alone for almost 10 minutes before she stood up and tried to find him.

She opened the door to a file room that was tucked away in a dark corner of the mission. She closed the door silently and looked among the rows of cabinets until she found him. He was crouched in the corner, arms resting on his knees. She walked up to him and stood in front of him. He looked up and there was sadness in both their eyes. He held his hand out to her and she grabbed it. She got down on the ground and curled up against him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

They sat in silence, ragged breaths coming from both of them and a few tears shed before he finally spoke.

"I destroyed him. He is my best friend and I just destroyed his entire life." He said.

Nell shook her head against his chest. "You didn't do anything, Eric. This is entirely their fault, not yours." She whispered.

"You heard him. You heard him just as much as I did." Eric continued.

She raised her head off of his chest to look him in the eyes. She reached up and took his glasses off, wiping the tears from his face with the sleeve of her sweater before putting them back.

"She is alive. I know it. There is no way she is going out this easy." Nell said.

"You don't know that for certain. We can't tell if that picture has been faked or not." Eric said.

"I know. But I believe that she is alive. Because we need her to be. We need her to come home." Nell said.

"And if she isn't?" Eric said.

Nell's eyes replaced sadness with rage and fury. "Then we hunt them down. Every single one of those animals. We hunt them to the ends of the earth and we make them pay for what they have done."

Eric's gaze matched hers. "Let's do it. For Deeks, and Kensi." He said as he stood up, pulling her up with him.

* * *

_Love and Hope_

"I know how much you hate pants, and ties, and suits in general, Mr. Beale, but I must say you are looking stunning." Hetty said as she inspected Eric and his tuxedo.

"Well I have the best reason every to wear one today, Hetty." Eric replied.

Hetty stepped onto a step stool and help tie his tie around his neck.

"Doubtful you will ever find a better reason, Mr. Beale" She said, smiling.

"Thank you, Hetty" Eric said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For giving her a chance. We all know how much Intelligence Analysts annoy you." Eric said.

"That is because she is the first one who did what she was supposed to do." Hetty replied, pulling out a lint brush and brushing his suit.

"What is that?" Eric replied.

"Every Analyst that has ever worked for me has always told me what they think I think they should think. She was the first who actually told me what she thinks." Hetty replied with a smile.

"She is one of a kind." Eric said.

"That she is. And she is lucky to have you, just as much as you are lucky to have her." Hetty said.

"We are ready to go." Deeks voice came out from the doorway.

"Now, Mr. Beale. Let us not keep the future Mrs. Beale waiting." Hetty said as they left the room and walked to the main room leading to the backyard.

There was a small crowd already sitting. Eric looked at the 3 men standing waiting for him. Deeks, Callen and Sam all clapped him on the shoulder as he took his spot in front of them. Together they walked out to the arch way and were greeted by Nell's uncle David. Music started to play as Rose, Michelle, and Kensi walked down the pathway and took their spots. Kamran followed leading Monty down the pathway, handing the leash to Deeks. The music changed as David motioned for everyone to stand. They turned and looked at the house as Nell walked out being led by her father Ralph. Their eyes met and no one could question the glances they gave each other. Eric already had tears welling in his eyes seeing her in her gown. Nell was equally struggling to keep her emotions in check. They stopped and David asked who was giving her away and Ralph responded, giving Nell a kiss on the cheek before giving his own glance to Eric. It said to him T_ake care of her_ And Eric returned with his own glance replying _Always._

* * *

**The original idea came from watching _Personal_ and noticing the quick awkward glance Eric and Nell give each other.**

**I know I said I would work on the backlog but my muses seem to have flown the coop with those. Im working on them...slowly.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, And Following.**

**Also insert your own Towel joke here.**

* * *

**Post Update**

**Tales From the Mission just broke 70k views!**


	43. Episode 43: I'll be Alone for Christmas

**How two young friends spend Christmas when they have no one else**

**I'LL BE ALONE FOR CHRISTMAS**

* * *

_Mission Bullpen_

Eric closed the connection to the ship and look a look around. The Mission was lit with Christmas lights but that did little to improve his mood. He meant it when he told the team that he called every favor he could but he couldn't get them back to LA before Christmas. He sighed gently.

"Merry Christmas"

He said, more to himself then to anyone else. Christmas was always a rough time for him. Only Hetty and Nate knew that he had no real family to spend it with so for the first time in many years he was truly alone for Christmas.

Just then he heard some jingling. Turning to face the sound he saw her. His stomach plummeted, did hula hoops around his thighs, jumped back up and throttled his brain, and then dropped back all within a few seconds. "Whoa" was all he said. She was dressed in her elf costume for their trip to pass out gifts and Eric could not believe his eyes. "You look…." He began

"Elfin?" She said, twisting her hip out.

_Elfin Hot, Elfin Sexy, Elfin Smoking, Elfin Beautiful! Pick one! _His brain screamed at him

"Elfin Amazing." He was able to make out as he walked up to her.

She started on this whole spiel of Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays when she stopped, grabbed his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Every physical nerve ending in his body tingled at the kiss when she pulled away.

"What…was that?" He asked. She got this look in her eyes as she looked up, his gaze following hers and finding the mistletoe above them.

"We'd better go" She whispered. Eric thought for a brief second he detected a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Let me go get my tights!" He called after her.

"They're called leggings!" She called back.

* * *

_Mission Burn Room_

Nell pulled out a hand mirror and checked her hair, her ears, and her hat. Satisfied that everything looked good she packed her clothes back in her bag and took a deep breath. In the back of her mind she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

_Are you willing to risk it?_

You know I am

_But what if this all falls apart?_

It won't. I know him

_You had better be right about this. Because I am not going through this crap again_

Have I ever steered us wrong?

_I'm not answering that_

She shook her head to break up the conversation going on in her skull. Now was not the time for second thoughts. It was now or never.

She opened the door and stepped into the hallway, silently walking toward the bullpen.

She saw him taking a look around, but something caught her off guard. Normally he would be ecstatic that he was in the Mission alone but the way he carried himself, the way his shoulders were slumped, let her know that something was off. Grabbing the tip of her hat she shook it, causing the bell to jingle.

He turned around and his eyes grew wide and his jaw almost hit the floor. "Whoa." He said. He tried to compose himself. "You look…"

She twisted her hip out. "Elfin?" She asked.

"Elfin amazing." He said as she walked up.

The nervous side of her brain started a whole spiel about Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays when her impulsive side took over.

Oh shut it and let me handle this!

She grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Electricity coursed through her body as she kissed him

_Ok, you were right_

She let him go, staring into his eyes

"What…was that?" He said.

She looked up at the mistletoe and his eyes followed.

"We'd better go" She said, a twinge of disappointment in her voice. She wanted to just forget everything and just stay here with him and have the place to themselves. But they had been planning this Toys for Tots thing for weeks.

She turned and walked toward the exit when she heard him call. "I'm going to go get my tights"

"They're called leggings!" She called back at him

* * *

_LA County Youth Center 4 hours later_

Eric and Nell walked out in costume, smiling and laughing at their night. They climbed into his car, which outwardly they both would say was to make things easier but inside both wouldn't admit that they didn't want to separate yet, and Eric drove back to his place where her car was.

"That was so much fun." She said as she settled into the car, watching the lights move by.

"Yea that was." He said. He fell into a silence for a moment before speaking again.

"Thanks for convincing me to do that, Nell. I really needed it." He said.

She looked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Of course, Eric. I enjoy spending time with you." She said.

He shook his head. "It's not just spending time with you, which I absolutely love to do by the way. But I needed to be cheered up and seeing all those kids when Captain Reynolds walked in dressed as Santa and we were his elves was exactly what I needed."

They drove in silence again until they pulled up to his apartment.

* * *

_Eric's Apartment_

"Here we are." He said. They turned to face each other.

"Hey Eric…"

"Hey Nell…" They both spoke at the same time.

They looked away, embarrassed, before she spoke.

"You go ahead." She said.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to stay instead of going home. Not that there is anything wrong with going back home, but it's just that…" He started before she grabbed his hand.

"I would love to." She said, giving him a big smile.

He got out of the car and walked around, opening the door for her. He held out his hand.

"My lady." She said

She took his hand and climbed out of the car.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said as they grabbed their stuff out of his car and entered the building.

They took the elevator up to his floor and walked up to his front door. There was a package sitting by the door when he got there.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He said, picking it up as he went to unlock the door. He held the door open for her as she ducked inside, closing the door after her and locking it.

He set the package on the kitchen counter as she set her bags by the door.

"Go ahead and change in my room." He said as he started to open the package.

She grabbed the bag with her spare clothes and walked toward his room. Before she went in she took the jacket off, revealing her bare shoulders and arms. Being well aware he was watching her she threw a look over her shoulder and smiled at him.

Eric shook the cobwebs out of his head and finished opening the package. It was a small cask and a letter. He pulled out the cask and set it on the counter, finding a mallet, holder, and spout under it. There was also a paper of instructions

Nell came out dressed in a pair of lounge pants and a large t-shirt. "What is it?" She asked.

"Our gift." He said, beginning to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Miss Jones and Mr. Beale_

_I apologize that our case had interfered with the Christmas plans. While our team mates being stuck on an aircraft carrier does have a substantial effect on them it also has an effect on the two of you as well. I can only hope that this makes up slightly for the lack of the camaraderie I know the both of you have come to enjoy around the holidays the past few years. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to the both of you_

_Best Wishes_

_Hetty_

"Is that what I think it is?" Nell said, a smile growing on her face.

"Yep, she got us a mini cask of the Theekton's" Eric said.

Nell slid up against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He threw an arm around her shoulders in response.

"I think it's safe to say that the holiday is not a total loss." He said.

She shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't have much food wise. Mainly just some sandwich stuff. Been so busy lately that I haven't had time to go shopping." He said, embarrassed

"Eric," She said turning to face him and taking his face in her hands. "We could be eating Ramen for Christmas and I wouldn't care." She kissed him gently. He looked up at the ceiling.

"What?" She asked.

"Just checking for mistletoe." He said. She laughed and playfully punched his arm.

"Go ahead and make yourself some sandwiches. I'll pull us some mugs and we can watch some movies. I don't know about you but tonight feels like a Chuck Jones _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ and _Muppet Christmas Carol_ night to me." He said.

"I like the way you think, Wolfram. Go change first." She said, shooing him toward his room.

10 minutes later found them on the couch, eating sandwiches, drinking from large mugs of ale, while the song "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" played on the TV.

"God, I haven't seen this movie since I was 12!" She said as she finished off her mug of ale.

"I love Chuck Jones. He was such an important figure in American animation" Eric said as he finished off his sandwich. He grabbed her mug.

"Let me fill you up there, Rockstar." He said as he stood up and went into the kitchen. He put their plates away and filled up their mugs. He sat back down on the couch.

"Got enough for 2 more mugs total after this" He said as he handed her the full mug and she took a drink.

As the credit started to roll she got a look on her face.

"What are you thinking, Nell?" He asked as he went to switch out the DVDs

"Just had a strange thought. How did Hetty know we were going to be here?" She said.

Eric's face went blank. "She really does see everything, doesn't she?" He said.

He sat back down and started up Muppet Christmas Carol. As the movie began Nell scooted over and leaned up against him. He threw an arm around her, cupping her hip.

"Thanks for having me over, Eric."

"Thanks for being over, Nell. I'm having fun" He said, softly squeezing her

"Me too." She said

* * *

_Later that night_

The movie was over and all the ale was drunk. They had shifted during the movie so Eric was lying flat on his back and Nell was on top of him. He softly stroked her back as the credits started to roll.

"You keep doing that and we are sleeping on the couch tonight, Wolfram" She said.

"Sorry." He said.

"Don't be." She said. He shut the TV off and they just lay there in darkness.

"You know what would make this better?" She asked.

"What?"

"If we were in front of a fire place and it was snowing outside" She said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but that isn't going to happen in Los Angeles." He said.

She tilted her head to rest her chin on his chest. "Well then maybe I'll have to drag you somewhere where it does snow, now won't I?" She said.

"Good luck with that, Jones" He said.

She leaned up and kissed him gently, softly stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"I don't think it's going to be hard to convince you of that, Beale." She said.

She nuzzled into his neck. "I love you, Eric"

"I know." He said. Just when she was about to make a comment calling him Han he continued. "I've known for some time, but I never was certain. That is why I never said it to you. I didn't want to make things awkward between us."

"More awkward more like it" She said.

"More awkward. But now that I have proof that you feel the same I can say to you that I love you, Nell" He said, pulling her into a kiss.

They broke the kiss but their lips stayed close together. "Let's go to bed. Don't want to be awake when Santa comes." She said.

She climbed off of him and brushed her hair away. He stood up and took the mugs into the kitchen. He packed away the cask to send back to England before following her into his room.

He pulled the sheets back and she climbed into bed before he pulled them up to her. Moving to the other side of the bed he climbed in and rolled onto his side.

"Eric, I know we have just taken a huge step together but would you be mad if we take things slow?" She said as she rolled onto her side facing him. She took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers

"No, I like taking it slow. This is the first relationship I've had that means something real to me." He said. His face blushed a bit in the dim light.

"What?" She asked.

"All I ask is that you be patient with me. It's not every day that a girl you have been crazy about for years tells me that she loves me and now is sharing a bed with me. You are extremely attractive to me and my body has a mind of its own sometimes…" He trailed off.

She leaned in and kissed him. "It's ok, Eric. I take that as a complement." She leaned into his ear and whispered. "You turn me on too."

Eric felt that if wasn't for the laws of physics he would have melted into a puddle on his own bed.

"But right now I want to snuggle in for a long winter's nap with the one I love and enjoy the feeling of falling asleep and waking up with his arms around me." She said as she rolled over and scooted up against him. Taking his arm she wrapped it around her waist, softly squeezing him.

Both of them, without knowing the other did it too, looked at the clock and noticed the time was 12:01. Christmas Morning.

"Merry Christmas, Eric." She said, kissing his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Nell." He said, kissing her neck in return before the both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of each other.

* * *

_The following morning_

Eric woke up to darkness and he find his arm clutching a pillow.

_Please tell me I didn't dream last night!_

He mind screamed. He plopped his head back down, despair starting to well within him of being truly alone when he caught a wiff of something on the pillow. He sniffed it and noticed that it didn't smell like him.

It smelled like her.

The door to the bathroom opened and she stood there, leaning against the doorjam.

"Hey" she whispered.

He smiled deeply as she walked up.

"You latched onto that like your life depended on it after I got up. It was so adorkable." She said.

"Adorkable?" He said, eyebrow raised

She climbed back into bed and laid her head on his chest as his hand ran along her spine

"Combination of Dork and Adorable. "

"Taking a page out of Deeks' book there?" He said

"Maybe." She giggled as she squeezed him.

She snuggled closer to him and sighed. "I'm going back to sleep" She said, leaning up and kissing his jaw.

"Sweet dreams, Rockstar." Eric said as he tilted his head to rest his chin on her head.

"I'm already living it, Wolfram" She replied, sleepily as she fell back asleep.

Eric just lay there, softly stroking her hair as he found himself falling back asleep to the sound of her breathing.

* * *

_Hours later_

Eric woke up to the sun right in his eyes coming through a crack in his curtains. Groaning he rolled away from the light and right into Nell's body. He wrapped an arm around her waist and spooned up against him.

"Morning" He heard her whisper.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No, but I wouldn't really mind it if you did anyway." She said rolling over and facing him.

"You know I could get used to this." She said, softly stroking his jaw.

"Me too." He said, smiling as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You hungry?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Go take a shower and I'll get breakfast started." He said

She kissed him and then rolled out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and just as she was closing the door she blew him a kiss.

He continued to lay on the bed, watching the door thinking to himself.

_How did I get so lucky?_

Finally deciding to get up he rolled out of bed and went into the kitchen. Looking at his fridge, which was rather bare but still had a few essentials, he decided on omelets for breakfast. He pulled out the ingredients he would need and started the process. He had just finished one and was finishing up another when she came out, hair still wet from the shower.

"Breakfast is served, Madam" Eric said as he plated his omelet and set his plate on the table. He poured them glasses of milk and brought over a small plate of toast

"This looks awesome, Eric." She said.

"Dig in." He said.

They started to eat when Nell's phone rang. She grabbed it and found it was her parents.

"Hey Mom. Merry Christmas…..Yea I know. I tried to get the time off but we got slammed with a bunch of work right before Christmas so I couldn't leave….Yes I will make sure to come home next year. I promise….Eric and I passed gifts out last night for Toys for Tots…..Yea that was a lot of fun….He's good….Yes, mom….I will….Give my love to Dad, Uncle David, Jacob, Charlie, Katie, and the kids for me….I love you too….bye mom"

Nell hung up the phone and set it down. "My Mom says Hi." She said as she took another bite of her omelet.

"Sucks you couldn't go home." Eric said.

"It's ok. Truth be told I kind of like just you and me for Christmas." She smiled.

"Can't argue with that." He replied.

"Are you going to call your parents?" She asked.

"I called my mom while you were in the shower" Eric replied.

_Why did you lie to her you imbecile? _

Because the last thing I want to do is ruin her Christmas. I'll tell her the truth some other time

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked her.

"Let's go to the park or something. Get out at least a little while." Nell said.

"That sounds like fun." Eric said.

"Go get showered. Ill clean up here." She said, grabbing his plate. He stood up and walked into the bedroom. Taking a glance over his shoulder he watched as she cleaned the dishes and put them away. Turning back he went into the bathroom and closed the door to get ready.

* * *

_5 hours later_

They walked back into Eric's apartment after spending time at the park.

"I don't know about you but I'm feeling some Mario Kart" Nell said, giving him a challenging look

"Oh you are on." Eric said as he plopped down on his couch and powered everything on.

4 races later Eric's phone rang. Looking at the Caller ID it was Sam.

"Why would Sam call?" He said as she answered.

"Hey, Sam. How's the carrier?" Eric asked.

_"I'm not on the carrier. Hetty got me back to LA early this morning so I could be here for Christmas."_

"Wow, that is awesome of her"

_"No joke. I owe her all the tea in China. Reason why I'm calling is I wanted to know if you had plans tonight?"_

"Not to my knowledge. Why?"

_"Michelle and I wanted to invite you and Nell over for Christmas Dinner tonight."_

"Sure, that sounds like a blast."

_"Awesome. You want to call Nell or should I?"_

"Nah, I got it." Eric said.

_"Ok. Dinner will be at 6."_

"We'll be there." Eric said as he hung up. "Sam and Michelle invited us over for dinner tonight."

Eric went on to explain what Hetty did for Sam.

"Let it never be said that within that small frame of Hetty she doesn't have a tremendous heart" Nell said.

Eric's phone then dinged, showing a message from Sam.

"Oh great." He groaned.

"What?" She asked.

He held the phone out for her. The message said _Dress Nice!_

"I don't want to wear pants!" He said, mock whining like a child.

"You wore them last night!" She said.

"Those were leggings, not pants." He said.

She climbed onto his lap, straddling him as she kissed him.

"Oh poor baby. Well, I have something for you then"

She got up and went to her bags. She dug through before pulling out a small bag

"Consider this part of your Christmas gift." She said as she handed him the bag. He opened it and pulled out a pair of khaki cargo pants. They looked on the large size.

"I got them baggy so you won't even feel them. Go try them on." She said, sitting down on the couch. He got up and went into his room, coming out a few seconds later wearing the pants. He walked around a bit as she watched him.

"Well?" She said

"I like the fit." He said.

"And?" She asked.

"And the color?" He said.

"And?" She asked again.

"You were right." He said, giving an over exaggerated sigh

She stood up, walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I won't let it go to my head." She said.

"You said this was part one?" He asked.

She dug a small package out of her bag. "This was supposed to be your real Christmas Gift" She said

He opened it and found a ring. It was a simple metal right with a fractal design etched into it.

"A little Tungsten for my Wolfram." She said as he slipped in on his hand.

"I like it." He said, smiling. He went into his room and grabbed a box for her.

"This is yours." He said. She opened it and found a necklace with a pendant that said Rockstar.

"Now everyone else will know what I already know about you." He said as he took it out. She turned around as he placed it around her neck. Wrapping his arms around her stomach he pulled her against him.

"Merry Christmas, Nell." He said, kissing her neck

"Merry Christmas, Eric." She replied, softly stroking his cheek.

She looked over at the time. "I'd better get home so I can get ready for tonight. Think you can survive a few hours without me?" She said.

"I will do what I can." He said, grinning.

"Ok. I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up." She said as she gave him a quick kiss and gathered her things.

* * *

_2 hours later_

Eric pulled up to Nell's apartment and pulled it into park. She came down dressed in a simple floral dress and carrying a box. She put the box in the back seat and climbed in.

"What is that?" Eric said, nodding back toward the box.

"The answer to our question how Hetty knew I would be at your place last night. She didn't. She left two packages, one at your place and one at mine." She said, chuckling

Eric laughed. "So she doesn't see all." He said as he drove away.

"So what do we want to so about Sam?" Eric asked.

"Huh?" Nell asked, looking over toward him.

"Do we want him to know now or keep it between us for awhile?" Eric asked.

Nell thought about it for a moment. "Let's tell him. I don't really want to keep this a secret, and we can have some backing when we tell the rest of the team, and Hetty." She said.

"Sounds like a plan." Eric said, reaching over and grabbing her hand.

* * *

_Hannah Residence_

Eric pulled up to the house and they climbed out. Walking up the steps to the door Nell rung the doorbell.

Sam opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, glad you two could come." He said as he moved aside to let them in.

"Thanks for inviting us." Eric said as Sam closed the door behind them.

"Michelle is putting the finishing touches on everything." Sam said as they walked into the living room.

"That's good. That gives us a little time." Eric said, glancing over at Nell. She nodded to him.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"To tell you that we are together, as a couple now." Nell said, taking Eric's hand.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, staring Eric square in the eyes.

"Very." Eric said.

"Very." Nell responded.

Sam looked at Nell and Eric before cracking a smile and pulling them into a big hug.

"You'll hear no issues from me. I'm happy for you guys." Sam said.

"Thanks for the confidence, Big guy" Nell said.

"Dinner is up!" They her Michelle yell from the Kitchen.

* * *

_Eric's apartment that evening_

Eric opened the door and let Nell in, closing the door behind him.

"That was so much fun." Nell said as she set her stuff down.

"I'm glad Sam is ok with us. He was the one I was most worried about." Eric said, as he went to change.

"Yea. If he is ok the rest of the team will be easy to convince." Nell said as Eric stepped out in his Pajamas.

"Go get changed. I have a surprise for you when you get out." Eric said, giving her a grin.

"Oooh, a surprise?" Nell said.

"Yep. And the more you stand here the longer you have to wait" He said, shooing her away.

Nell stuck her tongue out at him as she walked into the bathroom.

Eric quickly grabbed the pillows and blanket from his bed and laid them on the couch. He grabbed his tablet and connected it to his TV. He then went into the kitchen and opened the other package from Hetty. Pulling out another cask he prepared it and pulled two mugs of the ale for them. Turning the TV on he opened a file on his tablet and sent it to the TV, just as Nell opened the door.

"Wow! You really know how to spoil a girl, don't you Beale?" She said.

"It's not a fireplace while it's snowing but it's the best we can do." He said, smiling at her.

She laid down on the couch and curled up against him, grabbing the mug of ale and taking a drink.

"I'm still dragging you somewhere with snow next year, Wolfram. You aren't getting out of it that easy." She said, kissing his jaw.

"I'll make sure to buy some pants…maybe." He laughed as they clinked their glasses together.

As the night wore on the ale was drunk and they found themselves curled up on the couch, Nell backed up against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and realized she was asleep.

He pulled the blankets around them, shut the TV off, and kissed her ear gently.

"I love you, Nell." He whispered as he laid his head down, sleep taking over him quickly.

* * *

**I apologize for the lack of updates on all 3 stores lately. My muses seem to have flown the coop and I'm finding it hard to write lately. Hopefully that will pass soon.**

**You could probably consider this a prequel of sorts to Homeless for the Holidays since I reference a lot of the same characters and foreshadow those events. All in all I hope you like it.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


	44. Episode 44: What Needs to Be Done

**One man takes a step in a direction he never thought he would take, or wanted to**

**WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE**

* * *

_Mission Ops_

Eric sat, typing away on his keyboard as Nell lean down behind him.

"Hey, I'm done for the day. How about you?" She asked.

"Almost but I have a few other projects that I have to finish so I'm going stay late tonight." Eric replied.

"Want some help?" She offered.

Eric shook his head. "Nah, I got it. Thanks though."

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow" She said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Eric smiled. It was something that started between them over the past few months. Sometimes it was friendly, other times it was romantic. But the best way Eric could describe it was that it was very…them.

"Good night." Eric replied as Nell left the room.

Eric let out the breath he was holding and looked at his hand, which started to shake. He was nervous, and the fact that Nell didn't pick up on that surprised him. The door opening took him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Beale. Everyone has left for the day." Hetty said.

"Thanks, Hetty." Eric said as he powered everything down. She stood by the table, her hands folded behind her back.

"Are you ready for this, Eric?" She asked him.

"Truth be told, Hetty, no, I'm not." Eric said.

Hetty nodded. "I understand. You would understand my surprise when you came to ask me about this." She said.

They started walking around the upper level, giving Eric a chance to calm his nerves.

"Who all knows about this?" Eric asked her.

"Only the people in this building currently. And it will remain that way until you decide otherwise." Hetty said.

"I just don't want people to have the wrong idea." Eric said.

"There is no need to feel embarrassed about this, Eric." Hetty reminded him.

"I know. It's just the last year has changed everything. This place used to be safe. It doesn't feel like it anymore." Eric said.

Hetty nodded. "No security protocol is perfect, Mr. Beale. This was bound to happen eventually."

"Yea, but I never expected to have a fire fight where I work. The bad guys were always supposed to be out there. Not in here." Eric said.

Hetty laid a hand on his arm.

"Matias had you and Nell pinned down. I was up in Ops. I could have ended it." Eric said.

"The last thing I ever wanted was to put you in that kind of position, Eric. I promised you that you would never have to carry a gun." She said.

"You and I both know that was not a promise you could keep, Hetty. I'm not mad at you." Eric said.

"Does Nell know?" Hetty asked him as they walked down the stairs.

Eric shook his head. "I don't know how to tell her."

"I would recommend you do, soon. It's bad form to keep secrets between partners and friends." She said as they made their way to the armory.

"I will." Eric said as they opened the door to the firing range. Sam was setting up at one of the lanes.

"Hey, you ready?" Sam said as he turned to Eric.

Eric nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

"We are going to start you on a .22 gun. Low recoil so you can get used to the feel. Go ahead and step up here." Sam said stepping away from the lane.

Sam picked the gun up and showed him where the Safety was, the slide release, the magazine ejection.

"Go ahead and load it, then release the slide." Sam said, Eric following his instructions.

"Now the gun is hot. Go ahead and aim at the target. Take a deep breath and hold it, then gently squeeze." Sam said.

Eric took in a breath and squeezed the trigger. The gun fired surprising Eric slightly but not as bad as he thought. The target had a mark on his shoulder.

"Not bad for your first shot. Keep going" Sam gently patted Eric on the shoulder. He replaced his ear muffs as continued to fire the gun.

* * *

**This is based on the teaser for the new Season that just recently came out (Wont let me post the link so just search NCIS Los Angeles on Enstarz)****.**** I actually had an idea similar to this but never wrote it out so it works out in the end.**

**I imagined this as an episode ender so you can imagine a fade out at the end.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**

* * *

**To the Guest Reviewer who (again) asked me for more Kensi/Deeks episodes I (again) refer you to Episode 38. I clearly state my case and make it abundantly clear that those types of episodes are rare. **


	45. Episode 45: Pull You Out

**They were partners, it only came natural**

**PULL YOU OUT**

* * *

_Kensi's apartment_

To say that it had been a very, very long day was a bit of an understatement. Dodging German, French, and Russian spies all while trying to find a black book, to the showdown at the bank, to Kensi being forced to stand still for hours on end all added up to exhaustion when the day was finally done.

The door to Kensi's apartment opened and they stepped inside. Kensi was taking small steps her legs hurt so it was slow going making their way around the piles of junk to her bedroom.

"Easy does it" Deeks said as he helped her sit down on her bed. They both sat for a moment not saying anything. Neither of them would admit it to the other but they both realized they were still holding hands.

"Are you hungry? Tired?" Deeks asked.

"I'm exhausted but I really want to take a bath." Kensi said. Deeks stood up and went into the bathroom connected to her bedroom. She heard the water turning on and the tub starting to fill. A few moments later the water was turned off and Deeks was wringing his hand off after testing the temperature. He walked out and held his hand out for Kensi, giving her a smile. She took his hand and stood up, slowly walking into the bathroom. She noticed the air smelled differently. It smelled like the bath salts she had stashed away. She gave him a look.

"Figured it would help you relax. Don't worry, Princess. Your secret is safe with me." He said. She stepped over to the tub and started to take her clothes off. Looking over her shoulder as she undid her jeans she realized Deeks was facing away from her. Marty Deeks, behind all his innuendos and male chauvinism, was a total gentleman. He reached out his hand back toward her to help her climb into the tub, still facing away from her. She slowly lowered down into the water, the heat feeling good on her legs and her back. She pulled the shower curtain across and just sat back, taking a deep breath of the scents of the salts in the bath.

"Just let me know if you need anything." Deeks said as he gathered up her clothes. He looked at her towel and grabbed it before leaving.

He went to her laundry room and tossed her clothes in the wash. After turning the washer on he tossed her towel in the dryer and set it for 5 minutes. He returned to her room and sat on her bed, pulling out his phone. Scrolling through random articles he found he killed some time until he heard Kensi say she was ready to get out. He grabbed her towel from the laundry and hung it up for her.

"You able to get out on your own?" Deeks asked her.

"Yea, I'm feeling better now." She said.

He left the room, hearing her step out of the bath as he grabbed some clothes for her. He brought them in as she stood there, wrapped in the towel, a big smile on her face when she realized what she did. Deeks returned the smile and set the clothes down on the counter for her. He left the bathroom, closing the door behind her so she could change.

Coming out a few minutes later she slowly made her way to the bed and laid down. Deeks sat next to her, softly rubbing her shoulder.

"You ok?" She asked him.

He nodded. "I'm good. I'm just glad to have my partner back." He said.

She rubbed her hand on his back and he noticeably winched. "Deeks? Whats wrong?" She asked him.

"It's nothing. Just a little sore." He said, trying to brush her off.

"Let me see." She said, sliding his shirt up. Deeks tried to resist her but gave in when another stab of pain hit him.

When she slid it all the way up she was greeted by several large, nasty looking bruises. The rest of the skin on his back was red and warm to the touch.

"Jesus, Deeks! Why didn't you say anything?" She asked him, her tone not angry but more upset to see him like this because of her.

"I thought I could handle it. It wasn't bad until just now." He said, sheepishly

Kensi grabbed her phone and dialed quickly.

"Kens." Deeks said, annoyingly pleading with her.

_"Miss Blye, I thought I gave you direct orders to rest." _Hetty's voice answered

"Sorry, Hetty. But I'm not calling because I'm going stir crazy. It's Deeks. His back is all bruised and looks like he got burned." Kensi said, snapping a quick photo to send to her.

_"Mmm, my that does look painful. I will have to speak with Mr. Deeks about keeping injuries to himself. Thankfully it doesn't look like it is a major issue warranting a trip to the hospital. I will send a nurse friend of mine over to examine him and see what needs to be done. Tell Mr. Deeks that his is now on mandatory week leave as well. I'll have someone come check up on you two later this evening." _Hetty replied after looking at the photo of Deeks' back.

"Thank you, Hetty." Kensi said.

"_Of course, Miss Blye. The both of you get some rest. That is an order" _Hetty replied then ended the call.

"Am I in trouble?" Deeks said.

"Oh you are in so much trouble." Kensi said, smiling at him sarcastically.

"Hetty is sending someone over to look at your back. Someone is going to come by later to check up on us. Both of us have a whole week off." Kensi said as she rubbed his arm.

"Think you can handle having a whole week off there, Kensalina?" Deeks said.

"I think I can, provided my partner keeps me company" Kensi said.

Deeks was about to say something when the doorbell rang. He went to stand up when Kensi grabbed his arm.

"I got this one. You just lay down so she can look at you." She said as she got up, limping toward the door.

She opened the door and was greeted by an older woman, probably in her early 50s.

"You must be Kensi. I'm Mary. Henrietta sent me." She said.

"Come on in." Kensi said as she stepped away, letting the woman in.

"He is back in the bedroom." Kensi said as she led Mary to the back.

"Deeks, this is Mary." Kensi introduced them.

"I'll make this quick and as painless as I can. Henrietta sent me the picture you took and I must say I'm surprised you kept it to yourself." She said. "Lie down and let me take a look."

Deeks moved to lie down on his stomach, his face facing away from her.

Mary felt the bruises gently, Deeks flinching and griping a pillow in pain. Kensi said down on the bed next to him and softly ran her fingers through his hair.

"It looks like you just have some minor burns so nothing to worry about. I would apply some cool cloths or icepacks to the bruises to reduce the pain. I'm also going to write you a prescription for some pain medication and some cream that will help both." Mary said filling out some paper.

"If if starts to get worse call me immediately" Mary said as she handed Kensi the paper.

"Thank you so much." Kensi said as she walked Mary out.

"My pleasure." Mary said as she stepped out the door. Just as Kensi was going to close it a familiar car pulled up. Nell climbed out and was quickly joined by Eric. Kensi couldn't help by smile seeing them.

"Hey Kensi." Nell said.

"Hey." Eric followed.

"Hey guys. Come on in." Kensi said, closing the door after them.

Nell pulled Kensi into a hug.

"How are you doing?" She asked her.

"Tired but I'm good." Kensi replied.

"How's Deeks?" Eric asked.

"In a lot of pain. I wish he would have said something" Kensi said, visibly stressed at her partner's problem.

"Anything we can do?" Nell asked.

Kensi handed them the paper.

"Friend of Hetty's got him a prescription, but I can't drive right now and neither…" She replied.

Nell took the prescription. "We'll take care of it." She said, not giving Kensi a chance to finish.

"I appreciate it." Kensi said. She fished a couple of icepacks out of her freezer. Eric and Nell followed her into the room, both whincing when they saw his back.

"Yeowch. Gonna remember the sunblock next time, Shaggy?" Nell said.

Deeks raised and arm and extended his middle finger at her.

Nell came over and patted his head.

"You know I'm just kidding." She said.

"Yea I know Velma." Deeks mumbled into the pillow.

Eric brought a towel from her bathroom over and laid it down across his back so Kensi could put the Ice packs on.

"Ho! That's cold!" Deeks said.

"Big baby." Kensi said.

"We're going to go run and get some groceries for you guys as well as get your prescription. Just relax and take a nap. We will be back in a few hours." Eric said, Nell nodding in agreement

"Thanks, you two." Deeks mumbled again.

"See you in a bit." Kensi said as Nell and Eric left, using Kensi's spare key to lock the door behind them.

Kensi crawled into bed next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You ok?" She asked him.

He nodded. She leaned in and kissed his temple.

"Get some sleep. Hopefully that will make you feel better" She said as she laid her head on a pillow. She reached out and took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his as they both gave into their exhaustion and fell asleep

* * *

_1 and a half hours later_

The front door opened and Eric and Nell came in, Eric carrying bags of groceries and Nell leading Monty in.

"Now be quiet, Monty. They are sleeping" Nell said, petting Monty who understood. He went over and laid down next to the couch.

"I'm going to go check on them" Nell said in a low voice as Eric took the groceries to the kitchen

She came back a few moments later. "They are out cold." She smiled as Eric finished putting away the groceries. He started pulling out pots and pans to make dinner.

"Gives me enough time to make dinner for them." He said as Nell jumped into help.

"I didn't know you could cook. Are you just full of surprises?" Nell said, elbowing him.

"You don't know the half of it, Rockstar." He replied, giving her a grin. He started making the pasta they bought for dinner, Nell jumping in and helping with the prep. As they finished making the food and were cleaning up Eric started to horse around, flicking water at her as he washed the pots and pans.

"You are so going to get it, Beale!" Nell said, laughing.

When they had finished cleaning dinner was ready. "You go get them up. I'll get the food ready for them." Eric said. Nell nodded and went into Kensi's room. Slowing opening the door she made her way over to Kensi's side, trying and failing to smile at the sight of them together. She had her suspicions of the two but this just added more fuel to the fire. She reached out and gently shook Kensi's shoulder.

"Hey, Kensi." Nell whispered.

Kensi groaned a bit and opened her eyes.

"Hey. Eric made dinner." Nell said.

Kensi groaned. "Ok. I'll be out in a bit" She said.

Nell went over to the other side and knelt down, gently shaking Deeks' shoulder.

"Hey, wake up, Shaggy." Nell said.

Deeks opened his eyes and reached up to rub them.

"Eric made dinner for you two. How's your back?" She asked.

"Still hurts but not as bad" He said as Nell took the melted icepacks off and took the towel off.

"The redness seems to have gone down a bit. We got your meds from the pharmacy so that should really help." Nell said as Kensi got out of bed and helped Deeks up.

As they walked into the dining room Monty ran up excited.

"What are you doing here, buddy?" Deeks asked, genuinely happy to see him.

"We decided to pick him up from your place on the way back. If you aren't cool with him being here we can take him." Eric said as he brought over bowls of pasta for them.

"No it's fine. Thanks Eric." Kensi said.

They all ate the meal that Eric and Nell cooked. Kensi even had seconds, to no small amount of teasing from Deeks. When they finished Eric did the dishes and packed away the leftovers.

"I made plenty for you two to eat of the next few days so you don't have to cook. " Eric said.

"Thanks a bunch, man" Deeks said.

"We are going to take off. Just call us if you need anything." Nell said, giving Deeks and then Kensi a hug.

The two left leaving Deeks and Kensi alone.

"What say we call it a day?" Deeks said. Kensi slipping into his arms, gently wrapping her arms around his waist to not aggravate his back.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"For what?"

"For coming to my rescue." She said.

"I'll always be there to pull you out, Kensi." Deeks said, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"No matter what." She whispered into his shoulder.

They stood for a moment in each other's embrace before letting go.

"You should take a pill. Should help you sleep." Kensi said.

Deeks rolled his eyes. He hated being on pain medication.

"Please, Deeks. For me? I hate seeing you hurt because of me." She said, letting her guard down to see how shook up she was about the whole ordeal.

"Ok, but you get the pleasure of rubbing the ointment on my back." Deeks said, grinning

She lightly tapped his arm as they walked into the bedroom. Deeks took one of the pills and then laid down on the bed so she could rub the cream on his burns. Deeks could feel the pain subside on his back as she gently applied the cream. When his back was covered she climbed into bed next to him.

"You know, in my dreams you are usually wearing much less." Deeks said, looking into her eyes.

She smiled, rolling her eyes before bringing her head close to his. "Plenty of time to make your dreams a reality." She whispered to him.

He smiled at the thought as his eyelids got heavy. She kissed him on the forehead gently and grabbed his hand.

"Sweet dreams, Deeks." She whispered

"Good night, Kens" He replied sleepily as he passed out, Kensi following quickly after him.

* * *

**Rejoice****, you Kensi/Deeks fans, for I magically had inspiration after watching The Absolution/Deliverance two parter. **


	46. Episode 46:Oreos Make the World Go Round

**Little circles of heaven, and the times they were shared**

**OREO'S MAKE THE WHOLE WORLD GO ROUND**

* * *

_Nell's apartment_

The sound of the door knock brought Nell out of her borderline frantic observations of his apartment, trying to make everything perfect. She walked to the door and opened it, seeing Eric standing with his bag

"Hey, come on in!" She said, backing away from the door to let him in.

"Thanks" He said as Eric took his bag off and set it on the counter.

"I got snacks for tonight" She said, pulling out a large package of Oreo cookies.

"Awesome!" Eric said, smiling.

They walked into her living room and she set her stuff down. "So what are we watching tonight?" She asked.

Eric pulled the case from behind his back. "Tada!" He said, loudly

Nell saw the Avengers logo and her eyes grew wide. "The Limited Collector's Edition of the Avengers?! Eric! This isn't supposed to be out for another 3 months and even then there are only supposed to be 5,000 of them! How did you get one?" Nell said, bouncing with excitement.

"I may have a friend, who has a friend, who is the friend of someone who works for Marvel Studios." Eric replied with a grin.

"Hetty got this for your birthday?" Nell quickly connected the dots.

Eric nodded. "Yep." He said.

"You get it ready. I'll get the milk" She said as she walked to her kitchen.

Eric loaded the DVD into her player and sat down just as Nell was bringing over the Oreos on a plate with two large glasses of milk.

* * *

_Eric's apartment_

Eric heard a light tap on the door, breaking him out of his train of thought. He sat there when the door knocked again. He decided he didn't want to put it off anymore so he got up and cracked the door open, seeing Nell standing at his doorstep.

"Hi" She said in a low voice that was almost a whisper. She fidgeted, trying to look at everything but him.

"Hi." He replied, his voice devoid of its usual warmth and cheer.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Nell…" He went to say before she cut him off.

"Please?" She finally looked at him and he could see it in her eyes.

He closed the door, undid the chain and opened it back up waving her in. He closed the door behind her as she walked into his living room and turned to face him.

She stood in silence for a few minutes, her hands fiddling with each other has she tried to find the words to say.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I'm sorry I accessed your e-mail. It's just you have been acting all weird this week and I heard you had been looking elsewhere and I just couldn't help myself. It's just that I don't want you to go. You are the most important person in my life and I want you to stay here, with me. Please, Eric? Don't go?" She said, barely taking a breath the entire time before she finally had a chance to look him in the eye, tears starting to form in hers

Eric took a breath and exhaled. "I can't leave, Nell. Not without you." He said, choosing not to hide how he felt about her.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her to his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"You had every right to. I should have trusted you." She said. She let go and grabbed her back, pullng out a package of Oreos. "I brought a peace offering." She smiled.

"What a coincidence. I brought one, too" He said as he pulled out a small vase with a single pink tulip, her favorite flower.

"Eric Beale, you do know how to make a girl blush." Nell said.

"All is forgiven." He said as he pulled her into a hug again.

They stood there, in each other's arms for a few minutes before they pulled away, Nell wiping tears from her eyes.

"Want to stay for a bit? I was just about to watch some Tv." Eric asked her.

"I can't think of anything else I would rather do." She smiled as she sat down and turned his TV on. He went to the kitchen, grabbing the Oreo's and returning with a plate full and milk for both of them.

* * *

_Eric's Apartment_

Nell lightly knocked on the door but did not hear an answer. Fishing for her keys she found the one she was looking for, slipped it in the lock and turned it. Praying he didn't chain the door she slowly opened it and was relieved that it opened all the way. She quietly closed the door, locking it after him. She stepped into the living room and found him asleep on the couch. He was in a pair of shorts and his glasses were lying on the ground. She picked them up and placed them on the coffee table before brushing a strand of his hair out of her face. He stirred, opening his eyes and blinking. She grabbed his glasses and gently placed them on his face.

"Mmm. What are you doing here?" He replied sleepily.

"You call into work suddenly and then turn your phone off for 2 days. Did you seriously think we wouldn't start to wonder? You seriously think I wouldn't start to worry?" She said, softly brushing his forehead.

"I wanted to be alone." He replied.

"Is everything Ok, Eric?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, it's not." He said.

She knelt in silence, watching him as he closed his eyes. She gently stroked his cheek before leaning in and kissing his forehead. "You know I'm always here for you, right?" She asked.

"I know." He replied.

"Why don't you go take a shower? Might make you feel better." She said.

"Doubtful." He said.

"What if I say that I will have something special for you when you get out?" She said, smiling. He opened one eye.

"What something special?" He asked.

"I guess you are just going to have to take a shower to find out, now won't you?" She said, sticking her tongue out at him."

He couldn't help but chuckle. He finally relented as he rolled to sit up. He took her offered hand and pulled himself up. He walks into his room, turning toward the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

30 minutes later he comes out to see Nell sitting on the couch in her pajamas, a plate of Oreo's and milk on the coffee table. She pats the couch next to her as he walks over and sits down.

"Now, we can both sit here in silence and enjoy these Oreo's together, or we can sit here, still enjoying the Oreo's of course, and you can talk to me about what is going on. Either way will work but whatever you are going through I don't want you to face it alone." She said, taking his hands into hers.

He sat there for a few moments looking down before he finally spoke.

"An old friend of mine from when I was in Middle School was killed in a Gang shooting 3 days ago." He said.

Nell felt her heart clench as she pulled him against her body, softly rubbing circles into her back.

"I'm so sorry, Eric." She whispered.

He spent the next hour talking about him and the trouble they used to get into when they were young. He ate a few of the Oreo's and Nell just sat and listened, softly stroking his hair as he spoke.

After a few hours and all the Oreo's and milk were gone they lay there in silence. Finally Eric broke it.

"Can you st….I mean would you be willing…..Please stay?" He finally said.

She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "For as long as you need me, Eric." She whispered to him, softly stroking his chin with her fingers.

* * *

_The L.A Hotel Downtown_

The reception was in full swing, numerous couples were dancing out on the floor while a stream of people walked by the Bride and Groom's table, offering congratulations and well wishes. One of the caterers wheeled in the cake from the kitchen and brought it over to the refreshment table.

Sam walked over to the music booth and the DJ handed him a microphone.

"If I could have every one's attention, it's time for the cutting of the cake" He said as the room quieted.

Eric and Nell stood up and walked over to the table. A smile erupted when they realized instead of a traditional topper there were two half chocolate half blonde Oreo's on the top of the cake. Nell released his hand and picked up the cake cutter, Eric placing his hand around hers. They slowly cut out a small piece of the cake and set it down on a plate. But instead of taking bites from it like normal they looked at each other and nodded. Plucking the Oreo's off the cake they intertwined their arms and ate the Oreo's, to a massive applause from everyone.

* * *

**We now bring you back to your regularly scheduled Nerd based episodes. This one was a lot of fun to write. All in all I really enjoy writing these multi scene single object style episodes. I even have a few more in the works.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting and Following**

* * *

**78,000 views!**


	47. Episode 47: Shadows Begone

**Even the darkest of shadows yields to the light**

**SHADOWS BEGONE**

* * *

_Los Angeles Police Department Hearing Room 101_

The mummer in the room died down when the panel of 5 came from the other room and took their seats. Everyone returned to their seats waiting for the proceedings to continue. Deeks stole a quick look back and was glad to see the entire team from OSP, as well as Director Vance, seated in the room with him.

"Back on the Record." He spoke into the mike. "This hearing is now in session. Detective Martin Andrew Deeks, please rise." The senior panel member, the Deputy Chief of Police spoke.

Deeks stood up, smoothing his dress uniform out. He snapped to attention, the outside of him stoic but the inside of him was pure chaos.

"This panel has listened to 4 days worth of testimony in regards to your conduct as a Detective of the Los Angeles Police Department. Your service to this city and state has been nothing short of exemplary. Coupled with your time as Liaison to the Naval Criminal Investigative Service and you have had a storied carrier, especially for someone who started so late. To be frank, Detective, LAPD is damn lucky to have an officer like you. The evidence for your character is overwhelming. When you have the Director of a Federal Agency vouch for you it turns heads. And the evidence of your so called "corruption" is woefully inadequate and left this panel questioning the facts behind this so called evidence." The man spoke.

Deeks couldn't see but there were numerous smiles behind him.

"Therefore this panel has made the following recommendations. I will read them verbatim. Martin Andrew Deeks has displayed courage and bravery well beyond the call of duty. The allegations against him are completely and totally unfounded. This panel recommends the immediate actions. One: Immediate reinstatement of rank and privilege in LAPD. Two: Resumption of duties to NCIS. Three: Awarding the Police Distinguished Service Medal to Detective Deeks for acts that until today were unknown to LAPD.

This panel also extends Detective Deeks the apology of both its members and of the entire LAPD for the treatment that he has endured during this process." The Chief read off. He set the paper down and looked at Deeks

"Detective, do you have anything else you would like to add?" He asked.

"No sir" Deeks replied.

"Very well. This hearing is adjourned" He said, tapping the gavel. The room started to empty as Deeks finally let the breath he was holding out as the team came up to him. Kensi almost bowled him over with a hug, kissing him gently. She let go just in time for Nell to grab him in a hug as well.

Deeks threw an arm around Kensi's shoulder as he shook Sam, Callen, Granger and Vance's hands.

"It's over." He said.

Hetty walked up to him and took his hand.

"Indeed it is, Mr Deeks." She said with a smile.

"Thanks for believing in me, Hetty." He said.

"I will always back my people, always." She said.

"I don't know about you guys but I think this calls for a celebration." Sam said, wrapping an arm around Michelle.

"Not going to argue there" Eric replied.

"I got a few things to take care of. I'll see you guys back at the mission." Deeks said. Everyone started to leave leaving Hetty and Deeks in an empty room.

"How are you feeling?" Hetty asked him.

"Like I want to crawl under a rock for a month." Deeks said, running his hand through his hair.

"A month maybe too long but I can arrange for you to have a week or two rest and relaxation." Hetty said, giving him a smile.

"I might just take you up on that." Deeks said as he picked up his briefcase.

"I take it you have a meeting with Lt. Bates?" Hetty asked.

Deeks grinned sheepishly. "Of course you of all people would know." He said.

"Wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't" Hetty said. "See you back at the mission." She said as they parted ways in the hallway.

* * *

_Office of Lieutenant Roger Bates_

Deeks lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in" The voice responded.

Deeks opened the door and stepped inside. Bates was standing, still in his dress uniform, staring out the window.

"You know when you helped us out with that mole issue years ago I said you didn't belong at NCIS. You remember that?" Bates said as he turned and looked at Deeks.

"I do." Deeks said.

"I meant it. I was pissed. That woman stealing my best undercover cop from under me? There were so many times I wanted to terminate your Liaison status and get you back but the more and more I read your reports the more and more I thought they could use you more than me. After what I heard over the past 4 days I now see I was incredibly wrong. You don't belong here, Marty. You belong there, with them." Bates said.

"If Rivera had her way the only place I would belong is San Quentin" Deeks said.

"I had my suspicions but she has a lot of friends at IAB that stonewalled me. I swear I never saw this coming." Bates said.

"I know, sir." Deeks said.

"I'm just glad it is over. IA is now looking into her. Seems her last few investigations went over the line." He said, stepping up to his desk.

"I often wondered when I came into work if today was going to be the day. Would today be the day Marty finally shows up with that letter of his?" He said.

Deeks chuckled. Even LAPD knew about the folder now.

"It's time, Marty." Bates said.

Deeks set his case on the desk, opened it, and pulled out the folder. He opened it, removed a single page and handed it to Bates.

"You know this screws with your Medal right? Cant award you a Medal if you aren't LAPD." Bates said, waving the paper with an eyebrow raised.

Deeks nodded.

"If that is the way it's got to be." Bates shrugged as he filed the letter away.

Deeks removed his badge and handed it to Bates. He went to unclip his gun when Bates raised his hand.

"I've already spoke with your Director. You can keep the weapon." Bates said. Deeks got a smile.

"Go get changed and I'll walk you out." Bates said. Deeks closed the case, nodded and stepped out of the office and went the locker room to change out of his uniform.

20 minutes later Deeks came out in street clothes. Bates stood there waiting for him. When Deeks looked he realized that all the officers had formed a path from the locker room to the door.

"Attention!" Bates yelled out. All the officers snapped to attention.

Deeks started to walk the path, Bates following behind him. When they reached the front door Deeks turned to face Bates.

"I'm losing a hell of a Detective, but for what they get I can live with it. Good Luck, Marty." Bates said, sticking his hand out. Deeks took it and shook it before turning and exiting the building.

"Dismissed!" Bates yelled out.

* * *

_NCIS Mission_

Deeks pulled open the door and walked in to see a large crowd all standing in the center area. A few tables of snacks were laid out and a large banner was hanging saying "Welcome Back, Deeks!". As Deeks made his way to the center area the room erupted in applause. Deeks, embarrassed, grinned as he walked up to Vance, Granger, and Hetty.

"Detective Deeks, Welcome back." Vance said as he shook his hand.

"Good to be back, sir. But I'm Detective no more." Deeks replied.

A few people looked surprised but over all this was not a big shocker. Most of the team seemed excited because they all had a feel about what was coming next.

"If that is the case I think you have something for me?" Vance asked.

"I do." Deeks pulled the folder out and handed it to him.

"Everything appears to be in order. Good thing I came prepared." Vance said as Granger handed him a box and a piece of paper.

Hetty took a remote and pressed a button. Three big screens came on with some very familiar faces.

From Abby's Lab the entire MCRT team gathered. The second screen showed the RED Team somewhere in South Carolina and on the final screen in the NOLA office stood The Agents and as a pleasant surprise Dr. Wade and Sebastian.

"What?" Deeks asked, surprised.

"Did you seriously think we would miss this?" LaSalle asked him.

"He's right, Marty." Bishop said, eliciting a nod from everyone.

"Ok, then. I'm ready." Deeks said as he turned back to Vance.

Vance read from the paper. "Martin Andrew Deeks. By the authority of the Secretary of the Navy, in recognition to your years of service to NCIS as Los Angeles Police Department Liaison Officer I, Leon Vance, Director of the Naval Criminal Investigate Service, do hereby name you a full NCIS Agent, with all privilege and duties that come with. Signed NCIS Director Leon Vance, NCIS Assistant Director Owen Granger, and NCIS Office of Special Projects Operations Manager Henrietta Lange." Vance said as he opened the box, revealing a new NCIS ID and Badge.

"Welcome, officially, to NCIS, Agent Deeks." Vance said as he handed the box to Deeks.

Deeks took the box and shook Vance's hand. "I won't let you down, sir."

"You haven't yet. No reason to worry about that now." Vance said with a smile.

The building erupted in applause as well as in the DC and LA offices as well as the RED Trailer.

The team came up to congratulate him. "Does this mean we can call him Probie now?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"Unfortunately for you, Mr. Hannah, no. Agent Deeks is a full fledged Agent. No Probationary period required." Hetty said.

Sam made a sour face but quickly returned to a smile as he pulled Deeks into a hug. "So proud of you, man." He said.

"Thanks, Sam. Means a lot to me"

"Now, what say we get this party started?" Hetty said as drinks were passed out and everyone toasted to their newest agent.

* * *

**When I said the events of Sold Out never really worked entirely for me the big thing was making Bates the bad guy. I never really saw him as it, just a man set in his ways. So I decided to make up for it with this episode.**

**Congratulations to Hooiser65. You are the 100th reviewer for Tales from the Mission. And your Prize is my undying admiration for sticking with me.**

**This episode should break the 80k view mark**

**Thanks you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriteing, and Following. **


	48. Episode 48: Friendship is a Trance

**The story of two, and the music that they shared**

**FRIENDSHIP IS A TRANCE**

* * *

**Don't Push Me Back – LTN Edit - LTN and Aranga w/ Katty Heath **

_Interstate 5 outside of Kettleman City, CA_

Eric sat in the driver's seat of the car as the few lights flew by. It was almost 2 am and they still had another 3 hours to go to get back to LA. They had spent the last 3 days in San Franscisco helping out the FBI office with a major case they were working on. The case was closed and they were heading back home. He glanced over and saw Nell sleeping away. She had fallen asleep about an hour ago and he couldn't help by smile.

Seeing the car was getting low on gas he exited the Interstate in Kettleman City and pulled into a nearby Gas Station. Nell, feeling the change in speed and the lights from the gas station illuminating the car, woke up.

"Mmm, where are we?" She asked, sleeply as she stretched out.

"Kettleman City. Need to get some gas. Want some coffee?" He asked.

"Sure, Thanks." She said as she settled back in.

Eric got out and gassed up the car. Going inside he bought two cups of coffee before heading back to the car. He climbed in and set her coffee in the cup holder.

She sat up and took a drink. "Thanks" She said.

"No Problem. We still have about 3 hours until we get back to LA. You can get some sleep if you want." He said as he went to turn the car on.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" She asked.

Eric shook his head. "It's ok. I'm not tired." He said.

"Eric, you've been up since 5 yesterday morning. And I know we got to bed late the day before. You have gotten what, 4 hours in the last 36?" She said.

He eased the car back onto the interstate and sped back up.

"Mind if I put some music on? Now that you are awake?" Eric asked.

Nell bristled a bit at his obvious dodge of her question. "Fine." She said, staring out the window

Eric turned the stereo on to the Trance station.

(Begin Song)

They drove for awhile, the music the only thing in the car.

_I need to know where this is heading  
I hang on every word you say_

"Do you trust me, Eric?" Nell finally broke the silence, finishing off her coffee.

_But I'm waiting for that something  
To prove that things will change_

"Of course I do." Eric replied.

"Then why won't you tell me?" She said, the hurt in her voice evident.

_I want to feel that we can share this  
And know together we will grow_

"It's not something I'm used to talking about." Eric replied. "I don't mean to hurt you."

_So let me know that it will happen  
Say it in the things you show_

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, not trying to startle him since he was driving.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push." She said.

_It must get better than this x2  
For time is running out, yeah it's running out  
And you're getting further from me  
It must get better than this_

"No, it's ok." He said as he took her hand gently.

"I have these cycled of insomnia, especially when we have tough cases. And we have had a lot of them recently." Eric said.

"That we have." She said. They had finished assisting on a case of a serial killer and before that had multiple homicides that included children.

"I've learned to deal with it over the years. Best way is I go out driving in the middle of the night. It's so serene it allows me to work through all my emotions." He said.

_Won't you let me in  
Don't push me back again  
Won't you save my faith  
Don't make this heart break_

The song dropped and then started to wind down as they both stared out into the darkness of the road.

"Maybe next time you decide to go driving you would like some company?" She asked in a low voice.

"I would love it." He said back.

* * *

**Angel Fly – Original Edit - Kaimo K and Cold Rush w/ Sarah Russell**

_Eric's Apartment_

Eric heard the knocking from his balcony. He ignored it for a bit before his phone beeped. He looked at it and chuckled.

_I'm not going away until you open the door_

The text from Nell read. He went back inside and unlocked the door for her. He walked back out to the balcony as she opened the door and came in.

She walked out to the balcony to see him drinking a scotch, a drink she recently discovered he enjoyed.

"Hey." She said as she leaned against the railing next to him.

"Hey." He said, finishing his drink.

(Begin Song)

_ All our dreams  
How fast they die  
What you could have been  
We'll never understand why_

"You know today wasn't your fault, right?" She said.

"Tell that to Callen." He said, setting the glass down on the end table where his speaker was.

**(FlashBack)**

"I can't believe we let him get away. " Deeks said in a defeated voice.

"You all did everything you could. Unfortuantely in our line of work sometimes the bad guy does win." Hetty said.

"I'm really sorry, guys. I screwed up." Eric said, the sorrow in his voice evident.

"Don't worry about it." Callen said, his body tense.

"He duped me. I never saw his virus" Eric said.

"Eric, I said don't worry about it!" Callen's voice elevated.

"G. It's ok. We will find him." Sam said, trying to calm his partner.

"How long? It took us 2 years to catch up to him this time! Two years down the drain because Eric was useless!" Callen said.

"Hey!" Eric said.

"What the hell, Callen?" Kensi said.

"Dude!" Deeks said.

"The way things have been going lately I wonder why we even keep you around." Callen said, going full bore with no holding back.

"Mr. Callen!" Hetty yelled out. The rest of the team was shocked by his outburst

"You know what? To Hell with you, Callen! You want me gone? I can go!" Eric said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and left quickly, Nell following after him, trying to get him to stop.

**(End Flashback)**

_A seed not brought to life  
A twinkle in our eyes  
A love that never dies_

"Oh, trust me, Wolfram. I did" Nell said, giving him a smile

**(Begin Flashback)**

"Eric, wait!" Nell yelled after him but Eric was already squealing out. She stood there for a few moments before her jaw clenched. She turned on her heel and went back inside.

Kensi and Deeks saw her as she came stomping down the hallway. Wisely they stepped out of the way as Nell walked up to Callen sitting in his chair. She grabbed the back of the chair and with a strength that surprised even her she spun him around to face her.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you have any idea the things he does for you out there, Callen? I have never, ever seen someone work so hard at what he does then Eric Beale. Did you know that he gets job offers from major tech companies almost every month, offering him more and more? He has the skills that he could be a millionaire if he wanted to. But he stays here. And do you know why? Because he cares about what you all think of him. When he fails to live up to the expectations he thinks you have of him it makes him physically ill. He has saved your life numerous times and you owe him an apology, _Agent_ G Callen. And you will apologize to him because if you don't I will make you regret it. Eric Beale is my partner and I will always stand up to my partner. Do you understand me?" Nell said, her face inches from Callen's. Everyone stood with an amused wonder that the newest member of the team was reaming the team leader a new one 10 ways from Sunday.

Not even waiting for a response from him she straightened up, turned on her heels, and left

**(End Flashback)**

_Don't leave me here  
It feels so empty without you_

"You really chewed him out?" Eric said, a bemused look on his face.

"Did you seriously think I was going to let him get away with that?" Nell said.

"That's my Rockstar." He said

_My angel fly  
You weren't meant to see the morning light  
Held in my arms  
[4x]_

The song dropped as she took his hand in hers.

"I will always have my partner's back, Wolfram, always." She said as she squeezed it

_My angel fly [3x]_

There was another knock on the door. They went inside and Eric opened the door to see Callen standing there.

"Mind if I come in?" He said.

Eric nodded, stepping back, letting Callen in, closing the door behind him. Nell stood with her arms crossed, her face hardened toward him.

"Look Eric, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was way out of line. The truth is we are lucky to have someone like you on our side." Callen said, his hand on the back of his neck.

"That means a lot, coming from you Callen." Eric said.

"Let me make it up to you. Let me take you out for a drink." Callen said.

"Deal" Eric said as they shook hands.

"You want in on this?" Callen said, looking toward Nell with an eyebrow raised.

She smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm going to go home and curl up on the couch with a book. You boys have your fun." She said as she gathered her things.

"You better take care of my partner, Callen." Nell said, throwing a look over her shoulder with a grin as she left.

* * *

**Save Me - Ilya Soloviev Remix – Shogun w/ Emma Lock**

_LA Mercy General Hospital_

Eric sat in a chair that he could have sworn was based on designs from the Inquisition because after days of sitting in one he felt like he was being torture.

He couldn't take his eyes off the young redhead; most of that red hair was under the bandages that covered her head. Her arm was in a cast and there were bandages wrapped all over her body. The first time he saw her after she got out of surgery Eric had to empty his stomach.

He had brought his speaker and was playing some trance music, hoping it would help her wake up

_(Begin Song)_

"Please wake up, Nell" He whispered as he softly stroked his fingers over hers

_It all seems to disappear  
Like it was never really here  
This gets so emotional  
Nothing left to fear_

_The pull of ocean tide  
Teardrops hung out to dry  
I don't want to let go  
Not this time_

"I need you to wake up. I need you." Eric said, lowering his head on to the bed

_Bring back your loving  
I'm in here now  
Bring back your loving  
Don't say our love  
Is set in stone_

Eric squeezed his eyes against the tears that were started to flow. No matter what he did he couldn't stop

"I should have tried harder. I should have worked harder to find you." He said.

_Don't turn away from me  
Our love is our energy  
Baby_

_Don't leave me in silence still  
Trapped in my own free will  
Baby_

"I love you, Nell. Please wake up"

_You shine a light  
That ignites in me  
And you're the only one right now  
Who can save me  
So, come save me_

"Mmm, Eric?" He heard her voice, groaning

"Nell?" He said as he looked up into her eye.

"You saved me." She said.

_Come save me  
Baby  
Come save me  
Save me_

"No, I just found you." He said.

She gently shook her head, weakly reached up to stroke his cheek.

"No, you saved me." She said.

Eric slowly encircled her in his arm, burying his face in her pillow, muffled sobs coming out.

"Don't ever scare me like that." He said, voice muffled.

_You shine a light  
That ignites in me  
And you're the only one right now  
Who can save me  
Baby_

"I won't. I love you, too" She whispered into his ear. He pulled back, his face inches from her. He gently kissed her lips before parting.

"Go back to sleep. I'll call Hetty and the others." He whispered.

"Promise me you will be here when I wake up." She said,

"I promise." He replied, kissing her nose.

She closed her eyes, a smile on her face as Eric went toward the door. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Hetty? She is awake" Eric said, a smile on his face and a bigger smile in his heart. _And she loves me_.

* * *

**Here is the final part of the Trance trilogy. I have two sub episodes in mind that are related to the Trance trilogy but are not a direct part of them.**

**The second part was inspired by Finding Solace in Another, a phenomenal work of fiction by JustThisOne that I highly recommend you read. Specifically Callen and Eric's exchange in the second chapter. I wanted to have a reason for Eric to lash back at the others**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


	49. Episode 49: As you Wish, My Lady

**It took her all day before she finally realized what he meant when he said those words**

**AS YOU WISH, MY LADY**

* * *

_Home of Henrietta Lange_

Eric stood in the parlor, looking over himself in the mirror.

"I must say you do look rather dashing, Mr. Beale." Hetty said as she adjusted the folds of his black tunic. She wrapped the belt around him and fastened it in place

"I owe you big time for this, Hetty. I couldn't have pulled this off without you." He said as he laced the leather gauntlets around his wrists

"Oh Posh. You know I love to brush off my costuming skills every once in awhile." Hetty said as she left the room to fetch something.

Eric smoothed out the pencil moustache on his lip before slipping into the boots Hetty got for him. Standing up he turned to look at himself in the 3 way mirror.

"I do think I have outdone myself." Hetty said as she came back in carrying a sword.

"Now, Mr. Beale. Do please be careful with this. It is very real, it is very sharp, and it is very expensive" She said as she clipped the scabbard to his belt.

"I will take upmost care of it" He said.

They heard a light cough as they turned to see Nell walk down the stairs in a red gown. The dress hugged every curve of hers as she glided down the stairs.

Hetty nudged Eric gently. "I believe you know what to do, Mr. Beale" She said.

Eric walked over and held his hand out for her as she walked down the final few steps.

"My Lady, I am honor by your presence." He said as he gently kissed her hand.

"You flatter me, kind sir." She replied.

Hetty gave Nell a quick once over to make sure her dress, hair, and makeup were flawless. Once she gave her nod of approval she took a quick photo of the two.

"We had better get going." Nell said to Eric.

"As you wish, my lady." He said as he opened the front door for her.

* * *

_Los Angeles Renaissance Faire_

Eric threw the car into part and turned it off. Climbing out, he went to the passenger side and opened the door for Nell, holding his hand out for her.

"Thank you, sir." She said as she took it a climbed out. Adjusting her dress slightly he held out his elbow for her.

"You look amazing." He said to her.

"You look rather handsome yourself there." She said with a smile.

They walked up to the entrance and Eric paid for them to get in.

They took in the sight of the massive area in front of them with hordes of people walking around.

"What shall we do first?" Eric said, looking at her.

"Let's just walk around and see if anything leaps out at us." She said, taking his hand in hers.

"As you wish, my lady." He said.

They walked around for almost 20 minutes before Nell pulled them into a small shop. She was looking at some necklaces when she found one with a black stone.

"Wow, this is pretty." She said.

Eric looked at the shop keeper.

"How much?" He asked. The shopkeeper told him.

"We'll take it." Eric said as he pulled his wallet out of his satchel and paid.

"Eric! This is way too much." Nell said, exasperated, as the keeper handed him the necklace.

"Not at all. I've been saving all year for this. Besides, this black stone is a nice addition to your dress and hair." He said as he slipped the necklace on, brushing her hair aside to clasp it behind her neck. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Maybe so, but I am so paying you back for this." She said as she kissed his check.

"As you wish, my lady." He said, causing her to blush.

They walked around some more before Nell decided they should get some food. Eric responded with an "As you wish, my lady." As they went to the main eating area. After buying lunch for the two of them they continued around, taking in the sights and exhibits of the Faire. They came across a large area where people were dancing to traditional minstrels and they couldn't resist.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Eric asked, bowing to her and holding his hand out.

"I would be delighted, kind sir" She replied as she curtseyed and they walked out to the floor. Eric wrapped his arm around her waist and she cupped the back of his neck as they swung around the floor.

"This was an awesome idea. I'm glad you talked me into it." Nell said, looking into his eyes.

"And I must say you look very handsome as a Dread Pirate." She continued, laying her head against his chest.

"I had a lot of help pulling this off." He said as they continued to dance.

After a few songs they walked off the floor.

"Let's see what other kinds of fun we can get ourselves into." Nell said, pulling him along.

"As you wish, My Lady." Eric said, again causing Nell to blush.

_Later that evening_

Eric pulled up to Nell's place and helped her out of the car.

"I am fine with walking to my own door, Eric." Nell said, rolling her eyes as he held his elbow out of her again.

"But a true gentleman makes sure the lady returns to safety after the day is done." Eric said.

"Well when you put it that way, said gentleman just earned an invitation inside." Nell said as she opened her door and stepped inside.

"As you wish, my lady." He said as he followed her in and closed the door.

* * *

_1 AM Deeks' apartment_

Kensi hear her phone buzz and swatted at the end table trying to find it. She grabbed it and pried one eye open to see who was calling. He flicked the phone and answered.

"Hey, Nell." She said with a groogy voice.

"Kensi I'm really sorry to call you but I need someone to talk to." Nell responded with what Kensi picked up as a small sense of urgency.

"Everything ok?" She said as she sat up against the headboard, reaching over and flicking the lamp on.

"Yes….no…maybe…I don't know. I'm kind of having a crisis here." Nell replied in a low voice.

"What's wrong?"Kensi said as Deeks started to stir next to her

"I don't know what to do. We went to the Renaissance Faire today and had a great time. He was a total gentleman. We came back to my place, I invited him in…" Her voice trailed off.

"Nell, did you sleep with him?" Kensi asked.

"No!" Nell said louder then she meant to. "Not exactly." She returned to her low voice.

"Is he still there?" Kensi asked. Deeks sat up with a questioning look. Kensi pulled the phone away to show it was Nell on the phone.

"Yes." Nell replied.

"In your bed?" Kensi asked again

"…yes." Nell answered.

"Are you enjoying it?" Kensi asked a third time.

"Of course I am. Eric is amazing!" Nell said.

"Then what is the problem?" Kensi finally decided to drop the other shoe.

"Because exactly that. He is amazing. He was constantly making me blush by how he was treating me today, constantly saying 'As you Wish, my Lady'. He was so loving and gentle in bed, and his touch. Dear God! His touch, Kensi. I've never felt so good." Nell said.

"What are you worried about?" Kensi fighting off a laugh asked as Deeks leaned against Kensi and the headboard.

"I don't want to screw this all up, Kensi." Nell said. "I couldn't stand ripping our team apart because I screwed up the best thing that has ever happen to me."

"You think the team would be upset if you two got together?" Kensi asked.

"Of course." Nell said.

Kensi couldn't help fighting off the laugh this time. "If the team had no problem with Deeks and I as a couple I bet you $100 that they wouldn't have an issue with you." She said.

"You are just saying that to make me feel better." Nell replied.

Deeks reached over and gently took the phone from Kensi.

"Nell, I'm going to pull a Nate card here. Stop over thinking things and just enjoy yourself. You deserve to be happy and anyone who has paid a shred of attention to you two knows that Eric makes you happy. And I have it on good authority that you make him happy. So hang up, climb back into bed, kiss him, and just relax. You aren't going to screw this up." Deeks said.

Nell took a deep breath and exhaled. "Thanks Deeks. I needed to hear that." She said.

"No problem, Velma. See you Monday" Deeks said and hung up.

* * *

_Nell's apartment_

Nell hung up the phone and opened the door back to the bedroom. She tiptoed across the room and back to the bed. She set her phone on the table and climbed back into bed.

"Do you want me to go?" Eric asked, causing Nell to jump.

"I'm sorry." Nell apologized as she curled into a ball of embarrassment.

Eric laid an arm around her. "If this is all too much I can go. We can forget this all happened." He said.

Nell gently shook her head. "No Eric. You have done nothing wrong. This is all me. I just needed some perspective and to be shown how unreasonable I was." She said as she relaxed and uncurled, scooting up against his naked body.

"So you want me to stay?" Eric asked, his forehead touching hers.

"Yes, Eric. I want you to stay." Nell replied, softly stroking his cheek.

"As you wish, my lady." He replied with a smile.

He had been saying it to her all day. But she finally realized what he meant when he said it. She leaned in, placing a gently kiss on his lips before pulling back, running a thumb over his lips and whispered to him.

"I know. I love you, too"

* * *

**This obviously was based on the teases for the new season and I figured with the Cosplay mention and the Faire mention that I could combine both. Hope you all enjoy this one.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**

**I have a new poll up on the profile if you are interested**


	50. Episode 50: The Water's Edge

**They say the ocean has no past and no future, to them it represents so much more**

**THE WATERS EDGE**

* * *

_Private Beach Front_

Eric walked along the sand, listening to the waves as they crashed. He felt truly at peace here. Yea, a part of him wishes he brought his board and was out on those waves but right now he wanted to enjoy the serenity.

As he walked he caught a glimpse of a figure walking down the path toward him. He knew instantly who it was and heart responded in kind. A smile came across his face as she walked in her sky blue dress and her fiery red hair both blowing in the ocean breeze. The image in his head played in slow motion as she walked toward him barefoot in the sand.

"I knew you would be here" She said as she stepped up to him.

"Am I that predictable?" He replied.

She shook her head gently. "Not all the time. You have your surprises." She said as she walked beside him.

"How's Kensi? Going Bridezilla yet?" Eric said.

Nell laughed. "Thank God, no. But she is nervous as hell. Hetty is talking some sense in to her. What about Deeks?"

"Bout the same but he is doing good. The guys are with him."

"Isn't it the Best Man's job to make sure the Groom doesn't get cold feet?" Nell elbowed him gently.

"Isn't it the Maid of Honor's job to do the same?" Eric poked her.

"Got me there, Wolfram." She said.

She slid under his arm and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Any particular reason you are going recluse, walking on the beach alone?" She asked him.

"Just contemplating. Walking on the beach helps me think and when I can think I can relax." He said.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him.

"Right now…you." He said, squeezing her against him.

"Good things or bad things?" She asked him. She already knew the answer but she wanted him to say it.

"Good, Great, Awesome, Very Awesome things." He said.

He turned to face her. She grabbed his hand and lifted it up, flattening her palm against his spreading her fingers.

"It's been 4 years now, hasn't it?" She said.

Eric nodded.

"Who would have thought you would have saved your biggest surprise for me?" She said.

"You started it at Christmas." He replied.

"Yea but you were the one who finally asked me." She retorted.

They walked in silence for a bit before she spoke again.

"Do you regret it?" She asked him

"Are you kidding me? Why would I regret anything? Has it been hard? Yes it has been. I don't like keeping secrets from them. They are our family. But there is danger everywhere and what they know could hurt them." He replied.

"I know. But I'm tired of the secrets. I want everyone to know, not just the team, not just Granger, but the whole world." She said.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "We will, soon. Let the dust settle from Kensi and Deeks finally tying the knot" He said.

"I love you, Eric Beale." She said as she cupped his cheek.

"I love you, Nell Beale" He replied as he pulled her into a kiss.

They finally broke the kiss, keeping their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

"I want to wear your ring, I want to bear your children, and I want everyone to know that you are my husband and that I am your wife." She said.

"I want the world to know you are my wife, too. Truth be told I'm sick of the secrets too. And I'll take any responsibility for keeping this from the team when we tell them." He said.

She shook her head. "No, we are in this together. Partners always." She said.

Eric couldn't help but smile. "Partners always" was a mantra of theirs ever since they got married.

"Come on, we'd better get back before the wedding party turns into a search party for the Best Man and Maid of Honor" She said as she intertwined her fingers in his before they turned and walked back toward the house

* * *

**50 episodes! Honestly didn't think I could keep this going for this long.**

**This was inspired by a pair of Fics. First is the Moments in Time series by AliyahNCIS and the Second is A Different Love Story by starvingstudent. Both stories deal with couples (Tony and Ziva and Kensi and Deeks respectivly) being married before most events in the show and that its a secret to everyone else. I wanted to do that with Eric and Nell. I really, really doubt that this will evolve into a full fledged story like the others so this little scene will have to do. **

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


	51. Episode 51: The One Thing

**He had his reasons for keeping it secret, now he has all the reasons to tell the truth**

**THE ONE THING**

* * *

_Pinacle Systems_

"Hey guys." Eric called out as they stepped through the door.

"Perfect timing. We've been getting nowhere with this break in. We are still not even sure what they were after." Sam explained as Eric and Nell walked over to the group.

"Whatever it is…" Eric said.

"We'll find it." Nell finished.

Eric and Nell set up at two of the main workstations on the floor as the other 4 discussed their next plans.

"Sam and I will do a sweep of the area. You two check exits to the building. If we can find out where they went out we can have an idea where they went." Callen said.

"What about them?" Deeks nodded toward Eric and Nell, working away.

"We'll be fine." Nell said.

"You armed?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Nell said.

Eric looked Sam in the eye and gave him a slight nod, subtle enough that only Sam would pick up on it.

"Ok. Keep radio contact at all times. Don't let your guard down." Callen said to them as they left, leaving Eric and Nell alone.

"How goes the back trace?" Nell asked him.

"Slow but it's working. Whoever these guys were they were pros. They covered their tracks very well."

"Big, bad Eric Beale? Out of his league?" Nell said, giving him a sly grin.

"Not a chance." Eric said.

Eric and Nell continued to work away as the others radioed in.

"Floors are clear." Sam replied.

"Got possible exit point. Ground Floor, North West entrance." Kensi replied.

"We are good up here. All is quiet." Nell said.

"Ok. Sam and I are on our way to you Kensi. How much longer on the backtrace?" Callen said.

"Not much longer. I'm close to finding out what they were looking for, but the data is heavily encrypted." Eric repored.

"Well this is a Navy Research contracted company, no surprise there." Deeks said.

"Once we get the raw data we can take it back to Ops and piece it together there." Nell said.

"Ok. Finish up quickly. Something doesn't seem right." Kensi said.

"How so?" Callen asked.

"This exit point looks too easy. Like it was staged." She said. Everyone knew that Kensi had an eye for Forensics. No one doubted her opinion.

"Hetty, do we have any sort of outside surveillance of this building?" Callen asked.

"Checking now." Hetty said, conversing with one of the other techs.

"Multiple viewpoints covering every entrance to the building." She replied.

"Scan them all, see if there was any footage of them leaving out the North west entrance." Callen said.

"Scanning now" Then tech replied. After a few moments. "Nothing since they went in this morning."

As if on cue the lights shut off to the entire building.

"Power just got cut." Deeks said.

"They are still here." Sam said.

"Nell, Eric, what is your status?" Callen said.

"We got what we needed just as the power shut off." Eric replied.

"Stay where you are. We are on our way to you." Callen replied.

"I hear footsteps." Nell said.

"Hide, now!" Sam said as they started running toward the stairs.

Eric and Nell were quick to gather their things just as a group of men walked into the workroom.

"Spread out. There were two of them here." One man said.

Nell waved to Eric to follow her as they crawled along the ground between the cubicles. Nell quickly checked around the corner to see someone walking toward them. She reached behind her and pulled her gun. She looked behind her.

"When I say, run!" She whispered. Eric nodded, unseen by her he pulled out a small gun from his side cargo pocket.

"Now" She said as they both ran as the man was turned away.

"Hey!" One of the men yelled out from the other side of the room as he opened fire. Nell and Eric had just enough time to dive behind a wall as bullets flew by them.

"We are taking fire!" Nell yelled into her ear piece.

"On our way!" Sam yelled as they were running up the stairs quickly.

Nell was able to fire off a few shots to keep the men at bay but then she heard a few gun shots that she didn't recognize. Looking above her she saw Eric firing a few shots from his gun.

"What?" She asked.

"We'll talk later!" Eric said, trying to get Nell to focus.

After a few tense moments they heard Kensi's voice yell out. "Federal Agents!" She said as the men turned their attention to the others. A few brief exchanges of gunfire and the men were down. Hetty advised them that ambulances were on the way for the wounded.

* * *

_Outside__ Pinacle Systems_

Everyone was gathered outside as the paramedics loaded two of the men to attacked Eric and Nell. The coroner loaded the rest.

Sam and Eric were talking over by the Challenger as Callen, Kensi, Deeks, and Nell stood by the ambulance. Nell's face was rigid and she made to attempt to hide it.

"Did any of you know Eric could use a gun?" She asked, her voice devoid of any friendliness.

"Not a clue."Deeks said. They all knew if that Deeks didn't know then pretty much no one would.

"Seems Sam did." Kensi replied.

"Doing ok?" Sam asked Eric.

"Yea, a lot better than I thought I would after being in my first firefight." Eric said, leaning against Sam's Challenger.

"You did good in there. I don't think you could have held them off with just Nell firing." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam, that means a lot." Eric said. He let out a sigh. "I'm dead." He said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

Eric nodded toward the group. "Because she is going to kill me." Eric said.

"Come clean with her. You owe her that." Sam said.

The walked to the rest of the group.

"LAPD will handle everything here so we should head back." Deeks said.

"Ok. See you guys back at the office." Callen said.

"I'm riding with you guys." Nell said to Kensi and Deeks.

"Uh…ok." Kensi said. No one, not even Eric, tried to push back on it.

* * *

_Mission Ops_

The team returned to the Mission with Nell making a beeline for Ops. Eric was the last to arrive with Hetty calling to him as he walked into the main area.

"Mr. Beale, may I have a moment." She said.

Eric walked up and sat down.

"Sounds like you had some excitement today." She said, sipping her tea.

"That is one word for it." Eric said.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"Good, better than I had anticipated. Sam's teaching really helped out." He said.

"Very good. Nate is back in the States so if you need him he is available." She said.

"I appreciate that Hetty, but Nate isn't the person I need to talk to." Eric said, hanging his head.

"I take it by Ms Jones arrival without you she didn't take the news very well." Hetty asked.

"That's the problem, Hetty. I never told her. Every time I tried I would freeze up. Every explanation I came up with sounded like I was being a chauvinistic pig toward her." Eric said.

"Well I suggest you just come clean with her. She will forgive you." Hetty said. Eric stood up and made his way toward Ops. He took a deep breath as the doors opened. He saw Nell sitting at her desk typing away. Her mind laser focused on the screen.

"Can we talk?" Eric asked as he sat down next to her and started pulling up the data.

"We have work to do, Eric." Nell said.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" He asked her, backing off for now.

"Start decrypting the data we got from Pinacle." She said.

Eric started working away. The silence in Ops was almost deafening, to them and to the team when they came up to get an update on the break in.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Eric came down after everyone else had left for the evening.

"Hetty, have you seen Nell?" He asked her.

"She is in the burn room." Hetty replied.

"Thanks. Have a good night." Eric said as he walked to the burn room and opened the door. Nell was stuffing papers into the oven and turning it on.

"We need to talk." He said

"Yes, we do." Nell said, not evening looking at him. She pushed past him, locking the door and then returning to where she stood.

"When were you going to tell me? Were you ever going to tell me?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you, I tried to tell you but none of the explanations I came up with were accurate." He replied.

"Since when has that stopped you before?" She asked, turning to face him with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes showing the anger and the hurt she was feeling.

"Last year when Mattias found this location changed everything. You said so yourself. This wasn't the safest place anymore, then we find out we have a mole here. Mattias had you and Hetty pinned down while I was up in Ops. I could have done something." Eric said.

"So you don't think I can protect myself? Is that it?" Nell said, his explanation doing little to calm her.

"No, it's not that." He tried to say.

"I can take care of myself, Eric. I am not some damsel in distress like in your video games." Nell said, her voice raised.

"I know that…" He said before she cut him off.

"So you think that you can just learn to use a gun and not tell me and everything will be peachy?" She said.

"I ALMOST LOST YOU!" Eric finally yelled out. Nell stopped for a second and they stood in silence as Eric faced the wall and leaned against his, his head propped up on his arm.

"In the span of two months I almost lost you, twice." He said, his voice a whisper. He turned toward her, closing the gap has he took her face in his hands, his forehead pressed against his. Both their eyes were closed, reveling in the closeness.

"I can't lose you, not now, not ever. I have to do whatever I can to protect what matters most to me, that's you." He whispered to her, softly stroking her cheek.

She opened her eyes, a small smile forming. "Did…did you….just quote Tony Stark at me?" She asked.

"Did it work?" He said, smiling.

"It kinda did." She said.

"I know you can protect yourself. It's one of the thousand things I love about you. But if there ever comes a time where you are in danger and I can't do something and I lose you…." His voice trailed off as his throat constricted, not able to finish that sentence.

"You aren't going to lose me, Eric. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He replied as he brought his lips to hers. Emotions poured into each other with their lips, their senses exploding with the feelings coursing through them.

They broke the kiss, returning forehead to forehead as they tried to catch their breath.

"I'm still mad at you." She said, looking up into his eyes.

"How can I make it up to you?" He asked her.

"You can buy me dinner." She said.

"It's a date…that is, if you want it to be." He said, nervousness creeping back in.

"That is exactly what I want it to be, Wolfram." She said with a smile.

"You got it, Rockstar." He said, kissing her again.

They unlocked the door and left the burn room. Nell walked down the hallway toward the exit while Eric hung back for a few seconds; long enough to flash a thumbs up to Hetty, letting her know that all was OK. Taking long strides he caught up to Nell, reaching out and taking her hand, intertwining their fingers as they pushed the door open and stepped outside into the night.

* * *

**This is the sequel to What Needs to be Done. This one recently popped in my head hence why there wasn't much time between posting on the Profile and publishing.**

**If you are interested please vote in the Poll on my Profile.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following.**


	52. Episode 52: The Morning After

**After a long and stressful night, the daylight comes**

**THE MORNING AFTER**

* * *

_Mission Ops_

Nell let out an audible sigh as she started to power things down.

"I hear you there, Rockstar" Eric said, as he finished his typing. An IM popped up on his screen.

"Hetty said to take the day off and come in on Monday." He read.

"Great, I'm exhausted." Nell said.

"Well you've been running on nothing but coffee for the past 5 hours." Eric said as he packed his things.

"We gotta do what we gotta do, Wolfram." She said.

She slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Sorry tonight messed up our plans." She said to him.

"Hazards of the job." He said, giving her a smile. "How about I make it up to you. Breakfast at my place?" He asked her.

"That sounds great. Let me swing by my apartment and drop some things off real quick." She said as they walked out.

* * *

_Eric's apartment 30 min later_

Eric was currently mixing the batter when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to see Nell standing with her bag. She had changed into more casual clothes while he was wearing his pajamas.

"Perfect. Was just about ready to start the Waffles. Make yourself at home." He said. They both knew he never really needed to say it. She was over enough where she didn't need his permission, and he never felt he needed to give it, for her to be comfortable.

She stepped inside as he returned to the kitchen and began to pour the batter into the iron. He turned around to see her walk out of his bathroom, changed into her own pair of pajamas.

"Figured I'd join in." She said with a smile.

"When in Rome." He replied as he began to put breakfast together. He plated the waffle and added a few links of sausage he fired up. He set the plate down on the table as he returned to make his.

Nell took a bite of her Waffle as Eric sat down with his. "So?" He asked.

"It's amazing. You are great at this." She said as she took a drink of her milk.

"You are too kind." He said to her as he poured syrup on his and took a bite.

They finished their waffles and Eric cleaned up while Nell moved to the couch. Eric joined her shortly afterward and they started to watch some TV. At some point during their watching Nell leaned against Eric, curling her body against his, as he wrapped his arm around her. It had become so natural to them that neither of them really even recognized that they did it anymore. Now it left them with nothing but an immense feeling of contentment.

As the credits started to roll Eric looked down at saw that she had fallen asleep. He knew she hadn't slept much the last case because of how much running around she had to do so it didn't surprise him in the least. He couldn't help feeling his heart melt seeing the small, content smile on her face as it was dug into his side, her arm around his waist. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her head before moving slowly off of the couch, trying not to wake her. He bent down and slipped his arms under her, gently lifting her off of the couch. She never stirred as he carefully moved into his room and gently placed her on his bed. When he tried to remove his arms her body tensed up as she reflexively gripped into him; an audible whimper escaping her mouth, twisted into a frown. Eric had to fight from laughing at the sound.

"I'll be right back." He whispered to her, kissing her temple gently. Her body relaxed and let go of him. He went back into the kitchen, putting the last of the dishes away and tidying up the room. Making sure the door was locked he returned to his room and went to the window. The sun was full bore now so he grabbed a nearby blanket that he kept for just this occasion. Grabbing the corners of the blanket he found the steel rings and hooked them onto small hooks that were drilled into the wall. This succeeded to blocking out most of the light coming in, darkening his room drastically. He returned to the bed, pulling the sheet back and climbing in, shifting onto his side as he threw an arm around her waist. Sleep came quickly for him, listening to her breathing.

* * *

An hour later Nell opened her eyes and found herself somewhere different then where she remembered. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and found Eric lying next to her, his hand gently placed on her hip.

"Eric?" She mumbled, groggy.

"Yea?" He responded, not opening his eyes.

"Why am I in your bed?" She asked him.

"Because you fell asleep on my couch and I thought you would be more comfortable here." He said.

They lay there in silence for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Is that a problem?" He asked her, his voice sounding a little more awake now.

"Not at all." She said as she scooted back against him, curling into a ball as his arm encircled her.

"Good night, Eric." She said, turning her head just enough to capture his lips in a kiss.

"Night Nell." He said, squeezing her as she returned to her position and quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

**This was partially inspired by the opening moments from Command and Control (which was a phenomenal episode BTW). I love when episodes break the traditional start in the morning, end at night storyline (House _After Hours _And NCIS _Angel of Death_ are perfect examples). I would love to see an Eric/Nell focused episode that follows that format personally.**

**This was another spur of the moment idea hence why it was never added to the Profile**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


	53. Episode 53: Patron Saint

**Sometimes you just need an outsider's view**

**PATRON SAINT**

* * *

_OSP Armory, mid afternoon_

Eric walked down the hallway and turned the corner into the armory. Scanning the room he found the man he was looking for sitting at one of the benches. Eric made his way over to the bench.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Eric asked.

Tony looked up. "Oh, hey Eric. Please just call me Tony. We've had enough fun that there is no reason to be formal anymore." He said with a smile.

Eric handed him the folder he was carrying.

"Got your travel orders processed. Flight will leave in 4 hours. Should get you back in DC late tonight." He said. Tony looked at the contents of the folder.

"And our guest?" Tony said, looking over the folder with a raised eyebrow.

Eric looked at his watch. "Should be landing a Norfolk Air Station in 45 minutes."

"Just once I would like one of these missions to go right." Tony said as he set the folder down and returned to cleaning his gun.

"This is a regular occurrence for you?" Eric asked him. Tony just nodded.

"I'll get someone to take you to the airport in time for your flight." Eric said as he went to turn away.

"You know something? I've known you for all of 5 hours and I feel like I've known you for years. You are exactly as Abby described." Tony said, causing Eric to stop.

"Hope it was all good." Eric said.

"Oh it was. She talks about you a lot. You ever think of branching out? Trying something new?" Tony asked.

Eric shook his head. "Nah. I've lived here my entire life and I don't really want to change." He replied.

"You seem to have good reasons to stay. A certain red head, perhaps?" Tony gave him a sideways smile as he returned to brushing out his barrel.

"What do you mean by that?" Eric asked, his face turning red.

"I'm a trained investigator, Eric. You know exactly what I am talking about." DiNozzo said in a tone of voice that made it abundantly clear that he wasn't fooling.

DiNozzo waved him back to the table. Eric, thankfully, obliged.

"I saw how you looked at her dressed in that gown. Marty told me about your Renaissance Faire date you two have planned." Tony said.

"It's not a date." Eric said.

DiNozzo couldn't help but chuckle. "Are all of you hard headed?"

Eric got a look in his eye when DiNozzo raised a calming hand.

"Hear me out. I know the look that you gave her this morning. I used to give that same look all the time. And I've been doing this for a very long time." He said.

Tony set his gun down and clasped his hands together, resting his chin on his hands.

"I know you don't really know me but I hope you trust me enough to take some advice from someone who has walked in your shoes," Leaned over the side of the bench, "Or in your case, sandals, which are very nice by the way." Tony said before returning.

"My Boss lost the most important person in his life and has spent years chasing what he will never have again. Our Director lost the love of his life and the mother of his children and he has never been the same. Loss is a huge danger of our job" DiNozzio started to say.

He took a breath and continued. "But having something and losing it is nowhere near as bad as never having it at all. I've watched two of my closest friends dance around each other since they day they met. It's no secret how they feel about each other, but they can't or won't admit it. And now it may be too late. And that is where I excel at also. I spent months on an undercover assignment falling for a woman who would never love me for who I really was. She loved who I became for her. And all the while the one person who truly cared for me and who truly mattered sat 3 feet across from me every day. And I never saw it. I was willing to die in the desert for her for God's sakes. For years I chased others and she did the same but at the end of it all it always came back to us. And then she was gone. And I spent two months chasing her across the Middle East until I found her. But by then it was too late. We knew how we both felt about each other, and for a brief few days we were in paradise. But she made her mind up and stayed and I came back. And there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about her," He opened his collar and pulled out a Star of David pendant. "This is the only thing I have of hers now. Abby would tell me all the time about you and Nell and how you two belong together and after just 5 hours of seeing you together I know that Abby is absolutely right. So take a bit of advice from Anthony DiNozzo Jr, Patron Saint of Lost Opportunities, and don't wait because you never know what is going to happen." Tony said as he finished assembling his gun.

Eric stood for a few moments, speechless as Nell came walking around the corner.

"Agent DiNozzo, Hetty wanted to see you real quick in her office." She said as she walked up to them.

"Thanks Nell. See you around, Eric." Tony said, clapping Eric on the shoulder as he left the armory.

"He is a strange one." Nell said as they watched him leave.

"Yea, yea he is." Eric said.

Nell looked over at him. "You Ok, Wolfram?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yea. I'm fine." He said, turning to face her.

"You know, I never got to tell you how beautiful you looked this morning." He said in a low voice.

"I'm glad you liked it. I was hoping to surprise you but it couldn't be helped." She said with a smile.

"I can't wait to see the final product." He said.

She stepped up against him, her face inches from him. "You will, I promise." She whispered.

"Thank you, Nell." He said to her.

"For what?" She asked.

"For being here, for staying here. For just being you." He said as he cupped her face with his hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that?" Nell asked, her cheeks turning red.

"Just taking some advice. Are you busy tonight?" Eric asked.

Nell just shook her head, still slightly shocked at his action.

"I know we were planning on hanging out after work tomorrow but would you like to come over tonight. There are things I need to tell you and I don't want to do it here." He asked.

She nodded slightly before cupping his face and kissing his check in return. "See you tonight." She whispered as she walked away, leaving Eric to watch her with a smile on his face

* * *

**All credit goes to ncisnewbie for bringing up the idea of DiNozzo and Eric talking. I decided to go back to the Renaissance F****aire because if you notice the scene when he is introduced Nell is wearing a gown.**

**Update on things. I will be taking a hiatus for the next month or so. I am taking part in NaNoWrMo (National Novel Writing Month) this year (now that I finally have an idea before it starts) so there will very likely be minimal if any updates to TftM. I will finish Life as you (Blank) it before the month is up but once November hits my entire focus will be on Seraphim's Fall. Thank you for your understanding.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


	54. Episode 54: Break the Internet

**5 geeks, 6 computers, 3 cities, 1 trailer, and all the chaos that comes with it**

**BREAK THE INTERNET**

* * *

_Eric's Apartment_

"The Force, it's calling to you…Just let it in"

The Logo came on the screen as Eric dropped the handful of popcorn he had clutched in his hand. His mouth wide open.

Nell was in a similar boat, taking a drink from her soda when she froze up.

As the logo faded the words _Tickets Now Available _they looked over at each other. Setting their stuff down they scrambled over to Eric's computer while Nell pulled her tablet out.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Nell yelled at her tablet as it booted.

Eric's phone rang while he was typing. He reached over and put it on speaker.

"Eric" He said.

"OMG! Eric, did you see it?" The voice of Abby shrieked as they envisioned her jumping up and down.

"Yea we saw it. We are trying to get tickets right now." Eric said, furiously typing trying to get through.

"Damn it. Fandango is down!" Nell reported as she tried on her computer.

"Keep trying" Eric said as Nell's phone rang. She put it on speaker.

"This is Nell." She answered

"Hey, you guys able to get onto Fandango?" The voice of McGee asked.

"We are trying but there are bogged down." Nell replied.

"Hold on, I'll conference us all together." Nell said as she took Eric's phone and transferred Abby to hers.

"Ok. Everyone just keep trying. Whoever gets through gets enough tickets for all of us and we make it a party. That sounds good?" Nell said. Everyone agreed.

"Wait. Let me get Sebastian. Maybe he can have better luck." Abby said as a sound of a phone ringing came through.

"Yes, I saw it. Yes, it was amazing, Yes, I'm trying to get tickets. No, I can't get through." He said without even waiting for a reply.

"Come on guys. We are the best at this. One of us has to get lucky" Abby said.

"Reports are coming in of massive backlog on Fandango." McGee said.

"Just keep trying."Sebastian replied as soon the only sounds were just frantic typing from all locations.

Just then Eric's phone rang again. He put it on speaker phone again.

"This is Eric." He answered.

"Mr. Beale. I am currently trying to purchase movie tickets on Fandango and they seem to be having problems. I do hope you have nothing to do with this." The voice of Hetty came from the phone.

"No this one is not me, Hetty. The new Star Wars trailer just showed and now everyone is trying to get tickets." Eric explained.

"I see. Well then I shall continue trying. Please let me know if you have any better luck, all of you." Hetty replied.

"Thanks, Hetty. Good night." Eric said as he hung up the phone.

"Did you just cut Hetty off?" Nell asked.

"I'll deal with the consequences later. There are more important things at stake, Nell." Eric said.

Nell couldn't help but laugh as she got a text message.

_Deeks and I were going to go to a movie tonight but we can't get onto Fandango. Did Eric break the Internet again?_

Nell typed out a quick response

_No. Star Wars tickets are on sale_

A few moments later Kensi responded.

_Well, good luck then __J_

_Thx_

"I got through! I got through!" Eric exclaimed.

"Quick get 7 tickets. We can pay you back later!" Nell said.

"7?" Eric said as he filled out his billing info.

"You two, McGee and me, Sebastian and Percy, and then Hetty" Abby explained.

"Done!" Eric said as he slammed his enter key. He quickly took out his phone and took a picture of the conformation screen.

"So I guess it's sunny LA for you guys this Christmas." Eric said as he sent the screenshot to everyone.

* * *

**This was obviously inspired by the new Star Wars trailer that came out and the subsequent Internet reaction. Couple friends of mine have already been at it for an hour to get tickets. **

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


	55. Episode 55: Walk Away

**Whether it is from a mistake or something else, there must always be the choice to…**

**WALK AWAY**

* * *

_LA Mercy General Hospital_

"Time to check on 307" One nurse said as she handed a clipboard to another nurse.

"The Appendix? That poor guy." The other nurse responded.

"Yea. He's been here 2 days and barely had any visitors. All he has been doing it looking at pictures on that tablet of his." The first nurse said.

"I hope someone sees him soon. He looks so sad." The other replied as she walked toward the door and opened.

"Mr. Beale?" The nurse asked as she stepped inside. The man lying on the bed scrambled to close the tablet.

"Yea?" He said as he laid back, looking out the window.

"How have you been feeling?" She asked as she went checking his monitors.

"I'm tired. I can't sleep." He said, his voice almost monotone.

"I'll see about getting you a sedative. Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No." Eric answered.

"Really? Because it shows here you haven't eaten since yesterday and even that was less then is normal. You have been past your surgery enough that you should be getting your appetite back." She said, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not hungry." He repeated.

"Ok. I'll see about the sedative for you. Is there anyone we can call for you?" She asked.

"None that would care right now. They are all busy with something else." He said.

The nurse decided not to push further and left, leaving Eric alone. He opened the tablet and returned to looking at the pictures of himself and a red head smiling for the camera

* * *

_First Church of the Resurrection_

There was a knock on the door to the room.

"It's Sam. Everyone decent?" The voice on the other side of the door asked.

"Yea, come on in." Kensi replied as she opened the door, letting Sam, Callen, and Deeks all in.

"How is it going in here?" Callen asked.

"We are almost ready. Hetty is putting the finishing touches on Nell." Kensi asked.

"Good. The sooner we get this over with, the better." Deeks said, his usually cheerfulness nowhere to be found.

Kensi grabbed his arm and pulled him into a far corner of the room.

"What is with you today? You have been an utter grouch since we got here. If it's the Best man hitting on me then trust me, you have nothing to worry about. He isn't even in your league." Kensi said, softly stroking his cheek.

"It's not that. I would actually pay money to see you kick his ass. It's just that none of this feels right." Deeks said.

"How?" Kensi asked him.

"Are you serious, Kens? You and I both know who should be up there with her." Deeks said.

"This is Nell's decision. If this is what she thinks is best then we need to be there to support her. Regardless of how we feel about it." Kensi said.

"Just don't expect me to act friendly to them. I wouldn't trust them with my jock strap." Deeks said.

"If Kyle touches me one more time I'm going to break his hand." Kensi said.

"Excuse me." Hetty's voice came out as everyone looked in her direction. Nell walked out behind her dressed in a gown that hugged every curve. The gown stopped right below her shoulders and dipped to her mid back.

Sam and Callen both had smiles as she stepped up to them and gave them hugs.

"Thanks for coming, guys. It means a lot to me." She said.

"We are a family. It's what we do." Sam said.

She walked over to Deeks.

"I know you don't agree with this. But thanks for being here anyway, Deeks." She said.

Deeks gave her a half hearted one arm hug but didn't respond at all.

"Please don't do this, Deeks." Nell said in response.

"I'm here. That is all that matters. This is your day, Nell, not mine." He said.

"You ready for this?" Callen asked her.

"No. But I can't really back out now, can I?" Nell said letting out a breath.

"See you guys out there." Kensi said as Nell, herself, Michelle, Rose, and Sam all left.

Deeks and Callen went and took their seats in the main church as the Groom Anthony came out with his groomsmen, who were almost exact carbon copies of him. Same look, same tan, same hair cut.

The priest nodded as music started to play. Rose walked down the aisle, following by Michelle, then Kensi. Kamhrin sprinkled flower petals along the path as the groom's nephew walked next to her with the ring pillow. The music changed and the priest waved for everyone to rise as Sam walked down the path with Nell holding on to his arm. Outwardly Nell was smiling but Kensi could tell her brain was running in overdrive. They stepped up to the alter as the Priest asked who gives the bride away.

"As her grandmother, I do." Hetty responded.

* * *

_LA Mercy General_

Eric woke up from his drug induced sleep to find someone in the room with him. Eric groaned as he slipped his glasses on. "Surprised to see you here."

Nate set his book down and turned to Eric. "You think there is somewhere else I should be?" He asked him.

"Figured you would be at the wedding with everyone else." Eric replied.

"Half a wedding, really." Nate said as he moved his chair closer to the bed.

"And how are you holding up?" Nate asked.

Eric looked at him with an _Are you serious?_ look on his face.

"I'm in the hospital recovering from an emergency appendectomy, no one has come to see me, and I'm losing my best friend. How do you think I am holding up, Doc?" Eric asked.

"And now you have your answer." Nate said, a slight smile on his face.

"To what question?" Eric asked.

"Why am I here and not there?" Nate said.

"Thanks, Nate." Eric said as he laid back, relaxing a bit before he closed his eyes again. Nate gently took his glasses off, setting them on the table. He took out his phone, took a quick picture of Eric sleeping, and texted it to a number before returning to his book

* * *

_First Church of the Resurrection_

As the Priest continued to drone on the sound of a phone beeping went off. Everyone looked around trying to find where it came from. Deeks looked in his pocket and found it was Kensi's phone.

Kensi stepped down as Deeks walked up handing her phone.

"Sorry, work." Kensi said to the Groom who was rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Didn't know Nate was in town." Deeks said, looking over her shoulder.

Kensi pulled up the message and saw the picture of Eric.

"Oh." She said, it was the last thing she expected.

Nell walked up to them.

"Everything alright, you two?" She asked him.

"That depends." Kensi said as she showed Nell the picture.

"He is in the hospital?! When?" Nell exclaimed.

"A few days ago." Deeks admitted.

"And you two didn't think to tell me?" She said, her face red.

"He asked us not to tell you." Kensi said.

Nell rubbed her forehead and turned to the priest.

"I have a reason why I should not be wed. I'm sorry Anthony, but there is somewhere else I need to be. I'm sorry to hurt you but I have to go." Nell said as she grabbed the folds of her gown and walked down the isle. She called out to Callen who tossed her a set of keys, which she caught with little effort.

Everyone stood dumbfounded as Callen and Sam joined Kensi, Deeks, and Michelle.

"Took her long enough." Sam said.

Kensi heard whispering from Anthony and the groomsmen. She picked up the words "Score with the bridesmaids" from one of them.

"Oh hell no!" Michelle said.

Sam looked at the two women. "Do you want to? Or should I handle it?" He asked.

"We got this, Baby." Michelle said. Kensi just nodded.

Sam waved past him as Kensi and Michelle stepped up to the Best man and the offender and without saying a word punched both of them in the face.

"Come on, guys. Let's get out of here." Kensi said as they walked down the path and out the doors.

* * *

_LA Mercy General_

Nell pulled the car into a parking spot and shut it off. Inwardly cursing herself that she didn't change beforehand she was worried how he was going to react. Running inside she found the nurses' station.

"What room is Eric Beale in?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Room 307. Right over there." The nurse pointed.

"Thank you." She replied as she stepped up to the door and opened it slowly.

Nate looked up as she walked in, stepping up to her as she closed the door.

"This is your doing." She said, mild annoyance in her voice.

"Just looking out for you." Nate said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll yell at you later but for right now…." She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" She said.

Nate opened the door and stepped out, leaving her alone with him. She moved around the bed and sat down, reaching out and taking his hand in hers.

At the feeling of her touch he stirred, grabbing his glasses and slipping them on. When he saw her he immediately withdrew his hand from hers.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

If Nell was caught off guard by his tone of voice, she didn't show it.

"This is where I belong." She said in a low voice, her eyes not leaving him even though he wouldn't look at her.

"Could have fooled me." Eric said.

"Eric, please. Don't do this." Nell asked as she reached out and took his hand with her left.

Eric noticed that her hand was bare.

"That is right, Eric. I walked away." She said after he noticed.

"Why?" Eric asked her.

"I should ask you why you never told me that you had to have surgery. But since in the grand scheme of things my mistake far outweighs yours I think we should leave the 'Whys' out of it." Nell said.

Nell stood up, giving him a full view of her in her gown.

"You like….nice." Eric said, barely able to speak.

"Nice? That is all?" She said, one eyebrow raised.

"You look beautiful. If I hadn't already woken to Nate I would have thought I was in heaven." He said.

"I'm not letting you go that easy, Wolfram. I made my choice, and now you are stuck with me." She said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you, Eric." She whispered to him.

"I love you too, Nell." He replied.

She could tell he was starting to get tired again.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She whispered to him.

"Promise?" He asked her.

"Promise." She replied as she took his glasses off and he settled in. She leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as she turned and stepped outside the room.

"Thank you, Nate. I owe you one." Nell said as Nate stood up.

"Just looking out for you, Kiddo." Nate said.

"Mind getting my clothes for me. I want to get out of this thing." She said, waving to the dress.

"I'll call Kensi and get your stuff. Let me know if you need anything else." Nate said as he gave her a hug and left. Nell went back into Eric's room and sat down, gently taking his hand again.

* * *

_3 days later_

"Thanks for picking me up, Deeks." Eric said as he climbed out of the wheelchair and into the passenger side of Deek's car.

"No problem. Glad to see you are feeling better." Deeks said as they drove off.

"So what was so important that Nell couldn't pick me up" Eric asked him as they drove.

"Beats me. She was rather mum on the subject." Deeks said.

As they drove Eric noticed that they were way off course heading to his place.

"Uh, you forget where I live all of the sudden?" Eric asked as he looked over at Deeks.

"Nope" Deeks replied, not elaborating any further.

Eric sat for a few minutes trying to figure out what was going on when Deeks pulled the car into a parking lot of a large Church.

"What are we doing here?" Eric said.

"You'll see. Now, hurry up." Deeks said as he climbed out and grabbed a bag from the back.

They entered the church and Deeks led Eric down the hallway to a large room. He opened the door and saw Callen and Sam getting dressed.

"You're late." Callen said.

"Yea, traffic is a bitch." Deeks said as he started to strip is clothes off and change into a tuxedo.

"Uh…guys. Someone want to fill me in?" Eric said.

Sam pointed at a garment bag lying on a table.

"Hurry and put that on." He said.

Eric wordlessly obliged. Changing into a suit that fit him like a glove.

There was a knock on the door as Deeks opened.

"Are you all ready?" Hetty asked as she stepped inside.

"Good to go." Callen said.

"Mr. Beale, you look very handsome." Hetty said as she gave his suit a once over.

"Is this your doing?" He asked her.

"Partially. But I can't take full credit for it." She replied.

Callen and Deeks let Eric out of the room as Sam left a different way. They entered the main hall of the church to find a Navy Chaplin standing there.

"Wait, this is a wedding?" Eric asked.

"Yep. You, my friend, are getting married." Deeks said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"But what about rings?" Eric asked.

"Got it covered. Just needed to get yours resized. And seriously? What kind of potential husband makes his future wife pay for the rings?" Deeks said as he pulled out a ring box.

Music started to play as Rose, Michelle, and Kensi all walked down the aisle, following by Kamhrin with Monty. The music then changed and Sam appeared, walking with Nell at his arm again.

They stopped at the altar as the Chaplin asked who gives the bride. Hetty again responded that she did as Eric held his hand out for Nell.

"Gonna walk away from this?" He asked her with a smile on his face.

"Not a chance, Wolfram." She said, returning his smile as the Chaplin began to speak.

* * *

**This one partially was inspired by The One by BlackBear53 (Go and read it. I highly recommend it). I really wanted to play with the despair angle of Eric losing everything.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


	56. Episode 56: Spare Key

**She put on a mask of strength, but when it came to him the mask crumbled**

**SPARE KEY**

* * *

_Mission Ops_

Eric paced around Ops, borderline frantic because Nell had just been involved in a hostage situation and he was worried about her. She was currently getting checked out at the hospital and talking with Nate, who by a stroke of perfect timing, was in town. Eric felt a little more at ease when he found out that Nate was here. He knew Nell and Nate went back, how far or why, he didn't know, but he knew Nate would help.

The door opened and they walked in. Nell had a bandage over her right eyebrow and her wrist in a brace. Eric almost shot across the room to her but he picked up on her body language that she was still high strung so he slowly made his way over to her. Her face was downcast as he looked at Nate, who gave a nod and a pat to Nell's shoulder. He then turned and left, leaving the two of them in Ops

"Hey." He said in a low voice.

"Hi." She responded in almost a whisper.

"Are you Ok?" He asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure?" He said, brushing his thumb against her.

"I'm fine." She repeated in an almost robotic like voice.

"Ok. I'm glad you're safe." He said. He went to draw her into a hug but her body went rigid and she pushed away from him. Nell tried to find something to stay to him but she couldn't. Eric, taking slightly aback by her reaction decided to give her some space, as it was obvious that she needed it.

"Sorry." He said, turning to his work.

"Me too." She said in a low voice again as they started working.

* * *

_Later that evening_

They started to shut everything down for the night as Eric loaded up his bag.

"Are you going to be ok, tonight?" Eric asked her as she shut down her computer.

She silently nodded to him before turning toward him.

"Can…can I have that hug now?" She asked.

Eric slowly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against him.

"Call me if you need anything." He whispered to her.

"I will." She responded.

They split apart as Eric slung his bag. "I'll walk you to your car." He said. She nodded her thanks as they left. He walked her to her car and watched as she drove off. He turned and walked to his car, fishing his keys out as he did. But as he fiddled in his pocket he noticed something that wasn't there previous. Finishing it out he opened his hand to find another Key. For a moment he tried to rack his brain, thinking what the key is for but then it dawns on him.

Nell, this is her key. She slipped it to him

He stood, leaning against his car, staring at the key. She obviously gave this to him for a reason. What that reason was on the other hand was a total mystery. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Thankfully the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Nate, its Eric. Can I talk to you for a second?" Eric asked him.

"Yea. What's on your mind?" Nate asked him.

"It's about Nell. I'm worried about her."

"Not suprising really. I know the two of you are close." Nate said. "But you are right to be worried about her. She is really shook up about today and how close she came to death. She is going to need support over the next few days and I think she wants that person to be you." Nate said.

Eric looked at the key. _Doc, you have no idea_. "What should I do?" He asked.

"Don't smother her, but be available when she needs you. Be her strength when she needs you to be." Nate replied.

"Ok, Thanks Nate." Eric said.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be in LA for a few weeks." Nate said.

"Sounds good. Night, Doc." Eric said.

"Night, Eric." Then the line hung up.

Eric looked at the key again before climbing into his car and driving off.

* * *

_Nell's Apartment_

Eric drove into the parking lot and turned his car off. Grabbing his bag he climbed out and entered the building. Taking the elevator to the 4th floor he found Nell's apartment. He knocked gently and after a few moments with no response he used the key to unlock the door. Opening it slowly he discovered she didn't chain it, further proof that she was waiting for him.

He closed the door, locked it, and set his stuff down. Seeing a light coming from her room he slowly made his way over and saw she was asleep.

Nervous as hell he moved quietly to the other side of the bed and climbed on, gently wrapping an arm around her.

"Took you long enough." She said in a low voice.

Eric jumped slightly but then relaxed. "I got your message loud and clear, just needed to figure some things out first." He said.

She turned around, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling her against him. He softly ran his hand up and down her back.

"Are you Ok?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She repeated.

"You don't have to be fine. It's perfectly ok to not be fine." He said.

"I…I….I'm not fine." She finally said as her body started to shudder.

"Shhh. It's ok, Nell. You are safe. Just let it out. Let me be your strength." He whispered to her, softly stroking her head. Her muffled sobs turned into full fledged cries as Eric just held on to her, trying to envelop her in his warmth.

After a while her sobs finally leveled out and her breathing returned to normal. She pulled her face away from his chest.

"I'm sorry." She said, sniffing.

"Don't be. You have every right to feel the way you do." He said as he reached over and grabbed a couple of tissues from a box she had left during her last cold.

She wiped her tears, blew her nose, and tossed the tissues in the can by her bed. She laid back down, her arms still around him but now had a little space between them.

"Better?" He asked, his hand on her hip and his thumb brushing her side.

She nodded, sleepily. "I'm getting there."

They laid there for a time before Nell yawned.

"You should get some sleep. You've had a rough day." Eric said, he went to pull his arm from under hers when she clamped down.

"Can you stay, please?" She asked, the vulnerability in her voice evident as it was in her eyes.

Eric felt a sense of nervousness well up before he shoved it aside. "Let me go get changed." He said as she let his arm go. He rolled off the bed and grabbed his bag. He walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He brushed his teeth real quick and packed everything away. Coming back out he pulled the covers back enough to climb into bed, pulling them back up over both of them. Nell had rolled back onto her other side and when she felt the bed dip she leaned back against him. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and ran the other under her pillow.

"Good Night, Nell." He whispered to her.

"Good night, Eric." She whispered back. Pulling his hand off her waist she brought it to her face and kissed it gently. He leaned in, placing a kiss on her shoulder before laying his head down on the pillow.

Slowly he heard her breathing change. Figuring she was finally asleep he let himself slowly enveloped by the darkness himself.

* * *

_Next morning_

Nell stirred a bit before opening her eyes. She looked at the clock and saw it was around 7 am. She flipped over but she found the other side of the bed empty. Throwing the blankets off, she climbed out of bed and walked into her living room. The smell of coffee permeated the air as she walked into her kitchen. Finding the coffee pot full there was a note on the table.

_Sorry to duck and run but I needed to run home before work and I didn't want to wake you. I got breakfast for you when you get to work. See you soon, Rockstar_

_Eric_

She smiled as she took a drink of her coffee. She then noticed taped to the note was a key. But she quickly determined it wasn't hers, it was his. Finishing her coffee she showered and got ready to go back to work. Picking up the note she took the key off, folded the note and slipped it into her bag then adding the key to her ring.

* * *

_Eric's apartment, two days later_

Eric had turned in for the night after a few online rounds with some friends. He was just starting to doze off when he heard his door unlock and open. A small smile on his face grew as his bedroom door opened and she slid in. Feeling the bed dip under her weight she curled up against him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep?" He whispered.

She shook her head against his shoulder.

"Not without you." She whispered back, kissing his cheek gently.

He wrapped his arm around her, gently taking her hand in his as they both felt the tension in their bodies flow away and they finally relaxed, falling asleep quickly in each other's arms.

* * *

**TALES FROM THE MISSION JUST BROKE 100K VIEWS!**

**Thank you all so much for your continued reading. I apologize for the lack of updates. I said I was going to take a Haitus for NaNoWriMo but unfortunately that had to be put on the back burner due to a family emergency I had to deal with. My grandmother, Margie, passed away a few weeks ago after a 5 year battle with cancer so I had to fly to Seattle to see her before she passed away. That and the following situation have unfortunately really curtailed my writing talents but I do have a couple episodes in the works. I will get them out as soon as possible. Thank you all for your understanding.**


	57. Episode 57: Broken Faith

**He had been one of the few that kept his peace, until now**

**BROKEN FAITH**

* * *

_LA Mercy General Hospital, Room 2301_

Eric sat in the recliner that the hospital staff graciously brought in for him after the 3rd day straight he spent in this room. The beeps of the machines hooked up to her showed her heart was beating, her lungs were breathing, and she was alive. The only thing that mattered to Eric was she was alive.

Eric heard the door open and close. He set the book down and focused on Nell's face. Her soft cheeks, her nose, her lips, and her ears.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." The familiar voice spoke.

"And if I said you were?" Eric said, not looking at the small woman standing at the foot of Nell's bed.

"Say the word and I will leave." Hetty replied.

"You think coming here is going to make everything all right? Are you that delusional?" Eric said, the hate in his voice starting to seep out. Eric reached out and gently took Nell's hand, finger ghosting over the ring on her finger.

"Mr. Beale…" Hetty began before Eric cut her off.

"Save your cue card rhetoric, Hetty. It's not going to work this time." He said, not holding the hate in his voice in check anymore.

"You and I both know the intel was bad." Hetty said.

"It doesn't matter about the intel, Hetty. It was about our lives. You sent her in with no backup, for Christ sakes." Eric said, his voice starting to raise before he was able to reign it in after seeing Nell's eyes flicker.

"We trusted you. All of us. That is why the 4 of them dropped everything and went to follow you to Prague, that is why the team risked getting caught in a Russian consulate to get our technology back, that is why we all stood up to the DOJ for you. Because we trusted you. But then you started playing God with our lives. You sent Kensi halfway across the world, you had us hunt down Callen like a common criminal, more and more you see us as expendable. And this is what happens." Eric said, waving his hand to Nell.

"Mr. Beale…" Hetty tried to say but he cut her off again.

"No, Hetty. I want nothing to do with your attempt at an apology. I am her husband and next of kin and right now your presence is not welcome here. I am asking you to leave, now." Eric said, finally tearing his eyes away from Nell and right into Hetty's. It was plain to see the rage in his, but very subtle was the hurt in hers.

"I will forever be grateful to you for brining her into my life, Hetty. But I will never forgive you for almost taking her away from me." Eric said.

Hetty could only nod, her face ironclad as she turned and left. Before opening the door she stopped for a second and did something that many joked was not possible.

She wiped a single tear from her eye

She then opened the door and stepped out into the hallway before closing the door after her.

Eric took a few moments to calm himself before he turned back to Nell. He gently brushed some of her hair out of her face before placing a kiss on her forehead. He sat back down and grabbed his laptop out. He opened up a word processer and started to type out

_To: Henrietta Lange, Owen Granger, Leon Vance_

_From: Eric Beale_

_Subject: Resignation_

_Dear Miss Lange, Assistant Director Granger, and Director Vance_

_This letter is to inform you of my intent to resign from my position as Technical Operator for the Office of Special Projects for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. My reasons are personal and are best not discussed. My resignation will go into effect two weeks after receipt of this letter._

_Sincerely_

_Eric Beale_

"Mmmm. What is that?" He jumped slightly when he heard her voice. He looked over and saw Nell had one eye open. He set his laptop down before turning to take her hand.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He said in a low voice.

"Tired, hurting. You know, everything that usually happens after getting shot 3 times." Nell said, giving a weak smile.

"You scared me." Eric said, gently brushing his thumb on her forehead.

"What were you yelling about earlier?" Nell said.

Eric went silent, his body language obviously betraying the internal conflict he was having.

"Eric, tell me, please?" Nell said, gently squeezing his hand.

"Hetty was here." Eric said.

Nell nodded gently. "And I take it by your voice it did not go very well?"

"That depends on your definition. I had some choice words for her." Eric said.

"So what were you typing just now?" Nell said, pointing to his laptop.

Eric took a few seconds before taking a breath.

"My resignation." He said.

Surprisingly she didn't react the way he thought she would.

"I see." She said, giving him a smile.

"You don't have to leave with me, Nell. I know how much the job means to you. I can easily find work in my field no problem." Eric said.

"Eric, Eric, Eric. There is no way you are leaving me behind." She said, reaching up and stroking his cheek.

"I don't care how we make our money. All I care about is that my husband is with me, always." She said.

"Always." He repeated, leaning down and kissing her gently.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

"Put my name on that too. Then call the team here and we will tell them together." Nell said.

Eric nodded before sitting back down. Nell closed her eyes, falling back asleep as Eric pulled up the letter again.

_To: Henrietta Lange, Owen Granger, Leon Vance_

_From: Eric and Nell Beale_

_Subject: Resignation_

_Dear Miss Lange, Assistant Director Granger, and Director Vance_

_This letter is to inform you of our intent to resign from our positions as Technical Operator and Intelligence Analyst for the Office of Special Projects for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Our reasons are personal and are best not discussed. Our resignations will go into effect two weeks after receipt of this letter._

_Sincerely_

_Eric and Nell Beale_

* * *

**I really wanted to go down a more angsty and dark road with this one. Specifically I wanted to see some anger from Eric. We don't really get that much in the show except for a few episodes and I would live to see something similar to this where he finally reaches his breaking point and just snaps.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following.**


	58. Episode 58: No Going Back

**You knew the moment you set on this path it was going to be your greatest victory, or your greatest mistake**

**NO GOING BACK**

* * *

_Rici's Pizzaria_

It had finally been the end of a grueling 3 weeks of nonstop cases and very little downtime between them. So when Hetty explained that everyone was going to go out that night and significant others and families were invited no one wisely turned it down. The party was winding down with Sam, Michelle and their daughter already left, Callen and Joelle wrapping things up, and Hetty and Deeks leading very drunk Talia and Kensi to their cars. That just left you and your short, redheaded partner. She had wisely not taken part in Talia and Kensi's drunk escapades but she was still rather tipsy. Thankfully you two had arranged to take your car because she really wanted to drink and you were fine with it. You were never a big drinker anyway so you never minded being the sober one at the end of the night. You made your way down the sidewalk, her arm in yours as you thought for the umpteen million time how much you loved being like this.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked, breaking your train of thought.

"Sure, what's up?" You replied, looking down at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked, her eyes telling you she was legitimately concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" You asked her, mentally smacking yourself by answering her question with one of your own.

"It's just that usually you seem to enjoy these team outings but tonight you felt really distant. Like you didn't want to be there." She replied.

"I did. I do." You said, knowing full well you aren't convincing her in the least.

"Is there something going on? You know you can tell me anything, right Wolfram?" She said, giving you one of her smiles that even after all these years of knowing her still sends your heart over the moon.

You nod your head. "Of course I know. It's just been a rough few weeks." You said.

"No arguments there." She said.

You reach your car and you turn to face her, her hand dropping to take yours. Your eyes getting lost in hers.

"What's going on in that head?" She asked. You should have known she wasn't going to drop it.

You softly trace circles on her thumb with yours, unable to tear your eyes away from hers.

You think back to when you decided to follow this path. For years you wanted to shatter that window of partnership, wanted to defile that sanctity and become more. But you didn't because you were never sure how she felt. She had always been the queen of mixed signals. She kissed you at Christmas, Taking you home to meet her family (which you had a great time), and put up with your obvious jealousy when she worked in the field with a bunch of other guys who obviously were infatuated with her. But she never showed any signs of wanting to become more. So you finally decided that you weren't going to wait anymore. You knew the moment your set on this path it was going to be your greatest victory, or your greatest mistake. There was no middle ground, and there was no going back after this.

_I'm sorry, Hetty. If this breaks us apart then I am solely to blame. But I can't pretend any longer_. You thought to yourself

"I bought you a gift." You say as you fumble in your pocket.

"Eric, you already got me something for my birthday." She said in an annoyed voice. You bought her a gorgeous bouquet of flowers for her birthday last month, one that bought a deep shade of red to her cheeks.

"I know but I saw this and had to get it for you." You say. You pull out a ring box and open it, showing a small jeweled band.

By her reaction she did not expect this, not in a million years. She gasps, covers her mouth with her hand and then spends the next few moments with eyes darting between yours and the ring.

"You can take it as a gift or I can return it if this is too soon. But I wanted to show you how much you mean to me." You say.

Her eyes well up slightly as she finally removes her hand.

"You realize what you are meaning by this, right?" She asks, more of uncertainty then anything.

"I know full well what I am asking. I don't want to be your partner anymore, Nell. I want to be your lover." You finally say the words you have wanted to say for months.

Her eyes are glued to the ring and you deep down thank God you found it because it is absolutely gorgeous.

"This doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to." You say, giving her an out.

She shakes her head gently. "I want it to mean something. I want you." She replied. She grabs your shirt and pulls you down to her as she crashes her lips to yours; hungrily devouring your lips as she pours out all the emotions she held and you responded in kind. You wrap your free arm around her waist and pull her up against your chest until your need to breath overtakes you and you both break the kiss.

You pull the ring out and slid it on her finger, both admiring it gently.

"1 down…" You say.

"2 to go." She finishes your sentence. Both of you smile at each other, the history you will share together running through both your and her mind.

The sound of thunder broke the moment as rain started to pour down. Quickly the both of you get in your car, clothes and hair already wet but with deep smiles plastered all over you both. You drive to her apartment and you quickly run through the parking lot, up the stairs, and to her door as she fumbles with the keys. She finally opens the door and you both stumble in, drenched to the bone.

* * *

_The next morning_

The sound of thunder wakes you up as you realize you are not in your bed. You reach over to the table, grabbing your glasses you place them on and realize you are in Nell's room in her bed. You look down and you see her hand placed on your chest, the ring glistening in the low light of the cloud covered outside coming in. She is curled up against you with her head resting on your shoulder and your arm wrapped around her, your hand cupping her back right above her butt. You smile at the recollection of last night. She pulled you into the laundry room where you both stripped out of your wet clothes. After tossing them in the wash she half ran, half skipped out toward the bathroom. You remember standing there, the image of her body as she passed you by replaying over and over in your mind. Her hair flowing, her breasts bouncing, her legs moving gracefully as she threw a look over her shoulder. Quickly you returning to reality and followed her just as she was turning the shower on. She turned to you, pulling you against her as she kissed you and you felt like you were on fire. Her skin against yours, the feel of her breasts against your chest, your hands exploring every curve you could reach. After a few moments she pulled you into the shower and your exploration of each other continued. The warm water felt cold against the heat of your passions as she traced your stomach with her hands as you cupped her body against yours. Both of your bodies responded in kind and you both knew that there was no doubt as to the feelings for each other. You had forgotten all about the shower until the very end and right as you both finished washing each other the shower started to turn cool again. You climbed out first, quickly drying yourself before holding a towel out of her like a gentleman. After combing her hair out the towels were discarded. You turn to go grab your bag out of the living room when you hear her voice calling for you. She is already in bed and is wiggling her finger, beckoning you. You don't have to spend a second debating it. You turn and climb into bed with her. You spend hours as the rain continues to pour and the lightening lights up the sky giving yourselves to each other. You spend time giving her pleasure in multiple ways before she returns the favor. When you finally reach the last climax of the night together you both collapse in bed. Panting and sweating she barely has enough energy to roll over into your arms and you just have enough to wrap your arms around hers, gently taking her left hand in yours which is where you find yourself this morning.

You gently run your thumb across her hand as you feel her stir. You feel her smile as it dawns on her where she is and the memories of last night return. She looks up at you and your heart goes over the moon once again.

"Morning." You whisper to her.

"Good morning." She replies. Bringing your hand to her face she kisses it.

"I take it you slept well?" She asks you, a smile on her face.

"Sleeping next to you? Who wouldn't?" You smile back.

She yawns a bit before shivering slightly. She curls against your body more, her skin pressed against yours. You pull the blankets up around you body, her face partially covered with only the top of her red hair sticking out.

"It's still raining." You say.

"Yea, it's supposed to all day." She replied.

"What do you want to do today?" You ask her.

"Right now…this tops the list." She said as she wraps her left arm around your waist.

"What about food?" You ask.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there." She said, sleepiness returning in her voice.

"Does anything we plan on doing today require clothes?" You reply, softly running a hand down her spine.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." She said, placing a kiss on her chest. You reach up and pull your glasses off, placing them on the night stand as you return your arms around the woman who is your partner no more. You remember that there was no going back after last night and you know full well that nothing that happened in the past matters now. It's all about the future for you two. You know at some point soon you will need to have the talk with Hetty but you know that you do not want to hide this from everyone. You want to stand and proudly proclaim like the town criers of yore that you are in love with Nell Jones. But that will wait another day. Her breath against your skin starts to slow as you feel her body relax against yours. Slowly you feel the darkness take you as you begin to dream of your future. Of your wedding, your children, your grandchildren, and the rest of what life has in store for you.

* * *

**I wanted to experiment with a more narrative style with this one and I do have to say I am rather happy how it played out.**

**I keep adding to the Profile and then come up with these spur of the moment ideas. I have a lot of the ones on my Profile halfway written out so they will be added soon.**

**Also I have decided to assist with reading the more music oriented episodes I have created a Playlist on Spotify that will include any song that I have referenced in past and future episodes. Search Tales From the Mission Soundtrack and you will find the playlist. Make sure to follow it since any new episodes that include music will be added to that playlist. **

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


	59. Episode 59: The Nerds Awaken

**The Nerds enjoy the fruit of their work**

**THE NERDS AWAKEN**

* * *

_AMC Theater, Los Angeles_

"Hurry up, you guys!" Abby's voice called out from the sidewalk in front of the theater.

"Chill out, Abby. We still have plenty of time." Tim replied.

"We are just waiting on Hetty." Nell said.

"She just texted. She is on her way." Eric replied.

"I can't believe we are finally here. I have been dreaming of this day for years" Sebastian said.

"Great costumes!" Some random person called out to them.

"Thanks!" Tim replied. He was dressed in a full set of Boba Fet armor. Abby was dressed like Queen Amadala from Episode I. Sebastian, being a member of the 501st, was dressed in his Stormtropper Armor. Eric was dressed as a Jedi complete with realistic lightsaber, and to Eric's, and just about every other man there's, delight was Nell dressed in a Slave Leia costume. She wore a collar with a chain that ran to Eric's belt, making it abundantly clear that she was off limits. Even then she had a few looks but Nell wanted it. She wanted them to be jealous of Eric. She loved making guys jealous of him.

"Aren't you cold, Nell?" Sebastian asked her.

"Are you kidding me? I'm from Minnesota. This is shorts weather for me." Nell said with a smile. Eric had his arm around her and she was playing with his hand.

"The one advantage for you is that you can pull a costume like that off here." A voice called out. They all turned to see Hetty dressed in robes with a wooden cane and a pair of Yoda Ear Muffs.

"Hetty! Your costume is amazing!" Abby said.

"Thank you, Miss Scuto. And I must return the complement. Your makeup is impeccable." Hetty said.

She turned to McGee. "Your armor is very nice, Agent McGee." Hetty said.

"Took a lot of work to put together." McGee replied.

She turned to Sebastian. "Pity Agent Percy couldn't join in, Mr Lund." Hetty said.

"I promised we'd see it in New Orleans once the crowds died down." Sebastian said.

"Well. Let's not waste any more time." Hetty said as they walked into the Theater. After getting their snacks and everything they entered the packed theater. By some miracle of the Force they found 6 seats together. After the usual ads and trailers the theater darkened and the familiar words came on the screen.

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…._

* * *

**Short little sequel to Break the Internet. Personally I'm waiting a few weeks to see it.**

**Nell in the Slave Leia costume is a nod to the story Princess Nell (And its related story The SuperVillain Affair) by** **JMK758. I highly recommend both those stories**

**The 501st Legion is a legitimate organization of Star Wars fans that dress up as Stormtroppers (and other Imperial Characters) that are very heavily involved in charity work. They are so big that they are part of Star Wars Cannon now (Thanks to Star Wars Battlefront II). Check them out when you have the time.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**

* * *

**Remember Tales from the Mission has a soundtrack now. Go to Spotify and search Tales from the Mission Soundtrack, or search Serorotnin2501 (My user name) and look in my playlists for it.**

* * *

**In 2 months Tales from the Mission will be a year old. So I have decided that I'm going to do another Poll. I want to know out of the coming soon episodes which one you want for the year anniversary of the Tales from the Mission. The Poll will close Feb 1st**


	60. Episode 60: Undercovers

**The 4 Agents weren't the only ones who were skilled at keep up a cover**

**UNDERCOVERS**

* * *

_Starlight Condos, Huntington Beach_

"Most of the Network security team checks out. One James Robinson has some anomalies in his background so that is who I'm focusing on." Nell reported to Hetty and Granger in Ops.

"I'm scheduled for a tour of the Data facility tomorrow morning as part of my orientation so I can get a good look at the servers. Given the proper window I should be able to tap them by tomorrow evening at the latest." Eric continued.

"Good work, both of you. Mr. Callen and Mr. Hannah will both be nearby tomorrow on standby should you need any backup or extraction." Hetty explained.

"Thank you, Hetty." Nell replied

"Thanks, Hetty." Eric replied as well.

"Stay sharp, both of you. Get some rest for tomorrow will be a busy day. Good night." Hetty said.

"Night Hetty." Eric said as he closed the connection.

Nell stretched out, trying and failing to fight off a yawn.

"I'm going to go take a shower before bed." Nell said as she headed off to the bathroom. Eric, who was typing out the recent update to their case out, gave her a nod.

Nell stepped into the bathroom and turned the shower on before shedding her dress. Undoing her bra she added to the pile of clothes before slipping her leggings and underwear off. Feeling the temperature was perfect she stepped in and closed her eyes at the relaxing feeling of the warm water caressing her sore body. She ran her head under the water, rolling her neck from side to side as the spray hit her shoulders.

Her thoughts were stopped by the sound of the shower door opening.

"Eric! What are you doing?" Nell said, an almost panic tone in her voice.

"Relax. I spliced some footage of me at the computer over the security feed. No one in Ops will know the difference." Eric said as he stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"And does a husband ever need a reason to shower with his beautiful wife?" He replied with a sly grin, which she returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well then don't wait any longer. Lisa Abrams wants to spend quality time with her husband, Christian." She whispered, her lips against his.

"I was thinking more of Eric Beale spending time with his wife, the lovely Nell Jones" Eric said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I haven't been able to touch you in a week. I need you." He whispered into her ear. She felt her desire for him explode, ever nerve ending in her body tingling.

"You will always have me, Eric." She whispered back as she wrapped her legs around him, giving him access to hers.

Finishing quickly, but still satisfied, they dried off. Eric returned to the computer and Nell walked out a few min later, having agreed on the time to give Eric chance to switch back to the normal feeds.

Nell walked up behind him in her robe. She leaned down and kissed his cheek gently. "Come to bed, Christian. The work can wait another day." She whispered.

"Ok, Lisa." Eric said, reaching up to stroke her cheek. He powered down the computer and walked into the bathroom, still steamy from their shower. He changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. Stepping back into the bedroom he saw her lying on the bed. She was on her side and her head was resting on her fist and her other hand on her thigh. Eric thanked the Old Gods and the New that he was physically spent from their shower because if not he would have a hard time hiding his reaction from the cameras. He pulled the covers back and climbed in. Nell curled against him as she wrapped her arm around his waist, his hand wrapping around her shoulder. He pulled his glasses off, setting them on the nightstand before he turned the light off. Some minor adjustments later and they both settled in. Nell lifted her head and caught his lips in hers.

"Good night, my love." She whispered, specifically being vague that anyone watching would think she was talking as Lisa, when both of them knew she was talking as Nell.

"Good night." Eric whispered back as she laid her head back down on his shoulder.

* * *

**When I wrote The Water's Edge a lot of people asked me to turn it into a full story. Sadly that would not be likely but I did decide to run with the idea in small scenes. This short little one just popped in my head so I hope you enjoy it**

**Now for my usual reminders. If you have Spotify then check out the Tales from the Mission Soundtrack. You can either search for the Title or search my username (Serotonin2501, same as here) and look in my playlists. Also please vote in the Poll for the Year anniversary of TftM.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


	61. Episode 61: No Looking Back

**You knew the moment he asked you that you never wanted to go back to your old life ever again**

**NO LOOKING BACK**

* * *

_Eric and Nell's apartment_

The sound of soft thunder brought you out of your dream state. You opened your eyes to stare directly into the eyes of Iron Man. Looking up slightly you see the face of the man wearing the Iron Man shirt, his glasses gone and his eyes closed. It takes a few seconds to dawn on you that both of you are napping on the couch this rainy Sunday afternoon. A small smile on his face as you feel his arm wrapped around your waist in a loving and protective way. That is one thing that you love about him, one of ten thousand things. You always feel safe in his arms, secure, protected. No matter if you are scared, upset, angry, or hurt. His embrace, his caress always makes the demons of your mind go away and in their place feelings of contentment and love fill you until you feel you are going to burst.

If there is one thing you will always regret in your life is that you didn't act on these feelings for him sooner. You knew he saw you as more than a friend as time went on. The late night movie marathons, the video game binges, even the little things like going for walks all cemented in your mind that you enjoy this person, your partner and your friend. But fear and doubt always grew in the back of your mind. You have dated many men before him who couldn't handle your quirks. Your personality was too strong for them, and in the end you drove them away. Each time they took a piece of your heart with them and all that was left was pain.

But slowly, way too slowly for your taste, those gaps started to be filled by him. You found yourself smiling, genuinely smiling, when he made a joke, when he embarrassed himself, and even just when you saw him every morning.

You let him into places no one had been in many years. You took him to meet your family, you invited him over, and you convinced him to dress up as an Elf for Christmas. And he did it without question. He may have complained a bit at times but you knew deep down he was just glad to spend time with you, and you were with him as well.

But you could never take that last step with him. You never could let yourself admit that you are in love with him. Even late night text conversations with Nate couldn't push you past your fear. Thankfully, by the grace of whatever God exists he finally forced his way through those blocks. That night was a night in heaven. You spend the night together in your bed, skin against skin, after a marathon of giving each other. You can't really call it sex, because it was so much more than that. It was the perfect definition of making love.

Two months later and you are still on cloud 9. You can feel your heart bursting through your chest when you wake up in his arms. Even spending all day every day with him, both at home and at work, you can't stand being away from him for too long. He had to spend a week in DC and you hated every second of it.

Much to your embarrassment that little event ousted your secret to Hetty when Eric returned. Eric, in a shocking display of courage, told Hetty that if there was a problem with you being together then he would tender his resignation immediately. But what she said surprised you even more.

* * *

"Mr. Beale. If I were to have a problem with you and Miss Jones deciding to act on your feelings then I would be nothing more than a hypocrite. You are not the only people in this building who have decided to have a personal relationship outside of work. And just as I gave them time to sort out their feelings and try to find a balance between work and their personal life so will I give you time as well. I do have to warn you that if this becomes an issue that jeopardizes our team then I will intervene. And I know you don't want that to happen just as much as I do." Hetty replied, leaning back in her chair with her fingers splayed and pressed together.

You felt like a gigantic weight was lifted off both of your shoulders.

"Now I have held you long enough. One more thing I require of you is to tell the team. They deserve to know" Hetty said with a smile.

You both silently gave her your thanks and left, joining the team in the bullpen. Deeks, having the curiosity of a 3 year old, instantly asked what Hetty wanted.

"She had to talk to us about my trip to DC." Eric said.

"That it?" Deeks seemed disappointed.

"No that wasn't all. She also asked us to tell you all something." Nell said.

"What was that?" Kensi asked.

Without saying a word you reached over and took Eric's hand in yours, your fingers intertwining like they always did now.

Callen picked up on it. With a raised eyebrow he pointed between the two of you.

"You and him, officially?" He asked. Realization dawned on the others quickly.

You both nodded.

"That's great!" Kensi said, excited to see her close friend happy.

The team gave their congratulations before Deeks offered to take everyone out to a celebratory drink. Wisely no one declined that night.

* * *

You stretched your body out, almost like a cat as you yawned. The movement caused him to jerk a bit and he opened his eyes drowsily. He groaned a bit.

"Go back to sleep." You say in a low voice, gently placing a kiss on his jaw.

He mumbles an acceptance before closing his eyes. You snuggle closer to him, feeling the warmth of his body against your cheek.

"I love you, Eric." You whisper as you feel your body relax in his arms again, slowly drifting back to sleep. You made a promise that you would say it whenever you felt it. You were never going to hide your feelings to him. You were never going to look back on how things were. You were always going to be with this man until only death separates you.

* * *

**When I finished No Going Back I really wanted to turn it into a two parter and do a follow up from Nell's perspective. So here you go. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.**

**Plug time! **

**As always if you have Spotify please check out the Tales from the Mission Soundtrack. Either search by the name or by my Username (Serotonin2501) and look in my playlists. I do have some new music based episodes in the works so once those published I will add to the soundtrack.**

**Also We are now 1 month away from the year anniversary of TftM and I currently have a poll for which episode you want for the Anniversary episode. The poll will close Feb 1.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriteing, and Following.**

* * *

**POST UPDATE**

**Whoops. Didn't realize I was a total idiot and forgot to add said poll I've been pushing for the past few episodes to my profile.**


	62. Episode 62: Wonder Twins

**They always carried that nickname. But the team had no idea how fitting it was**

**THE WONDER TWINS**

* * *

_Downtown Los Angeles, Saturday Afternoon_

The bustling streets of Downtown Los Angeles were home to a sea of people enjoying their day. Some were working on the weekend, others were sightseeing, and even others were just walking around with no particular agenda in mind. A tall blonde man in glasses and the short red headed woman his arm was wrapped around fell squarely in category 3.

"Such a nice day out today. Im glad we got this chance to just explore downtown." Nell mused as they walked past building after building.

"Yea, It's nice to just let our feet do the deciding." Eric replied.

"Well I don't know about your feet, Wolfram, but mine are making their way for a gyro." Nell smiled up at him.

"My feet are not going to argue there, Rockstar. Lead the way." He kissed her on the crown of the head. She slipped out from his arm and took his hand, their fingers intertwining together. She pulled him down the sidewalk and around the corner toward a Greek place a friend of hers had recommended.

They were just about to cross the street when they heard sirens. Mere seconds after 4 LAPD cars came flying past them at a high rate of speed.

"Woah. Wonder what that is about?" Nell asked as they looked in the direction where the cars went.

Eric pressed a button on the headset he was wearing. He listened for a few moments before turning to her.

"Gyros might have to wait. Looks like a Robbery in progress at First National Bank 3 blocks from here." Eric said.

"How many?" Nell asked him.

"6. They have a few hostages and apparently explosives." He continued.

"Only 6? Last time was 10." Nell smiled.

Eric looked around and found a secluded alley. "There." He pointed. Taking her hand they ran into the alley and ducked into a dark alcove.

"You ready for this?" Nell asked him.

"Always am." Eric replied.

Nell pressed a button on her watch while Eric pressed one on his headset. Around both of their wrists materialized a large cuff with a bezel and a display.

"Wonder Twin Powers! Activiate!" They both yelled out at the same time, twisting the bezel. Two holograms displayed showing Eric and Nell but in different costumes. The brought there wrists across their bodies and pressed buttons on the cuffs.

Eric became covered in a white jumpsuit as pieces of technology unfolded around his body. His legs were covered by large boots with different attachments. His torso was covered, his shoulders and arms were covered and finally his head was covered by a helmet.

"Tecnic! Ready!" He yelled out.

Nell's clothes changed into a black jumpsuit as a ring of fire ignited around her. She held her hands up as the ring of fire climbed up her body. She was left wearing a red pair of boots and gloves over her suit. She had a belt with various tools hanging from it around her waist and a mask covered her face. The most notable feature was her hair had grown much longer, almost reaching the ground as well as glowing red hot.

"Ember! Ready!" She yelled out.

From Tecnic's boots unfolded a jetboard that ignited, lifting him off the ground.

"Come on, Let's go!" He said as he took off toward the Bank. Ember levitated off the ground and flew after him.

"Wait for me!" She yelled after him

* * *

_First National Bank, Downtown Los Angeles._

The LAPD had a perimeter set up around the entrance to the bank.

"This is Lt Roberts of LAPD. You are surrounded. If you give up now I promise it will look favorably upon you at your trial" One of the men said into a loud speaker. He turned to one of his officers. "Anything from Negotation?" He asked.

"No, sir. There is no contact with them at all." The officer said.

He turned to the SWAT commander. "Entry points?" He asked him.

"There is a back door but we confirmed with an employee of the bank that there are security cameras monitoring that entrance. They will see us coming a mile away." The SWAT commander replied.

"It's the Wonder Twins!" One of the bystanders yelled out and pointed to the sky. Everyone looked into the sky to see two figures streaking through the air and crashing through a window on the 5th floor.

A few moments later the LAPD Radio came to life.

"This is Tecnic. Ember and I will disable the robbers and secure the hostages. Have your SWAT team ready to breach on our command." A voice came from the radio.

Roberts keyed the mic. "Copy that. Be careful." He said.

* * *

_First National Bank, 5__th__ floor._

Tecnic closed the connection to LAPD before holding his palm out scanning above and below them.

"Hostages are 2 floors down in a conference room. Explosives are in sub level. Security systems are also sub level.

"Ok. You go to the sub level, disable the cameras so they can't know what is going on, and disable the bombs. I'll secure the hostages." Ember said.

"Roger." They both took off toward the stairs. Flying down the steps Ember split off on the 3rd floor while Tecnic continued his descent.

Ember snuck through the hallways until she found the conference room. Finding two guards in the room she decided a distraction would be best. Seeing a ladder with tools on it she tipped it over, making a loud crash.

"Go check it." She heard one of the men tell the other.

One of them came out of the room and walked toward the darkened hallway where the nose came. Ember took that moment to jump on him, wrapping her arm around his neck and using her super strength, easily subduing the man. The other man came out a few moments later calling out. Ember grabbed his gun from around the corner, swung it up and hit him in the face before sweeping his feet out from under him and raising her fist to punch him.

"Your friend is a little preoccupied right now. " She said as she pulled a length of cable from her belt and tied the man's hands behind his back. She ran into the room with the hostages and untied them.

"It's ok. You all are going to get out of this alive." She reassured them. After freeing them she brought her fingers to her ear.

"What's your status, Tecnic?" She called.

* * *

_First National Bank, Security Office._

"Almost done with the security. Bombs are disabled." Tecnic reported.

_"Did you run into trouble?"_ Ember asked.

Tecnic looked over at the pile of unconscious bodies.

"Nope." He said. Typing in a few more commands the cameras all shut off.

"Security is disabled." He reported. He activated the radio outside.

"Hostages are secure, Bombs are neutralized, and Security is disabled. You are clear for breach." He reported to SWAT. Ember walked into the room shortly after.

"Are we going to let LAPD have all the fun?" She said with a grin.

"Of course not. Let's go" He said.

* * *

_Lobby_

4 men patrolled the entrance.

"What is taking them so long to get the codes from the manager?" One said out loud.

"I'm sorry to say he is currently being detained by LAPD, who are on their way here." A voice came from above them. Tecnic and Ember both jumped down and landed in the middle of the lobby facing back to back.

"Oh shit!" One of them said.

"Waste them!" Another said. All 4 started firing at them as Tecnic raised his arms and deployed a shield around them, causing their bullets to stop harmlessly in the energy field. When the 4 had emptied their clips Ember smiled.

"Our turn." She said. Tecnic lowered the shield as Ember flew toward two of them, landing a punch on one of them. Holding her arm out a jet of flame shot out, heating up the gun of the other one quickly enough for him to drop it. She spun around and kicked him in the head, causing him to go flying into the wall.

Tecnic raised his fist and shot it at one of the men as the other ran at him with a knife. Blocking each blow he ducked a swipe at his head before a small launcher came out of his shoulder, shooting the knife out of his hand before shooting a taser bullet at the man, knocking him out. Ember and Tecnic flew out of the room just in time for LAPD to enter and find them all out cold.

* * *

_Alley 3 blocks away._

Ember and Tecnic landed where they started before pressing the buttons on their cuffs again. They both became enveloped in light before the light faded and they stood back in their regular clothes.

"That was fun." Nell said, a smile on her face.

"Yea. But fighting bad guys gave me an appetite. I believe your feet promised me Gyros." Eric smiled as he took her hand.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She said as they walked out of the alleyway toward the restaurant.

* * *

_Mission Bullpen, Monday morning_

Callen, Kensi, and Deeks were unpacking their things for the day as Eric and Nell walked in.

"Morning everyone!" Nell called out in her usually cheery voice.

"Hey, it's the Wonder Twins!" Callen said.

"Speaking of the Wonder Twins. Did you guys catch the news last night?" Deeks called from behind them as he walked in.

Sam shook his head. "Nope."

"There was a robbery downtown over the weekend. Apparently the Wonder Twins showed up and took out the robbers before SWAT could even breach the building." Deeks said, excitedly.

"I wonder if the Wonder Twins have any relation to our Wonder Twins." Kensi said, eyeballing Eric and Nell.

Both of them blushed and looked at each other uncomfortably.

"We got to go up to Ops. See if we have any cases. Catch you guys later!" Nell said faster than usual as she pulled Eric along with her. The team could only laugh at their reaction.

* * *

**This episode I had running through my head a while ago but never got around to making it work. I wanted to go into the more absurd realm by making them heroes. I drew on my childhood love for Power Rangers and other heroes of the 90s when I created their alter egos and how they changed. I hope you all find this one as enjoyable as I have.**

**Usual Shameless plugs:**

**Tales from the Mission Soundtrack on Spotify. Search Serotonin2501 and look in my playlists.**

**Please, Please, Please, Please, Please vote in the poll for the year anniversary of TftM! No one has voted! Show me your love!**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


	63. Episode63:Who are you Trying to Impress?

**She noticed the change, but the reason why she never saw coming.**

**WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPRESS?**

* * *

_Eric's Apartment, Friday night_

The apartment was dark and quiet…save for the images and sounds coming from the TV and a single reading lamp on next to the couch. Eric saw, engrossed in his game of Battlefront Online, while Nell sat curled up on the other side reading a book. She occasionally stole glances at the screen or at him, smiling at him being so into his game. She took a drink of the beer that was sitting on the table before returning back to her book.

Nights like this she would find it easy to read, even with the noise of Eric's games but something was nagging in the back of her mind. Something that had been brewing for weeks and she couldn't shake.

Eric finished the round and exited the lobby. He stood up to go use the restroom leaving Nell in silence for a few moments. When he came back out he saw the controller in her hands, her fingers twirling it like she was thinking deep thoughts.

"If you want to play a round feel free." He said as he sat down.

"Nah. Not really feeling it tonight." She replied, setting the controller on the coffee table. She took a breath and steeled herself. She turned to him.

"I want to talk to you about something real quick." She said, staring into his eyes.

Eric, doing what most guys do when they hear the words "We need to talk", froze up.

"Uh….okay. What did you need to talk about?" He asked her, his plams starting to sweat.

"I want to know if you are okay." She said. "I've noticed the past few months you have been acting a little strange." She said.

"Little strange?" He repeated.

"Well, stranger." She said, giving him a reassuring smile that helped calm him slightly.

"A few months ago you asked Hetty to be trained in how to use a gun even though you hate them. You have been attempting to work out with the guys when they do combat training, you've been trying MMA workouts, and just last week you practically begged Callen to go out into the field even though the last time you did almost killed you." Nell said, her voice dropping toward the end at recalling the bad memories. "Why the change all of the sudden?" She asked him.

Eric started to stutter. "Well I just wanted to….I mean I decided I should….What I meant to say was….." He tried to force out. He signed, closing his eyes against her coming reaction. "I wanted to impress." He finally said.

"And just who are you trying to impress, Wolfram?" She asked him.

"You, of course." He answered with a defeated sigh.

"You have changed so much since you came to LA. You have become such a strong woman, driven, not backing down from anything. You've learned how to fight, how to shoot, you let nothing get you down. And I know one day you are going to leave Ops permanently. I'm just worried you are going to leave me behind when you do. I really like you, Nell." He finished.

Nell couldn't help but give a small chuckle as she took his hands and turned him toward her. She cupped his face in her hands and brought their foreheads together

"Eric Bartholomew Beale. There is no situation in the universe or multiverse that would make me leave you. We see so much evil every day that I have come to rely on you. You make me smile when I need to be cheered up. You show pride when I succeed. You are always there to comfort me when the entire world turns to chaos around us. You show me that life shouldn't be taken too seriously and that you should have fun as much as you can. I love you too, Eric. And I am the last person on the face of the planet that you ever need to impress." She whispered to him, staring deep into his eyes before she tilted his head up and captured his lips in hers.

Hungrily they devoured each other as she turned him back and pushed him against the couch. Straddling his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He responded in kind by running his hands up her back, clutching handfuls of her t-shirt on her shoulder blades. Finally the need to breath overtook them and they had to break apart. Both were panting trying to catch their breath.

"I'm not going anywhere, Eric. Not without you." She said, kissing his nose before climbing off and curling up against his side. She grabbed the controller and handed it to him with a smile before grabbing her book and opening it again. Eric kissed the crown of her head before starting another game with Nell resting against him.

* * *

**Not necessarily connected with a specific episode but this does reference a lot of Eric's actions this season. I'm still trying to decide if they are going somewhere with it (knowing their track record...they aren't) but I would like to see it culminate in something. :: Steps off the Soap Box and tucks it away in the closet with the "Give us an Eric/Nell featured episode" and "We want Nerds" signs ::**

**Usual Plugs. Soundtrack on Spotify. Search Serotonin2501 and look under playlists for Tales from the Mission Soundtrack. A few of the upcoming episodes will have music added so make sure to follow.**

**Also just a few short weeks away from the cut off for the Year anniversary of TftM. Currently one person has voted so make sure to vote for your choice for the 1st Birthday episode.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


	64. Episode 64: Like-Like

**He still had things he needed to say**

**LIKE-LIKE**

* * *

_Nell's Apartment, Early Evening_

Nell stretched out on the couch reading a book her sister had recommended to her. She enjoyed these nice quiet nights at home, away from the hustle and bustle that came with living in a giant city like Los Angeles. As she turned the page a soft knock came from her door. She set the book down and swung her legs over off the couch as she sat up. Closing the silk robe over her pajamas she tied the rope as she walked to the door. Opening the door her eyes caught in the blue eyes of her partner.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"Just some quality time with a novel." She said with a slight smile.

Eric nodded. "I'm sorry to bother you." He apologized.

She shook her head gently. "You aren't." She reassured him.

They stood in silence for a few moments before he found the courage to speak again.

"Listen, Nell. I'm sorry about how I acted today." Eric began.

Nell smiled and chuckled gently. "Eric, you already apologized for today. I said it's OK." She reminded him.

"I know, but I didn't say what I needed to say then." He said.

"And what is that?" She said, opening the door and leaning against the door jam.

Eric took a look at her in the robe he remembers her buying. Even as she was he still couldn't fathom how beautiful she was. Taking a deep breath, he slowly let it out, letting the nervousness follow the breath exhaled from his lungs.

"I'm sorry for what happened today. I'm not sorry for defending you. But I just find it so hard at times to not. I know you can take care of yourself. But when the thought of Granger questioning you popped in my head I couldn't stop myself." Eric said.

Nell smile grew.

"You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, Nell. I honestly don't know how I would have ever made it over the past few years with everything that happened if you didn't come into my life. And I'm afraid that I screwed it all up. I like you, Nell. Like, really like. I like-like you. Not in the little pancake looking enemies from Legend of Zelda. Not that pancakes aren't awesome, but not as awesome as you…" Eric just trailed off in a series of non sequitur sentences before Nell decided to have pity on him. She reached out and took his hand in hers, intertwining her fingers in his.

"Eric. It's OK. I like-like you too. And that hasn't changed at all. I appreciate what you did. I really do. But there is a time and a place for that. When we are out on the beach and some guy starts hitting on me because he thinks I'm an easy score then that reaction is warranted. Doing it in Ops in front of our boss is not. We need to keep things separate from work. The team have their hands full with Kensi and Deeks. We can't complicate things more for them. It's not fair to Sam and Callen to deal with two couples." Nell explained to him, softly running her thumb over his hand.

"You're right." Eric nodded.

"I have no intention on losing what we have, Wolfram. You are stuck with me through thick and thin." She said pulling on his arm to bring him closer. She cupped the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Eric cupped her waist with his hand, holding her against his chest. They broke the kiss a few moments later, just staring into each other's eyes.

"I better let you get back to your reading. I'll see you tomorrow." Eric whispered to her.

"We should get pancakes before work tomorrow." She whispered with a smile.

"See you at 7?" He said.

"Deal." She nodded.

"Good night, Rockstar." He said, pulling away.

"Night." She said, pulling him back to gently kiss his cheek before letting him go. She closed the door, locking it again as Eric stood, contemplating their conversation. After a few moments he turned and got on the elevator, getting back into his car, and heading home.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait for a new episode. My life went nuts the past few months. I got laid off from my job in Jan and just now started working again. I know I missed the Year deadline for Wolfram but it is still in the works. Fear not. I am trying to go into a more case based story (which is something I struggle with) so that is why its taking its time.**

**Until then I had to put this small little episode out based on the events of "Exchange Rate". Seriously, that was one of the better Nell/Eric episodes even with just those small scenes they had. Really in my opinion all 4 shows (NCIS, NCIS: LA, NCIS: NO, and Scorpion) all had great episodes this week.**

**For those who have never played the Legend of Zelda series Like-Likes are these Slime pillar style enemies who will eat your shield. In the very first game for the NES the animation made them look like stacks of pancakes to me.**

**Keep an eye on the Tales from the Mission soundtrack on Spotify. New tracks will be added soon once the new music based episodes come out (which I recently had a great idea for one that is going to be completely narrative, no dialog what so ever in it. **

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following.**


	65. Episode 65: Something More

**The images on the screen shattered her entire world, but he was there to pick up the pieces**

**SOMETHING MORE**

* * *

_Mission Ops_

Nell stood frozen staring at the images on the screen. Her brain was moving at light speed trying to process the maelstrom of feelings that washed over her. To see the images of a man that she had known for many years and kept in close contact with was now a criminal. Eric, wrapped up in his work, seemed not to notice the dark clouds that came over her until he turned to say something and found she wasn't at her usual spot next to him. He turned around and saw her starting intensely at the screen and all semblance of duty and obligation evaporated the second he saw that look on her face. Spinning his chair he stood and walked over to her, standing shoulder to shoulder with her. Not quite touching but close enough to break her out of her frozen state without startling her.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a low voice, again trying not to scare her.

"How could he do this? What purpose does this serve? What is going on in his head?" She started peppering the air with questions.

"Who knows? There is only one person that can answer those questions. And that is why we need to find him." Eric said, nodding toward the frozen image of Nate staring at the camera.

"This isn't him. I know him, and this isn't him." Nell replied.

"We haven't seen him in months, Nell. Who knows what could have happened to him." Eric said.

Her breathing got more labored. "No, he can't have done this. Maybe the footage has been altered." She said, trying to come up with a reason.

Eric hated being the bad guy in this situation. "It's not. I checked it thoroughly. Even had Sebastian in New Orleans verify it for me."

"Then he is wrong!" Nell said in a raised voice, catching Eric off guard.

She turned around and buried her face in her hands, her elbows resting on the table. Her breathing was erratic. She wasn't crying but Eric could tell she was close.

He set his tablet down on the table and pulled his ear piece out. Reaching over he plucked hers and tossed both on the table before gently taking her arm and pulling her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her, one arm on her waist and the other holding her head against him.

"It's OK. I've got you." He whispered. "It will be OK. We will find him and bring him back from wherever he is."

Slowly the tension in her body melted as she wrapped her arms around his body, her hands clutching his shirt below his shoulder blades. Her breath was heavy and warm through his shirt as he softly stroked her back, continuing to hold her head against him.

After a few moments her heavy breathing subsided and she gently pushed away from him. He let her go but she didn't pull completely out of his arms, just enough to look up at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

He smiled and shook his head. "Don't be. I know Nate means a lot to you." He replied.

"Well he is my best friend, after all." She said.

Eric tried to hide the hurt he felt on his face but he couldn't. "And what does that make me? I thought I was your best friend." He said.

She stood up on her toes and caught his lips with hers in a light kiss. The kiss lingered for a moment before she pulled her lips away just enough to speak again.

"Something more." She whispered.

Eric's eyes brightened at her words and Nell's eyes reflected that light. She pulled him into a kiss one more time, this one deeper before they had to breathe.

"Come on, Rockstar. Let's go get your best friend back." Eric whispered to her.

"Let's do it." She whispered back, letting go of his body and grabbing her headset. She turned and sat down at her computer, her fingers flying over the keyboard. Eric took a few moments to watch her, content that she was better, before grabbing his things and taking his spot next to her.

* * *

**This last season seemed to be playing Just the Tip when it came to them. We had so many potentially great scenes with them that cut off too quickly in my opinion. This was an expansion of "Head of the Snake". I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I was one of the people who's Spotify account was hacked a few months ago but thankfully the Soundtrack Playlist was not affected by the activity of my account so check it out. I still have plans to add to it but I haven't had the time to work lately.**

**I've got another idea in the words dealing with (you guessed it) Eric and Nell called _On the Mating Habits of Meerkats_ which will deal with everything from meeting to their friendship to other aspects of life together. Stay tuned for that**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriteing, and Following**


	66. Episode 66: Forever is Ours

**She promised herself a long time ago that she would never leave, no matter what they faced**

**FOREVER IS OURS**

**_Song: Forever is Ours – Solarstone Pure Mix – Armin van Buuren feat Emma Hewitt_**

* * *

_Eric and Nell's apartment, Late night_

The apartment was dark, save the solitary light of the lamp by the side of the bed. The apartment was also quiet, save the breathing of the blond man lying in bed, the rustling of pages from the book being read by the redhead sitting next to him, and the music that played through the radio. Nell finished the page she was on, placing her bookmark before setting it down. She folded her hands in her lap and looked down next to her to Eric, sleeping away. She gave silent thanks that he was able to sleep given the events of the past few days.

The team had been inundated with case after case that wore on them all but the person who had it worse was Eric. He had to deal with being the first one to report when bodies were found, many of them children. He had to read the corner reports of the mutilation that the bodies went through, before and after death. It got to a point where Nell had to intervene and practically beg to give Eric a day off. Hetty, while sympathetic to Eric's plight, was adamant that they needed him. After no amount of vigorous debate Hetty finally acquiesced to Nell's request and gave Eric a day off with strict instructions that no one talk about to case to him. The day off helped but not enough to bring him back from the dark cloud that surrounded him.

The nightmares were bad, even by their standards. Eric woke up in a cold sweat, his heart racing, and visions of the bodies running through his head. Nell was there to sooth him every night, whispering loving words to him while planting light kisses on his skin to calm him down. It had now become a ritual for her to stay up an hour or so after he fell asleep so she could be sure that he stayed asleep.

Even 2 weeks later she continued the ritual and did so even tonight. She reached over and brushed his forehead gently with her fingers as a song started to play

(Begin Song)

_You said that you'll open your eyes and see I've found you  
If you'd give me a reason, I never would've let you go  
If I wouldn't leave, then I would always stay around you  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you when you fall_

Her finger traced down his jaw line, softly rubbing his cheek with her thumb as she flashed back to the day they moved into this apartment. It was a team effort, though with no small amount of teasing for everyone as Eric, Sam, Callen, and Deeks manhandled furniture with Nell and Kensi directing traffic and unpacking.

_If I could just stay a moment in your light,  
I'm never afraid if I'm within your sight,_

But the biggest surprised came that night as Eric took her out to the porch of their new apartment and talked about how far they came and how he was glad they took this step.

_So don't you wait, hearts will come_

Nell reached over and turned the light off before pulling the sheets back allowed her to slide into a lying position next to him

_And always we'll run,_

She pulled the sheets back up before rolling onto her side, lying an arm across his body

_Time won't change, us at all,_

She reached up and held his head as she gently placed her lips to his cheek. After holding it for a second she whispered to him with her lips still on his skin.

"I love you, Eric."

_Forever is ours again, again,  
Forever is ours again, again._

She placed her head on his shoulder and her hand on his far shoulder as she closed her eyes, the moonlight glinting off the ring on her finger.

* * *

**Even though this song is a few years old I heard it on the new episode of A State of Trance and I knew I had to use it. This was a quick 20 min turn around with no prior planning so if it shows I apologize but this is what came in my head and I wanted to make sure I could get it our before the inspiration gnomes come and take it away from me.**

**The song has been added to the Tales from the Mission soundtrack so if you are following it then you can listen to the song as you read them.**

**Pointless note. Emma Hewett played here in Denver a few days ago and I missed out so I'm bummed about that. I love her voice, it's so beautiful.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following.**


	67. Episode 67: You're a Good Man, Mr Beale

**He carried a secret with him for years, shared with no one, not even the one most important to him**

**YOU ARE A GOOD MAN, MR. BEALE**

* * *

_Boatshed_

Kensi and Deeks walked out of the interrogation room. "Well, she is not going to give anything up." Kensi reported to Sam and Callen

Sam leaned over, his chin resting in his hands, watching the monitor closely. "There has got to be something we can use to convince her to cooperate." He said.

"We've tried everything. She is stubborn. More so then Callen buying furniture." Deeks said.

"I will have you know I own a couch now." Callen said, eyeing Deeks.

Sam, not looking away from the monitor, said. "It's a discount store futon and you know it."

"We are running out of time. She is our only lead on where Shepard has gone." Kensi reminded them.

"Let me talk to her." A new voice came from the doorway. Everyone's eyes moved over to see Eric standing with Hetty.

"She will talk to me." Eric continued, walking in, not taking his eyes on the monitor.

"Are you sure about that?" Callen asked him.

"I'm positive. I'm the only one here she will." He said, reaching for the file without asking before walking down the hallway toward interrogation.

Callen looked over to Hetty. "Do you have any idea what is going on?" He asked her.

"I'm as much in the dark as you are, Mr. Callen. But he was quite insistent that he could get through to her and we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Hetty replied.

Eric stopped at the door and took a deep breath, steeling himself before opening the door and stepping inside.

Eric felt his muscles freeze as he saw the long blonde hair. Memories upon memories.

"I told you people I have nothing to sa…" She said as she turned around and froze. "Eric?" She whispered.

"Yes, Amanda. It's me" He said in a low voice. Amanda's face brightened as she ran at him, wrapping her arms and planting a large kiss on his lips.

"Oh! I'm so happy to see you!" Amanda said. Eric, blushing with embarrassment due to knowing she had to be watching from Ops, gently pushed Amanda away.

"Yea it's been a long time." Eric said, brushing his shirt.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in jail?" She asked.

"I work here. Have been for years." Eric said as he sat down. Amanda's mood shifted.

"What? All this time and you never had the decency to call?" She sat down in a huff.

"You have every right to be upset…." Eric started before he was cut off.

"Upset? Who's upset? Certainly not I, when I find out her father is not in jail like I thought and could have provided for her!" Amanda said, looking away from him.

Out in the man area the faces of everyone present registered the shock of that little revelation.

"I'm sorry, Amanda. But I couldn't go back to that life. If I hadn't taken this job then I would have been in jail, or worse." Eric said.

"That is no excuse. You are her father, Eric. She is as much your responsibility as she is mine." Amanda said.

"That is why I kept depositing into your account. I had no idea if you were still using it but I figured it was the best I could do." Eric said, reaching out and taking her hand.

"You of all people know I wouldn't just abandon her, or you." He continued.

"I always thought that was Shepard." She said.

"I'm sorry, Amanda, but Shepard doesn't care about you or anyone else. He took us in when no one else would. He made us think that he cared for us but he betrayed me and left me out on my own after the Carnivore hack. My only saving grace was my boss, who stepped in before anyone else did." Eric said.

"But he always said he would watch out for us." Amanda replied, her eyes glistening with moisture.

"I'm sorry, Amanda. But Shepard used us. He always used us for his own ends. Every one of our little hacking family. And now he has to be stopped. The information he stole could hurt a lot of people. I can't take him down on my own. We need your help…I need your help." Eric said, squeezing her hand before grabbing a box of tissues nearby and handing them to her.

After giving her a moment to compose herself after her entire world was broken they sat in silence for a time.

"So…how is she?" Eric asked, his voice barely able to form the words no matter how much he swallowed to quench his dry throat.

"She is with my mom in San Jose. I see her every few weeks." Amanda said, grabbing her phone and opening up the pictures. She handed him the phone and he scrolled through the pictures of a little toddler with familiar blonde hair and blue eyes, his chest tightening with every picture. Tears started to roll down his face before he set the phone down.

"Does she know about me?" Eric asked.

Amanda shook her head. "No, I never told her about you. I couldn't" She cringed, worried about his reaction.

"It's probably for the best. We have to keep our real lives secret because of how dangerous our work is." Eric said, his voice quiet.

"What happens now?" Amanda asked after another bout with silence.

"I don't know but I promise you that I will do whatever I can to help. But only if you help us find Shepard. Are you willing to do that?" Eric said.

Amanda nodded her head and Eric nodded in response.

"Agent Blye and Detective Deeks will take your statement. You'll be turned over to LAPD once this is over." Eric responded standing up and gathering the file. He was just about to exit the room when she called out to him.

"Eric….is there…..someone in your life?" She asked in a quiet voice. Eric turned.

"Yes, there is. My partner. She is an amazing woman. I think you would like her." Eric said, smiling.

"Maybe sometime I can meet her." Amanda said.

"I'd like that" Eric said as he opened the door and left. He walked down the hallway back into the main room. He handed the file to Kensi.

"She will give you everything you need to know about Shepard." Eric said. Kensi nodded before gently patting him on the shoulder and walking down the hall. Deeks followed her, clapping Eric on the shoulder as well.

Eric let out the breath he was holding as Callen and Sam stood silent.

"What is going to happen to her?" Eric turned to Hetty.

"Short jail time maybe. Probably probation since she is willing to cooperate." Hetty said.

"I will testify, give a statement, a deposition, anything." Eric said.

Hetty gently laid her hand on his arm. "We will cross that bridge when we get there, Mr. Beale." She replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

Eric hung his head and exhaled again.

"Come. I'll take you back to Ops." She said, making her way toward the exit.

"Actually, Hetty, I'm going to walk back. I need some time alone. If you don't mind, that is." He replied.

Hetty nodded. "Ok. Suit yourself."

Eric moved around the table, Sam and Callen giving him reassuring pats on the back as he walked to the door. Before he opened the door he heard her voice.

"You are a good man, Mr. Beale. Don't ever think otherwise." Hetty called out to him.

He turned his head and gave a weak smile. "I won't" He replied before opening the door and stepping out into the daylight.

When the door closed Hetty pulled out her phone and pushed a few buttons. After a few rings she heard the telltale voice "Yes, Hetty?"

* * *

_Mission Bullpen, 30 min later_

Eric pulled the door open and stepped inside. He walked a few steps down the hallway, his eyes downcast, before he looked up. Freezing in place he found himself looking straight into her eyes. Her eyes were filled not with anger, but with love. Eric didn't notice that she had her bag and his bag with her.

He walked the last few steps, trying to find something to say to her.

"Hey, Nell. Listen…I…." He said before he was cut off by her index finger placed over his lips, her thumb caressing his chin.

"Shhhh" She said in a low voice, before removing her finger to caress his cheek. She pulled his head to hers and placed her lips on his in a gentle, loving kiss.

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"We will talk about this. But not right now. Right now we are going to go home, cook dinner, catch up on Season 2 of Daredevil, and enjoy a relaxing night. I've taken care of everything else so here is your bag," She said as she handed him his bag. "And Hetty says to take the rest of the day off." She finished as she took his hand, smiling at him.

Eric felt his body loosen from all the tension that built up as she explained their plan.

"Ok. Lead the way, Rockstar." She said, squeezing her hand as she walked down the hallway, gently pulling on his arm as they left the building.

* * *

**This one was rolling around in my head for awhile but I finally was able to get it out in the open. Eric is a really fun character to write for because we know very little about him so there is so much you can do.**

**As always check out the Tales from the Mission Soundtrack if you have Spotify. If not then you can always search YouTube for the songs that I list in the music oriented episodes since I always make it a point to list Track and Artist.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**

* * *

**Post Update**

**It came to my attention that I was a little more vague then I had intended and it left readers more confused then anything so I added some to hopefully clear up the confusion.**


	68. Episode 68: Voids

**Each had a gaping hole in their soul, slowly but surely they started to be filled**

**VOIDS**

* * *

He was a 32-year-old man, unimposing, timid, not physically strong. But what he lacked in physical talents he made up in mental ones. Few people who were involved in anything related to Cyber Crimes in NCIS or any other sister organizations did not know the name Eric Beale. Even from those that did know his name few understood is reasoning why he wasn't a part of Cyber. Many people thought he was just happy where he was but deep down that was only half true. He never would admit it but he never felt comfortable outside of OSP. Sure, he traveled to help out other places when they asked him to but never on a long term assignment. He liked where he worked. He got away with a lax dress code, got to goof off when he could, and at time got to feel important when he did something that blew the team away. But deep down Eric hid a dark secret. While part of him enjoyed it he also felt empty. He felt like this was the best he could do and he never would go past just being a Tech. It didn't really help matters that he blamed himself for the disappearance, reappearance, and later death of Dominic Vail. Dom had become good friends with Eric when he served as his part time partner in Ops. He could have done more to find him, been faster to get backup to the site before Dom was shot, faster to get paramedics there to try to save him. For months Eric couldn't look Sam in the eyes for fear of seeing the disgust he was sure would be there. Eric withdrew into a shell and broke away from the team. He rarely talked to Callen outside of work reasons, winced when Kensi tried to talk to him, and nearly had heart attacks every time Hetty called his name. Every time he heard the words "Mr. Beale" he was sure that it would be followed by "leave the premises immediately. You are terminated". It only made things worse when one time his name was followed by "Meet our new intelligence analyst, Nell Jones." Eric was sure he was being replaced. So much so that he started updating his resume and putting feelers out to find employment elsewhere. But as the weeks turned to months that never came. In fact he found himself enjoying having a partner. She made the day go by quicker because he had someone to talk to again. Someone who challenged him, someone who cared about him. As time went on he realized that she wasn't just his partner anymore, she was his friend. And deep down he wanted her to be more. A string of horrible, humiliating breakups left a bad taste in his mouth and a shattered self-confidence when it came to women but her little smiles and gestures of innocent friendly affection started opening himself up to the possibility. He found himself day dreaming about her. And not in purely physical ways either, although he would be lying if the images hadn't crossed his mine multiple times. But he also imagined them raising a family together, growing old together, having children. Finally he had to admit a very simple truth to himself…

* * *

She was a 29 year old woman, short, attractive, determined. Her intelligence was her greatest strength but also her greatest weakness. Being the youngest in a large family she was generally forgotten. While her brothers were making big sports plays and getting scholarships Nell was achieving straight A's all throughout school. While her older sister was named Prom Queen, Nell was the one left without a date. So it was no shock that when college rolled around she wanted to get away from her family. It wasn't that she didn't love them, she just wanted to be out on her own. It was at Stanford that she first got the eye of one Henrietta Lange. She was recruited right out of school and promptly made a total idiot out of herself to her new coworkers. She ran headlong into the job before really learning her place which caused annoyance from some, coldness from others. But over time she learned the nuances of her coworkers and got to know them better. Defying all the odds she found herself fitting in, something she always struggled with when she was young. She came to see her coworkers as part of her family since she was so far from hers. But the one person she really wanted to warm up to her still kept her at arm's length. Every attempt she made to get to know him better was met with aloofness. She was about to give up when the answers to her questions came from Hetty. When she was told about Dominic Vail and how close Eric was the pieces seemed to fall into place. That night before they left she walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a hug. She told him in a low voice that she was not there to replace anyone and that she was sorry if she stepped on his toes. She pulled away long enough to look him in the eyes and ask his forgiveness. He accepted her apology and she vowed there that she was going to make this partnership work. They had their disagreements over time but she loved watching him work and she was the first to show pride in his accomplishments. As time went on and they started spending more time together it dawned on her in the back of her mind that he wasn't her partner anymore, he was her friend. And she would be lying if she didn't admit that some part of her wanted to go beyond that. That is why she let her guard down so he could meet her family, first over Skype and then in person when she took him back to Minnesota for Christmas. She even brought up the cover story of boyfriend, which in her mind was the truth, not a cover. Finally she forced herself to admit…

* * *

_Eric's Apartment_

The credits started to roll as Eric struggled to keep his eyes open. Looking at the clock on his cable box it was almost 2 am. He grabbed the remote and turned the movie off, the room being illuminated by a solitary kitchen light. He looked down at the form of a red head curled up on her side. Her eyes were shut and she had a content look on her face. Eric knew then they had succeeded. Usually after long, hard cases they would watch movies until they could stay away anymore. Gently touching her shoulder with his left hand he shook her.

"Wake up, sleepy head." He whispered to her

She let out a moan that sounded like a 5-year-old being told she had to get ready for school.

"Warm blankets and pillows are not supposed to talk" She mumbled, cracking one eye to look up at him.

"Well this blanket and pillow would be more comfortable in a bed then on the couch and I'm sure you would to." He said.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "You win this round." She said as she pushed the blanket she was curled up in off them and swung up into a sitting position. Eric maneuvered out from behind her and held his hands out to her. She took them and he pulled her into a standing position, which she promptly shifted into a leaning on Eric position.

"Come on" He said, softly running a hand on her back. He led her into his room while he turned the lights off in his apartment. He pulled the sheets back and they climbed into bed together, taking a few moments to adjust and get comfortable before she promptly curled up against his body.

"Good night, Rockstar" He whispered to her.

She lifted her head to place a gently kiss on his jaw.

"Good night, Wolfram"

* * *

They both each had a gaping hole in their soul. It took time but it dawned on them that their holes were in the exact shape of the other. They finally had to admit to themselves and to each other

They were in love.

* * *

**This one was in the works for awhile but I caught an inspiration and was able to get idea to paper (or electronic considering the medium). I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriteing, and Following**


	69. Episode 69: In His Arms

**She had grown tougher through her experiences over the years but at the end of all there was only one place she felt content**

**IN HIS ARMS**

* * *

_Eric's Apartment, Early Evening_

Eric stretched out on the couch watching some TV as he grabbed a chip from the plate on his coffee table when he heard the door unlock and open. There was only one person who had a key to his apartment and after the events of the past week it didn't surprise him when the short red head turned the corner into his living room. What did surprise him was her walking to him and without saying a single word laid down on the couch facing him and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing herself to him.

Eric knew that she came there for a reason and she would talk when she was ready so he just responded by wrapping her protectively in his arms, placing a kiss on her temple as he ran a hand up and down her back. Even that he could feel her muscles were like rocks there was so much tension in them.

He tuned the TV out and laid his cheek on the crown of her head, continuing his soft caress as he slowly felt her start to relax in his arms.

"Everything is so wrong right now" She finally said in a low voice. He kept his silence, choosing to let her vent.

"We need Kensi back. We need this team back. I miss us being whole." She said, her voice muffled against him.

"I know. I miss my partner with me." Eric said, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"What if Kensi can't come back? What if she has to retire? What about Deeks? Would he say or would he leave too?" Nell started asking question after question before Eric gently shushed her.

"It will be ok, Nell. Everything will be back to normal soon. Kensi will come back better than ever and everything will be right in the universe

The muffled sigh made it clear she didn't believe him.

After a few moments of silence he decided to try a different tactic.

"At the very least I won't write down questionable words related to topics I want to talk to you about for people to see." Eric said.

"Huh?" Nell asked, thoroughly confused.

Eric started telling her about making the list of topics he wanted to talk about with her while she was gone but didn't realize the connotations of the words "Spanking", "Whipped Cream", and "Domination" in the same sentence could have looked like.

That had the effect as Nell burst out laughing. Her entire body shook as laughter echoed throughout the apartment. Eric couldn't help himself and started laughing too. Finally after a few minutes the laughter died down and silence returned.

"Ow. That hurt." She said between giggles.

"I thought you would find that hilarious." He said.

She settled into him, her body far less tense then when she had arrived. She nodded against him.

"Just be glad Deeks wasn't there or you would have never lived that one down" She said.

A comfortable silence took over as Eric turned the TV off, drowning the room in darkness now that the sun had gone down.

"Are you Ok?" He asked her. She nodded against his chest gently.

"I'm getting there" She said.

"I know what could get you the rest of the way. Go grab you Go Bag and take a nice warm bath. I'll get some tea made and then we'll spend the rest of the night in each other's arms. How does that sound?" He whispered to her.

She finally pulled her head away enough to look up at him and look into his eyes.

"That sounds amazing." She said as she leaned up and kissed him. He let go of his grip around her as she stood up and fetched her back from the entryway.

And he was right. The bath and tea were nice but the one thing that made everything ok was spending more time in the only place she ever felt content.

Lying in his arms.

* * *

**This combines elements from a few things I was working on based on recent episodes. I had something in mind for before Kensi woke up but now that she has I decided to change things up to incorporate last nights episode (which had one of the best Eric/Nell scenes I had seen in the entire series. I loved the subtle look on Nell's face when he hugged her. She went from fine to not fine pretty quick and I hope they build on that)**

**I have a few new ideas including a Geek meet crossover from many different series so once I hammer out the details look for that one. I will warn you I also have a depressing one in the works based on some music I listened to recently. **

**Thank you for your continued Reading, Reviewing , Favoriteing , and Following. I know I haven't had much activity lately but the fact that you keep coming back makes me feel good.**


	70. Episode 70: The Galaxy Lost A Star

**One nerd comes to terms with the death of an inspiration, and idol, and an icon**

**THE GALAXY LOST A STAR**

* * *

_Mission, Lunchroom_

Eric turned the corner to the lunch room and his eyes focused on the red head who was staring at her phone in one hand and gently poking the leftover Chicken Parmesan they had cooked last night with the fork in her other hand. Eric grabbed his lunch out of the fridge and tossed it into the microwave to heat up.

He sat down across from her while he waited. She looked up from her phone and gave him a small smile, but he knew behind the smile was something else.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Rockstar?" Eric asked, giving her a reassuring smile.

Nell sighed gently. "I can't believe she is gone." She said, setting her phone down.

Eric took a glance and saw the picture of the two of them with Carrie Fisher from San Diego last year.

He gave a gentle nod. "I know. I am still in shock. All the reports said she was stable."

The Microwave dinged and Eric got up to get his food. He sat back down, opening the bottle of water and taking a drink.

"She was such a huge part of my childhood I can't really imagine how things will be without her" Eric said.

"She was more than just a huge part of my childhood, she was a huge part of my adulthood too." Nell replied, taking a bite of the chicken.

Eric raised an eyebrow, showing that he wanted her to continue.

Nell sighed again. "Carrie Fisher was more than just Princess Leia to me. She was a woman that I strived to be like, both on the screen and off. Princess Leia may have been written as a smart mouth, don't-take-any-guff-from-anyone, headstrong young woman on paper but Carrie breathed life into that role. She gave life to Princess Leia. And no matter how hard I think I can't think of a single actress that could have done that role better." She paused to take a drink and a few bites of food.

"She threw shade at every male character she met. Most women were swooning over Han and she insulted his ship, people cowered in fear of Vader and Tarkin and she didn't back down, even when Alderan was destroyed. And when she was made to wear an outfit that was supposed to be humiliating she strangled the overgrown slug with the chain that bound her." Nell continued.

Eric, deciding to let her control the conversation, agreed with her. "She was nothing short of amazing."

Nell continued. "And then came Episode VII. Regardless of the problems I had with the movie my favorite part was her. Leia was a woman who lost everything. Her brother disappeared, her husband left her, her son fell to the Dark Side, and her government was under threat. But did she back down? No, she was at the forefront of the fight, not as a Princess or a Head of State, but as a General. Even if she was the last one standing she was going to fight."

Eric nodded in agreement.

"Off screen she was a powerhouse. She fought against the stigma of mental illness. She was vocal about her fight against bipolar disorder. She fought against stereotypes of people with mental problems. If I can be half the woman she was I will know I've done well in my life. She was an icon, she was a sex symbol, she was an inspiration, and she was my idol." Nell said.

"I'd say you are on a good track to do that" Eric said.

"I bought the Slave costume because I felt amazing wearing it. I felt sexy, I felt like I was in control. The outfit that was supposed to demean women empowered them. It's been over 40 years and it's still super popular." Nell said.

Eric, thankful that Nell understood how she felt and didn't think like other guys when she wore it to conventions, nodded.

"I already miss her so much." Nell said, her voice trailed off.

"Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force, Mourn them do not, Miss them do not." Eric said.

Nell broke a smile. "Thanks, Yoda." She said.

They stood up and went to the sink to do their dishes.

"How about this. Let's power through our work for the rest of the day, get some take out tonight, you change into your costume and we will marathon the Original Trilogy to honor the star the galaxy, both far, far away and near, lost." Eric said

"That sounds like a perfect idea. I love you sometimes, you know that right?" She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know." He said.

"Nerf herder" She said, playing punching his arm.

* * *

**Short little tribute to Carrie Fisher. RIP Carrie. The Force is with you...always.**


	71. Episode 71: Fall Into You

**She had just experienced one of the worst weeks in her life. Now she needs someone to help shoulder the burden**

**FALL INTO YOU**

**_Fall into You w/ Jess_**** and ****_am2pm _****by Cosmic Gate**

* * *

_Mission Ops, Late Sat morning_

It had been two weeks since she got the call, one week since she packed a bag and boarded a flight to Minnesota, 8 hours since she boarded a plane back to LA, and an hour since she landed. And all the space in between was taken up by family, visitors, well-wishers, and general mourners. She got out of the taxi and paid the man as he pulled her suitcase out of his trunk. She went to step inside to grab a few things before heading home when she noticed a familiar car parked outside. Making a bee line for ops the door opened and in a chair watching the big screen sat the one man she really wanted to see.

**_(Start am2pm)_**

He jumped a bit at the doors opening, almost spilling his coffee when he looked over and saw her. His heart both swelled at seeing her again after a week and also crushed seeing her as she was. Not the happy, cheerful Nell he knew, but a dark clouded Nell. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey, Welcome back." He said, giving her a genuine smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Computer upgrades last night. I came in this morning to restore our backup files before Monday" He said, nodding at the screen showing a bunch of file transfers.

Nell only nodded, her brain not functioning on the level usually needed in this room.

"How was your trip?" He asked her, his brain scrambling for words to say.

She sighed. "It was a trip."

Eric mentally slapped himself. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I could have gone with you" He said in an almost whisper.

"I wish you could have, too." She whispered back

"Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"I'm too exhausted to be hungry. I haven't gotten much sleep lately" she answered, gently shaking her head.

"Give me 10 min to finish this and I'll take you home. I'm not comfortable with you driving." He replied.

Not having the energy to dispute that she nodded. In the back of her mind she wanted every excuse to stay with him.

After a few moments the displays showed the transfer being completed. "All done. Now let's get you home." He said as he packed up his things. Grabbing her suitcase he placed a leading hand on her back, leading you out to the car. Nell shivered slightly at the touch but not enough for him to notice.

* * *

_Nell's apartment_

Eric opened the door and let Nell pass before bringing her suitcase in, closing the door behind him. He set the suit case by the door as they walked into her living room. Nell had her arms crossed over her stomach and her eyes downcast.

"Are you going to be ok?" Eric asked her.

**_(Start Fall into You)_**

Nell turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her into him.

_What is life?  
Without you in it  
I wish I was that strong  
without a reason to hold on_

Eric, a little caught off guard by her reaction but quickly overcame them by wrapping his arms in a protective cocoon around her. Then he did something that she had needed for the past two weeks desperately to happen.

She felt him take her weight, both physically and figuratively. The stiffness in her back went away, the pain in her body left and for the first time she started to relax.

"I've got you" He whispered to her.

_How does this work?  
If you're not here with me.  
You say we don't belong  
And you're better off alone_

She stood for what seemed like hours, gripping on to him like she was drowning. She felt every breath he took, every beat of his heart and it filled her with wonder. How did she get so lucky to have a man like Eric Beale in her life?

"I need a shower" She mumbled out, not wanting to leave his arms.

Eric let her go slowly, obviously not wanting to break contact either.

"I guess I'll head home then." He scratched the back of his head. He turned away, disappointment creeping into his features when he felt something grab two fingers of his hand. He turned to see her holding on to his hand. Her eyes started into his, conveying to him what her words couldn't say. Her hand shifted from holding his fingers to his entire hand, her fingers intertwining with his. She gently tugged him to follow her as they made their way to the bathroom

_But you've got me running, running, running so wild  
Looking for a way to make it down that winding road_

_Cause I could fall into you  
I'm gonna fall into you  
In the still of the night  
Take the thorn from my side_

She turned the water on as Eric took control, slowly undressing her as she let her final guard down and left herself completely in his care. Eric recognized it and while the temptation was there to touch her he refrained unless it was obvious she wanted it. Nell was too exhausted to think about it but as he undressed himself she saw the obvious effect she had on him and she smiled.

Eric helped her into the shower as the warm water cascade over them. Eric took her into his arms and held her, again taking her weight as the water splashed off her skin. He gently ran his hands through her hair, getting it sufficiently wet. He turned her around and grabbed her shampoo. He took his time washing her hair and applying conditioner before grabbing her body wash. Lathering up he gently washed her and she felt on cloud nine, letting herself be completely in his hands. She felt his body pressed against hers but he made no sexual movement toward her and she marveled at his control.

_I'm gonna fall into you  
Just fall into light  
Under the midnight sky  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
And just fall into you_

After rinsing the wash off and rinsing out her hair he climbed out and helped her dry off. He went into her closet and fished out some pajamas for her and a pair of shorts he kept here for late nights. They changed and then climbed into her bed.

Nell rolled onto her side, laying her head on his shoulder as she placed a hand on his chest, which he took into his.

"I got to see my Grand-mama before she passed away" Nell broke the silence.

"I'm glad for that. I know you were really close with her" Eric said.

"She told me that I should stop wasting my time." Nell said, running her thumb across his.

"With what?" Eric asked.

Nell responded by lifting her head from his chest and gently pressing her lips to his. They broke the kiss but she didn't move.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you, too" He whispered.

She laid her head back down as she felt herself slipping away. Soon the only sounds in the room was her breathing. Eric just laid back and listened to her for what seemed like hours until his body decided to follow suit and fall asleep with her

_Cause I could fall into you_  
_I'm gonna fall into you  
__In the still of the night  
__Take the thorn from my side  
__I'm gonna fall into you  
__Just fall into light  
__Under the midnight sky  
__I'm gonna close my eyes  
__And just fall into you  
__And just fall into you  
__And just fall into you…_

* * *

**The second I heard the new song Fall Into You by Cosmic Gate and JES I knew I had to use it. Originally I wanted this with Nell dealing with Eric's death but it didn't sound right to me so I retooled the story. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Of course the songs have now been added to the Tales from the Mission soundtrack on Spotify. I'm thinking I might also see about putting a playlist together on YouTube as well for those of you that don't have Spotify.**

**As always Thank You for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following.**


	72. Episode 72: After Action

**The challenges the day had given had weighed heavily on them all**

**AFTER ACTION**

* * *

_THIS IS NOT HOW THIS ENDS_

_Mission Ops_

"But what if we never find her?" Nell asked, before immediately wishing she didn't verbalize one of her greatest fears.

"No, Nell. This is not how this ends." Eric said, displaying a level of seriousness that surprised even him.

She turned and walked to the center table. "You don't know that Eric." She said, trying to keep the dark thoughts going through her head at bay.

Eric spun his chair around and stood up. He walked over to her and took her face in his hands.

"I do know that." He whispered, placing his forehead to hers as he brushed the single tear that fell down her cheek with his thumb.

"Because I believe that we will find her. Because I believe that we will come out of this victorious. Because I believe there is a way to win this. This is not our Kobiyashi Maru. And just like Kirk, if we can't find a solution, we will just make our own." He said.

Nell couldn't help but smile. Even in the darkest times he always had a way of adding little nerdy comments that made her smile.

"You're right." She said before grabbing his head and kissing him on the lips quickly. "Let's do this" She said before returning to her spot and typing furiously. Eric stood for a few moments, watching her on the war path to get their friend and colleague back before taking his seat next to her and begging his own search.

* * *

_I WILL KILL YOU_

_Boatshed_

Sam would never say it publically but deep down he didn't blame Deeks for how he felt, even with him currently turning Vostanik Sabatino's face into raw hamburger.

"Where!" His voice accentuated by the sound of fist meeting face.

"Is!" Another thud sounded.

"She!" Sam thought he heard the tell tail snap of a bone, probably in Deeks' hand.

"I swear to God I don't know!" Sabatino shouted. Sam decided that it was time to step in.

He stepped in the room and grabbed the back of Deeks' vest pulling him back.

"Deeks! That's enough!" Sam called out to him. He yanked Deeks back out of range as Sabatino crawled back into a sitting position.

"I'm telling the truth. I don't know where she is." Sabatino said between breaths.

"If I find out you are lying to me…." Deeks said.

"That's enough!" Sam said, pulling Deeks out into the corridor and shutting the door behind him.

Everyone in the room knew what words Deeks was going to finish that sentence with.

_I'll kill you_

"Come on, Sam! You know he knows something." Deeks said.

"We don't know that. What I do know is that you need to calm down before you do something that will cost you." Sam said.

"Don't give me that crap. If it was Michelle you'd be doing the same thing." Deeks said.

Sam usually would take the man to task for saying that but Sam decided to try a different tactic.

"You are absolutely right. But when my family was threatened and I couldn't think rationally I trusted someone else to think rationally for me. Which is what I'm doing for you right now. And until we find Kensi I am going to continue to do the thinking for you because you and I both know you can't and won't until we find her." Sam replied.

Deeks, trying to find something to push back on and coming up on empty, could only scoff and stomp off to cool down.

* * *

_YOU BETRAYED MY FAMILY_

_Boatshed_

Sam steeled himself for the confrontation ahead before twisting the knob and opening the door. He stepped inside to see Joelle staring at him.

Sam stepped over and unlocked the cuffs keeping her at the table.

"You are free to go. Agent Wilkins will drive you home." He said, trying very hard to contain the rage he felt for her.

"Sam, I'm sorry." She tried to say.

"Don't….don't try to apologize for what you have done." He cut her off.

"I never wanted this." She again tried to say.

"10 years, Jolelle. I've known you for 10 years and you never mentioned any of this. You worked for the same agency my wife did. And even when you found out about Callen you never told us you were CIA. You may or may not have been part of Ferris' plan but that is not the point. You betrayed me, you betrayed my wife, you betrayed my children, you betrayed my partner, you betrayed my brother, you betrayed my best friend, and you betrayed my family. Don't ask for forgiveness, because you will not find any here." Sam said, his eyes boring holes into hers.

Joelle tried to hold back tears but couldn't

"Now, get out." Sam said, pointing out the door. Joelle borderline ran out of the room and out of the boatshed leaving Sam alone in silence.

* * *

_GOODBYE, OWEN_

_LA Mercy General Hospital_

Hetty couldn't even begin to count the amount of times she had ridden this elevator. Just about every member of her team had spent a significant amount of time here and Hetty was confidant she could navigate the halls blindfolded.

She stopped by the nurse station to sign the visitor log when one of the nurses, Carol if her memory recalled, stepped up across from her.

"Miss Lange, was it?" She asked.

"Yes. How is Owen?" Hetty replied.

"He has been in and out of consciousness most of the day. During an hour or so that he was awake he asked me to give you this paperwork." Carol replied handing Hetty an envelope.

She opened it to find two papers. One designating her as his medical proxy and the second was a signed DNR order.

"How long does he have left?" Hetty said, trying hard to fight the emotions that filled her.

"The doctor doesn't think he will last the night. You are welcome to stay with him as long as you need. Is there any family you would like me to call? Or a chaplin?" Carol asked.

Hetty should her head. "No. Owen is not a man of faith and the only family he has he wouldn't want here. Thank you very much.

Hetty turned and stepped inside the room, slowly closing the door behind her. Her eyes were glued to the figure, frailer then she had ever expected, lying on the bed. The slow beeps and hisses of the machines that help him breath where the only sound in the room.

She took a seat in the now familiar chair and reached out to take his hand in hers.

"It's over, Owen. We caught the mole. The long nightmare is finally over. You can rest now." She whispered to him.

Hours seem to pass before a beeping could be heard. Hetty looked up from Granger to the monitors to see that his pulse was dropping and his respiratory rate was going down. Hetty leaned in and placed a gently kiss on his forehead before whispering to him.

"Goodbye, Owen"

Right after she finished the telltale beep was heard of the heart monitor.

* * *

**These were little micro-scenes I wanted to have play out during Payback. Before you go complaining about not having a Kensi/Deeks one they were the primary focus on the episode so I saw no reason to include them in this.**

**I know they wrote Owen out differently but this is how I imagined it going down and I had this idea before the new episode aired.**

**It was awesome to see AJ make an appearance. I never expected a JAG appearance in the grand series, and at least not LA since they seem to really be distancing themselves from NCIS now with minimal references.**

**It seems like my stubbornness paid off ::Gently shuts the closet door that is filled with "We want Nerds" and "Give us a Nell/Eric featured episode" signs:: And as an added bonus we have a RED agent returning. I actually have an episode in mind that covers his return.**

**Also side note after this weeks episode. Does anyone else besides me hope that Nate returns as a regular now? I always loved his character and looked forward to his seasonally ****appearances**

**As always Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following. **


End file.
